


Oh the HuSansity

by Skurlly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Intelligence check, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Multi, Open-minded reader, Reader has female parts, Sensitive Sans, Torture, but reader has a love bandaid so they're great, character-revalation, mention of suicide, non-con situations, omg, reader is broken, reader is female, really unhealthy relationship ideals, self-revalation, some smut here and there, understanding the human condition, unhealthy relationship ideals, you rolled a four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 131,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skurlly/pseuds/Skurlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your moral code seems to get you into a lot of trouble now-a-days. Who thought being nice could be a bad thing. It all hits the fan when you interrupt a not so private moment with a certain skeleton. And he's pissed. But he figures out a way to get you back, though he soon realizes his plan is about to back fire. </p><p>You start out in a hate, then love hate, then angsty kinda love, to flat out romance in this adventure with the Underfell gang. Main character is kind of antisocial and rude. Oh well.</p><p>All characters are as I think they are, please no hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fan-fiction so be gentle with me! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it and that you will comment to give me feed back! While the story progresses I will be putting songs for the character's emotions during chapter at the end so if you're interested in that, please listen to them! If not, oh well. I'm pretty much Sans trash, so I won't be upset. Love all of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Fan-fiction so be gentle with me! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it and that you will comment to give me feed back! While the story progresses I will be putting songs for the character's emotions during chapter at the end so if you're interested in that, please listen to them! If not, oh well. I'm pretty much Sans trash, so I won't be upset. Love all of you!

A gust of wind blew through you as you walked down a crowded street. People were shoving and pushing to get to where-ever, cars were blaring their horns at other cars that weren’t permitted to move. Everything about that afternoon seemed overwhelming. A part of you wished that you didn’t have to live on a planet with so many people. The thought of everyone around you, watching you, seeing your thighs brush against each other, how your hair bounced in the wind, how they were silently judging you by what you wore that day, peeved you. _A girl wears some nice clothes and they call her a prude, a girl wears revealing clothes and they call her a whore; why do we all live like this?_ you wonder to yourself with mild disdain for your unsuspecting peers. Though, you had to admit that you were no better. Your mind went blank as you hurried into a large stone building; your work place. A heavy sigh filled the nearly silent lobby.

 _Why do I do this to myself? I can make my own hours, but I always need to work a little more on the weekends! Why can’t I just go out and have fun like a normal girl my age?_ Another sigh escaped you as you began to walk up the three floors of stairs to your office area. The silence of this building was annoying. You had once attended the University, just a few months prior, but your living conditions and mental health made your grades drop. _I died. I died for lack of medicines._ You smirked to yourself as you remembered a YouTube video from the past. Though, it wasn’t untrue that you needed medicine, it wasn’t the whole truth to blame your lack of it on your failures. You just hadn’t been motivated. Moving to a whole other town, knowing no one and having no real social skills, you were alone. Always. 

You reached the top of the stairs and caught your breath. It was obvious you were out of shape. The thought of hitting the gym slips through your mind, but you know you really don’t want to be outside more than you have to be. You flipped through your keys and opened the heavy wooden door to your small office area. There were three large Mac computers to your left, one being out of commission and sitting on the desk for storage, and to your right was your own Mac computer. You internally cringed. You didn’t care for Mac products. Peeling off your green parka and hanging it off the back of your chair, you pull up some video files and began to work. 

You were a video editor for some posh company that wanted you to make them absolutely stunning while still remaining professional. It paid alright. You were still under the poverty line, but you were better off than most people your age. At least you could pay your own rent and buy some nice food every now and then. Eight hours of staring at the computer was not your ideal, but you accepted it for what it was, a job. You groaned as you watched your boss make sexual gestures toward employees in the video. You’d have to crop that out, and make it seamless. How annoying. A gnawing sense of paranoia shot through you as the silence and tiny clicks of your mouse and keyboard tore into the silence. You decided to listen to Panic at the Disco. Working here did have it’s perks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"The poor groom’s bride is a whore… I CHIME IN WITH A ‘HAVEN’T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OOOOOF SHUTTING THE GOD DAMN DOOOR, OH?'" you sing along happily as you pack up your things. It was time to leave, but you couldn’t help but to dance to the music. You glance up at the window above your desk, noting the darkened sky as you get ready to leave. Locking up your office, you turned off your music and walked down the silent halls of the university building. Walking down stairs was loads easier than walking up them, so you sped down with a happy smile. 

Then you heard a muffled yell.

It was a bit startling to hear a woman yelping in pain coming from the basement. You nearly jumped from surprise, and your mind flew in every direction. _Is she ok? Is she hurt? What if she’s being attacked?_ Your heart races and you take the extra flight of steps down to the basement. Looking both ways, you saw no one in the long hall ways. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself. You were just about to convince yourself that you were hearing things when you heard the woman again, this time accompanied by a smack. It came from the left. _Oh god, she sounds like she’s in trouble. I can’t leave without making sure she’s okay!_

Cursing your moral compass, you ran down the hallway and looked in all the rooms. Part of you hoped that you wouldn’t find them so that you wouldn’t have to deal with the after-math, but the other part was genuinely worried about this woman. You knew you’d want someone to come for you if someone was hurting you. You came to the end of the hall and began to turn the corner when you froze. 

The woman definitely didn’t need your help.

Before you was a woman and a monster, a skeleton to be exact, melded together in touches and lustful whispers. She cried out as he bit her shoulder and you let out a gasp. They both snapped their attentions to you, the girl clearly mortified while the skeleton smiled in amusement. You noticed his right eye was a bright crimson.. was it on fire? _His teeth are sharp_ , you thought to yourself, now understanding why she sounded like she was in pain. She probably was. 

“Heh, hey there girlie,” the skeleton voiced to you as he let a nearly transparent, crimson tongue licked up the woman’s neck, leaving her speechless from the sensation, “You’re in the wrong neck of the woods.”

Without thinking, you suppressed a laugh. The woman shook her head and pushed the monster away, making him groan with an “aw” and “come on.” You took this as your time to leave. This was none of your business either way and you didn’t really want to waste anymore time. After all, you had to catch a bus soon. As you walked down the hall you could hear the soft pitter-patter of the woman running behind you and down the other end of the hall. _Probably trying to get to the bathroom and get fixed up_ , you concluded as you stepped outside. 

The air was frigid and you breathed in your hands as you walked to the nearby bus stop. There was nothing more to do than wait at this point. Aimlessly you fished for your headphones in your pocket, only to have your arm yanked as you were pushed against the bus shelter wall. You gasped in pain, letting out a few curses. Looking up you saw the skeleton again, his once glowing eye gone. 

“Hey, brat, ya scared away my whore,” he seethed over you. You look up at him and scoffed, then down the street to try to see if your bus was coming. With a growl, he gripped your jaw and made you look at him. Ok, now you’re starting to get mad. “I say that means ya owe me, you bitch.”

That’s it. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, Skeleton? Because to me you seem like a loser who can go suck his own cock!” you growled at him. You took note of his clothes; he wore a black, fuzzy hooded hoodie, a red shirt, some black basketball shorts with yellow stripes and red and white converse. Ugh he seemed like the “give up on life” kind of guy. Taking him by surprise, you grabbed at his thumb and ripping it backwards, releasing his hold on your face. He backed up a bit, shaking his hand in… pain? Good, you thought, just because he’s bone doesn’t mean he can’t feel pain. 

You saw his brow furrow as his smile twisted. “You little piece of shit, I’ll kill you!” He roared as his glowing eye flickered on with a small ding. You see your bus coming down the road and huff in frustration.

“Pa-lease,” you said sarcastically, “You’re just a wanna be punk ass that thinks he can get whatever he wants if he’s scary enough! Get out of my way.” You let your shoulder shove into the skeleton’s, even though he was a few inches taller than you, and walked to the curb in order to wave your bus down. The skeleton had other plans. He grabbed your arm and rushed you into the shadows of the building. You protested, pulling at his fingers and trying to go against his pace. You couldn’t. The skeleton forced you into a small alley between the buildings and shoved you against the wall, an angry growl escaping his teeth. “Let me go! What’s wrong with-,” you were cut off by his bony hand against your mouth. 

He seethed above you, “What’s wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_ , girlie?” His voice was low and gravely, and his breath smelled like… ketchup? Gross, you thought as you mumbled under his hand. He lowered his hand from your mouth to your mouth, only to grip your jaw again. Great. Bruises for sure. “What shit are ya talkin’ now, you brat?” He growled, coming closer to you. His other hand brought your wrist above your head while you pulled at his wrist with your other hand. 

“(Y/N),” you spat, “My name is, (Y/N), you piece of shit! And I just missed my bus because of you! Now I have to wait a whole hour for the next one!” 

“Sounds like we have some time to **kill** ,” the skeleton grinned widened, his glare more menacing than before.

“Are you really going on about this again? Seriously? If you were gonna kill me, you would have done it by now,” you countered, meeting his glare with a equal amounts of malice, “I know what you’re after and I’m not cooperating, lazy fuck!”

His grin faltered, “You’re smarter than the average flunkie.” 

You tried not to reveal your surprise, “How did… never mind! Let me go, you! You!”

“Sans,” he cooed to you, mockingly, “Sans the Skeleton.” He chuckled darkly as his skeleton hand moved from your jaw to your neck, pressing into your flesh hard. He leaned his head close to yours and hummed with approval as you squirmed for air, your face changing color as you were forced to close your eyes from the pain. You heard him in your ear, sultry, almost as if he was getting off on your anguish, “Come on… Die for me, pet.”

Black dots filled your vision and you could feel yourself falling into darkness as you gritted your teeth. You wouldn’t let him have the last word. “You… don...t.. have the…. guts!” 

You both started at each other. “Pffff-.” 

Sans let go of your neck with a deep chuckle as you gasped for air, crumbling to your knees and coughing heavily. You rubbed your neck and looked up at your attacker. “Haha, good one, pet,” he laughed, holding his abdomen and head in gleeful shame. Now was the time for quick thinking. You shot up and rammed your head into the bottom of his jaw. While he cursed and held his face, you ran. Where to, you weren't sure, but you kept running. _I’m not dying to that ass-hole! Ain’t nobody got time for that!_ you screamed in your head as you went into a local antique shop to catch your breath. _What was with that guy? Sans?_ For a moment you contemplate calling the police, but decided not to when you saw that your phone was at two percent. Besides, there was no way he could have followed you all the way here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans held his mandible and cursed as pain shot through him. _She said her name was (Y/N), huh?_ he thought to himself, looking in the direction you ran in. _Stupid name._ Irritated, he picked up his phone and began to furiously text that bitch that ran out on him. Before he could press send, there was a phone call. Papyrus. He hesitated, but answered. “What do you want?”

“SANS!” he pulled his phone away from him sharply, the loud voice of his brother Papyrus still fully audible. “WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE OUT THIS LATE! LAZY BONES, YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES! RETURN HOME AT ONCE!” Papyrus hung up. Closing his phone, Sans looked back down the direction you had bolted. He thought about going after you, since there was no way you had gotten far. 

**_Lazy fuck!_ **

Sans ground his teeth and clenched his fists. Who the fuck were you to call him lazy? You didn’t even know him! _Fuck her!_ He grumbled and began walking in the opposite direction, towards home. Well, from Sans’s experience of being on the surface, humans were creatures of habit. He knew you’d be back there. And when he saw you again, he’d definitely kill you. Would serve you right for sticking’ yourr nose where it didn’t belong. Sans groaned, his body heavy. He wasn’t able to get off, and that slut in the hall was being such a tease.

Today sucked ass. 

Sans walked down the street and tried to ignore the glares he was getting from the other humans. After he had overheard Frisk tell Papyrus that his teleporting seemed a bit cowardly, he tried to do it less. But man did walking suck. It was just too much, dealing with people. There were less crowds this late at night, and it was about time for his-kind-of-people to start working the streets. Still, everything about about the Outside was backwards. Humans thought killing for fun was disturbing and his dark sense of humor was lost on most. He had to admit that there were some humans that could have been monsters, and he liked that, but even they were soft about something. Sans huffed a laugh. Caring about others only got you hurt, being in the Outside didn’t change that. 

Looking around suspiciously, Sans noticed that most of the humans were inside during this time of night. _I wonder why she was even in the building in the first place,_ he thought about the you and tried to remember your face, even though it was already fading from his memory. Your voice that rang in his head. 

**_You seem like a loser who can go suck his own cock!_ **

He snickered. What kind of insult was that? Not to mention the pun you made in order to escape. Who says that in that kind of situation? Usually when Sans goes to kill someone, they start to cry or even wet themselves from fear. But not you. You showed him the same level of hatred, and knew just how to get out of his grasp. He remembered how your neck felt in his hand, how your heart rate was through the roof, but you were so calm. There was no doubt that if he had held onto you for a few more seconds, you would be a heap of flesh on the side of the road. 

Sans stopped at a corner. 

_Why the hell am I still thinking about that girl?! Fuck her! So what if she was a bit impressive under pressure? It was because of that girl that I couldn't get off!_

Then a thought crossed his mind. What better way to destroy a girl than by making her do herself in? An evil grin spread across his face. It wouldn’t be hard to swoon a human girl, he had done it hundreds of times. He would make you crave him and when you couldn’t stand to be with, see, smell, touch, or function with anyone else, he’d crush you. He’d make her wish you were dead. Bonus if you actually ended it all. 

Sans relished in the thought. The game was on.

Now to head home and get some well deserved sleep. Today was rough.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You wait at the unfamiliar bus stop and sigh heavily. Now that there weren’t many people out you’d think that you would be at ease, but you weren’t. This was the time of night hookers and gang members started to prowl and lurk in the dark. It wasn’t your cup of tea. You knew you could handle yourself, but like anyone with common sense you’d rather not. 

Looking up at the crescent moon you wonder about that skeleton. _Sans? Like Comic Sans the font? He’s got a pretty stupid name_ , you think to yourself as you snicker. You wonder who in their right mind would name their kid after a font, but then you remember people used to name their kids Royal and now there was North West. You fish for your headphones in your pocket and were disappointed to find that they weren’t there. They must have fallen out when you were being roughed up by that annoying skeleton. Luckily, you still had your phone and keys, so it wasn’t a total bust. 

You start to play Pandora loudly and think about what you’re going to do next. It had been over six years since the monsters came above ground, and you had grown up more or less with them in your life. They were a bit rough around the edges, but most of them were just sad souls that didn’t know what to do with their lives. You remember hearing how one monster by the name of Mettaton had tried to dust himself from the pressure of his peers. It tugged at your heart. You knew what it was like to want to do yourself in, so you sympathized. There was just so much about the monster community that was aloof from humans. But if you knew anything about monsters, it was that they were predictable. You knew that Sans would probably show up to harass you, or even worse try to kill you again, when you came into work tomorrow. 

But that was for tomorrow. 

You had to admit, you were pretty shaken. Your body was colder than before and you could feel the involuntary tremors that were more than just shivering. Looking down at your hands you take a deep breath. You almost died today because you couldn’t shut your mouth. _And because I’m too caring for my own good_ , you bitterly added in your mind. If you hadn’t been worried about that random woman, none of this would have even happened. 

You decided to blame the whole situation on the woman for not being quieter and making you worry.

What a drag. Your bus pulled in front of you with a soft kah-sssh. You got on and thanked the driver for picking you up, showing your school ID so you could ride for free. Even if you weren’t actively in school at the moment, you were glad you didn’t have to pay the dollar fee every time you rode the bus. There was some part of you that felt bad for lying to the bus drivers, but it quickly subsided when you sat in a seat and got comfy. It was warm on the bus. 

_Well, I think it’s best if I apologize tomorrow and ask him what I can do to make it up to him_ , you thought, agitation creeping in as you figured what he’d want as payment. You’d just have to persuade him otherwise. With a yawn, you settled into your seat. You couldn’t wait to get home and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader- Here by Alessia Cara
> 
> Sans- The Hills by The Weeknd


	2. Whip Lash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurried with this, so I'm sorry if there are some things that just don't make sense. If you find any errors, please tell me so that I can fix them! Thank you all so much for reading!

Morning came too quickly. The sun tore through your blinds and your phone alarm singing “get get up… get get up…. get get up… ooh” irritated you enough to sit up in bed. With a long, lazy yawn, you swing your feet around and hunch over the side of the bed as you mentally prepared for the day. It wasn’t fair that your brain made you feel like you had only gotten a couple of minutes of sleep, not the nine hours you planned for. You had come home pretty late. You let out a heavy sigh and hope out of bed to get ready for the day. 

Your room wasn’t that big, but it wasn’t too small either. Coming in there was a dual-door closet to the left and your bathroom adjacent to it. Moving a little forward was a small desk area that was in front your entertainment center that was waist high, a good sized flat-screen resting on top. Against the only window in the room was your bed, a queen covered in stuffed animals from your childhood and mismatched bedding. There was also a small nightstand by your bed, but like most surfaces in the room, it was covered in papers and other knick-knacks that you just couldn't be bothered with putting away. You’re room wasn’t messy… but it wasn’t very clean either. 

You have a fleeting thought of cleaning when you got home as you brushed your teeth. 

The events of last night ran through your head and you groaned as you felt a small bump at the top of your head. That ass-hole’s head was like a rock. _Well he is a skeleton_ , you think to yourself and brushed your hair more gingerly. Pulling on a deep red, long sleeved shirt with black wings on the back, some dark blue-jeans, footie socks and your ever fashionable steel-toed leather boots, you grabbed your green parka and headed out into the world. Locking your door, your back straightened when you heard a whistle.

“Lookin good neighbor. Got someone to impress?” 

You grimaced. “You say that every morning, Kye,” you grinned, looking up how long you had until your bus.

Kye (pronounced K-eye) was a tall man, easily over six foot, with a well toned body and a cheshire grin. His tan skin and steely gaze made him the epitome of handsomeness, his medium length black hair tickling the sides of his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against his door frame. “One of these days you’ll come around and I won’t know what to do with myself,” he chuckled. 

You rolled your eyes. “Flattery don’t charge these batteries soldier,” you quoted Wreck It Ralph, “Honestly, Kye, we’re friends. Your lady friends are already jealous I get you for dinner.” You both laugh. You remembered a time where you were interested in Kye. You had been hopeless, but in the end you knew that you wouldn’t feel comfortable with a lady’s man by your side. Especially since you wanted someone serious and Kye was…. well he was a swinger to say the least. Half of you thought he’d fuck anything that moved if he were able. But over all he was a nice guy. 

“Oh my sweet heroine, how will I ever get over my addiction of the delicious high you give me night after night?” He swooned.

“Heroine? Haha, if someone were listening to us talk they’d think you had the biggest crush on me, you know that right?” you chuckled, “I really gotta go. See ya.” 

“Haha, you get me up and then leave me hanging. But oh the view when you leave,” he called to you as you made your way down the stairs. You rolled your eyes again as you made your way to the bus stop in front of your apartment complex. Kye was really hard to gauge. 

Sometimes you wished that the sun was able to reach this part of the sidewalk, but as you watched your bus rumble down the road you knew warmth would embrace you soon. _I hope there aren’t many crowds today. It’s Sunday so there’s a chance._ You mentally prayed to any God you could to let the streets be quiet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming happily you hopped off your bus, feeling chipper and energized. No one had boarded the bus and few people were walking on the sidewalk. The streets were flowing easily and the wind kissed your face pleasantly. _Today has got to be a good day_ , you tell yourself as you look up at the sky. It was like a 90’s film outside. Everything just seemed nostalgic and photographic. Your heart tugged happily as some rays from the sun caught glistening snow being blown off the roof of a bank across the street. Just as you were about to open the building to your office, you were ripped off the stairs.

There went your good day. 

Catching yourself before you fell on your ass, you looked up to see who deserved your glare. Low and behold, there stood Sans. “You!” you cried out angrily. He chuckled darkly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking down on you. You saw he was wearing the exact same thing as yesterday, except his shirt was replaced with crimson turtleneck, and you grimaced. You mentally hoped that he hadn’t slept in his clothes, but some stains on his gym shorts didn’t convince you otherwise. 

“Me,” he rumbled, taking his hands out of his pockets to shrug theatrically. Was… was he winking at you? 

You pick yourself up and rubbed dirt off your hands onto your jeans. Time to get this over with. “Look, Skeleton guy-”

“The name's Sans,” he interrupted, his scowl returning, looking every bit irritated with you as you were with him.

“Sans,” you exaggerated, “I’m sorry about yesterday. I want to make it up to you. I guess I do kind of owe you for being nosy and ruining your, er, sex life.” 

The light in his eye flickered out and he began to sweat. Skeletons can sweat? You reach your hand out, “How about we start over. I’m (Y/N). I like Rock music and eating good food. Now you, Skeleton.”

He seemed to look at your hand and hesitated, his kind of just hanging in the air a few inches from yours. You huffed and grabbed it, shaking roughly to snap him out of what ever head trap he was in. It seemed to work. 

“Er, uh, yeah. Like I said, the name’s Sans. I like mustard and hot-dogs,” he shook back, looking away from you with an irritation and boredom, his crimson eye appearing again. You breath a laugh and raised a brow at him. He almost seemed embarrassed. Almost. “As for making last night up to me,” he murmured and yanked you to him harshly, grinning from ear to ear as he slowly looked back towards you. “I have a few ideas as to-”

“I refuse,” you say flatly, chopping his hand away. He recoiled and held his wrist with pain, cursing and shaking from anger.

“I thought we were starting over, bitch!” he yelled, the flame in his eye again. 

You climb the steps to the front door of your building, looking over your shoulder,“Come with me to my office, you pervert. We’ll talk more and figure something out, but I am not your play-thing. Got it? In the human world, forcing your will on others is called ‘rape’ and it is very illegal. I get that you monsters did things differently in the Underground, but I think it’s time you understand that this isn’t the Underground. You can’t do as you please here.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans clenched his jaw as he followed you into the building. 

**_You can’t do as you please._ **

_Some high and mighty shit she's spewin’_ , he thought to himself, but decided to hold it in. He wanted you to start trusting him and this was the perfect way to do it. He had to admit, when you came out and apologized he was a taken aback. He hadn’t pegged you for the pathetic type, but apparently your encounter with him had left an impression. Perfect. He was already in your head.

 _So she works here huh_ , he thought to himself. How boring. This was the Electrical Engineering building, but the only exciting thing about this place was the basement. There were very little cameras, so he was able to slip in an out of there in more ways than one. Sans started to groan as you started up the second flight of stairs. “Hey, kid, you tryin’ ta kill me here?” he whined, hunching over as he trudged up the steps. His head shot up when you chuckled.

“Don’t be such a lazy bag of bones,” you snickered, already at the top and beckoning him, “Come on, it’s not much further.”

He huffed and reached the top of the stairs, horribly out of breath and leaning on the stair railing with sweat dripping over his skull. “Good, good,” you mockingly cooed to him, “Now just one more flight of stairs and we’ll be home free!”

“Are you fucking serious?” Sans scowled, _What kind of sick game was this bitch playing at? I bet she likes seeing me suffer or something, a real freak_ , he told himself as he trudged up the next flight of stairs. Taking this as an opportunity, he examined your body. You weren't exactly voluptuous, but there were some curves there. The smell of Strawberries wafted down toward him as you flicked your hair, taking the last few steps toward the top. As you turned, he could see that you had a decent ass and your wrack wasn’t that bad. Without thinking, he had stopped and found himself staring at you above him. Something about the way the light hit your face caught his attention. _Her eyes are (E/C). They looked… happy?_

Confusion came across your face when you saw him, quickly being replaced with a scowl. “You done, Marquis De Sans?” she huffed and crossed her arms. Sans raised a brow at you. Who the fuck were you using as a pun?

“Jokes don’t work if no one knows who you’re talking about,” he huffed as he made it to the top of stairs. He was a few inches taller than you, and it felt nice to go back to looking down at the pathetic human. You only grinned mischievously. Weird. 

“I guess you should get out more so people can understand who I’m talking about then,” you chirped and walked into a room off to the right. “Come on, we gotta talk more about how I can make things up to you, rather than bashing each other.”

 _Did she just say I’m a nobody?_ Sans seethed. He thought about whether or not his plan was worth it, or if he should kill you now. It was obvious you had a death wish.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You jumped when Sans slammed the door behind him. Rude. “Hey, if my boss where here I’d get in a lot of trouble for that. Careful you numbskull,” you cried out in frustration. He only glared at you and slumped in an unoccupied chair opposite of you. “Geez,” you took a deep breath and pulled up your work, forgetting to take off your parka. Sans leaned his head on his palm and slouched heavily in his seat. Something about it irked you. _Don’t worry about how he’s sitting_ , you tell yourself, _you brought him in here to talk._ He seemed to have been thinking the same thing. “So what’s to talk about? I say the only way to make up for scaring my pet away is to give me the good time you took away from me,” he griped. You heard him mumble something about how sloppy seconds wasn’t usually his thing. 

Really?

“Look, just quit with the sex talk, got it?” you waved his words away, “You want to have an actually good time? I can take out on the town, show you places, etcetera, but I am not having sex with you because your ‘pet’ ran out on you. If anything, you should be talking to her about that business, not me.” Glancing in his direction, you saw that he was staring at you intently. You felt goosebumps on your arms and it made you uncomfortable. What was he thinking.

He hummed, continuing his stare, “I suppose you’re right about that. But ever since that night she hasn’t talked to me, so I guess she’s not interested.”

“Not surprising…”

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” you drawled and clicked away on your video. It was obvious this monster was more than arrogant about himself, and since you were trying to make peace it wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to keep picking on him the way you were. You just couldn’t help it. He made it too easy. _I wonder what he thought about my sudden apology_ , you think to yourself. _He probably he left such an impression on me I couldn't keep away from him or something, the arrogant ass._ You snicker to yourself.

“What’s so funny? Are you laughing at me now? It’s your fault that she left. Tsk,” Sans looked away, his irritation was overpowering the room. _I guess he’s getting close to his boiling point. God, this is all such a pain._

You scooted back and looked over at him, imitating his sitting position. It was actually pretty comfortable. “Look, just relax. I’m not the one that tried to kill you last night, so I don’t see why I’m the one who’s having all the laughs,” you tried to sound genuine. The look on his face made you realize that he took it the wrong way. “All I’m saying is that I’m sure we can figure something out that isn’t sex. I do feel bad…” Your voice trailed off. In truth, you felt bad for the girl. You thought about how she must have felt when you caught them. It made your heart clench. But the thick and thin of it was that Sans was the one that made it a problem, and you wanted to get it fixed so you didn’t have to deal with him anymore. If you were honest with yourself, he was kind of a dick.

He scooted closer to you and leaned into your personal bubble, “There ain't no better time to be had, girlie.” His eyes lidded as he looked you up and down. “Who ya savin’ yourself for that you can’t just be mine?”

You snort.

“Saving myself?” you laugh and pull back a bit so you don’t topple into him, “I’m not some virgin who’s trying to wait until the person’s right.” You continue laughing until he pulled your face to him. The small bruises from the other day sending pings of pain, making you hiss. 

“So what’s the problem? You saying you’re not even curious?” He hummed to you, eyes still lidded as his grip softened and his fingers brushed the side of your face. His gaze was intense and you could feel your face flush. 

“I know what a skeleton looks like thanks,” you shrugged away from his hand and rubbed the blush off your face. Sans went silent, but you could feel his eyes on you. “No sex, Sans. I mean it.”

He suddenly stood up and you raised your arms in defense, but something about his face caught your breath. His face was dark with anger. You cringed as he took a step towards you, but were surprised when he petted your head. Sans pulled a stand of your hair towards him and his harsh gaze softened. He breathed out a sigh. _What?_

“Then,” he nearly whispered, “How about a date? Let me take you out instead. I suppose... I have to apologize too. Your neck must hurt.”

Your fingers reflexively touched your neck. It was pretty sore. “Well, so long as it’s just a date,” you begin,”But I get to choose where we go.” You pulled away from his hand, letting her hair fall back into place and began to work again. Great. This was gonna happen. Why were you so nervous all of a sudden? You could feel your heart beating faster as you went back to working, handing the skeleton your phone. “Put your number in there and I’ll text you my days off later.”

With a wide grin, the skeleton punched his number into your phone. He put it down next to you and sat back in the chair. Was the room getting hot, or was it just you? Duh, you still had your jacket on. You swiftly took off your jacket and hung it on the back of your chair. The chilled air of the office made it easier to breathe. Sans shifted in his seat. 

“Nice,” you heard him murmur. You had to admit, you didn’t expect him to stay after he put his number in his phone. “Hey,” he called. You tried to focus.

“Since it’s a date,” he mused, chuckling darkly, “I want to touch you.”

“No.”

“Isn’t that how dates go? The guy wraps his arm around the girl and then they kiss and blah blah blah?” he was having fun with this, scooting closer to you again.

You sighed and pushed back from your desk. You weren’t going to be able to work with him here. “I’m not that kind of girl,” you glared at Sans. His confusion told you that you were the first girl to tell him that, “This isn’t even a real date. It’s just to appease you. Don’t get a swelled head over it.” 

He chuckled darkly and his voice rumbled as he talked, “Oh, but it’s hard when I’m goin’ out with a girl with a sweet ass.”

_SMACK_

Sans fell out of his chair and held his face. “What the fuck!” he roared.

You shook your hand, the impact of his bone had really hurt. “What kind of game do you think this is, you sleazeball?!” you hollered, genuine surprise crossing San's face as he looked up at you. “You think I’m going out with you because I want anything to do with you? This again isn’t a real date! This is just an outing! We’re not even friends you shit-head! You and me? Not ever gonna happen! Now get out of my office! I have work to do, God damn it!” you grab the bag of bones by his hood and shoved him out your office door, locking it behind him. 

You hugged the door with your back and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. _What was up with that guy?_ you thought about what you had just done and slid down the to sit on the floor. You hit him. So much for making peace with the guy. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , you thought as you put your face in your hands. This guy was making you crazy. It was like he knew just what to say to piss you off. You didn’t want to hit him, but he kept pushing your buttons! 

**He complimented you.**

Your cheeks dusted with pink as you shook your head. _That wasn’t a compliment, he was objectifying me like a pig!_

**_Who ya savin’ yourself for that you can’t just be mine?_ **

His? Like hell. This had been a bad idea. You should have never tried to fix anything with that ass-hole! You got up and picked up your phone, looking for his contact so you could delete it. When you found it, you hesitated, sighing and chuckling a bit. _This idiot. Why would he put Numbskull as his contact name?_ You put your phone down and started working again. You’d have to worry about this tonight. No drawing it out. But for now, you had to work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans laid on the tiled floor right outside the door where you had thrown him. _Sleazeball?_ he asked himself, _That’s a bit harsh. I may be an ingrate, but I’m not a sleazeball. Am I?_ He sat up and looked at the office door. Somehow he knew it was locked. _Welp_ , he thought, _I guess I’ll just sit here. Not like I have anyone better to do at the moment._

Anything. 

_God, am I a sleazeball?_ Sans sweated. There was no way. He hadn’t touched your body even though he had been dying to rip that shirt off of you. All he did was tell you you had a nice ass! _What the fuck was with this cunt?_ Sans tapped his head on the wall a few times, trying to think more clearly. Honestly, he had thought you had started to flirt with him in there. You were looking at him from the corner of your eye and even started blushing. He could see your heart rate jump and could have sworn you shivered from goosebumps in there. He knew he had seen it. But then why did things end up like this? 

“Fucking pain in my ass. I can’t wait until I have her like putty in my hands,” he seethed, scoffing at your anger. He had obviously taken the hard way with this bitch, but that just made him want to prize all the more. He wanted you to be sobbing at his feet, to see you begging him to stay by your side. He wanted to know that your world was nothing without him. Sans balled his fists in rage. _She has this all coming! She doesn’t even realize how in love with him she was gonna be! Head over heels! Completely twitterpated! Smitten to oblivion! He even caressed her face! Touched her hair! Girls loved that shit! So what the fuck was her problem!?_

Sans stood up and stormed down the stairs. There was no way he was gonna waste his time on an unattractive wench like you! He could just go to Grillbys and get new tail! You weren’t shit! He didn’t want to spend his money when he knew he wasn’t gonna get anything out of it! You were a wall! 

_She’s more guarded than I am!_

On the second platform, he stopped with his thoughts. Was that it? Were you like him? He thought back to your face when you threw him out. It had been beet red, your hair framing your face just right. You hadn’t known it but your shirt had ridden up a bit and it gave Sans a perfect tease of your hips. Toned and flush to the bone underneath. Your hands balled into fists that fit like puzzle pieces to your curves. For a second there, he thought you were going to cry. He knew that kind of anger. It wasn’t real.

Sans felt his bones get hotter the more he thought about that face. That body. He was going to destroy it, break it, make it his. His phone buzzed and Sans fished it out of his pocket. It was an unknown number. _Is she already texting me? What the hell? I thought she was mad at me!_ It was like you knew just how to throw him off his game. It pissed him off.

[Y/N] Hey Sans, it’s (Y/N). I figured the best way that we can get on with our lives and never have to see each other again is to just do this thing tonight. I’m free in another hour. I want to go to the fair that’s in town. I don’t have any money, so you’re gonna have to pay for all of it. I’ll meet you in front of the building. 

[Numbskull] sure

…

[Numbskull] if we’re going to the fair, I have to warn you that some of my buddies might be there. you’ll have to play along if you don’t want to die

It wasn’t a lie. Toriel and Frisk were going to the Fair every day that it was in town, and knowing Toriel, tonight was no exception. If Toriel and Frisk were going to be there, there was a good chance Papyrus would be too. Just thinking about it pissed Sans off. He didn’t want to have to explain to Papyrus why he was ogling a human girl. Papyrus didn’t get the sex-appeal they had. Thought their flesh was in the way. Sans was pretty sure it was because all the girls that Papyrus took interest in got scared and ran away. He chuckled. Papyrus was a shit-head. 

But if they would be at the fair, he knew they’d question him. Having a renegade human with him would be balls to explain, especially when they would expect him to beat you into submission. As titillating as that sounded, Sans didn’t see the point in breaking a new toy when he first got it. The trick was to lure you in and pounce. Sure he’d break you later, but right now he needed to get your devotion. Otherwise you’d run. And he wasn’t about to let that happen. He eagerly waited for your response while he saved your into his phone.

[Sweet Ass] Yeah, sure. I get how this might look to them, no problem.

[Numbskull] it’s not that, they would just want to rip you apart is all hahaha

[Sweet Ass] I get it. What do I have to do?

[Numbskull] pretend to be devoted to me in every way possible

[Sweet Ass] No

[Numbskull] your funeral

[Sweet Ass] As in No, not in every way possible. I’ll act devoted, but I still don’t want anything physical. Do. You. Understand?

Sans laughed. You were much easier to deal with over text. It was kinda sexy how you were bossing him around. Sans shook his head, _Come on Sans. Think with your top head not with the bottom. Gotta use them Stratagems for this one._ He quickly agreed to your message and headed down the rest of the stairs. The fair was the perfect place to start a romance, he’d seen it on TV all the time. The Ferris-wheel was his best bet. Girls always got nostalgic and lustful at the top of the Ferris-wheels. And he’d win you a prize. Bitches loved prizes. His phone buzzed again.

[Sweet Ass] (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:-~✧ see I knew we could work something out

Sans stared at the message for a minute and shoved his phone in his pocket. Anger crept over him as his cheekbones flushed. _The fuck is up with this girl, sending me cute shit out of the blue. One minute she’s mad and the next…_

Maybe she wasn’t a complete pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader- Sweet As Whole by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Sans- I can't decide by Scissor Sisters


	3. Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of your "date" with Sans.

Your hour had gone by quickly and you groaned when you saw the time. This was it. Looking up at the window you saw the familiar darkness fill the sky. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. After all, you and Sans had started off badly and it only made sense that you guys didn’t really get along. Especially since he was a dick. You nodded and locked the door to your office behind you, putting your keys in your pocket. 

The thought of having an all expenses paid trip to the fair filled you with determination!

Looking with your phone camera, you fixed your hair a bit. A part of you had wished you had told Sans to pick you up at home so that you could put on some night make-up. Then again, this wasn’t really a date, so it didn’t bother you too much. When you reached the entrance of the building and were walking out, you spotted Sans.

He was slightly turned away from you, a softer look of irritation on his face as he took a drag off a cigarette. Surprisingly, the smoke didn’t seep through his bones. That wasn’t what made you stare. As he stood there with his cigarette in hand, he looked up at the sky. His body was illuminated by cars passing by and the wind blew against him gently. You felt your face flush. He looked like he was deep in thought as he let the hand with a cigarette fall to his side and breath out a plume of smoke. A look of sadness crept onto his face. 

“Uhm,” you squeaked. Sans jumped, his irritation returning full swing.

“Geez, kid! You scared the shit out of me! Make some noise would ya?” Sans growled and flicked his cigarette to the ground, grinding it under his shoe. You felt a small smirk flickering across your face as you walked up to him. You saw a part of Sans you were sure he hadn't want to show you. _That was almost... cute._ He looked down to you, starting to sweat, “What? What are ya starin’ at? Quit!” Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and brought his face closer to yours, making you take a step back. You could barely see a red glow on his cheekbones as he said, “If you keep staring at me like that, I’ll kiss you.”

KISS!? What the hell!? You push him away. “I was about to ask if you were ready to go! I see now that you’re not cute at all!” You yell without thinking, feeling your face flush deeply. Who says something like that out of the blue?

“What?” Sans looked at you incredulously.

“You heard me! You’re not even remotely cute!” you huff, looking at the ground. You and Sans stood in silence for a while before you realized that you forgot your parka in the office. You started shivering a bit and turned away, “I’ll be right back, I have to-”

“Oh no,” Sans grabbed your forearm and brought you closer to him, “I’ve waited for your ass to get out here this entire time. I’m not waiting anymore.”

“Get over yourself, would you? I need my jacket! In case you hadn’t realized, it’s cold out! And while freezing my ass off would be nice and all, I’d rather _try_ to have some fun! Now let me go!” you pulled a bit, your teeth starting to chatter. His boney hands were warm around your arm. It freaked you out a little. 

Sans kept a firm of your arm for a second before sighing, getting more agitated. You watched as he pulled off his coat, mumbling something about your stupidity, and shoved it in your face. “Wear this. I can’t feel the cold so don’t bitch about it. Just take it and wear it,” he said, his voice softer than before, but still had some harsh undertones. He wasn’t looking at you. Was he being nice?

You took the jacket from him and slid your shirt sleeves through with ease. His jacket was much bigger on you than you had expected and the ends of the sleeves ended up covering your hands. It hard to zip the jacket up. Sans watched you struggle and you felt a little self conscience as you bent forward more in order to see where the zipper was supposed to join. There was an exasperated sigh before Sans flicked your forehead. You yelped, rubbing the afflicted area and glaring at him. “What the hell was that f-”

“Let me do it, ya dingus,” Sans got closer to you and zipped up the jacket with ease. When the zipper was at the top, he brought the fluffed hood around your neck more. You looked up at him, confused. He really was being nice. It made you… uncomfortable. But relaxed. 

The two of you kept eye contact for a few seconds before a smile stretched over Sans' face. You internally groan. “What did I say about staring at me with those eyes, girlie?” Sans chuckled and stepped back. He let go of the hood, motioning for you to follow him as he walked away. All of this was just too weird. He was definitely trying to be nice to you, but he nearly killed you just yesterday! What was this? A trick?

“You comin’, brat?”

You trotted after Sans and walked side by side with him. A silenced fell between you two, again. This wasn’t so bad. If you didn’t really talk to him, you knew that things would be fine. You decided to focus on the sounds of the outside. Cars passed by and hissed softly, the wind rustled the last of the remaining leaves on nearby trees, and you noted that Sans’s shoes clipped softly with every step. _The night had come too soon_ , you thought, _but the quiet it brought was lovely. It was like it's easier to hear the world breath like this_. You let out a content sigh and without realizing you were walking in time with Sans. He spoke first. 

“So… do ya like other things besides music and eh, food?” Sans asked as he crossed his arms. You thought for a moment. 

“I like video games and watching tv,” you told him, shrugging a bit. You weren’t particularly interested in most things. You liked a lot of stuff, but you weren’t quite sure what Sans was trying to get at. Silence fell between you again and was quickly interrupted by Sans growling. You gasped as he pulled you in by the collar of his hoodie.

His face was inches from yours and his left eye blazing. He was mad? “Come on, kid! I’m puttin’ in some effort and not snappin’ you in half, the least you could do would be to put some in yourself!” This was the Sans you knew. 

Your jaw tightened as you glared at him, “Sorry that I can’t exactly act like we’re buddy-buddy! And what do you mean I’m not putting in any effort? I answered your question didn’t I?” You tried to pull his hand off the hoodie, but he held you in an iron grip. 

“Well we need to deal with all this silent bullshit,” he ranted at you, “It’s literally killing me! I would rather dust myself than sit here in silence while I walk down the street with a babe, you get me? So start some conversation or I’m gonna lose it!”

“Why you arrogant son-of-a-,” you stopped yourself in time. You take a deep breath and think about it. “How about… I ask you something and then you ask me something. That way we won’t have so much silence, and if we find something to talk about we can?” You try to soften your glare at him, after all it seemed like he was misdirecting his anger. He wasn’t angry at you, but he was mad that he didn’t know what to talk about...you think?

Sans thought about this for a second and let go of you with a slight shove. “Whatever kills this silence.” You both continue walking for a bit when he spits out, “Well? Out with it!” 

Right, it was your turn to ask something. “Uhm… Are you always so angry about everything?” 

“Tsk. I’m not angry, just can’t stand the quiet. Makes me think about shit I don’t need to be thinkin’ about. And I hate that humans are always quiet! I mean, you’d think they had more to say to us monsters since we’re hella scary and shit, but no! Most of you guys just run away or ignore us completely! Hell, I rather people dish hate my way, I can deal with that, but the silence,” Sans rubbing his skull, the action making a light sawing sound, “It’s the worst.”

You glanced toward him from of the corner of your eye. “Is it-”

“AH! AH! It’s my turn now, no cheating!” Sans snapped at you. You grimaced and tightened your jaw. Really? He was the one going on about hating silence. You wanted to know why it bothered him so much. “Okay,” he chuckled to himself, “I got it! What’s the freakiest thing you’ve done in bed?”

“Sans!”

“Hahaha, Come on, girlie. I asked and it’s the rules you gotta answer,” he snickered happily to himself. He probably thought he was so clever.

“You really wanna know…?” You stop walking for a second and hide your mouth with his sleeve. Sans stopped beside you you, the light in his eye gone.

“Yeah.”

You walked up to him, getting pretty close. “Well, since the rules say I have to answer… the freakiest thing that I’ve ever done in bed was…,” you lean in to where his ear would be. You could hear his breath catch as you breathed in. Smiling, you whispered, “Noneya.”

You could see his body stiffen as you burst out laughing, backing away. Seeing his face go from shock, to confused, to irritated understanding was priceless! You felt him glaring at you as you started to belly laugh. It was too much. You got him so good, and he hadn't even registered. Then Sans started to chuckle, making you laugh more. Soon the two of you were laughing together, walking down the street and talking about movies you’d seen, foods you’d eaten, your animal preferences, and before you knew it you were standing at the city bridge. Sans was still chuckling about a pun you made about anacondas when you both arrived at the fair entrance. 

The ticket clerk was horrified when Sans smacked some bills onto the counter, “Two wristbands, for me and the lady.” Sans was smiling, and he looked almost… happy. In an angsty kind of way.

“Ain’t nobody got time for tickets,” you nudged him and he snickered back. You looked back to the ticket master, waiting for him to do something, but he was frozen with fear. Sans’s mood was visibly going down hill, his angsty smile falling to a frown of impatience. Before he could say anything harsh to the ticket master, you jumped in front of him, “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just got a mean face! Once we have the wristbands, we’ll be on our way, promise.” You smiled at the paled man and he nodded, sliding you the wristbands. 

The poor guy cleared his throat, “Th-thanks, ma’am. You guys… have a nice evening.”

“You too! Try not to work too hard!” you joked at him with a wink and pulled Sans to the side by his arm. Sans pulled away.

“What kind of shit was that?” He growled, going back to his old self, “You’re _MY_ date and you’re here flirting with that joke? What the fuck?!” His eye glowed brighter as he worked himself up, but you only shook your head.

Wrapping the wrist band over your wrist, you coo to him, “Chill, I wasn’t flirting with him. And it’s not a real date, remember? We’re here to have some fun so don’t think too much about it!” You grin as you grab his hand and place the band in his bony hand. Seeming to be lost for words, Sans grumbled things like “not a real date my ass” and “I’ll show her a real date” as he fought to wrap the small band around his bone. _He’s gonna have to make that tight so it won’t fall off_ , you think to yourself. He fumbled with the band, the end he was trying to keep at a certain place falling right when he was able to get the sticky side around. You saw sweat drip down his head and some crimson on his cheekbones as he got angrier and angrier. _Seeing him like this_ , you giggle to yourself, _he really isn’t that bad of a guy_. You take the skeleton’s hand and flipped it over, “Let me do it, ya dingus.” 

“Wha-?” Sans stiffened as you held his wrist and wrapped the band around the bone twice before sticking it together. When you were done, he coughed into his other hand and averted his eyes from you, “A-anyway, uh, anything you wanna do in particular?”

“First,” you grinned, “We eat.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

_This girl is unbelieveable_. Sans watched you devour a cheeseburger and fries. You sipped heavily into your lemonade and made little hums when you took each bite. _She’s crazy_ , Sans thought. He was too busy staring at you, probably with angry disgust, that he hadn’t touched the mustard he had swiped from the hot-cat stand. He was hypnotized until you finished everything with a content sigh. “Oh man,” you grinned happily, “That was so good. I haven’t had a burger in forever!” Sans felt his magic swell as your face showed complete bliss. He couldn’t take it. 

“Alright, alright! Quit with the faces already,” Sans barked. _Making faces like that over food_ , Sans gritted his teeth, _she doesn’t even know what’s good yet._

“Oh, gross!” you recoiled as you watched Sans drink the entire bottle of Mustard. 

“Ah! Now that’s good stuff!” Sans laughed heavily at your disgust. _God I want to see more of THAT_ , he mused as he took away the trash and empty bottle. “Now onto the rides!” Sans yelled enthusiastically, pointing to the Ferris wheel in the distance. _I’m gonna make her all mine up there, it’s so close!_

You pushed Sans’s hand toward the venders, “Now we play games!”

“What? Fuck that, all these games are for baby bones,” he narrowed his eyes at you. “Besides, everyone knows the funnest part of a fair is ridin’ the rides!”

“Come on, we can’t come to the fair and not play the games! And I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to throw up that burger. Something tells me that it won’t taste as amazing coming back up,” you retort as you motion for him to follow. With a sigh of aggravation, he complied, scowling as you walked over to a stand called Kingyo Sukui. Sans read the sign again and folded his arms. What the hell was this? “Sans! Look!” he felt a tug in his chest as he saw you wave your hand for him to kneel next to you. You had said his name so casually. _Not a date my ass_ , he repeated to himself as he knelt beside you. Inside the stand there were a fuck ton of fish in a small pool with a medium tin bowl floating in the water. _The fuck…?_

“Look at all these little fishies,” you said as you squished your cheeks in. Were you trying to look like one? Cuz it worked. “We’re gonna fillet them with the heat of our awesome scooping skills!” Sans looked over at you, surprised. That was a violent right turn. Nice. “Oh! Look at that one!” your hand shot out his black hoodie’s sleeve and pointed at a small stuffed husky, “It’s so cute! I gotta have him! How much to play?” 

“Five dollars ma’am.” the carny monster laughed, leaning over a cane. 

_Hehehe, that husky’s gonna get me to the bone zone for sure_ , Sans thought to himself as he pulled out a twenty. “Hey, old man, how would I be able to get that dog toy over there?”

“Sans, don’t be rude,” you scoffed.

“I’m just wanting to know how this game works is all, don’t get your panties in a not, girlie.”

The carny rolled his eyes, “It’s so simple an idiot like you could do it, no problem.” 

“Out with it,” Sans glared at the monster, handing him the money. _Gotta keep up this good act. Don’t fuck yourself, Sansy, he thought, you got this._

“If you want that stuffed animal, you gotta catch up to eight goldfish. A beta fish equals four goldfish, and if you get the only white spotted fish, you can pick anything from the shelf. Just have to scoop em up with this,” the carny handed Sans what looked like the stupidest net ever, but instead of a net there was a kind of wax paper. Sans let his eye glow with anticipation, this was going to be so easy! 

_BAM!_

“Fuck! What the hell you old bastard!” Sans glared at you when he heard suppressed giggles. That ass hat just bashed him in the head with his cane and you were over here gettin your jollies from it. _She really is a freak_ , he groaned to himself as he rubbed his skull.

The carny moved his cane to point at a sign on the wall. **NO MAGIC USE ALLOWED**. “Twenty dollars gets you five tries. Only one of the two of you can play at a time. You can go until your poi completely breaks. I’ll only give you one at a time, since I’m more than certain an idiot like you would try to use them all at once.”

You laughed again. _Fuck the both of these two_ , Sans thought as he snatched the lame ass net from the carny. So what if he couldn’t use his magic? This game didn’t look that hard. This wax paper stuff would definitely get him eight fish easy! “Watch and learn, sweet cheeks. This is how it’s done!” Sans enthusiastically leaned forward and to get his first fish. He swiftly pulled it up from the water to put it in the bowl! One!

The net popped like a balloon. 

“Huh??” Sans looked at the circle frame as the fish plopped back into the water. He heard you bust out laughing while the vender tried to conceal his smirk. “Fuck off! The both of you! Give me that!” Sans felt his cheek bones burn as he took another net from the monster. 

You scooted closer to him, making him really aware of your presence. _She’s trying to psych me out and make a-_ “Relax,” you started, “The trick to this game is to go easy with it. Gentle.” He looked at you as you moved your hands as you talked, anger bubbling up at your chipper attitude. What was with you anyway? You hadn’t been anything like this yesterday or earlier. Why were you so disgustingly happy all of a sudden? 

“I know what I’m doing! Don’t try to mess with my head,” he snapped, leaning over again and took a deep breath. Gentle, huh? He could do gentle. Sans concentrated as he felt you watching him, dipping the net into the water in front of a goldfish and slowly picking it up out of the water. With excitement filling him again, Sans held his breath as he carefully moved the fish over to the bowl.

The fish started to flop and popped the paper entirely.

Sans let out a cry of frustration, slamming his fist on the table. “This is bullshit!” He spat at the carny, who only shrugged and offered him the third net. Sans ground his teeth as he took it. 

“You have to move a little faster than that, the fish-”

“Well which is it, fast or slow!?” Sans growled, he was losing his patience with this game. It was obviously rigged and he looked like an ass! You sighed heavily and leaned on the booth’s ledge, looking annoyed.

“Want me to try?”

“No! I don’t ‘want you to try,’” Sans mocked.

You suck on your teeth and rolling your eyes closed, obviously trying to keep hold of your patience. Which was why Sans was surprised when you came up from behind him to hold his hand around the net’s handle. He started to sweat when he felt your chest against his shoulder blade. “Hey!” _What does this bitch think she’s doing!?_ he seethed to himself.

You talked in his ear. 

“Look, believe it or not I’m trying to help you look cool, ass,” you told him, moving his hand in a mock scooping motion as you went on, “Now what you’re gonna wanna do is slowly drop the net into the water and _feel how nice and wet it is. Always be gentle down there, it’s so sensitive I could lose it at any moment... I don’t think I’d be able to take it if you were to go too fast… I might break under.. all.. that… pressure.”_ Sans took a deep breath. Hold it together man. _“Ah, but once you’ve gotten me writhing under you, I want you to to go fast and rough! Get me there as soon as possible! If you don’t, I’ll burst! I can’t hold it in..! Sans…! Sans…! Sans…! ~ <3”_

You waved your hand in front of his face," Sans?" Sans shook his head as he came back to reality, feeling his magic tightening his shorts. This was the worst night in his entire life. “Tsk, man, were you even listening?” 

“Yeah yeah, I got it” Sans scooted away from you, making you roll your eyes. _She doesn’t even get what she’s doing_ , he thought to himself, _I’m a sucker for some nice tits._ He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of your breasts against his back, wondering how they’d feel in his hands. _Fuck._

“Remember, gently going in, then get the fish into the bowl as fast as you can! That paper is loads thinner than it looks. I know you can do it!” you hooted and clapped your hands, that stupid grin growing on your face again. Sans looked at the little net. He wasn’t going to lose this time. It was either go for those beta fish or that white spotted one, none of this eight gold fish bull shit. Quickly scanning the pool, he saw the white spotted fish at the very back, swimming in place. If he could reach over there, he would definitely be able to get it. It was that one, or nothing! Sans reached over the counter and breathed out. He dipped the net in water. Slowly, he positioned it under the fish and brought it just below the surface. This was it. 

-fwip-

You and Sans stare for a moment, the soft swooshing not registering at first. “You did it,” you breathed. Sans looked at you surprised, then back at the bowl. Sure enough that spotted fucker was in there, swimming around! “You did it!” you yelled again, shaking his sleeve. Sans smiled wide and started laughing nervously, but his confidence rose as you repeat yourself again and again with excitement!

“I did it!” Sans yelled, standing up and shooting a smug grin at the surprised carny as he shoved his finger in his face, “Cough up that dog! Told ya I’d show you how it’s done!” You laughed and clapped happily as the carny handed you the husky. Sans watched you hug it close and mumble something about naming it Kingyo. He was excited as he stood up, making sure his magic subsided first, and struck a confident pose. “I’d say that game went _swimmingly_ ,” he grinned, watching the corners of your mouth grin more genuinely. Something about that reaction made him feel empowered. Papyrus never laughed at his jokes, and Snowdrake wasn’t exactly a good audience. He could get used to this. “I knew I could do it, I just had to not _trout_ myself,” he winked and and watched you giggled more. 

“Hahah, don’t be _koi_ Sans! Any- _fin_ is possible if when you do your _bass_ t,” you manage to say, unable to contain yourself. 

Sans felt a knot grow in his chest and his grin widened as he started to sweat. _I see she has some game_ , he thought to himself as the thrill of someone other than himself telling puns sent a shiver down his vertebrae. _Oh this is gonna be fun._ “Haha, you’re pretty good! I’ll admit it’s good to know that _salmon_ -else likes puns besides me,” he winks at you, “But you don’t have to be a brain _sturgeon_ to come up with a fish pun. A _gil_ like you has got to have _baracuta_ jokes than that.” He drinks in your goofy grin as you shake your head in defeat. _Finally, someone who appreciates the finer things in life._ “Up high, short stack,” he presented you a side high-five, and you slammed your hand into him. 

To your pain. 

He laughed hysterically as you looked at your hand, mouthing vowels as you shook it. Sans held his gut and nearly toppled over laughing when you looked at him furiously. “You’re definitely not cute!” You huffed, squeezing the husky toy against you and stealing his signature grumpy look. It was kinda...

“Lighten up, girlie,” Sans wiped a tear from his eye, “Look on the bright side: we’re not at each other’s throats, you got that stupid toy, and I’m kinda gettin’ into the swing of this.”

You raise a brow and start to nod slowly, “That’s good. That means I’m doing an awesome job of giving you a good time.” Sans felt his smile strain. You were still thinking about paying him back? He looked around for more games that you guys could play, trying to get that grin on you again. You seemed to open up more when he was making an ass of himself. 

“Here, let’s try some more games,” Sans nodded down the line of venders to your excitement, “I wanna get your sated so we can hit those rides.” He grinned evilly as you seemed to perk up and trot after him. This was too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader- Young, Wild, and Free by Wiz Khalifa 
> 
> Sans- Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis


	4. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up with Paps! And Toriel....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!

A ball came flying back at Sans and smacked him in the face, causing an eruption of laughter. You just couldn’t help it! _He’s just so earnest_ , you think to yourself, Sans glaring at you as he rubs his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, keep laughin’,” he growled. You watched him pick up another ball and concentrate on the stacked bottles. This was going to be his fifth try, and you fought to keep from giggling so he wouldn’t get distracted. In your arms were a stuffed husky, a plush chicken, and a googly eyed octopus. All of them won for you, but you really didn’t know what to do with them now that you had them. Sans cried out in agitation when his ball completely missed. Before he could lay down another set of bills, you touch his shoulder.

“Hey, let’s find somewhere to put these so we can start on some rides,” you grinned, nodding toward your stuffed animals. 

Sans opened his arms as an eager, yet eerie, smile came over him, “Give em’ here. I’ll put em somewhere safe.” _Somewhere safe…? Where does he plan on putting them? I have his jacket_ , you think and eye Sans suspiciously. It seemed like he knew what you were thinking, because his smile dropped, annoyed. Plucking your stuffed animals out of your hands, he winked, “Wait right here, girlie.” You watched, as he disappeared into a sea of people. _Does he know where there were some lockers or something?_ You stand off to the side of the game booth and search the crowd, trying to see him come back. 

The night you were spending with Sans was actually turning out to be really fun. You hadn’t been too excited, but now that the two of you were separated you found yourself feeling lonely. _He’s a pretty good guy_ , you think to yourself. Honestly, you had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t really a date. While you were having fun, you knew that Sans was probably looking for other girls to pay attention to. The thought made you wrinkle your nose. _Who knows where he’s been. It doesn’t seem like he cleans up much, either._ You leaned up against the light post behind you. He couldn’t be so completely gross that he didn’t clean himself, right? Then, there was a loud, menacing voice to your left. 

“HUMAN. WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BROTHER’S JACKET?”

Before you could register that they had been talking to you, you were ripped off the ground by the arm. Pain shot into your shoulder, your body weight too much. When the grip moved to your collar, there was a slight sigh of relief, but it was quickly replaced by fear. A taller, much lankier skeleton held you with his fist, looking at you with the deepest hate you’d ever seen. Black pits for eyes, what looked like a scar crossing over his right eye socket, the emptiness of them unnerving. He wore a black shirt, bone tight leather pants, studded red gloves, red combat boots, and a tattered scarf. A sharp toothed frown etched over his face. It shook you to the core. All your witty comebacks, all you smart ass remarks escaped you. “ANSWER ME, HUMAN, BEFORE I, THE GREAT AND FEARSOME PAPYRUS, RIP YOU INTO PIECES,” he barked.

You felt yourself pale. “I-I-I was just b-borrowing it because of the cold. He’s on his way back right now! J-just ask him!” you tried to gain some confidence, but you knew there was nothing you could do. This guy was too tall, too long. It would be like a mouse trying to take down a cat. This was Sans’s brother?

“DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FOOL ME, HUMAN. SANS WOULD NEVER PART WITH HIS MOST FAVORED JACKET. ESPECIALLY WHEN A HUMAN IS …’COLD,’” Papyrus sneered as he pressed a sharpened femur to your chest. 

“I see you found a very naughty child, Papyrus,” came a sweet voice. You looked desperately to your right and found a large goat woman carrying a sleeping child. Her eyes were yellowed with red lining their bottoms. She wore a long, tight dress that showed her very stacked body. It had the monster’s emblem on the chest. You thought about yelling for help, but knew it wouldn’t be any use. If they knew each other, they more than likely shared the same views on killing you. _This can’t be it_ , you desperately searched your mind for anything that could help you. You thought back to Sans’ text messages.

**_pretend to be devoted to me in every way possible_ **

This was going to be demeaning. 

“Please, Sans will be here any minute a-and he told me to stay right here!” you squirm a bit, trying to tear at Papyrus’ hand. “If you stretch out his jacket, he’ll be upset!” your voice cracked, fear making it harder and harder to act this out. To your surprise, Papyrus actually seemed to become unsure. He exchanged glances with the goat woman, who shrugged. A wicked smile crept onto her face. Papyrus let you go, making you fall onto your back with a slight bounce. It took the wind out of you. Gasping for air, you watched as the two surrounded you. 

The woman’s voice was almost maniacal as she said, “I believe that if Sans was really with you, he wouldn’t have left you alone.” With her free hand, she conjured up a ball of flame. Papyrus snickered and pointed his sharpened bone at you again. “Who’s to say he wouldn’t mind us killing you? I know easy ways to get blood out of clothes, but knowing Sans that won’t be a problem.” They both moved in closer. 

“Y-you can’t!” defending yourself with your arms, you try to sit up. Your body was shaking badly, and you mentally cursed. This wasn’t going how you wanted. 

An obnoxious cough made all three of you look behind you. There was Sans, a huge grin on his face. “Seems like you guys found my new pet. Didn’t rough her up too bad didja’?” Sans chuckled. You quickly got to your feet and ran behind him. _Now I know what he meant by they’d want to tear me apart…_ , you gulped as you gripped his shirt and hid from your attackers. 

“SANS! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR US? HUMANS ARE VILE AND SELF SERVING. MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN WITH THIS ONE!” the taller skeleton crossed his arms and looked out toward the crowd. He seemed even more irritated than Sans. Was that even possible?

“You got it, boss,” Sans shrugged and nodded his head to the goat woman, “Crazy Lady.” 

She scoffed and turned toward the front entrance. “Come, Papyrus. Frisk has had enough fun today. Let’s be off,” her voice was cool and soothing. If you hadn’t just seen the way she had looked at you before, you would have been convinced she was a decent woman. 

“COMING, HER MAJESTY TORIEL,” Papyrus grumbled. 

They left you shaking badly. 

 

“You alright, (Y/N)?” Sans murmured. You flinched at his voice and moved away from him. He turned around, crossing his arms. “That was, uh, some good acting there. You come up with all that bit by yourself?” He chuckled nervously, averting his eyes. You shook your head. How could he be laughing at a time like this? His friends had just tried to kill you! You held yourself and bit your lip. _Don’t cry, damn it. Not here. Not in front of everyone._ You hid your face in your hands and took deep breaths. This was the worst. You had been having so much fun, and now it was ruined. 

A bony hand touched your shoulder, making you rip it back. You looked up at him with hate and disgust. This was all his fault. He knew this was how his friends would have reacted, and he lent you his jacket anyway! You faltered at the sight of him. Sans’ eyes looked at you knowingly, almost as if he were trying to say something without words. You decided to stop looking at him. 

Sans growled angrily and grabbed your arm, pulling you against his bony figure and embracing your trembling body. Your feet nearly tripped you into him, his ribcage uncomfortable and hard. You started to struggle, started pushing and punching him, but he held you tighter. “This! This is all your fault!” you cried out, a sob escaping you as tears started to fall.

“I know,” Sans replied angrily, laying his head on yours. Without thinking, you started to cry heavily into his shoulder. 

“You knew this would happen and you let it! You knew and didn’t stop it at all!”

“I did.”

“You’re awful and vile and a total sleeze!”

“I a-, wait, really? You really think I’m a sleeze ball?” Sans pulled you back a bit. “Why?”

You wipe your nose and eyes on his jacket sleeves, which earned a disgusted grimace from Sans. “Yeah,” you piped, “You’re an evil, asshole who only thinks about himself. A complete sleazeball!” You felt Sans holding you tightly to him. Looking up you saw him sweating, completely devastated. 

“I really am a sleazeball,” he talked to himself aloud, “Wow, this is a shocker. l always thought I was a bit better than those guys. Evil, you say? Geez.”

You listened to him go on and on to himself, watching him getting more and more upset. “Sans,” you waved a hand in his face, getting his attention. “You’re not a sleazeball. You’re just very… rough around the edges,” you move out of his arms and take some more deep breaths, “I wasn’t expecting them to try to kill me, but I guess I should know better. After all, you tried to kill me when we first met, too.”

Sans snickered and winked, “What can I say? We have **killer** personalities.”

You roll your eyes and let out a snort. _I should be running for the hills. Why am I still here?_ You hold yourself and look towards the entrance of the fair. It wasn’t that far away. Just as you were about to take a step, Sans’s hand caught your arm.

“Hey, don’t forget why you’re here, girlie,” he growled, “I just got into the swing of things! Don’t go flakin’ out on me!” 

“Flaking out?! Your friends tried to fucking kill me!” you retorted, pulling away from his grip unsuccessfully, “You can’t blame me for wanting to go home after that fiasco!”

“JUST!” Sans gripped tightened, then softened before he let out a heavy sigh. You glare at him as he puts a hand to his head, “Would you just forget about them and come ride some rides? I’ll get your mind off of ‘em, promise.”

You stare, confused and agitated. _He really is full of himself isn’t he!?_ “Forget about them? Ride some rides? Are you serious? Rides aren’t going to make this night any better, and definitely not rides with _you_!” you balled your fists and snatched your arm away from San’s as you walked toward the entrance. 

“Come on, don’t let those guys ruin our fun! I thought you were tougher than that!” Sans called, making you stop. He was right. You two had been having fun just a little bit ago. And the only reason he wasn’t there when his friends showed up was because he was finding a place to put the stuffed animals he had won for you, playing the games you had insisted he played. Guilt started to ease its way into your heart. You had come here to pay Sans back, and he had warned you ahead of time about his friends. _What am I doing..?_ you wonder as you slowly look back toward Sans. A smug smirk spreading on his face. _He’s the worst kind of person._

“I’m not staying because of you,” you murmur, “I’m staying because I haven’t been to the fair in a long time and I don’t want to leave without riding the rides.”

Sans’s smile widened, “I’ll take it!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the night progressed, there were fewer and fewer people at the fair. Sans finally made you laugh on the Merry-go-round as he posed on top of horses, even pretending to pole dance on some. He was awful at it. A part of you wondered why he was making a complete fool of himself at your expense. _So long as he’s actually having fun_ , you told yourself, _I don’t want to owe this guy anything ever again. As much fun as tonight is, I can’t ignore what happened._ Your life had been on the line two days in a row. It made you somber just thinking about it. Being with this skeleton was obviously bad for your health, but why was he so good at making you laugh?

Sans ushered you over to the Ferris Wheel. A classic. _This is the perfect way to end the night. Just like in those sappy romance movies._ A part of you wished you were here with a decent person, and not Sans, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Besides, he wasn’t that bad when it was just you and him. 

“I’m gonna ask them to stop at the top,” he turned to you and winked. A shudder went through you. It was getting pretty cold, and you couldn’t help but hug Sans’s arm. _I hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea. He’s just super warm._ His coat wasn’t keeping you warm anymore, the wind blowing inside of it and chilling you to the bone. You tried to keep your shivering to a minimum, but Sans caught on and took his arm and wrapped it around you. He rubbed your shoulders lightly, presumably to keep you warm. It was comforting. 

It was your turn to get on and Sans jumped in with excitement, making the seat sway. It made you uneasy. Timidly, you step into the seat and click the bar around you. Sans winked at the carny monster at the control booth, and you were off. “You always take girls to the top of the Ferris Wheel?” You ask a bit snarkily.

“Only if I like ‘em,” he grinned,placing his arm around you again as the two of you reached the top. There was a concerning groan as the metal wheel halted, but you tried not to think about it. The view took your breath away. Far off, over the waterfront, you could see the city sparkling. The lights glistened off the water like diamonds. You heard a small gasp. “Whoa. Look at that view.”

You looked over to see Sans completely stunned, his irritated demeanor replaced by wonder. A smile spread across your face. “I think I get it.”

“Get what?” Sans asked hesitantly, his annoyed exterior returning slightly. 

“You act all tough and bad, but you’re the kind of guy that enjoys the little things in life,” you leaned onto the bar of your seat and hummed, “I guess that means you’re not totally evil.”

Eyes bore into the side of your head, and you knew Sans was trying to make a witty comeback. He surprised you. “I really did have fun tonight, and that’s saying something,” he started, following suit and leaning forward with you. “I guess you’ve left an impression on me.”

“Please. You’re _not_ smoothe.”

“Hey, I’m tellin’ ya I had fun, ain’t I?” the familiar irritation came back to his voice and you giggled. He sat back in the seat and crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his face once more. _I think I prefer this Sans_ , you think to yourself, _This part of him is easier to read._

“This is the perfect way to end tonight,” you whispered, smiling and looking up at the crescent moon. The wind kissed your cheeks and you closed your eyes as the Ferris Wheel started again. 

You and Sans walked back to your workplace, though it seemed to take no time at all. He kept his arm around your waist until you reached the stairs. You turned and stepped away from him, slipping off his jacket and handing it to him. “Thanks for saving me from your friends back there,” you hummed, exhaustion setting in. 

The light in Sans’s eye had been out the entire walk back. Even now, he wouldn’t look at you and snatched the coat out of your hands. “Yeah, well,” he voiced, not sounding nearly as angry as he seemed, “I hadn’t finished having a good time. I’d of had to find someone else to bother with my terrible puns, and that’s a pain in the ass I’d rather not have to deal with.”

Laughing, you fished out your keys and opened the door to the building. Warmth washed over your body and you stepped in happily. You look back to wave goodbye to Sans, but he was gone. _Weird_ , you thought as you began walking up the stairs to your work room. A small part of you wanted to just sleeping here, but you knew that Kye would blow up your phone if you did. Just as you’re about to open the door, you scoff. “He never gave me back my stuffed animals!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

When Sans got home, he slammed the door behind him. “Shit! Total Shit!” he yelled, throwing a nearby coffee table across the room. Nothing went according to plan! “She made a complete idiot out of me!” he screamed, stomping on a fallen vase. His heart was racing. He went to throw his jacket onto the couch, but hesitated. Looking at it, he shook with anger. It smelled like you. No, it wreaked of you. With shaky hands, Sans brought his jacket to his face, inhaling deeply. A shiver went down his vertebrae as he took it away, feeling the material between his fingers. Anger bubbled up inside of him. “Damn it!” He chucked his jacket at the wall.

An irritated sigh came from the kitchen, Papyrus sauntering in and leaning against the door frame. “DID YOU ALLOW THAT HUMAN TO JAPE YOU? NYEH HEH,” Papyrus mused, his arms folded. Sans glared at his brother, but swallowed his pride. He knew starting a fight with Papyrus was the last thing he needed right now. “ANSWER, SANS.” 

“NO, she didn’t ‘jape’ me, boss,” Sans retorted, “She just…” He ran his hands over his skull, breathing out slowly. “She’s just fuckin’ with my head,” he finally said, a scowl permanently fixed on his face. 

“I WARNED YOU, SANS. NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO PROPERLY DEAL WITH THIS HUMAN,” Papyrus huffed and went back into the kitchen, “IF YOU WEREN’T SO LAZY, YOU’D BE MORE COMPETENT. MAYBE THEN, THIS HUMAN WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO ENTER YOUR MIND AND BOTHER YOU SO.”

Sans roared with anger and snatched up his jacket, storming upstairs to his room with another door slam. Breathing heavily, he looked down at his jacket and thought about you in it. How it was too big for you. How it hung just below your waist. He sat down on his bed and gripped the fabric tightly. Your laughter rang in his skull. The image of your face while you were looking at the moon, your hair fluttering in the wind, was etched into his mind. _Why do I feel like I’m gonna be sick?_ He fell back onto his bed, letting his arm hang off the side. 

He played that night over and over in his head. He had done everything, _everything_ , that usually got him in, but you weren’t phased. You walked back with him in silence, and he hated it. You didn’t look back when you went in, and he hated it. You didn’t even let try to lean on him on the Ferris wheel, and he _hated_ it! _I’m gonna rip her into shreds! I’ll destroy her! I’ll make her so obsessed with me that she won’t know what to do with herself!_ Sans let out another yell of rage, tearing at the air above him. 

Everything about you was different! You weren’t like other girls that melted at the sound of his lowered voice. You didn’t crave to be touched by him, and you didn’t pine for his attention. Sans closed his eyes and imagined your breasts against his back, against his arm. They were soft, warm. He bet they would fit nicely between his hands, the urge to touch you causing his magic to swell. Sans leaned his head back and hissed with want as he imagined your cute face beneath him, writhing in pleasure, calling his name.

Fuck. 

Sans looked over at the stuffed animals on his desk. Those were his tickets to meeting with you again. Especially the husky. 

With a shaky breath, Sans closed his eyes and thought about how you’d look in nothing but his jacket. How your breasts would be partially exposed, teasing him. His magic pulled against his shorts, making him pull them off. His magic twitched and throbbed, aching as he thought about how you’d react to him. His hand massaging his base, a satisfied groan escaping his teeth. 

_”Sans..,” you whined, grinding your hips against his throbbing cock, “Oh, fuck me.. Take me..! Make me all yours..”_

_“Heh, just for you pet,” Sans chuckled, grabbing your hips and thrusting up into you, a moan egging him on. He thrusted faster, watching your body bounce against his hip bones. He saw your head lean back in pleasure, and he grabbed your neck and pulled you down onto him. He watched your pained expression and moaned. “Keep those eyes on me, pet,” he growled, thrusting harder into you, his grip on your neck loosening so that the color could come back to your cheeks._

_“Ooh God! Oh God! Sans! I’m gonna- I’m about to!” you cried out, leaning into his hand around your neck and begging him with your eyes, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”_

_He felt your pussy gipp against him, your wetness dripping over his pelvic bones. You look him in the eyes, a euphoric expression of pure ecstasy on your face as he pushed deeper. He moved his hands to your hips and drilled into you. “God. Fucking. Damn it. You. Feel. So. Good!,” he growled. Your moans getting louder and louder, and he focused on your face. That painfully pleasurable face!_

“F-fuck!” Sans shot up from the bed as he came against his hand. 

Breathing heavily, he fell back and let his magic dissolve. Everything grew heavy as he calmed down, thinking about how he was going to scare you tomorrow. How he was going to make you crave him as much as he craved you tonight. He’d make you his, if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader- Money by Mystery Skulls
> 
> Sans- Flesh by Simon Curtis


	5. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short Chapter. Everything is getting hectic on my end. This should hold you over for a bit. Love you guys! I really appreciate the kudos and all the helpful comments!

You woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing against your arm. Groaning, you answered it, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. “Mmyello?” you managed.

“Thank god. (Y/N) you alright? You didn’t come home last night and I was kinda worried about you, kid,” Kye laughed nervously over the phone. You hummed knowingly. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened, and Kye always called you to make sure you were ok. After all, it was the neighborly thing to do. “You there? Did you just wake up? Don’t tell me you slept at the office again.”

“I’m alright, and yeah I did. Sans and I stayed out late last night and it was too late to catch a bus home,” you murmured to him, half dozing on the desk with the phone against your ear. Kye had such a nice voice. Less harsh and more soothing than Sans’s. 

“Sans, huh?” Kye mused, “Uh, he your new boyfriend?”

“No he is not!” you yelled, standing as you slapped the table. Kye roared in laughter. “He’s rude, a total asshole, and not even a little cute! Fuck that guy!”

A cough sounded from behind you, and you screamed in shock. There stood Sans, wearing a red tank top, a black hoodie with a skull on the middle, some fitting black jeans, and nice looking black sneakers. He almost looked… clean. “You on the phone with your boyfriend, girlie?” he growled, clearly unamused. 

“Y-you.. but how… I could’ve sworn…,” rambling was all you could manage and you back up into your desk, tripping over your computer chair. There was silence between you two until the faint worried cries from your phone echoed out.

“(Y/N)? You there? What’s going on? Everything alright?”

Sans took a few steps for you and snatched your phone away. “She’s busy,” he said roughly, hanging up. You stood there, trying to tell yourself that this was a dream. You were lucid dreaming. There was no way Sans could have gotten in, the door was definitely locked when you fell asleep. Taking a deep breath, you slapped yourself in the face. “H-hey! The hell are you doin’?” Sans grabbed your wrist and shook you a bit, “Don’t go doin’ stupid shit like that!”

You shook your head and looked up at him, blinking several times. “How did you… get in here?” nervousness edging its way into your voice. Sans grinned evilly.

“Magic,” he cooed, cornering you by slamming his hand against the wall. You gulp. _Was he here all night?! I would have saw him, right? I wasn’t that out of it! There’s no way… magic? I’ve never seen magic like that before…_ , you think to yourself as your back flattened to the wall, anxious and scared. What did he want with you?

“I came here to give you this,” Sans pulled out the octopus with googly eyes.

“Squig!” you beamed. Snatching up the stuffed animal you hug it to you. It had taken Sans several times to get several basketballs in the moving hoop for him to win this for you; really impressive. You eyed Sans suspiciously, the octopus still in your embrace, “What is this…?” 

He laughed and backed away from you, sitting in the computer chair, lounging heavily in it causing the chair groan in protest. “I wanna take you on a better date,” he said, smirking as he winked at you. 

_He can’t be serious_ , you shake your head, sighing heavily. “What do you mean, _another date_? There wasn’t a _first_ date! I told you, I don’t-”

“Then this is me asking you out for the first time,” Sans interrupted angrily, leaning his elbows on his knees as he stared at you. “I had a lot of fun with all that junk you put me through. Let me return the favor. After all, you’ll want those other plushies back, right?” A knowing grin spread over Sans’s angsty face, his motives completely transparent to you. 

“Blackmailing me with some toys? Hah! Like that would ever work,” huffing, you crossed your arms and turn away. _Like I need them._

“Oh, well that’s such a shame,” he began, taunting, “I’ll have to throw ‘em out.” Something tugged at your heart as you looked back at him, worried. “Or, more fun, I’ll burn ‘em up. Have a little bonfire for the kiddo!” Sans laughed and sat back in his chair.

“No you can’t! Those stuffed animals didn’t do anything to you!” you whined without thinking. _Yeah I don’t need them, but burning them? They don’t deserve that…_ Sans’s sinister grin struck you, he’d do it out of spite. Plus, you really wanted Kingyo back, that adorable little husky that you knew Sans purposely didn’t bring. Biting your lip, you gave in, “Fine. I guess I’ll go out with you, but don’t get your hopes up. If I don’t have fun, you have to give me the other stuffed animals back. No more stringing me along, got it?”

Sans smoothly stood up and came within inches of you, the smell of Old Spice wafting over you. Holding your ground, you met his gaze just before he put his arm around your waist. “What’s your address, girlie?” He hummed in your ear, giving you light goosebumps. _No! I don’t want him so close…,_ you think to yourself, trying to take a step away. He held you tighter, his mandible getting closer to your neck, making you shiver. You whisper your address, mentally kicking yourself for easily being swayed.. 

“Hehe, hold onto me,” he grinned, pulling you tighter against him. Your hip bones met his and you hesitantly wrapped your arms around him. There was a soft rumble within Sans before everything went black.

You nearly fell over onto the pavement, gasping for breath. Everything was spinning and you clutched onto Sans for dear life. He laughed heartily, holding you so you could get your bearings. You laid your head against his shoulder and groaned, “What the hell did you do?” 

“I used my magic to get us here. I guess it takes some getting used to,” he snickered, fishing your keys from your pocket to open your front door. Sans helped you inside and set you on your small love seat. It was all you could afford for sitting in the living room. Your TV sat on top of an old desk that you had no use for since you weren’t in school anymore. Sans sat on your wooden coffee table, looking you over. “You don’t have work today, right?” 

Finally getting your bearings, you pushed your head between your knees to get some air. “Ah, yeah, I’ll be alright. And no I don’t have work today,” you huffed, “You could have warned me you jerk!”

“What can I say? I enjoy stirring things up a bit,” he winked at you. _I’m gonna kill him. Dust in the wind_ , you contemplated as you managed to still the world and stand up again. “There’s my girl,” he grinned.

“Shut it,” you snapped, “What did you want to come here for?” Honestly, you didn’t like the idea of Sans knowing where you lived. And you didn’t remember giving him permission to come in. This wasn’t ideal at all. 

“Oh come on, you want me to take you out lookin like _that_ ,” he furrowed his brow and stood up next to you. “I thought you’d want to change and maybe get a shower and shit, you know essentials. Especially since you went and spent the night at that office instead of asking me to take you home in the first place.”

“I didn’t ask you to take me home because when I turned around to wave goodbye, you were gone! There wasn’t even a chance for me to ask!”

Sans took a step back and began to sweat as he looked you up and down, “You-... What about the whole walk back? You could’ve asked me then!”

“Pardon me for being exhausted after your friends went and scared me to death! Like the thought would have crossed my mind that late! Why didn’t you offer?” 

“Because!” The both of you had been steadily getting closer and louder as you both went on. Sans paused, his face red and angry. You stared at him, waiting for what he was going to say. “I didn’t think about it either,” he said more to himself as he turned away from you. 

You searched his face, confused. A part of you felt… concerned? Why did he seem so upset all of a sudden? “Sans? Is everything al-”

“Get ready. I need a cigarette,” he snarled, stepping out the door with a _BANG_. 

You flinched a bit, staring at the door with your hand outstretched. What just happened? Why did you feel so sad all of a sudden? You bring your hand to your chest and take a deep breath. _He was right though…I don’t want to go out in this. I should have at least thanked him or something. God, why do I keep picking fights with this guy?_ You scratch the back of your head and head for your room. Maybe a nice shower would help you get your thoughts together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

_I’m a complete ass!_ Sans thought to himself as he stuck a cigarette between his teeth. There was a clicking behind him that made him pause. He turned and saw a tall, tan human with stringy hair looking at him with shock. “Heh, cat got your tongue, big guy?” Sans snickered, lighting his cigarette before leaning up against your door frame. _This ought to be a bit of fun._

The guy smirked back and mimicked Sans’s position with his own door, “So I see my cute neighbor finally got herself into some trouble. What’s your name, fella?”

Sans looked the guy in the eye and felt on edge. Something about him made was dangerous. After taking a long drag of his cigarette, Sans tilted his head back and let his smile fall, “Who’s askin’?”

“Whoa, I’m just the average everyday friendly neighbor,” the guy put his hands up with mocking sarcasm, only to glare at Sans darkly, “A neighbor wondering why some asshat monster is hanging around my girl.” Sans felt the air thicken with the threat. He snarled and threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his foot. 

“You got somethin’ ta say, say it. ‘Sides,” Sans bent forward wearing his evil grin as he plunged his hands into his hoodie pockets, “who said she was your girl? Last I heard, you’re just an annoying neighbor that calls her when she’s having fun at the office.” His grin only widened while the guy tightened his jaw and let his smirk fall. Sans took a step toward him, his eye glowing red as his magic itched to take this nosey guy down a beg. 

“The name’s Kye… _Sans_ ,” he spat, also taking a step forward, bending forward a bit to look down at Sans menacingly. Sans clenched his fists and seethed. This guy was pushing his luck with him. He was getting so antsy, he had to force himself to keep his hands in his pockets. _Keep it in Sansie, can’t get blood on you while you’re trying to impress a pet_ , he told himself over and over in his head. “I bet you and her aren’t anything, either,” Kye chuckled, going back to leaning on his door frame, “She’s too classy for a piece of shit like you. Maybe you’re blackmailing her somehow?” Sans twitched. “Ah, blackmail, huh? You know, this girl is too good to people. I genuinely hope you fuck it up,” Kye laughed.

_SNAP_

Sans had his magic wrapped around Kye’s neck, pressing him hard into the wood of the frame. Splinters poked into the human and he cringed with pain. _Good! Fuck this asshole!_ “Listen here, _neighbor_ ,” Sans pulled Kye to his knees and stood above him, his gaze filled with bloodlust and hate. “I’ll play with my toys however I want. I don’t need some goodie goodie tellin’ me that I’m messin’ her up and all that bullshit. Because when it comes down to it…,” Sans leaned into Kye’s ear and chuckled darkly, “I’m going to **_love her to death_**.”

Sans laughed and grabbed Kye by the hair and pushed his head back, looking at his pained face. Pathetic. _Humans are always so frail and weak, it wouldn’t be anyhin’ ta just break his neck right now_ , Sans grinned as he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. 

_kir-klick_

He tried not to snicker as Kye slumped over the door frame groggily and looked confused and pissed. Sans looked back toward you, holding his cigarette in hand and acted like he was in mid-drag when he saw you. You had a form fitting red sweater and a sleeveless black vest hoodie, dark jeans, and black and white converse sneakers. Your hair was up in a ponytail, a rose flower sitting nicely on top of the band. _H-holy shit…_ , Sans stared at you, his cigarette falling out of his boney fingers. His soul stirred as he took you in. Your eyes met his and he caught his breath at the sight of your cheeks flushed slightly. “Stop staring at me you weirdo..,” you huff as you lock your door, double taking and looking over to the clump across the hall. “Oh Kye! Wow, man you look rough. Another hang-over?”

“Er, hahaha, you know me too well (y/n). Comes with being devilishly handsome,” Kye grumbled as he looked her up and down and smirked. “Looks like you’re going on a date lil’ missy.”

“Yeah, well,” you shuffled your feet and pushed a small piece of hair behind your ear. 

Sans eyed the two of you angrily. _Maybe this guy will be a problem. I’ll have to keep close tabs on him._

“Come on, girlie,” Sans nodded his head toward the exit, “We’re gonna be late.”

“But what are we going to be late for,” you ask hesitantly.

Wrapping his arm around you, Sans looked Kye right in the eye and smirked when you didn’t pull away. You were probably getting used to him being so close. Good. According to plan. “Someplace fun,” he hummed to you, walking you toward the exit. Sans was surprised he was met with little resistance, but was put off when you turned to call goodbye to that guy.

Sans made a mental note of Kye. He wanted to kill him so bad. He wanted to crush his windpipe under his boot. Everything about that guy screamed scumbag. Worse than scum, a total sleaze bag. _I’ll have to make sure he knows his place_ , Sans grinned as he walked with you. 

You had no idea what you were in for. 

And Kye had no idea who he just made and enemy.


	6. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillbys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me and i plan on getting chapters up more regularly. Please be warned that there is some free-form in here and I highly recommend that you listen to the songs that the character's sing so you can get a good feel of the atmosphere. The order of those songs are:  
> Play by David Banner  
> Womanizer by Britney Spears  
> Goodies by Ciera Ft. Petey Pablo
> 
> Also, we get to see some neat favorites! Even a cameo here and there. lol. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

You hummed in approval as you entered the bar. It was pleasantly warm, though a bit dark. A deep bass reverberated through the wood on the floor, dance music bumping loudly. Sans grinned mischievously as he lead you further in, his boney fingers on you waist. In awe of the place, you noticed girls dancing in cages hanging from the ceiling, a dance floor with color changing tiles, booths and lounge couches speckling the walls, and a purple bar against the back. The bar had a reflective surface and a purple underglow so you were able to see the seats Sans helped you onto a stool. What you hadn’t noticed, though, were angry whispers erupting throughout the bar. 

Sans waved to get your attention and motioned for your to get closer. He spoke in your ear, “How you feelin’ about this place?” You grinned and leaned in to talk where you would think his ears would be.

“It looks really cool! I’ve never been to a place like this, so you’ll have to show me around,” you laughed and leaned onto the bar. It was odd there was no bar tender.

“Don’t worry, girlie, I’ll show you good time,” Sans growled playfully, leaning on the bar with you. A surprised blush dusted your face from his forwardness as you rasberried, giving him a light shove and shook your head. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. “If you can’t measure it out right, get back out there and dance! Worthless whore!” An angry voice hollered from behind the bar. A door slammed open and a flickering purple flame monster came out. You stiffened as the two of you made eye contact. 

During his pause you eyed his white furred collar and sleek black suit, untouched by his erupting flames. He took his squared glasses off and groaned with agitation as he walked over to you and Sans, who was snickering when you leaned closer to him. _What does he expect me to do? He’s the only one I know here…_ , you tell yourself. The fire elemental hung his fur collared suit jacket on a hook next to the bar, replaced his glasses, and rolled up his sleeves. “I see you’ve brought me a new customer, Sans. Hopefully a paying one,” the monster’s flame crackled as he leaned over the bar, his voice hot and airy.

“Aw come on, Grillby, don’t go intimidating my lady friend. She’s here to have some fun,” Sans waved his hand in front of the bartender, who huffed and swatted it away. 

“Please, I’m more a gentleman than you anyday, bone boy,” Grillby hissed, glaring at Sans for a second before turning back to you. “Excuse my sexually confused friend-”

“The hell you say!?”

**_Thwap_ **

Grillby had smacked Sans’s head into the counter, holding it there angrily as he turned back to you. “As I was saying… It’s not often we get a goodie goodie human here. You seem a little… innocent to be in dark place like this,” Grillby cooed. Embarrassment and nervousness filled your chest, though you did your best to hide it. You tried to scoff at his words, but it came out as a shaky laugh. _What is wrong? Why do I feel on edge all of a sudden?_ you scream in your head, trying to think of something witty to counter him, but nothing came. You were too intimidated. “Oh, are you afraid of me, pet?” Grillby chuckled as he grabbed your chin with his free hand and forced you to look at him, humming approvingly when you flinch instinctively. You hadn’t even realized that you were looking away, though you were relieved that his touch didn’t burn. Grillby continued, “If you’re looking for a good time, I’d be happy to-”

A bone hit Grilby square in the face, causing him to let go of your chin.. Startled, you looked to Sans. His red eye blazed, as he lifted his head with ease from under Grillby’s hand. “Enough games, Grilbz. She isn’t for sharin’,” he snarled, a dog-like skull appearing behind him. _Is… is he protecting me?_

**_Th-thump_ **

_W-what was that!?_ you panicked to yourself, looking down to your lap. “I.. I don’t appreciate being burned by a stranger,” you managed, “ And while it’s hilarious seeing the two of you so _lit_ , I’d rather not get caught in the crossfire.” You looked up at Grillby, only to see that he and Sans were staring at you in surprise. Blush started to grow on your cheeks. Had you done something stupid? 

“Pff-”Sans breathed.

The two started laughing uncontrollably, Grillby taking his glasses off again and rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head, and Sans slapping the bar in a fit. You snickered at the two of them and began to feel more comfortable. After that you and Sans began making shooting pun after pun, laughing as you waited for some burgers. Grillby told you it was on the house. 

You looked toward the dance floor as one of your favorite songs came on. A part of you yearned to dance, but you weren’t one for crowds. “Go on, I’ll wave you down when the food comes,” Sans nudged you.

“But,” you hesitated, looking back toward your lap, more than a bit worried. You wanted to know you’d be ok. What if the monsters out there tried to come onto you like Grillby had? What if you choked like you did before? What if-

“Hey,” Sans hummed in your ear over the music, “If anything happens, I’m right here. Don’t worry about it. Believe me, I won’t let anyone give you a bad time, girlie.”

You looked up at Sans, trying to suppress your joy. _I guess he really meant it when he wanted this to be a real date. He’s acting out of character_. Surely, this wasn’t the same Sans you saw plowing a woman at your workplace. Even if it was an act, you grinned with appreciation and launched forward to give Sans a tight hug. “Thank you! I’ll be right back!” You called as you rushed off to the dance floor, determination filling you as a group of girls on the floor hooted with approval to have another person join them. This was going to be fun.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans felt the heat on his cheekbones as you rushed away. You had hugged him. Touched him voluntarily. Again. Crossing his arms, Sans huffed and leaned on the bar, trying not to think about your scent. You must have taken a shower before the two of you left. Unlike the last time you two were together, the smell was stronger, more potent; more alluring. You must have soaked yourself in whatever body wash you used, _you must have let the suds slide down your body as your skin glossed from the water. How you must have meticulously washed your form, moving your hands over your breasts, your legs, your ass, your core. You must have been out of breath from the jump, sighing deeply as steam obscured his view of you. What if you started to touch yourself..? Maybe you had quieted yourself in an effort to keep him from hearing._

Sans groaned as he laid his head on the cold bar. _Calm down man, it was just a hug for Christ’s Sake!_

The sound of that bastard’s chuckle made Sans lift his head, agitated to see Grillby eyeing you as he placed the burgers and fries on the bar, a large bottle of mustard on the side. “Seems like she knows how to use that tight body,” Grillby sneered. Sans instantly sat up and searched for you through the crowd of people. 

“Shit…”

Your body shook with the music, bits of you bouncing in just the right way. With a spin, you pulled your hair to your left shoulder, opening your legs as your right hand moved down your thigh, and got low to the floor.

Sans looked away and raked his head with his boney fingers, trying to regain some composure. _How can she do that in front of all these people?! Doesn’t she know what she looks like?! What she’s doing to-_ Sans punched the bar. “I need her to be mine. I’ll make her squeal and writhe under me,” Sans seethed as he took some fries into his hand and crushed them. “She’s making a fool of me!”

Grillby laughed and leaned on the bar, “Is she some new prey you have? What happened to…. Oh what was that vixen’s name?”

Sans snatched up the mustard and roared, “Yeah, I’ve got a plan to break that little cunt in half, haha. And who gives a fuck about that other bitch? She left me high and dry. Think she skipped town or whatever, haven’t seen her since…” Sans set the mustard down again, the light in his eyes going out as he thought about the from a couple nights ago. He hadn’t even looked for her, if he was honest with himself. And after the other night at the carnival, he had gone home and jerked it to you. He didn’t even attempt to score with anyone. “Something’s wrong with me Grillby,” Sans seethed.

“You’re only just figuring that out?”

“Can it! You know what I mean. I think I’ve started to fixate on this new prey. I’ve never fixated. ,” Sans took a swig of his mustard. 

“Heh, what’s so wrong with fixating? Just means you’re starting to fa-”

“I said can it!” Sans growled, gripping his mustard a bit too hard and causing some to squirt out to the floor behind the bar. Grillby was unamused as Sans waved at you when the song was over. “Not a word. I need to destroy this one,” Sans grinned evilly to his long time friend.

Grillby only huffed, his purple flames crackling with annoyance, hushing his voice as you pushed through the crowd toward them. “If you want to break her so badly, why not just do it the old fashioned way? I mean, the human mind is very fragile. If you were to force her submit like the sweet peice of candy she is…,”Grillby raise a brow and turned away as you plopped down in your stool.

“Phew, that was so much fun! What I miss, guys?” You cheerily asked the two of them. Sans knew you could see the tension between them, there was no hiding it. 

“Nothing worth mentioning, girlie. Just Grillby running his mouth,” he told you half-heartedly, going deep into thought. Grillby was right. Why wasn’t he throwing you against a wall and just taking what he wanted? Why didn’t he just take and take from you until you had nothing left? Why did he want you to see him, and only him? Sans glanced over at you as you chatted with Grillby, telling him how amazing his food was. _Why is she stroking his ego so much?_ Sans tightened his jaw and did his best not to squeeze his mustard. Instead, he started to chug it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

“Eww, what the F man?” you gag as Sans started to chug mustard. Who does that? Grillby chuckled as he explained how Sans has a thing for condiments. _Even though he’s a monster, is that healthy?_ you wonder as you chewed some more fries. When you had gotten back, some of them were smooshed, and Grillby gave you a new set because of the inconvenience. Though he was obviously rough around the edges, you admire his hosting skills. “Uhm, so what should I call you…?” you quiere, debating whether or not calling him by his first name would be too familiar. 

“Everyone calls me Grillby here, pet,” his airy voice hummed to you, pouring a drink for another customer. 

“Right. Grillby…,” you nodded. 

“You two seem to be getting along,” Sans glared at you. He tapped the bar, leaning into one hand. 

“Oh, don’t let me ruin your night of fun,” Grillby winked at you as he walked into the back again. “Candy! What did I tell you about taking off the heels!” he yelled in as he opened the door, slamming it behind him. 

There was an awkward silence between Sans and you, the loud music barely filling the void. Sans’s glare made you more than a bit uncomfortable as you picked up your burger and hummed from the multitude of flavors. You had had monster food before, but Grillby’s food was just tops. You made a mental note to come here more often. 

**_BANG_ **

“Would you quit! His food isn’t that great!” Sans growled at you. 

You had flinched back, but scoffed, “Please. His food’s phenomenal. I’m really glad you brought me here. I really like-”

“Yeah well, the guy doesn’t need anyone likin’ him,” Sans huffed, pulling a cigarette out, “Get over thinkin’ about him.”

Blinking, you continued, “Uhm, no. What I was _going_ to say is that I really like this place. I _was_ having fun until you caught this attitude for no reason. What’s your problem?” You leaned closer to look him in the face, trying to read what was going on. Grillby was Sans’s friend, so why was he bashing him so much? _Some friend this guy is_ , you frown.

Sans froze a bit, his eye going out only for a brief moment before he pulled his hoodie up. “It’s just that…,” he paused. You got a bit closer, trying to hear him over the music. He must have been mad or at the very least pouting from you calling out. “You and I haven’t done a whole lot of talking. I guess I’m just not used to being the center of attention…”

“What was that last bit?” You nearly holler as the crowd roars with excitement. As Sans turns to you, his eye blazing with what seemed confused anger under his hoodie. Just as he was about to say something, the lights went out. You squeal, your hand shooting to Sans’s jacket. You lean back toward him as you look over the crown to see lights circling around a stage emerged from the dance floor, fog rolling off as it got higher. “Whoa! What’s that!?” you grin, pulling Sans closer so he can hear, excitement growing inside you. The lights danced over everyone, dancers gyrating to the rhythm of the techno music that began, the cages hanging from the ceiling moving to frame the stage. Just as the beat is about to drop, everything goes quiet.

“Are you ready, my lovelies?” A metallic voice seductively mused over the surround sound. Completely enthralled, you roar with the crowd, throwing both hands into the air. There was a soft chuckle behind you as Sans lit his cigarette. 

“This is what we came here for, girlie,” Sans hummed in your ear, breathing his smoke out beside you. Before you could turn to him to tell him you’re not a fan of his smoking, a bass drop vibrated the entire bar. You felt it in your seat, making you gasp from the surprise. You looked back up to the stage, enamored, as a four armed androgynous robot posed up on the stage. Did… Did they have four eyes?

“Karaoke Night is here!” The bar roared with excitement. You couldn’t help but giddily scream with them. You bounced in your seat slightly. _Karaoke? I haven’t done karaoke in forever! This is so exciting!_ you squeal to yourself as the robot explains the rules of the bar.

“Remember! If you can’t sing, don’t come up here! Last thing we need is some of you lovelies vomiting from lack of talent,” the robot laughed vainly as the crowd joined in. “Now, the rules are the same as always. Those who come up, have to come up in style. Couples are especially delicious. The crowd determines the winner, who gets to go backstage with me and our favorite bartender~ oh,” the robot had two arms on their hips, on hand holding a mic, and the other feeling over themselves provocatively. You blush a bit, but your excitement continues. 

“Sans!” you swivel around and get close to him, gripping your seat as he nearly drops his cigarette, “Thank you so much! I love karaoke! This is the best! I can’t believe this! We have to sign up! Come on!” You grab his wrists and pulled him toward the stage. You could barely hear his cackling laughter as he followed, letting you pull him through the crowd. 

When you got to the stage’s base, a lazy looking cat monster was sitting reclined in his chair. He wore black pants and button up shirt with red lines, a small serving hat perched on top of his head. From what you could tell, he looked like he really didn’t want to be there. You called out, but the crowd was too loud. As much as you tried, you couldn’t get the cat’s attention. “Hey, shit for brains, a lady’s tryin’ to get in on the competition!” Sans roared at the cat. 

The guy lazily looked up at Sans and sighed heavily, annoyed, “Yes, well, she’s not sexy enough to get up on stage. Strict orders from the big guy to only let 9 and 10’s up there. She’s maybe a…. Five?” Your cheeks flushed and you felt your stomach flop. _Only a five?_

Sans growled and snatched the cat up, who looked completely indifferent about the situation, “She’s definitely _ain’t_ a five. This girl is clearly a sixteen, you sex deprived rodent.”

“Look, I don’t make the rules. You got a problem, take it up with our complaint department,” the cat chastised, pulling a trash can onto the table. 

You began to tear up, mostly from shock. You had never been told that you weren’t pretty enough to do karaoke. You didn’t even know that was even possible! Sans looked back at you to try to reassure you, but as he did a single tear fell before you could wipe it away. You saw his eye go out again. Quickly, you gently wiped the rest of tears, trying to salvage the mood. “N-no biggy, Sans. We can have fun listening to other people,” you try to voice to him, trying to pat his shoulder for the two of you to head back to the bar. That’s when you heard a popping sound. 

It was Sans’s eye, and if you didn’t know anything about magic, you would have thought that his entire socket was on fire. His grip on the cat monster tightened and it was obvious that it was getting harder for him to breath, his teeth gritting from the pain. “ **Now you listen here, puss** ,” Sans said, his voice an octave lower and dripping with venom, “ **You get your boss. If he agrees with you, I won’t kill you. If he don’t, I’m going to dust you so thoroughly, you won’t exist even on an anatomical level. Get it?** ” He threw the cat back into his seat, letting his magic calm down. 

You touched Sans’s shoulder, “Hey, don’t be like that. Not everyone has the same standards, we should just go.” A line had formed behind you, and there were a lot prettier girls behind you. You knew why they had the rule of looks, this bar was basically a gentlemen’s club that encouraged sex in public. You looked down at your sweater, vest, and jeans. You were definitely not dressed for the club. No wonder everyone thought you were a goodie goodie, innocent. It made you feel more than a bit self conscience.

Sans put a boney hand over yours on his shoulder, looking back at you, “No doll, you’re rockin’. Believe me when I tell you that this asshat has caused me problems before.”

The cat monster had talked into a walkie-talkie agitated, cursing. Within a minute, the robot from before was before them. They were taller than you expected, and they definitely had four eyes. Their hair was perfect, and their figure was seductive. They had red and yellow gloves over their pair of hands, a red and yellow lined panel for their chest, and red stilettos. Their pants and shoulders were black, their eyes red and yellow; much like the goat woman’s eyes who you met the other night. “Honestly, Burgerpants, what is it? Is it really so hard to tell if people can go in or not? You’re holding up so many people!” the robot whined, checking their gloved nails with one pair of arms on their hips. You stared up at them, taking your hand from Sans’s and taking a step back. The robot scared you more than you originally thought it would. 

“Relax, girlie,” Sans hummed to you before he turned back to the robot, “Look here, Mettaton, I don’t know what shit show you’re runnin’, but your pet just dissed my girl!” Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets and moved his head towards you.

Mettaton followed his gaze and let all of his eyes fall on you, crossing their arms. You felt goosebumps as their eyes widened and they gasped, “Darling! Where did you find this diamond? The poor thing is all covered in soot, but I can fix that.” Mettaton grinned evilly and all of their arms rocketed toward you. You let out a yelp as they lifted you up, pulling at your clothes and hair. You had closed your eyes from shock, but were relieved to find that you were being covered by some sort of pop up changing room as three of the robot arms worked on you with lightning speed. You barely had time to ask what was going on when you were placed back down next to Sans. He and Burgerpants (you think that was what you heard him called) had their mouths open. You were surprised that Sans could even open his mouth at all. “There, she’s clearly at least a nine. Hurry and let her and Sans on stage. I know they’ll make a _wonderful_ performance!” Mettaton waved passively as they walked back on stage, continuing their dancing from earlier. 

“Wow, girlie,” Sans managed, “You’ve kinda been hiding yourself.”

“What!? I thought you said I was a sixteen!”

“What I mean is,” Sans opened his coat and pulled out a hand held mirror (who keeps one of those on them???), “you’ve gone from a sixteen to a ninety.”

You inspected yourself and gasped. Mettaton had pulled out your hair tie and let your hair down, as well as applied eyeliner and light mascara. You were now wearing a knee-length cocktail dress with a V-neck, and a slit over your right leg. Also, instead of your everyday converse, you were now wearing comfortable heels. On your right ankle was your rose hair tie. You ripped the mirror from Sans’s fingers and viewed that you had rose and sugar skull earrings in too, making you blush lightly. “Whoa, but, what happened to my old clothes?” you ask. Though, you didn’t really care at the moment. You looked hella hot!

“I’m sure the… boss will give them back later,” Burgerpants coughed, looking away as he blushed heavily. 

“That’s right, keep your eyes to yourself, puss,” Sans chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and leading you toward the stage. 

When you got to stage right, you whispered, “What are we doing? We didn’t even request a song.”

“Psh, that takes too much time. Mettaton is going to tell you what song he wants you to perform, and you’re going to perform it. It’s a lot of fun,” Sans explained, “He used to be a real drag, trying to be a world star and all that. But nowadays, he uses his magic to ‘help beautiful people become even more beautiful!’ Or something like that.” He chuckled.

“Use his magic…? How do you mean?” You asked, “What is he gonna do to me?”

“Well, he’s just going to make it so you seem to know what you’re doing up there. That’s why he said if you can’t sing, don’t go up there. He can control if you know the lyrics, and your dancing, but he can’t make you sound any better than you do naturally.”

Hearing that made you nervous. Thinking back, you didn’t know if you had a good or bad singing voice. After all, you mostly sang in the shower… and even then you could be off key every now and then. Sans seemed to noticed your hesitation because he grinned, “Don’t think too much about it. If you need help, I’ll be right here cheerin’ you on, or some stupid shit like that.” You huff a laugh and nudge him. He really was acting out of character tonight. But… you had to admit that it was an improvement. 

“Here are our first contestants! Oh such a cute couple I say,” Mettaton motioned the two of you onto stage and wrapped an arm around your and Sans’s shoulder, “Now this is going to be simple! Sans will start first since he’s a long time favorite!” Some boos came from the crowd, only to receive a smug shrug from Sans, who winked at a girl in the crowd. The girl squealed and nearly fell over. 

“Since you’re such a cute couple, I’ll make the theme a versus. You’ll each sing once, only to sing a duet at the end! The audience will then declare the winner! Who will get to come in the back with me and our favorite bartender!”

 

For a moment, you thought you saw Sans stiffen as you were led to a chair off stage and the lights dimmed. Women from all over the bar started to cheer and shout their confessions of love for Sans. You looked around a bit put off by how many of them seemed to work there, and were more than just fangirling over him. Some seemed in near ecstasy that he was on stage. _Maybe he has a really good singing voice?_ you tried to convince yourself. Though, you were pretty sure he had probably slept with a lot of these women. Honestly, you wouldn’t put it passed him. 

A single light illuminated Sans as the back of the stage lit up, showing silhouettes of dancers in the back posing in various sexual positions. Then came an annoying tamborene….And Sans started to rap.

_Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet_  
Work that, lemme see you drip sweat  
Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet  
Work that, lemme see you drip sweat  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Work that clit  
Cum girl 

_Finger fuck your pussy like you want some, girl_  
Work it like a nigga straight licking on your pearl  
I wanna see you cum in the middle of the dance floor  
A nigga can't fuck, what you think your finger made for  
I'ma beat that pussy up  
You get it wet enough, I might lick it up  
Lickey, lickey, lickey, like a peppermint swirl  
Lick that clit  
Cum girl 

You blush heavily as you listen to his low, smooth, near whispering voice. He wiggled his tongue to some girls in the back as he talked about the peppermint. The women in the bar contributed to the backup dancer’s sexual noises, making you do your best to keep your eyes on Sans. 

_Cum on your finger girl, lick it all off_  
Catch it in your mouth, like your last name Moss  
Play with the nitty girl, stick it on in  
I'm feeling real freaky girl, bring your friends  
I can make 'em bounce like 1, 2, 3  
It ain't nothin' to a pimp, girl, play with the g-spot 

Sans winked at you during this part of this song, continuing and singing the chorus while looking at you. A part of you felt hot from embarrassment, but before you could stop yourself, you were leaning into the music; dancing with the music. Maybe it was because you were comfortable with yourself, or maybe it was because you really were getting turned on by Sans singing the song while looking at you for the rest of it. He made various pelvic thrusts and hand movements, sucking you into the performance as the dancers behind him twirled on their polls. You found yourself biting your lip, just when Sans grinned and whispered raspily into the mic, nearly at the edge of the stage in front of you. When the music ended, the two of you were still staring at each other, and you realized that your heart was throbbing heavily. You were broken from the trance by Mettaton.

“Ooh, Sans, you naughty boy!” the robot grinned, the crowd going wild, “Now for his lovely counter part! What will she bring to the stage?” 

Sans brushed passed you, his skeletal frame pushing against yours as he chuckled. He not so discretely checked out your ass as you climbed up on stage. You whisper to Mettaton, “I’ve never done Karaoke like this before… What if-”

“Not to worry, my darling,” Mettaton voiced to you, talking into your ear as he positioned you to the middle of the stage and turning you so that your back was to the crowd, “I’ll make you a star. Just let my magic flow through you, alright?” You nodded.

**Knowing that Mettaton was going to help you through this filled you with determination.**

“Alright! We’ve really got a show now! This little lady just told me how offended she was from that naughty display,” Mettaton tsked, “How will she show that naught Sans who he’s messing with!” You tried to move in order to protest, since that was most definitely _not_ what you had told him. But then a familiar tune came on, and you grinned with anticipation.

This was going to be perfect.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV  
Sans sat smugly in his chair as the music started. He didn’t mind that you were getting whistles and hoots. He knew that at the end of the day, he was gonna have you to himself. There was no denying that look you had been giving him. You had been into it. So when you started singing, he was taken aback. 

_Super Star_  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby 

 

You flipped your hair back as you looked at the audience, hands on your hips. As you turned the rest of your body, you slowly walked to the edge of the stage. Then snapped your head to him, shrugging with a smug ass grin on your face. Then you turned you back to him, letting the audience see the slit in your dress as you rocked your hips down to your ankles, your hands smoothing to your knees before you leaned back nearly all the way and let your hair fall forward. Sans felt his magic swell as he tried to contain himself. He didn’t know whether to be angry or ripping your clothes off. 

He knew this song. It was by Britney Spears, a washed up blonde who had a break down that the monsters thankfully weren’t on the surface to deal with. Though, the more he watched you dance, the more he couldn’t help but to imagine you dancing like that for him… above him… on him… 

Sans clutched his chest and felt himself sweat as he saved his grin, continuing to watch as you pulled a chair from the audience. 

_Daddy-O_  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby 

_Lollipop_  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby 

Fuck.

Sans closed his eyes and tried to listen to the rest of your signing, but he couldn’t manage. His mind went in and out of different situations he’d have you in, listening you belittle him with that voice. He’d have to show you his trunk. 

_D-damn it, I can’t keep myself from panting_ , Sans thought to himself, peeking at you every so often to show you that he was still paying attention, _Mettaton that bastard, he did this shit on purpose… Oh fuck, don’t sit like that. I can see your panties!_

When the song was over, he waved for Sans to come on stage. He hesitated. After taking deep breaths to keep his magic down, Sans shoved his hands into his hoodie and walked on stage as chill as he could. “My! Such a fiery one! Don’t you agree?” Men yelled and whistled, some throwing dollars at the stage. Women screamed and one threw her panties at Sans, landing on his shoe. He grinned and picked it up, kissing the fabric and looking for the girl who threw it. A brunette shook her friend in the back, and he materialize a tongue to drag over the crotch and threw it back to her. _Hilarious_ , he thought, _Some girls are just too easy._

Sans glanced at you briefly, noticing that your arms were crossed and your legs were shaking. Beads of sweat formed on his head as he thought about what he just did. 

_Shit._

Before he could turn to you, Mettaton began speaking again. 

“Now for the finale! Everyone ready for this saucy duet!?” The whole bar cheered and Sans looked back at everyone. He usually had so much fun on stage, but knowing you were upset made him want to get out of the limelight. _F-fuck it! She can deal for one song_ , Sans told himself as he grinned his angsty grin again. He wasn’t going to let her ruin his good time. 

The music started before Sans knew they had already been repositioned. He glanced over at you, only to have you whip your hair to look at a guy in the back. 

_My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!_

__**I got a sick reputation for handling broads  
** All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And it's a wrap  
Tell Valet to bring my Lac  
And I ain't coming back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barricades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky Sansie love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do.. 

_You may look at me and think that I'm_  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent,  
Down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it. 

Sans moved up close to you from behind as you rocked your hips from side to side. He tried to touch you at the end of his verse, only to get his hand slapped away and you push him back. Your face was lulled, your eyes lidded, and head cocked as you looked down your nose at him. You danced seductively away from him as the chorus came, and if it weren’t for Mettaton’s magic he would have froze. 

What got Sans the most was that, in between verses you would mouth the back up groans and look at him with your eyes at some guy in the crowd. You even ended up getting to the edge of the stage, leaving Sans in the center, as you moved your hands over your body for them. It furiated him. What the hell were you doing? Was Mettaton letting you do that, or were you dancing on your own now? 

Sans pulled you back.

__**So damn hot but so young.  
** Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it ever since i came to the surface  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Sansie!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam! 

_You're insinuating that I'm hot_  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'. 

As you finished the song, Sans stared at your form in the spotlight. He his light had been shut off. _Rigged. This was rigged to be like this. The fucking calculator is enjoying this_ , Sans growled to himself as the crowd cheered and applauded for you. 

You waved with both hands and yelled back. You were clearly having fun. _This bitch thinks that this is over! I’ll show her when we get off stage!_ Sans seethed as everyone voted for you as the winner. He playfully shrugged and kicked a foot up to show he was beaten, hiding his growing agitation. Before he could talk to you, Mettaton ushered you through a door.

“Hey, hey! Where’s she going?” Sans called as he was pushed off stage. 

“Weren’t you listening darling? The winner gets some alone time with me and Grillby. Such a shame you won’t be able to join us,” the robot laughed mockingly as he went into the door after you. 

That’s when it hit him.

This _had_ been rigged, but not to make him look bad; it was so that Grillby could get you alone. Sans knew exactly what that flaming trash bag would pull with you, and he wasn’t about to sit by and let it happen! 

Sans rushed the door, only to be stopped by two large guards. One was a buff rabbit, and the other was a stoic, equally buff lizard man. This was going to get ugly.

“Ok boys,” Sans started, throwing his hands up in a casual shrug, his eye on the rabbit, “I know when I’m not wanted.” Sans let an evil grin spread over his face as he let his magic flow heavily. He wasn’t in the mood for games. 

“I’m just here to have a good time.”


	7. Destructive Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit bout to get real.

Mettaton led you down a long hallway. It opened up to a very sleek looking room, the color scheme being mainly black and white, with some purple accents here and there. There was a large lounge couch in the middle of the room, a black coffee table with a glass surface in front of it. There was Grillby, laying on the couch as if he were bored out of his mind. “Here she is, boss, dearie,” Mettaton grinned, “Though I don’t think there is much time. Sans is apparently very possessive of this one.”

You hummed and glanced back toward the long hallway. Sans, possessive of you? Hah. You looked to the floor, a knot in your chest. You hugged yourself and tried to calm yourself a bit. _This was everything I expected from him. Of course he would flirt with other girls in front of me. He doesn’t actually like me. He’s just playing with me… somehow_ , you close your eyes as you pushed those thoughts out of your head. Fuck Sans. He wasn’t going to ruin this nice night out for you. 

“Y/N, was it?” Grillby rasped, spooking you. You hadn’t noticed him walking over to you. His hand brushed the small of you back as he led you toward the lounge couch, “Did you have fun up on stage?” 

“Yes, I’ve never done anything like that before!” You grinned, perking up a bit. You were determined not to feel upset about Sans’s indiscretion. “And this place is so nice! It must be expensive to keep up with,” you added.

“Haha, you’re quite the observant one,” Grillby hummed as he draped his arm around your shoulder, leaning closer to you with a drink in hand, “Here, on the house. After a wonderful performance like that, you must be parched, my pet.”

Graciously you took the drink, enamoured by the swirling sparkles and different shades of blue and purple. “Oh, wow! It looks like the universe in a glass,” you nearly whispered, hesitant to drink it. Grillby shrugged modestly as he nodded for you to take a sip. Mettaton walked over and pulled out a large bottle of champagne, pouring himself a glass as he sat on the other side of you. “Cheers,” you hummed, raising your glass to the both of them and taking a good swig of the drink. It went down smooth, the burn of alcohol nearly nonexistent as your tongue was tickled with little pops; almost as if the drink was carbonated. You hummed as the aftertaste of grapes filled the back of your throat. 

“Well?” Grillby leaned forward, getting a bit uncomfortably close to you. He was looking at you expectantly, probably already knowing how great his drink was. _This guy is almost as arrogant as Sans_ , you thought to yourself as you took another sip.

With a gasp of satisfaction, you nod to the bartender, “Very, very good. You’re very skilled, though I don’t quite understand your glass of choice. This is a glass traditionally used for heavy drinks, like rum and cola. This drink would be best received by a martini glass.”

There was a sharp popping sound. You looked up to see Grillby flabbergasted, his eyes fixated on you and his jagged mouth open, as if to say something, only to close again. There seemed to be a light dusting of pink that began spreading on his cheeks, but before you could be sure he looked away from you. “You seem to be well versed in alcoholic beverages, pet,” he chuckled and took off his glasses, placing them on the table.  
“Well, I was a college student for a while. I thought it would help me be cooler to know some alcohol facts and whatever,” you grin, taking another drink of the concoction. It was more delicious with each sip. 

“You must have been very popular,” Grillby hummed, his hand coming down from the back of the couch to touch your hair. 

You sit up more, trying to deny him the touch. You were getting a bit put off by how forward Grillby was being, and giving you a “pet” name was a bit much, but you didn’t want to say anything since he was the owner of the bar. _The last thing I need is for him to kick me out right now_ , you tell yourself, though you are more than sure that no matter what you said he wasn’t going to kick you out. You took another sip of your drink and felt yourself warming up a bit. “I wasn’t,” you explain, “A lot of the other students just didn’t get me as a person. Because of that…” 

“How awful. You deserve to be showered in praises from morning to night,” Grillby hummed. You held your head in your hand, shaking it as you giggled to yourself. “Do you disagree?”

“While that’d be nice and all, a girl enjoys her ‘me’ time,” you giggled, finishing your drink. How much alcohol was in that drink? You forgot to ask.

“Oh, but I’d want to intrude,” Grillby spoke in your ear, “Though, I assure you I would be no bother.”

You scoot away, laughing a bit nervously. “Grillby, quit getting so close. It’s kind of… making me uncomfortable,” you explain, though it came out in a whine. The room was spinning slightly and you felt like everything was too hot. Grillby was just the right shade of purple that he didn’t offend your eyes, and you found yourself staring at him. You love to stare at fire, it was such a beautiful element that it entranced you so completely. Maybe that was why you found it hard to yell at Grillby earlier? Because he was just so mesmerizing. As you became caught up in your own thoughts, Grillby had pulled you to lean on his shoulder. 

“But you seem so cold in what you’re wearing,” you felt his airy breath against your shoulder and shivered lightly. Him saying that made you realize just how little you were wearing.

“Th-this is because Mettaton made me change clothes… I want my old ones back when-” you had stood from the couch and turned away, when Grillby pulled you back down onto the couch. Bumping your head slightly, you hiss and arch your back from the impact. You were face to face with Grillby. He layed over you, intertwining your legs. You caught your breath as he let his hand feel over your arm.

“No need to change, pet,” Grillby cooed in your ear, “I can warm you up just fine.”

Another shiver. _This is bad… I’ve never been such a light weight before. Why can’t I sit up. I seem so heavy._ You whimper as you turn your head away from the chuckling fire monster. Mettaton smiled evily as your vision began to blur. _No. Drugged. The drink… it must have been…_ In your mind you try to reach out for help….

 

**But nobody came…**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans ran down the long dark hall for what seemed like forever. _Damn it Grillby, if you’ve done anything I’ll…!_ Getting tired, Sans slowed down and huffed heavily. He could feel sweat beading over his skull as he searched the dark void for any possible way in. Sans felt along the walls and felt magic coursing through it. 

“Shit,” Sans growled and kicked at nothing. 

He had wasted a lot of time dealing with those needle dicks at the door. Half of him wanted to dust the assholes right then and there, but he didn’t want to explain to you what dusting was. Panic started to set in as Sans began thinking about what Grillby could be doing. He knew the guy was a real scum bag when it came to pretty women, but he never thought he’d pull the wool over his eyes like this. With a deep breath, Sans continued to run down the hall. 

…

_FUCK THIS BULL SHIT!_

Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and started shooting in every direction. “Grillby! I know you know I’m here! I’ll blow up your whole fucking bar you piece of shit!” Sans screamed into the voice. 

Suddenly there was a crack in the void. “There you are you lit faggot!” Sans roared, blasting the crack over and over and over until debris and smoke filled his vision. 

As the smoke cleared, what he saw made him take a step back. His chest tightened and filling with overwhelming rage. It had to be rage. There was no other reason as to why he would want to kill Grillby with every fiber of his being.

Grillby chuckled as he looked toward Sans. Mettaton stood up and took a few steps back. _They’re dead. They’re both dead_ , Sans seethed. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, your sleeping form slump against the lounge couch. “So you decided to join us,” Grillby grinned as he let a hand turn your head towards him, “Such an innocent pet. So soft spoken and sweet. How do you control yourself?”

Sans balled his fists and clenched his jaw. Looking at you laying on the couch like that made him scared. And he was never scared. “Get away from the doll, Grillbz. She isn’t like the other ones,” Sans lowered his gaze, shaking from the anger. 

“Oh, I see that,” Grillby sat up and walked over to Sans with a condescending shrug, “you’ve never gotten this mad about me having a little fun. You know I’d never do anything to your prey without your permission.” Sans kept his head down as Grillby came closer, circling him and massaging his shoulders. “Though, she’s peaked my interest. You wouldn’t mind if after you destroy her…,” Grillby crackled with anticipation and want. 

“...”

“What was that?” Grillby let go and Sans heard him take a step back. Mettaton was positioning you up, your head falling slack against his metallic arms. 

“I said, no,” Sans grinned up at Grillby and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Grillby’s jaw tightened. Sans was sure it was because he had seen him do this multiple times. His zen. His way of getting into a fight, knowing he was going to win. Yes, this was what Sans would do when he had every intention of killing someone. 

With a huff, Grillby waved the gestures away, trying to save face. They both knew that fighting would get them nowhere, but Sans wasn’t going to take the chance. He had to get you out of here. You’d never come here again if he could help it. “Tsk, what a pitty. She’d be a wonderful little kitten,” Grillby growled as he pet your head. 

**_CRACK_ **

A red bone struck the couch where Grillby’s arm had been, just below Mettaton’s armpit and next to your head. Grillby glared at Sans, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let him touch you any more. Knowing what he could have done had he not come here when he did, it boiled Sans’s insides. It filled him up with hate. _He can’t touch her! How did she get like this? What did he do to her? He’ll regret it! HE’LL FUCKING REGRET LAYING A SINGLE FINGER ON HER!_ Sans began to laugh as he summoned more bones, to Mettaton and Grillby’s surprise.

“J-just take her back! No need to make a mess of the place, darling,” Mettaton stuttered, cradling you in an attempt to hand you over. It pissed Sans off.

“I’ll take her when I’m done,” Sans grinned wider as he looked down toward him. _Ah, this feeling, this numb yet ecstatic feeling!_ “Right now, I believe you’re in need of a mechanic.”

“Wha- ARGH!” Mettaton dropped you to the floor as Sans blinked in from of him, ripping off the two arms that were holding you. You fell to the floor, sitting up awkwardly before slumping back against the couch. Sans chuckled as the frightened robot crawled away.

“Hahahaha, Oh Mettaton, you look like **you could use a hand** ,” Sans jammed both of the hands into Mettaton’s open sockets, causing an eruption of sparks and screaming. “There you go buddy,” Sans whispered in the robot’s ear, “This will teach you to touch other monster’s toys.” With that, Sans shoved the Robot into the ground and walked over to you, picking you up gently. Mettaton’s crying caused another chuckle. _God his fear is amazing! I love this! Torture. Kill!_ Sans looked back at the robot with eerie happiness as he formed a few more bones. “Maybe I should make sure the message **sinks into your head** ,” Sans chuckled as he hurled the bones toward Mettaton’s face. 

Grillby took the blow, though with nothing more than a huff. “Leave already. You’ve made your point,” he hissed. 

Sans sneered, and to Grillby’s surprise, used his magic to slam the fire elemental into the floor. The bones pushed through his torso with a sickening cracking. _He thinks he can boss me around. He thinks he’s better than me. They all do. It’s kill or be killed. Kill or Be Killed. KILL OR-_

“S-sans…,” came a soft whisper, clearing the cloud of darkness that covered Sans’s eyes. As if he had been holding his breath that entire time, Sans gasped heavily and his magic dissipated. Sans fell to his knees and looked to you, worried he had hurt you some how. You had tears in your eyes. _Tears? She’s crying?_

Looking back, he saw what he had done.

“Grillbz.. Metta… I-,” Sans cut himself off to look at you, then back at them. 

Grillby managed to laugh as he pushed himself up, pushing the bones out of his torso and letting his magic repair itself. Sans started to shake and sweat. “Sans,” Grillby talked quietly, as if talking to a child, “It’s alright. Don’t think about it. We get it. It was my fault for pushing your buttons. You know how I can be when it comes to beautiful women.” Grillby winked as he held his torso. Mettaton was groaning in the background. 

_What the hell just happened to me…?_

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” Sans whispered, “S-send me the bill for the repairs.”

 

He blinked.

 

 

 

 

 

Home. Sans was back home, you in his arms. He had brought you to his house without even thinking about it. He just couldn’t let you go. Not right now. Especially not right now. “What was that… back there?” Sans gritted his teeth. It had been like it was back in the underground. Before he met the kid. Before he knew what it meant to truly be kind. Before anyone had ever taken the time to call him a friend. “Y/n,” he whispered, more to himself, “What are you doing to me…?”

Sans fell to his knees with you in his arms and held you tightly to him, taking in your scent and begrudgingly accepting that you smelled of Grillby’s fire. He felt himself shaking as he buried his face against your neck. What was he feeling right now? What was this? It felt like he lost a fight, like the world was at rest, like his life had just ended. Yet everything was the same. “What are you doing to me?” he seethed, tears of defeat spilling over his sockets. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t explain to himself what it was. 

Sans stood and curled up in a corner of his couch with you, holding you tightly against him. The whole thing had been his fault. He had gotten you into trouble, indulge other women carelessly, lost his temper with his friends, and now you were like this; unconscious in his arms. “If I didn’t know any better… I’d have thought you had some kind of plan to destroy me, girlie,” Sans chuckled to himself half-heartedly as he pulled you as close as he could and found peace in your scent. 

 

Sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

Darkness. Everything was filled with darkness. You opened your eyes to see nothing. Stretching out your hand, you felt you were laying on a floor. _Where am I?_ you tried to say outloud. Nothing came from your mouth. You were numb, unable to panic, unable to comprehend what was happening in this darkness. There were soft whispers and a low bass reverberating through you. _What is this feeling?_

You try to sit up, but found yourself constricted. Cold. 

_Am I dead?_

Suddenly a scream erupted all around you. It got louder and louder, the sound of metal against metal made you wince. _That sounds like... someone I know._ You try desperately to look around, but your head was heavy. Slowly, fear crept over you. 

That’s when you fell. 

Falling into the darkness, you close your eyes again. This couldn’t be how it all ended. You had been having so much fun before. You were having fun with…

_Sans_

You try to open your mouth, but you couldn’t. _He said he’d be there if anything happened. He said he’d be watching._ You try to fight back tears as you felt yourself plunging down further and further into the void. You felt so small, so weak. “Ss..,” you managed, pushing your mouth with every ounce of willpower you had. He was the only one you could turn to. He was the only one that knew you were here.

“S-sans...,” you cried, your voice barely a whisper. Your chest felt heavy as you felt yourself slow down and land softly on the floor again. The screaming slowly faded away. Humming to yourself, you let the quiet of the darkness overtake you into a peaceful sleep. 

You were warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments. I'm really happy this is picking up. More to come!


	8. Bone Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having some upset with Kye

You woke up gradually, humming as you nuzzle closer to your pillow. Wrapping your arms around it, you groaned as a ray of sun crept over your face. No matter how hard you tried, you always seemed to find the one spot the sun would hit in the mornings. Your hands moved over a smooth, hard surface. With a content hum you layed your hands over the surface, embarrassing the cooker temperature it held. _Did I fall asleep on the couch again?_ you ask yourself.

“Ahem.”

You shot up, only to be crushed down again by boney arms. Looking up, see your hands feeling over Sans’s skull. “You’ve gotten handsy,” Sans chuckled lowly, his boney fingers playing with a string of your hair. 

Pulling your hands back down to his hoodie, you notice that Sans is shaking lightly. Your heart began to pound, trying to retrace your steps of last night. First, you were mad at him for giving some girl in the back attention… and then…? It was fuzzy. “Last night... ,” you begin nervously, not sure what you want to ask.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened,” Sans rumbled to you, his grip tightening. 

Looking up at him, you could see he was conflicted with his answer. _If nothing happened, then why are you looking at me like that?_ you wonder, staring as you tried to read his nearly pained expression.

_Bump_

Blushing deeply, you gasp. Sans had brought your head against his teeth, giving what you could only imagine was a pseudo kiss on the forehead. “Wh-what are you doing!?” you push away from him and scramble off the couch. Sans shot up angrily, grabbing your arm. “L-let go, you weirdo!”

“Hey, calm down, will ya? It wasn’t like I kissed you on the mouth,” he growled to you, “I told you what I’d do if you kept starin’ at me with those eyes! What am I supposed to do when you look at me with so much earnest?” 

“How am I supposed you know? I didn’t even know I was staring!” you squeal as you frantically trying to pry the skeleton hand. 

Sans let you go, chuckling lightly as you stumble away from him. “Listen doll, I saved you from a bad time. Don’t be so uptight,” Sans’s grin fell a bit as your jaw tightened. _He_ saved you from a bad time? He had been the one causing it, from what you could remember. “I never got the chance to-”

“What happened last night,” you ask sternly. You could feel yourself trembling. Was this anger? A part of you felt hurt, but you couldn’t put your finger as to why. Something deep in your soul told you to get home. You didn’t want to be here anymore. 

“Look, y/n, nothing happened. I swear, there’s nothing to worry about,” he chuckled again, but he wouldn’t look at you. Something happened. “You just passed out and I-”

“Took me to,” you looked around quickly, “your place? And I’m supposed to believe that nothing happened?” You could feel yourself panicking. No, there was no way things were that simple. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Sans wanted more from you than a simple date, but you never pegged him as someone who’d… “I… I want to go home.”

You felt tears fall from your eyes before you could stop them. Sans stood in front of you, arm outstretched slightly, but the lights in his eyes completely gone. Was he frozen? “I want to go home!” you screeched, hugging yourself tight. Everything was all wrong. You couldn’t remember anything. _Nothing!_

There was a sudden wind, your stomach lurching as you fell to your knees. Nearly gagging on last night's dinner, you caught a glimpse of your coffee table as you tucked your knees to your chest. You were home. Everything was dark and quiet. Taking deep breathes, you rushed to your shower, flinging the cocktail dress aside. Anxiety overtook you, making you cry softly as the water streamed over you. You held yourself and whimpered, all the possible outcomes flying through your mind. 

How did things get like this? Why had you gone on that date? You knew the type of guy Sans was and you still… 

**This is all your fault**

Groaning in frustration you sighed heavily, your tears slowing. After cleaning yourself thoroughly, you picked out some comfy clothes and rushed to Kye’s door. He must have been so worried about you. He must have called you, but you didn’t have your phone or keys. He’d know what to do. Your knocks got harder the longer you waited outside.

“Alright, alright, I’m comin’,” Kye’s voice came from behind the door, “What the hell is- Y/n! Where have you been? I’ve blown up your phone all day! You scared me to death, girl.” Your heart squeezed. You looked up at Kye feebly, still holding yourself as you fought yourself not to cry. He looked like he hadn’t gotten much sleep; his usually kept hair unruly, his stylish clothes replaced by an old tank top and some torn jeans. He looked you over and furrowed his brow. “Hey…,” he touched your cheek where a tear had fell, “Everything all right?”

At first you didn’t know how to react, the shock of him touching you so delicately slowly fading before you hugged him tightly. His arms brought you close, though with some hesitation, and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. “K-kye,” you managed as you began crying heavily into his tank top. You felt him let out a heavy sigh, and you mentally kicked yourself for being so needy. Those thoughts were pushed away as his heavy hand petted your head gently. 

“Come on, beautiful. I’ll make you some tea,” Kye hummed to you, leading you into his apartment. 

You sniffled and followed.

Kye’s apartment was just like yours, but mirrored; his also had less anime and drawings strewn everywhere. His carpet was brown, and his furniture was black. He had a bar in front of his kitchen, low hanging light fixtures complementing it’s black top. You walked over to his black leather couch and curled into a ball, holding your legs and watching him in the kitchen to your right. 

Kye moved fluidly and with purpose, you noticed. You noticed a lot of things about Kye, but it was more than likely that you had had a crush on him at one time. You were prone to fixate on people that you cared about. You supposed now that you and Kye were more friendly, he didn’t mind you staring. In fact, you could swear that whenever he locked eyes with you, he would grin to himself, but you didn’t want to read too much into it. You hated assuming things. It led to disappointment.

Dishes clattered as Kye pulled out cups and the tea pot. He filled the pot with boiling water, bringing the dishes out on a tray. Sitting next to you, Kye poured you a glass of tea. “So, you gonna tell me what’s up?” he asked softly, almost as if he was trying not to scare you. 

You take the the saucer and cup slowly, looking into the swirling liquid and trying to find the words. What did you want to tell him? You didn’t want to tell him anything. _I don’t even know what happened last night, but…_ You grip the cup firmly and take a small sip. “I…,” you started, “I just had a really bad date is all. Sans I had a… a fight.” You sink into yourself. You didn’t like lying to Kye. He was a sweet guy who was always there for you. 

“A fight, huh?” Kye hummed and watched you sip your tea. You felt his eyes on you, but you didn’t look. “Are you scared?”

Your head snapped up, nearly spilling your tea. “I-no! I’m just… really upset. Ah, maybe I should go back to my place,” you think outloud.

Kye touched your shoulder gently, “Take your time.”

You nodded, trying to gather your thoughts. “I just… I don’t remember what happened last night,” you whispered. Kye’s grip on your shoulder tightened, making you look over to him. His was like an open book. You could tell that he was mad at Sans, sad for you, frustrated he couldn’t do anything about it. A part of you felt your heart go out to him, though you begged him with your eyes not pity you. With a heavy sigh, Kye took your tea and motioned for you to come closer. You did, and squeaked when he pulled you into nearly the same position you were in when you woke up with Sans. You blushed deeply and looked up at Kye, who only smiled softly.

“Look, y/n, I’m not gonna do anything shady. I just want to know your safe. So… would you mind staying here tonight?” Kye nearly pleaded in your ear. You felt your heart stop for a minute. What were you supposed to say? You didn’t really feel comfortable staying like this. It felt too similar to the situation at hand. It felt bad. It felt scary. As much as you liked Kye before, your feelings had moved on. After the trouble you had had with Sans, you didn’t like the idea of being so close to anyone. You gently push away.

“I-I’m not really… I don’t want to stay here. I just-”

“You came here to vent. I’m just trying to help,” Kye held up his hands, showing you he meant no harm. You hugged yourself for a moment before looking back at him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Thinking of Sans popping in out of nowhere while you were alone made you feel queasy. You didn't want to face him.

“Ok,” you say slowly, “I'll stay here tonight.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

Sans stood in the living room, looking at his hand like it had betrayed him for hours. The sun inched over the sky and his shadow stretched to the other side of the room. He sent you home. Alone. He knew you were probably just scared, you probably didn’t remember much. But you were scared. Scared of _him_. You weren’t the confident girl that bashed him in the face when you first met. This side of you was painful. Seeing the fear in your eyes was overwhelming.

He panicked. 

“What was I supposed to do? Have her sit in here and blubber all over me!?” Sans rasped to himself, his hand swiping over his skull. The feeling of your fingers still lingered. No he couldn’t think of that now. Not when your face, filled with pain and betrayal, was burning in his mind's eye. It was what he had wanted to see, it’s what he had planned to see. But not like that. At least, not in that way. “Ugh, what’s wrong with me?” 

“IS THAT BLASTED HUMAN GONE, SANS?” Papyrus called from upstairs, making Sans jump, yelling in surprise. Papyrus rushed to the top of the stairs, wearing his usual day clothes, “SANS!? WHAT’S HAPPENING? HAS THE HUMAN BETRAYED YOU AS I, THE MAGNIFICENT AND FEARSOME PAPYRUS, FORETOLD?”

Sans grabbed his chest and looked up at the landing, enraged, “Boss! Make some fucking noise when you’re home! How long have you been back? I thought you were with the Crazy Lady for the next couple days!”

Papyrus grimaced and folded his arms, looking away from Sans with disgust. “HER HIGHNESS, LADY TORIEL, DISCHARGED ME WHEN WORD OF YOUR OUTING WITH THAT HUMAN CAME FORTH. I WAS SENT HOME IN ORDER TO ‘DEFEND YOU’.” Papyrus rolled his eyes with his air quotes. Sans stared at him for a second. 

“Boss, no one but you knew that I’d be out with that girl,” Sans squinted, growing more and more agitated with the run-around, “If you didn’t want me to go out, you should’ve just told me!”

“LADY TORIEL HAS HER SOURCES!” Papyrus roared from the top of the stairs, stomping his feet, “WHY WOULD I, THE GREAT AND MENACING PAPYRUS, WORRY ABOUT A WEAK ACCUMULATION OF DUST LIKE YOU! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY POST UNLESS HER MAJESTY ORDERED ME TO DO SO! BE GRATEFUL FOR HER UNCHARACTERISTIC MERCY WHEN TOLD OF YOUR IDIOCY!”

“Idiocy!? I’m not an idiot for taking a girl out on a date! Maybe she was tired of listening to your obnoxious voice and sent you away so she wouldn’t lose what little sanity she has left!” Sans countered, pointing at his brother disdainfully. 

“OBNOXIOUS!?” Papyrus brought his red glove to his chest and leaned over the railing, “MY VOICE IS LIKE MANNA FROM HEAVEN! SMOOTH LIKE SILK AND SWEET LIKE HONEY. HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE HER MAJESTY DISLIKES MY VOICE! SHE ALWAYS LOVES MY DAILY REPORTS!”

“Reports? More like mini-biographies,” Sans chuckled hatefully, using his magic to create a false scarf around his neck,” _Oh her majesty, today I ate human food and gagged! Oh her majesty, today I was attacked by a the sky’s tears! Bleh Bleh Bleh._ ” 

“SANS! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME TO MY FACE!” Papyrus roared, slamming his fist on the railing.

“Boss, come on. It’s me we’re talking about, you’re my brother. I would ne- I could never- BOSS THE HUMAN’S GOT A KNIFE!”

“WHERE!?” Sans laughed uncontrollably as Papyrus swished his real scarf to the side and turn on his heels to only see a wall. Shit like this always got Papyrus, even on the surface. It was like smacking a toddler, easy and with minimal consequences. Papyrus hated being bested, and Sans grinned evilly as Papyrus turned back to him slowly. His eyes were glowing with anger and defeat, “VERY ASTUTE, AS USUAL SANS. I APPLAUD YOUR SKILLS AT JESTING ME. I’M RETIRING TO MY ROOM TO THINK OF STRATEGIES. BECKON IF THERE’S AN EMERGENCY.” With that, Papyrus went into his room, slamming the door. Sans watched him go, grinning to himself and shaking his head.

If only Papyrus cared more. 

Left to his thoughts again, Sans looked to his feet. He could try to apologize, like the kid taught him. Apologies made things better, right? Sans pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Not today. Trying today would only get you even more upset. He'd wait. A week? A month? Years. He'd wait. 

**Because he’s a coward.**

“Shit,” Sans seethed, the pain behind your eyes seeping into his mind again. It had to be today. There was no getting around it. If he waited, you'd be gone for good. “It’s do or die,” he breathed, scratching the side of his mandible out of habit. With a quick step, he was in your living room. He took a quick look around, trying to assess the mood, but there was nothing. He could tell you weren’t there, he couldn’t feel your presence.

No, that wasn’t true. He faintly felt you. You had to be nearby. With a heavy sigh, Sans grimaced angrily.

“That arrogant bastard.”

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You watched as Kye threw different spices into a pan of potatoes. With chicken in the oven and vegetables steaming on an opposite burner, the apartment smelled delicious. Sitting at the bar, you swing your feet and lean against one hand. As homey as the scene was, you had a bitter taste in your mouth. 

“Hey,” Kye called over his shoulder, “You doin’ alright over there, slugger?”

“Yeah, just kind of….bleh,” you hummed, not really looking at him. Staring at your hands, thoughts of Sans crept into your head. You really messed up this time. He was an awful guy, and you should have known better than going out on a date with him, for a stuffed animal no less. Everything had gone so fast, that you couldn’t even remember what you had told yourself to rationalize everything. “Hey Kye. Do you think I’m… stupid?”

There was a pause, making you look up from your hands and finding Kye staring at you. “No, I don’t think you’re stupid,” he said plainly, returning to his cooking, “Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault. It’s just what monsters do. They’re all just… deceptive and cruel. It’s in their nature.”

Silence. 

 

“I’m shocked,” you finally respond, “I didn’t know you were against monsters.”

“A lot of people think that it’s wrong to think that monsters are what they are, monsters. I don’t agree. It’s like expecting a shark not to attack, or a bird not to fly. It’s what they are,” Kye nearly laughed as he pushed a plate in front of you. Moving to sit next to you, he started eating. 

You looked at him, in awe. “How can you think like that?” You ignore your food. “Monsters aren’t that bad. They’re not all mean, and they don’t deceive people!” Anger hummed inside you, trying to bubble over, but you kept it in check. 

“Yeah, like that last one you were with? I mean, you have to acknowledge that monsters seem to think they’re better than humans. They think that they can manipulate us with their magic, but that’s not true. They’re just a small tap away from being turned to-”

“Kye!” you slammed your hand on the table, “Not all monsters are like Sans! And even if they were, he didn’t lie to me about anything!” 

“Yeah, but I did manipulate you with those plushies I won for ya.”

“Well, yes there’s that, but other than that Sans had been-”

Both you and Kye stand out of your chairs, you nearly toppling over when you saw him. His red eye wasn’t flaming. He didn’t seem upset, but you knew he was peeved. “S-sans, what are..,” your voice came out in a whisper, the fear you had slowly creeping back. You knew it. You knew he wouldn’t leave you alone. You felt helpless, his gaze on you turning you to ice. Tears started to fill your eyes as all the horrible scenarios filled your mind as to what could have happened. No, if there were any monster that was bad to the bone, it was Sans. 

“What are you doing here?” Kye growled, grabbing Sans by the collar, “How dare you come into my home, uninvited. Where are your manners, bone boy?” 

A shudder went down your back as you waited for Sans to laugh, as he usually did, to make a joke about all of this. You waited, but it never came. Sans stared at Kye and sighed. “Look, I didn’t come here for you. I came here to talk to (Y/N).” 

Talk? About what? There was a fleeting thought of doubt in your mind. Had he come to explain last night?

Kye brought Sans close to his face, his voice mocking and sadistic. Was he laughing? “Well, she doesn’t want to talk to you. As a matter of fact, she wants you out of her life. So why don’t you go hide in someone else’s closet tonight,” Kye pushed Sans towards the door. 

_Oh no_ , you thought to yourself, _he’s gonna make Sans mad! He’s gonna start a fight. What should I do?_ You slowly glanced over to Sans’s face, finding him staring at you. It made you tense. “(Y/N),” his low, raspy voice reached out to you like a feather, “Is it true? Do you want me gone?” His red eye was gone, his usual cocky tone sounding sadder than you remember. Was it true? Did you really want Sans gone?

You swallowed hard, unable to stop staring. He had shown you his good side. You two had fun together. Were you afraid of Sans? “I-”

“Yeah, it’s true. Now get out of here, you freak,” Kye spat, a look of disgust crossing over his face. In all the time you had spent analyzing him, never had you seen a more ugly expression.

Sans’s eyes went black and the air in the whole apartment chilled. “I asked the doll, not you,” Sans growled, his patience clearly wearing thin. 

“No!” you shouted before Kye could open his mouth again. They both looked to you as you stood up from the ground meekly. “N-no, I don’t want you gone,” you said softly. Sans’s eye didn’t return, but you could feel the tensions easing around you. You continued, “I’m just… scared of what happened last night. I don’t remember anything and then I’m at your place? What am I supposed to think?” You hug yourself and stare at your feet, trying not to tremble. “How am I supposed to believe that nothing happened when it was written all over your face that you were hiding something? And when you kissed me-”

“He kissed you?” Kye roared, turning to you and then back to Sans. “After everything you did, you kissed her the morning after? You scum! You trash! I’ll kill you!” Kye lunged at Sans, knocking Sans into the tile floor. 

“No!” you shouted, trying to pry Kye off of Sans. This isn’t what you wanted. Kye didn’t know the whole story, you didn’t even know the whole story! As you came close to the tussle, Kye pushed you back, making you smack your head against the wall next to them. 

Suddenly, everything was black. When you came to, black still hugged the rims of your vision, a loud ringing in your ear. You saw a harsh flash of red, and felt something vibrating the floor. 

Black again.

A blurry vision of specs of blood on the floor caused a pang of panic go through you. You tried shaking your head to get rid of the noise, but everything was moving so slow around you. Rubbing your eyes, you started to hear muffled yelling. Barely able to make it out, you try to stand and call out. “Stop!” you were barely audible to yourself. Looking around, you saw that the fight had moved to the living room, tables turned over and classes smashed into the carpet. Blood oozing over it. _Oh god! Kye!_

You rushed into the living room, Kye limp under Sans as he punched him over and over again. Latching yourself on, you hold Sans’s arm back. Tears falling from your eyes like rain, you begged, “Stop! Sans! Please, you’re going to kill him!”

There was a lurch through his frame. Slowly, Sans got off of Kye and looked at you, his sockets black. “I… this is just like…,” you heard him murmur to himself. You gently remove yourself from Sans and kneel next to Kye. He was badly hurt, his eyes blackened, a long gash in his face from glass. You saw his nose bleeding and his arm was dislocated and broken. 

“Sans,” you whispered, “What have you done?”

Your words seemed to snap him back to reality as he looked down at your neighbor. “Shit,” he breathed, kneeling down with you, “Ah, uhm, hehe, don’t worry about it! I can fix this.” Nervousness riddled his voice and sweat ran down his skull as his hand glew with his red magic. 

“No! Don’t hurt him!” you yelped, grabbing onto Sans’s sleeve. He put his other hand on top of yours and softly hummed. 

“Don’t worry, doll. This won’t hurt him,” he glanced toward you, a softness in his eye, before he turned back to Kye and placed his hand over his chest. Before your eyes, Kye’s body began to glow a bright red, his wounds healing and his bones mending. The puffiness of his eyes fell to their usual elasticity, their original color returning. “See?” Sans whispered, “G-good as new.”

You stood up abruptly, hoisting Sans up with you. “H-hey, what’re you doing?”

“You said you wanted to talk, let’s talk somewhere where you won’t be able to hurt anybody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make! I was having a hard time figuring out how to get this all to go on, and I still kind of think it's a bit muddled... but the next chapter will be up much quicker! I promise!


	9. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Panics.

Sans stood uncomfortably against a support beam. The two of you had left the apartment complex, walking in silence, to a nearby warehouse. It had been empty for years, teens using it to perform seances and pretending to be edgy. You would sometimes come here during the day, when you had no work. It was a place where you went to read manga, draw, and sometimes just be by yourself. Even if there were other people there at times, it was spacious enough you could find your own corner and be completely uninterrupted. Now, it was dark, it was slightly wet, and heavy. 

You could barely see Sans, his skull hidden by his hood. The two of you weren’t sure how to talk to each other, especially after what had just happened. You decided that you’d be the one to start. “Sans… why did you flip out like that?” your words were cautious. Something in you knew he wasn’t proud of what he did, but another part of you knew he was too proud to apologise about it.

“I.. I don’t know,” his gravely voice was sad. You were unsure how to continue. You opened your mouth to say something in the regards of him leaving you alone, never speaking to you again, never trying to talk with you again. He must have sensed it, because he interrupted your thoughts, “When he pushed you back like that, i don’t know, I got mad. I kind of...blacked out.” He whispered the last bit.

“You nearly choke me out the first time we met! How was that any different than what happened?” you counter, confused, getting irritated. Who did he think he was? Why was he so different from before?

Sans growled and clenched his fists, “It was different.”

“Different how?”

“It was just different!” he roared, a large metal shingle falling from the ceiling as the earth around you shook, a ray of moonlight illuminating the warehouse. “Look out!” Sans called.

Before you had time to react, the back of your head bounced against concrete. The loud clatter of metal sent needles in your consciousness. You slowly open your eyes to see a large piece of metal born into the ground where you once stood. “What the hell kind of place is this? You said you come here all the time?! You could have died!” Sans’s usual snarky self showed again. 

“What can I say? I like living on the edge,” you chuckled, relieved that the skeleton you had met before was back. 

“On the _edge_!? This isn’t the time for jokes!” Sans snarled, lifting himself up so he can look down at you. You notice his eyes go dark and his body stiffen.

Blush dusted over your face as you realized the situation, and you both looked away from each other. Sans quickly got up and took a few steps away, giving you room to sit up. There was an awkward moment of silence.

“What happened the other night?” you asked, looking at your knees. The wind tonight was luke-warm, making you shiver lightly as you looked to Sans, “Why was I with you on the couch?”

Sans pulled his hood up and turning to hide his face. “You… went back with Grillby and Mettaton. It was a rigged system we were led into, and they wanted to…,” Sans growled and balled his fists to his side. He fidgeted, his natural smirk twisted into a dark grimace and the magic from his eye crackling. He could be terrifying when he was mad. As his anger grew, so did the magic, “He wanted to use your body for entertainment.”

“What? Grillby? B-but,” you thought back hard, trying to get your thoughts together as you scooted away from the angry skeleton. You could feel yourself starting to tremble. You were afraid.

“The fucker drugged you! I couldn’t let him get away with that! I couldn’t leave you there wi-with _them_ ,” Sans roared, turning his gaze to you sharply. You gasp and instinctively flinch away, scooting back quickly, “What was I supposed to do?! I had to teach them a lesson! I had to make sure they would never-,” Sans halted himself, his menacing glare breaking into shock, then… anguish? “S-sorry. I just… ugh! I don’t know what’s going on with me!” Sans snarled to himself, rubbing a boney hand over his face to cup his exposed teeth. You slowly stand up, trying not to get him going again. Maybe this was just a passionate side to Sans, one that maybe he didn’t even understand? He was just worried, right?

 _Mental note: never go to Grillby’s again._

But there had to be more to the story. It explained why you couldn’t remember anything, but why did he not want to tell you about it? What was he hiding? A thought hit you, call it intuition. “Sans… did what happen tonight... happen at Grillby’s?”

Sans visibly flinched and turned away from you. His head fell and you hugged your arms, a chill settling into the air. Spring was just around the corner, but the night air threatened a heavy chill. A soft rumbling coming from the skeleton brought you back to your current predicament. “God you ask so many questions,” he chuckled, his voice laced with acid and malice. “At this rate, I’m gonna lose that bet. This game is getting pretty dull.”

You stomach dropped. Game? “You know, it’s been three days already and I haven’t gotten anywhere with you it,” he looked back at you, the venom in his words becoming thicker. “It’s a pain in the ass running around all day. I’m no script writer, but man do you have an eye for plot holes, _human_.”

Something about the way he said human sent a bolt of sadness through you. It hurt deep in your chest. Monsters are always referring to people as humans, but Sans had usually called you by a nickname or something. “Wh-what?” 

Sans shook his head, his laugh echoing throughout the warehouse. “What, did you honestly think that I liked you or something? You’re really a piece of work. Maybe I should have thought up a different lie,” Sans shrugged and walked over to you, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he looked down at you,“Something more romantic probably. Something you’d want to believe? I guess you’re not the type that wants to be saved.” 

You take a few steps back, looking up at him, confused and allowing your fear to creep onto your face. He wore a look of pure hate and entertainment. Was this the real Sans? This Sans made more sense; this was the same Sans you met those few nights before. He was going to kill you. You knew it. Everything in your body wanted to run, but you were frozen. When did you become so weak? 

“Now I’m gonna say this once, so I hope your pathetic human brain can understand. I’m done trying to impress trash. You? You’re fragile, broken, and I can’t have my fun when you’re so weak. Pathetic,” Sans purred when you flinched away from his hand. Had he read your mind?

You try to take a step back, only for you to bump into Sans. You scream and try run toward the fallen metal shingle, only to be yanked by the hair and thrown to your back. The wind was knocked out of you, and you gasp for air. A sharp bone dropped from the ceiling and held itself a hair away from your neck. “Wh-why go through all the trouble of blackmailing m-me… and with Kye…,” you tried to keep your voice together, though it cracked as tears welled in your eyes.

The bone poked at your throat as Sans came closer, his smile widening. His malice made the world darker around the two of you. “I wanted to see how well trained my new pet could get, but you’re worthless. A lost cause. So now I have to find a better one. Now here’s what’s gonna happen,” Sans leans closer, his face scarily close to yours, “I’m gonna leave. You’ll have your precious lonely and unfulfilling life back, and you won’t have to deal with me again. But if you try to find me..”

Sans whispered in your ear, “ **I’ll kill you.** ”

You blinked. And he was gone.

Trembling, you stay on the ground, letting sadness and fear get the better of you. You roared in the night. “F-fuck that Ass! He..He’s a sleazebag! A worthless Sleazebag! If I ever see him again, I’ll! I’LL!” unable to hold it in anymore, sobs came. That had been so scary. You hugged yourself against the cold, huddling under the towering shingle and letting it all out.

But that was your life, wasn’t it. Everything was a joke on you. No one ever took you seriously, and this wasn’t going to be the last time. Especially with you being so weak, so pathetic. You were worthless. 

No, that wasn’t true. You knew that. 

Nothing was out to get you. The world didn’t go out of it’s way to make you miserable. It was all in your head. “All in my head,” you whisper to yourself as you hold yourself, crying. There was no way you could go back to Kye. There was no way you’d feel comfortable going home alone this late at night. So you decided to curl up beside the large metal shingle, hoping that as you lie there, it would fall on you and you wouldn’t have to feel like this anymore.

**_Don’t think that way, he’s not worth it._ **

You hold your head in your hands as you shakily sigh. Either way. You were tired. Thankfully, it wasn’t as cold anymore. “It must have been his magic,” you tell yourself as you curl tighter to yourself. Only sleep could take you away from this emotional hell.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans stood in the darkness of the warehouse. He hadn’t left, like he made you believe. He listened to you scream and cry to yourself. You were right, he was a real sleaze. Slowly pulling down his hood, watching your suffering, taking in the light of the moon sparkling off your tear stricken cheeks. It was painfully beautiful, but Sans took no joy from it. With every cry, his soul gave a sickening lurch inside of him. _Come on Sansie, she’s just some human, remember? You wanted this! Enjoy the fruits of your… Enjoy…_

Sans slumped down to the ground, clutching his chest. He couldn’t enjoy this. Your face was so confused, so sad. Scared. If you weren’t afraid of him before, you definitely were now. He felt sick, he felt like he had just ripped his soul in two, but he couldn’t let you know what he did. He couldn’t let you know what happened in the underground. He couldn’t let you know who he was, _what_ he was. He had to keep you away from everything. 

He thought back to the house. Kye was right, monsters were only good at deceit, blackmail, killing, and were anything but good. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried. He tried every day. He wanted to be good. Frisk had told him that he could be good. The kid _showed_ him that he could be good. So why was everything hitting the fan with you? Why couldn’t he be good with you? Why couldn’t he just show you how much he-

Sans shook his head. This was for the best. He was only causing you more and more problems. If he really cared this much for you, the only rational thing to do now was to leave. 

Right? 

Right. 

He wanted to look at you one last time. Maybe he’d see you trying to cheer yourself up, maybe you’d be laughing like you had been at the carnival. Maybe you’d say his name so casually under breath one more time, even if it was filled with hate. Sans took the chance and looked back to you, instantly regretting it.

You were curling into yourself, asleep under the metal shingle. Your face was red and puffy from crying so much and you looked completely miserable. Apparently, even in your sleep, your emotions were painfully transparent. Sans let out a pained, “Oh.”

This was it. This was going to be his final image of you. This was what he had told himself he wanted. Sans felt his sockets ached at the sight.

_~blip~_

Sans felt wetness roll down his cheekbones. He touched them gingerly, finding what he feared most. Tears. He was crying. Why? Why was he crying? Why did his chest hurt so bad? Why did looking at you hurt so bad? Sans quickly Blinked to his house, breathing heavily as the tears started coming more and more.

_CLATTER_

“SANS! YOU’RE LATE FOR DINNER!” Papyrus slammed his silverware on the table, angry tention filling the room as Sans heard the lumbering footsteps of his brother stomping his way over to him. “WHERE HAVE YOU-!” 

Sans shook as he looked up at Papyrus. “B-boss! I! I… uh,” Sans hurriedly wiped away his tears. “M-my bad, haha. I guess I was having too much fun crushing that human.” He forced out a laugh that was met with silence. Sans looked at Sans nervously, “B-boss..?”

Papyrus looked down at Sans, disgusted and anger radiating off of his form as he seethed. Sans watched as Papyrus looked at his hands then at Sans. As Papyrus balled his fists, Sans flinched and instinctively covered his face. “What. Happened.”

Sans carefully unraveled himself from his defensive position. “Wh-what are you getting at, boss?”

He was startled when Papyrus grabbed him by the hood, hand on his hip, “WHAT I AM ‘GETTING AT’ BROTHER, IS WHAT HAS THAT HUMAN DONE? YOU HAVE COME BACK IN WHAT THEIR HIGHNESS FRISK HAS CALLED ‘DISTRAUGHT.’ IN THIS SITUATION…,” Papyrus dropped Sans harshly on the ground, “IT IS APPROPRIATE TO HUNT DOWN THE CAUSE FOR YOUR EMOTIONAL STATE.”

Sans felt his sole tighten. Papyrus was planning to hunt you down. You were a sitting duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking so long! I have the next two chapters better planned out, so hopefully I'll have more time to post! Thank you all for continue reading and staying with me through all of this. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Something Wicked this way Comes

Papyrus rushed around the house, picking up bones and other materials for traps as he was preparing for the hunt. Sans scampered after him. “Boss! Boss, stop! It’s not like that! Don’t go and mess up what I already got goin’ on!” Sans tried to sound irritated, but it came out pleading. Worried. Weak. Papyrus stopped and turned to his brother, Sans nearly running into him.

“Brother,” Papyrus began, his voice softer than normal, “Even if you are trying to protect the human I can not excuse this.” He looked Sans up and down and gritted his teeth. “THEY HAVE MADE YOU INTO A! A!” Papyrus grabbed Sans by the collar and ripped him into the air, shaking him violently, “A SNIVELING BAFOON! IT’S UNACCEPTABLE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE BESTED BY THAT HUMAN! THEY WILL NOT TORMENT ME WITH SUCH CH-CHEAP TACTICS!” Papyrus was trembling from anger, or at least that’s what Sans could tell. Sans squirmed against his brother’s grip, the pain around his vertebrae becoming too much. 

“P-Paps,” Sans managed, “just listen to me for once!” The ground met him hard. Slowly, cautiously, he looked to his brother. Papyrus hated being called his kid name, but Sans took the chance. It was supposed to rattle his bones, to make him snap to his senses; even if it was predictable what would happen afterward. The heel of Papyrus’s boot came down hard on Sans’s skull. 

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PION? I HAVE SHOWN YOU KINDNESS WHERE I SHOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR RESPECT!? I AM GOING TO RID US OF THAT HUMAN AND AFTERWARDS I WILL REEDUCATE YOU ON THE DYNAMIC OF THIS HOUSE!” the weight left only to be followed by a swift kick to the temple. Sans hissed and held his skull. 

As hard as he tried, Sans felt the world around him drifting black. _No, I can’t let him find her_ , Sans watched as his brother opened the door to their apartment. Snow and wind blew harshly, catching Papyrus scarf in an intimidating silhouette. He could have sworn he saw his brother look back at him before he slammed the door, hinted by the light vibration Sans felt in his bones. He reached out helplessly, _I can’t…_

Black.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

The cold made you shiver. Maybe you should go home? It was pretty late at night. You sit up, still curled in on yourself. What was there to be sad about? Sans was a menace and you knew it. This was for the best, right? Right. You felt numb all over. 

“No,” you finally said, your lips chapped from the long silence, “get yourself together girl! This is awesome! Right? Now you can go to work and not have to worry if that bone head is going to pop in, and you can sleep better knowing he’s not going to harass you around campus! This is the best possible outcome, right?” You stood, balling your fists in an attempt to pump yourself up, “Yeah! Hell, we only went on that one date, and it completely bombed! I mean, I was drugged and brought home by a stranger! That’s no way to have a good time!” You nodded to yourself, keeping in mind how silly you seemed to yourself, and swatter dirt off your butt. 

You were going to go back to Kye and tell him thanks but no thanks. You were feeling much better, and you just wanted to sleep in your own bed. This night was crazy, but you were determined not to let it get the better of you. You had your time to cry, not time to move on. Kye would understand, you were sure. Still, you did want to apologize for getting him in your mess. 

_You’re rambling. You need to eat._

Your stomach growled just as the thought snaked its way into your mind. With a heavy sigh, you began your treck home. It wasn’t a long one, but it was very windy and chilly. A voice in the distance caught your attention as your apartment came into view. It was Kye, he was dressed in much warmer, and very stylish clothes, running towards you. Perfect timing. Now you can apologise without the awkward “waiting for the right moment” ordeal.

“(Y/N),” he panted, trying to catch his breath when he was closer, “I was so worried! I thought that beast had taken you off and done something… Anyway, where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you. You must be freezing, here take my jacket.”

You wave the jacket away and smile gently up at Kye, “I’m ok Kye. Sans and I had a little talk and… well I’m never going to see him again. So it’s all better now. I’m sorry I got you mixed in with all this.” Your heart squeezed. That’s right, you’ll never see that jerk again.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem kinda…,” Kye reached out to you, but you turned to the apartment complex. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Believe me, I can handle myself. I know I said I’d spend the night, but I just want to get something warm to eat and sleep in my bed for now. Thanks for being there for me,” you paused and looked back at Kye who wasn’t following you up surprisingly, “I really appreciate you being there for me.”

With that you went up the stairs and directly into your apartment, closing the door and locking it. You’d have to order a new key later, and a new phone. Everything about your encounter with Sans was an inconvenience to you. Every moment you had spent with him had been a-

No, it hadn’t been a waste, but it was very inconvenient. 

With a heavy sigh, you surveyed your apartment. It was slightly chilly and depressingly dark. Flipping the switch to your kitchen, you decided to make some ramen and and watch some TV before bed. 

 

You woke up on the couch that morning. Shivering, you looked around in a daze, feeling over the floor for the remote to turn off the TV. With a groan, you rubbed your eyes and went to check your phone. Oh yeah. You didn’t have your phone. 

You were heavy on your feet, your head pounding from sleeping in the cold and angry crying. A part of you wanted to stay in, the past few days wearing you thin. Today was a good day to go into work and just zone out. Get your mind off everything. 

“I didn’t even get all my stuffed animals back…,” you sighed, finding that you were still wearing your wristband from the fair as you searching through your clothes with a pout. You quickly get ready and open your front door to the usual.

“Hey there cutie. How’re you doing this fine morning?” Kye hummed to you, looking like he barely slept. His eyes had deep bags and he hadn’t shaved that morning. It made you feel bad for worrying him. Maybe you should have talked to him more when you came back home. 

“Looks to me like we’re having about the same amount of sleep, big guy,” you breathe a laugh, catching him move his hand through his hair nervously. “Sorry I didn’t talk more last night. I just really wanted to get to bed.” _Even though I slept on the couch._

Kye cleared his throat and rubbed his nose, “Oh, no problem. I get it. You had a rough night. I just… don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you got home alright.” You smiled at each other in strained silence. 

Mercifully, you spoke first. “Well, I should be heading to work,” Kye shuffled and nodded as you turned away, “It was good seeing you this morning. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Ahrm- yeah! You too!” he called as you went down the stairs. 

A part of you felt bad for not saying more. Waiting for the bus didn’t take long and it felt like the past couple of days had been months. As you walked into your office, it seemed very nostalgic. You were relieved to find that your things from the club were neatly placed on your chair. Your phone was dead, but at least you had it. “He must have dropped these off,” you say to yourself. 

You shook your head roughly. “No I won’t think about it,” nodding you pulled out your chair and began to work again, “There’s nothing to think about but work.” Projects had backed up and things were out of place because of the computer rebooting while you were gone. Thankfully, you were able to go into hyper-focus as you worked, your usual music helping you push through the material faster than usual. Today’s productivity was going to make your boss very happy. 

“ _Thank yooooou, I’ll say goodbye soooon. Though it’s the end of the woooooorld, don’t blame yourseeeeeelf, now.._ ,” you sing along, “ _And if it’s truuuuuuue, I will arooound you. And give life to this woooorld.. that’s our oown._ ” You bobbed your head with the music as you finished up rendering your video, spinning in your chair dramatically as you tried to imitate the synthetic music. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a flash of a red eye.

Immediately you stood up, looking around your office as your music continued in your headphones that now rested on your shoulders. There was no one else there. _My imagination_ , you try to convince yourself. Sitting back down slowly, you looked up at the window near your desk. It was outstandingly dark. What time was it?

“Twelve thirty!?” alarmed, you brought your face to your computer to make sure that it was right. “Damn it, now I have to sleep at the office! After last night, Kye is gonna be through the roof,” you sigh aggitatantly as you slump into your chair, pulling your hand over your face. “Well, since I have my purse and everything now, I guess I can go get something to eat before I hit the hay,” you sighed, picking up your purse from amongst your returned things and thumbing through it to make sure your money was still there. 

Once you were satisfied with the amount of money on your person, you grabbed your keys and jacket and locked up the office as you headed down stairs. It was lightly snowing out and you hummed to yourself. You were lucky that the University kept their heat on at night, or tonight would be a drag for more than just not having a way home. 

Outside, the wind blew your hair back and stole all the warmth that your building had to offer. _D-d-damn it! I should have dressed warmer._ Things just weren’t going your way tonight. You looked around the street and saw no one. _Likely because they all have common sense and are at home._ With a huff, you walked down the street and turned left at the boardwalk. All the late-night restaurants were close to the now quiet fairgrounds. 

Before you continued, you took a moment to look at the ferris-wheel, covered in snow. It was haunting, but the sight put you at ease. Maybe it was because you liked strangely eerie scenery, maybe it was because you found beautiful things in places no one thought to look, but right now the fair peeked your interest. Almost as if something was pushing you toward it. _I’ll just have a quick look before I go eat,_ you nodded to yourself.

The snow crunched under your sneakers and you wished you had worn your boots so that your feet wouldn’t be so cold. As you got closer to the fair, you saw a couple signs that read: KEEP OUT. NO TRESPASSING. This made you grin to yourself as you ducked under a bar meant to close off the area. There couldn’t possibly be anything wrong with you taking a little peek around. It’s not like you were going to steal anything.

You pushed your hands to your lips and breathed heavily into them, taking in the sight of concession stands and carnival games abandoned and empty, save for the toys. You looked over at the Kingyo Sukui stand and saw that the fish had all been taken out of the tub, which was drained and slightly covered in snow. A small grin came over you as you began to think of how hard Sans tried to get the fish into the dish. He had been so happy, accomplished. 

Sighing, a frown invade your smile. No more thinking about that. You were here to see the fair grounds, not to reminisce. A street lamp was shining brightly behind you, illuminating your shadow in the small stand. These were dead memories. It was time to make new ones. 

Deciding that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have come here, you started to head back to the entrance. That’s when you saw it, a flash of red. It nearly made you scream. 

Nothing. When you turned to look back at the carnival games, nothing and no one was there. The abandoned stuffed animals stared blankly at you, almost in jest. You held your breath and listened intently, a strange paranoia seeping into your subconscious. It was definitely time to leave.

_Crunch_

Terror. True terror filled you as you heard footsteps in the distance. You whipped your head around and searched the snow blanketed streets and saw nothing. That wasn’t entirely true. There was an eerie fog rolling in.

**Run.**

No sooner had the thought crossed your mind did your legs move on their own, carrying you ruggedly through the snow. _Help,_ you screamed in your head as you panted, _You have to call for help!_ You opened to call for someone, anyone…

**But nobody came.**

The footsteps were still as slow as before, but they sounded closer. No matter how fast you ran, your pursuer was not far behind. 

Something caught your foot.

You let out a scream as you were pulled up into the air by your ankle. Flailing helplessly, you try to reach your ankle, but give up when a bolt of pain rings through you. “ha..HELP!” you scream, “Somebody! Anybody! Help! Help me, please!” Tears burned the corners of your eyes as you start to panic. Trying to lift yourself up to look, you could barely make out a rope squeezing against your skin. 

A shadow loomed over you with a familiar snickering.

“Nye heheheh,” the assailant grinned evilly down at you, “It seems I have caught myself a human.”

Your stomach dropped as you peered up at the taller skeleton, Papyrus. His previously black eye sockets invaded by an orange light. Something about the way he was sneering at you made your blood run colder than the snow around you. It was like staring at death. Goosebumps flooded your skin, every hair standing on end as Papyrus came closer. “I’ll show you a real monster, human,” his gravelly voice splintered in your mind as he materialized a bone and shattered the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! I am just not keeping up with the times. I apologize! I will be working harder and harder to get these chapters out to you guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me and I hope to get this next chapter soon. I know it will definitely not take another month like this one.


	11. Melancholy

_Tip..._  
_Tip..._  
_Tip..._

Blinking slowly, a soft glow in the distance turned into a blinding light that swung violently above you. A pained groan escapes your lips as you try to sway the heaviness form your conscience, a sharp pain reminding you of your run in with Papyrus. Looking around, you note that you’re shackled to a table by the wrists. A light tug let you know that you were stuck tight. Your throat ached from lack of use and just waking up, but you rasped, “I.. I know you’re there.” Papyrus stepped into the light, looking down at you with malice.

“W-why did you kidnap me? Sans-”

**_SMACK_ **

“HOW DARE YOU TALK OF MY BROTHER AFTER THE STATE YOU PUT HIM IN,” Papyrus spat, backhanding you harshly. You were nearly ripped from your seat, instead being sent into more pain by the shackles around your wrists, making you cry out. “NOW,” he continued, grabbing you by the hair and forcing you to look at him through winced eyes, “I, THE GREAT AND VENGEFUL PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT THREATENS HIS COMPANY.”

Before you could say anything, there was a sickening _snap_. You didn’t even register what happened until you looked down at your hand, completely shocked. As the disfigured, mangled flesh that was your finger sunk in, you paled and let out a scream of pain you didn’t even know you had. Papyrus chuckled darkly as he delicately touched the broken finger, intently watching your face as you twisted and pulled against it. Pain shot through you like a thousand needles being dragged over your nerves. “STOP! STOP! PLEASE!” you begged, trying to wiggle your hands free from the shackles unsuccessfully. Unknown to you, tears started to stream down your face.

“HOW PATHETIC,” Papyrus sneered and released your finger, “YOUR BODY IS SO FRAGILE COMPARED TO _MINE_.” You groaned in agony as you watched him reach for another finger, making you scream and pull as hard as you could against the shackles. 

_SNAP_

This finger had a bone sticking out, blood oozing out of the break. You sob and fall back in your chair, whimpering as you find your voice. “W-why are you doing this? He’s the one who-”

**_SNAP_ **

Papyrus bent your finger all the way back to break this one, making you bite your tongue. You shake your head to see clearly, your tears flooding your vision as you gasp for air. Whimpering, all your energy is drained, you can’t manage to pull at your shackles anymore. You lean forward, letting your head fall against the table as you heave to catch your breath. 

“COME NOW, HUMAN,” Papyrus hummed, “I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE MORE IN YOU THAN THIS. WHERE IS YOUR DETERMINATION NOW?” Papyrus laughed at his taunt. 

_Why is this happening to me?_ you ask yourself as you hiccup and do your best to breathe, _This is all because… Sans.._. You struggled to stay awake , but the taller skeleton broke another finger, the pain rippling through your soul as you screamed in pure agony. 

“YES, YES! SCREAM MORE HUMAN! IT ONLY MAKES MY REVENGE ALL THE MORE PLEASURABLE!” Papyrus cackled, beginning on your other hand. 

_snap_  
_Snap_  
_SNAP_  
**_SNAP_ **

“YES,” Papyrus hummed, “THIS PAIN IS NOT AS _SOUL CRUSHING_ AS IT SOON WILL BE.”

Suddenly, the world around you became black, and you could feel an emptiness that was hard to pinpoint. Slowly, you look up to see Papyrus reaching out to a deep azure blue heart. You looked up at it with confusion, your breath still uneven. “HMM,” the monster studied your soul gently. “THIS SIMPLY DOES NOT MAKE SENSE,” Papyrus said more to himself than to you, almost as if his curiosity was stronger than his need for revenge at that point. This made you perk up a bit, a bit of hope fluttering inside you, your soul glowing just a bit brighter as you lift your head. Papyrus snapped his attention to you and grimaced. “Your HP is so low,” he voiced softly as he looked closer. 

Your soul dissipated and soon you could feel the emptiness following suite. 

Taking this moment of confusion, you tried to talk. “P-Papyrus,” you managed, making the skeleton straighten his back at the sound of his name, “I promise, I didn’t do anything to-... to your brother. He told me that I was just a game to him, and that he.. He had gotten bored.” Remembering what happened at the warehouse made you lower your head again. Your eyes burned lightly, but you quickly shook yourself back to reality. You wanted to cry because of the pain, not because you missed Sans or anything. Most of your fingers were mangled and broken, your body exhausted from the whole ordeal, of course you would be crying. 

But why did it feel like you were lying to yourself?

Papyrus glared at you, his angry demeanor changing to angsty thought. He looked to your fingers, then to your chest and back again. “I WILL HEAL YOU, HUMAN,” his usual voice returning with an edge to it, “I WILL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, BUT BE WARNED. IF YOU ARE LYING…” Payprus’s right eye blazed with and orange fire, similar to Sans’s red eye, making your blood run cold, “I WILL BE SURE TO TREAT YOU EXACTLY LIKE THE DIRTY HUMAN I KNOW YOU ARE.”

With a gulp, you nod and watch as Papyrus gently took your fingers into his hands and a green glow appeared. Slowly, your fingers began to snap back into place, the pain of your nerves reconnecting causing you to scream and try to pull away, and Papyrus huffed and clamped down on your hand. The pain was unbearable. Black dots filled your vision and you struggled to stay sitting up. 

After a soft curse, Papyrus moved back into the darkness only to open a door that you hadn’t even realized was there. “I WILL BE BACK, HUMAN,” he looked back to you and nodded. You could only painfully groan in response. It felt like he was gone for hours, the pain of your hand rippling through your arms and chest. When he did come back, you shot up in your seat. A part of you was almost happy to see him. 

“THIS IS MONSTER FOOD, HUMAN,” Papyrus explained, “IT WILL HEAL THE SKIN AND TISSUES THAT I AM UNABLE TO.” With that, he pulled up a chair and sat diagonal from you. 

“You… you’re going to feed me?”you rasp as you watch him place a plate of what looked like spaghetti in front of you, twirling the noodles onto the fork.

“IF I DID NOT, YOU WOULD NOT HEAL, STUPID HUMAN,” Papyrus grimaced as he brought the food to your mouth. 

It smelled like regular spaghetti, but there was something in the back of your head screaming that it could be poison or it could have needles in it or worse. Even still, the pain was unbearable, and if this was going to help you didn’t really have a choice. With minimal hesitation you opened your mouth and ate each spoonful that Papyrus gave you. You hummed from the pain of eating, from the explosion of flavor, and the heat that nearly melted your tongue. Soon you were opening your mouth with enthusiasm, taking notice that with each bite the pain dwindled away. More than that, even the pain you usually felt in your shoulders and lower back went away. You hummed and sniffed between bites, “This food is good.”

Papyrus sat back a bit, orange dusting his cheekbones. “OF COURSE!” he snarled, “IT WAS MADE BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS. WHEN I AM NOT DOMINATING THE BATTLEFIELD, I DOMINATE THE TASTEBUDS OF OTHERS!” A small grin threatened to sneak onto your face when the door opened again.

“Boss, that crazy goat lady is looking-,” Sans came in suddenly, looking irritated and tired. The two of you locked eyes and time stood still. With his eyes still trained on you, he continued, “ for you… If you’re done with this prisoner, I’d suggest headin’ over as soon as possible. She seemed pretty pissy today.”

Papyrus got up and walked to his brother. “THIS HUMAN SAYS THAT YOU WERE TOYING WITH THEM, IS THIS TRUE?”

Sans’s eyes went dark and his sneer dropped. _Please_ , you pleaded in your head, _Don’t let this happen. Please_. You knew that if Sans was the same Sans you met in the basement, he would lie and laugh at your suffering. He may even join in. 

**You’re afraid of Sans.**

_NO!_ you shake your head, chasing the thought away. 

“Yeah, I told ya, boss. I had things under control. You should trust me more,” he shrugged and began to turn away. 

Your heart dropped. It wasn’t anything that you didn’t already know, but to have him say it so plainly like that made the idea sting just a bit more. You pulled your eyes away from his and looked at your healed hands. You just wanted to get out of here. You just wanted to go home. 

“I SEE,” Papyrus hummed, “SANS, WHILE I AM AWAY, WATCH THEM AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY DO NOT ESCAPE.” 

Your head shot up. “What!? Please! Let me go, I haven’t done anything wrong! I just want to go home!” 

**_BANG!_ **

“YOU WILL LEAVE WHEN I SAY YOU LEAVE! THERE IS STILL MUCH I WISH TO UNDERSTAND FROM YOU, AND UNTIL THAT IS FINISHED YOU WILL GO NOWHERE!” Papyrus growled at you, his fist splintering the table where he punched. Before you could continue to protest, Sans chuckled.

“Chill, boss. Don’t get so worked up over some human,” his words cut through you. “Just go get things figure out with that bat-shit crazy goat. I’ll be here,” he continued, his signature angsty look returning as he pulled Papyrus’s old chair to the other end of the table to sit in front of you, his face just out of the light and the only thing you could make out was his grimace and red eye. Papyrus left with a hesitant nod.

Silence. 

Sans stared at you intently, his grimace turning into a sickening grin. It started as a rumble, growing into hearty laughter. Your chest clenched as Sans continued to laugh, nearly toppling out of his seat. After about two minutes, you had had enough. 

“Would you quit the shit and let me go,” you retorted, ice coating your words. 

“No can do, human,” Sans shook his head, leaning forward into the light more, “The boss has business with you. I’m not gonna get take heat for you.” He chuckled and leaned back into his seat, a grin on his face that didn’t seem genuine. 

But you were sure that was just your imagination. 

“Some ‘business’ he has with me, he thinks I threatened you or something,” you murmured, looked at your fingers. Others may never know that they were once distorted and broken beyond recognition, but you could tell by looking at them. The weren’t the same hands you had earlier today. “He broke my fingers…,” you whisper, “What am I going to do if he won’t let me go? I don’t want to die…” 

A boney hand touched your cheek, startling you. You flinch away and see something in Sans face you hadn’t expected. Sadness. It was quickly replaced with the eerie smile he had worn when he left. You noticed wetness on his fingers and were appalled when he materialized a red tongue and licked it. The wetness was your tears.

After another chuckle, Sans hummed, “Well, it’s you’re own fault for looking for me. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself.”

You sat there, stunned. “I wasn’t looking for you, you piece of shit!” you nearly scream at him, jolting forward in anger as more tears started to fall. Sans was taken aback by the surge of emotion. “I was looking for a nice place to eat! I was minding my own business! I was just about to head back to work! I wanted to go to sleep! I wanted to be warm and safe and I wanted nothing to do with you! NOTHING!” Your fists were pulling at the shackles, your wrists becoming raw from the fiction as you struggled. 

“I wanna go home!” you scream again, thrashing and pulling with everything you have, “I wanna go home! I wanna go home..! I wanna…” The tears became too much, taking your breath away as you stare at the table. “It’s all been you… it’s all your fault. All of it…,” you whisper to yourself, nearly losing all control of your emotions, “I wish I had never met you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans sat there, looking at you. He wanted to get those shackles off of you. He wanted to do anything that magic could to stop this pain you were in. When you had started to cry, he didn’t even think about what he was doing. _I really am a sleaze_ , he told himself as you sat there and cried softly to yourself. _It’s better this way_.

The silence was comforting for once. There was nothing more to say. You hated him, and you didn’t even want the memory of him. He could accept that, at least that’s what he wanted. But seeing the pain he was causing you by just being associated with him. 

There was a sudden urge for him to let you go, to tell you everything. He wanted to let you know how he felt, he wanted to hold you and never let anyone else touch you again. “The feelings mutual, human. You’re pretty pathetic and useless, no wonder that other human likes you so much. You two are perfect for each other,” Sans sat back in his seat, letting the darkness hide his grimace. The shock on your face, the anguish, it was too much for Sans Soul. _I can’t do this.. I can’t be here any more._

Sans stood up and walked over to you. He knew this feeling he had. Dread. He felt like he was going to die. He felt as if any sudden move would be his last, but he wasn’t in any danger. It almost felt numbing. “I’m tired of babysitting,” he told you, sounding sadder and softer than he had meant to before he materialized a bone and bashed you in the back of the head.

You gasped and slumped forward, resting on the table awkwardly. You were going to be stiff when you woke up. Sans studied you and a thought made him pause. 

_If you woke up_.

 _I didn’t kill her, she’s just sleeping! She needs it anyway_ , he rationalized to himself as he opened the door to leave the garage. The air was freezing and even though he didn’t feel the cold, a shiver went down his spine. He had been watching you ever since Papyrus announced he was going to capture you. He watched you sleep that night, and saw you wonder back to the fairgrounds. A part of him had hoped, had been so sure, that you were there because you were thinking of him, but it just goes to show that he didn’t know you that well. 

He didn’t know you at all. 

Sans opened his front door and picked up his phone, shooting Papyrus a text that he had knocked you out so that he could get to bed. Though his brother wasn’t pleased, he didn’t seem too angry about it. Sans laid in his bed in silence. A slight ringing filling his cranium as he thought you. For the first time since the barrier was broken, Sans felt numb and helpless. He thought about when he first came to the surface. Humans were in awe, some even ecstatic that monsters were real. That all changed when they got to know them. But that wasn’t the same with you. You had known what he was like and still managed to have fun with him either way. Sans closed his eyes and fell out of reality, letting soft jazz music and the murmur of a large crowd eased him back. 

He was at Grillby’s.

The fire elemental hadn’t noticed him at first, but when he did, he dropped the glass he had been cleaning. “Bloody fucking hell,” he cursed as he stepped over the glass, “Hey! Where have you been, bonehead? All your fans have been giving me shit you know.”

“I need a drink,” Sans rasped, leaning over the bar with a boney hand on his head. 

Grillby paused, his happy face dropping before he came closer and leaned next to his long time pal. “Hey, if you’re still feeling guilty about before, really I’m not upset about it. Mettaton got fixed and-.”

“I fucked up Grillbz,” Sans said flatly, “I think you were right about that girl.”

Grillby blinked a couple of times before sighing with understanding. “You didn’t…,” he spoke softly, and Sans appreciated it. He didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“I think…,” Sans teared up, “I think I love that girl, Grillbz. But I’ve made her hate me. It’s better this way, you know? She’s too...good. Too precious to be dragged through the dirt by some sleaze like me…” Sans hid his face against the counter. 

“A sleaze…?” Grillby sounded surprised, “Sans don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re not a-”

“I let Papyrus fucking torture her!” Sans slammed his fist on the table, his anger getting the better of him as he kept his head on the counter, “He broke her fingers and healed her again! I sat there and fucking let it happen! I always let shit just happen! I haven’t gotten better from the underground, I’m still the SAME!” 

Grillby clenched his fists and leaned over Sans. Sans was sure he was going to get kicked out, was sure that after what he had done to his long time friend there was no way that he would help him through this. Sans deserved this pain. Sans needed to feel this. He knew this was his punishment for wanting too much. This was what he got when he was too hopeful. 

A blanket of warmth fell over him as a shot was set beside him. 

“You’re not a sleaze, old friend,” Grillby crackled above Sans’s hood, “We’re all twisted and broken, but I believe that if any of us had a chance of getting a happy ending, it’s you.”

Sans looked up at Grillby, holding in tears as he looked away and downed the shot. “Thanks,” he offered, though it was obvious it wasn’t sincere. He was glad someone thought he was more than he was. “Another.”

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five shots later, Sans began to cry against the counter. “God damn it! Why do I fuck everything up!” he growled, chucking a glass at the back wall.

“Come on Sans, settle down,” Grillby hummed, sounding like a mother soothing her unruly child. That’s how felt at least.

“Don-, don’t tell me what to f-. Uhm. Fucking tell me what to do you you walking candlestick,” Sans growled, slurring a bit before he shook his head and place his head in his hand. “N-No. No, sorry man. I juss got all this pent up emots, ya know? I don even know whach ta do with em.”

Grillby pulled a mic up. “Hello everybody! Are you having a good time?” A loud roar was heard around the bar, even though it was getting close to three in the morning. “I have a very special announcement that I’m sure all you ladies will adore.”

Sans glared drunkenly at Grillby. “What are you up to, campfire?” he hissed, knowing exactly what was about to happen. 

Back in the Underground, when Sans was just being overwhelmed with life and had noone to go to, Grillby had told Sans to look to himself for comfort. In that, Sans would often sing to himself to get all his emotion out. After a while, Sans had been doing stand alone gigs at Grillby’s here and there, and it had worked. People had started to like Sans for more than being the brother of the head of the royal guard, coming up to talk to him about songs he sang at the bar and asking what was going on in his life. When they got to the surface, Sans would still come into the bar to sing on occasion and he quickly developed a fanbase. In an effort to keep things interesting, he learned to play some chords on the guitar so he could be his own back up while he sang. 

But tonight, he didn’t particularly want to sing.

“Grillbz, come on don’t do this to me right now,” Sans groaned.

“We have everyone’s favorite local star in the house tonight!” the energy of the room went nuts. “What do you guys think, should he get on stage?”

Grillby looked at Sans with a knowing look as he pointed the mic to people on the dance floor right as they erupted with cheers. 

Rolling his eyes, Sans thought quickly to think of a way to get out of this. “I don’t have the guitar with me man,” Sans shook his head, “I’m not gonna go up there and have it be all quiet and shit when I’m feelin’ deep shit.” 

Grillby pulled a guitar out from under the bar. “Christ, really?” Sans was getting irritated. This was all a drag. Everything was just not going his way. “Fine, fuck it, but be warned, this aint no party song, got it,” he growled, snatching the acoustic as he walked up to the used to be Karaoke stage. It was dark, but he still pulled up a chair and started to tune the instrument. 

“Everybody!” Grillby called with enthusiasm, “Give it up for the Sansational Sans!”

Everyone cheered so obnoxiously that Sans nearly huffed, but that would have been poor stage presence, and that made people upset blah blah blah. He brought the mic on stage closer to him as he positioned himself on his stool. A spotlight hit him and he was thankful that he could no longer see all the humans and monsters that were about to hear him sing. This wasn’t going to be what they were looking for. 

Sans would always manage to find a song that was upbeat and people could dance or sing along to, and he was always able to make himself happier when people were enjoying hearing him sing and play. He had always wanted to be a comedian, but people up top didn’t get his humor. This was his only way to vent, to get things off his chest, to be who he was without anyone else controlling how he felt about it. Sans knew what song he would sing.

He strummed the strings delicately, as if he could snap them at any moment, and he began. 

The whole room went quiet as they listen to his thick, gravelly voice bellow out each verse with such serine sadness. No one was talking around him, no one moved, no one left, and no one could take their eyes off him. Tears ran down his face as he neared the end of the song, letting his voice crack from the pain he was feeling. He was in his own little world as he strummed the strings of his guitar, getting into the lyrics as if they were written by the sadness he felt. At the end, there was a pause, and with the last verse, he didn’t strum anymore strings. He held the last note as long as he could before he tapered off into a painful whisper. 

The entire bar was silent. 

All eyes were on Sans as he wiped his face and walked. Grillby called for him as he reached the door, but they both knew there was nothing that could be said to make this better. There was nothing that could fix this pain. 

He just had to suffer with the sound of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans sings Disturbed's version The Sound of Silence


	12. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a chat with you

“Uuuuugh…,” you groan, sitting up from where you were laying. The back of your head hurt, and you couldn't register your surroundings. Going to touch the back of your head to find a large bump, you discovered you were no longer shackled to a table. You were handcuffed, sitting on a dark brown couch. Looking around, you could tell this was a living room. _Must have upgraded my ticket to first class_ , you joke sarcastically. 

“HUMAN!” a loud voice came from an entryway to… a kitchen? It was Papyrus, you knew, but the sudden outburst had shaken you badly. When the taller skeleton came out of the kitchen, you flinched away from him. Trying to phase through the couch, hoping some miracle would happen. 

_ker-klick_

Slowly, you opened you eyes to see your handcuffs gone. You quickly rubbed your wrists, comforting yourself and returning their circulation. You looked up to Papyrus, confused, earning you a hateful sneer. “DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE JUST YET. I, THE GREAT AND FEARSOME PAPYRUS, HAVE JUST BUT A FEW MORE THINGS I WANT TO UNDERSTAND.” 

You nodded slowly and watched as Papyrus disappeared back into the kitchen. Coming back out, there were dinner plates in his hands and you saw that the dinning table held a feast of food. Right on que, you stomach growled loudly. Now it's Papyrus's turn to look confused. “HUMAN,” he starts,”IS THAT GROWL YOU PURPOSING A FIGHT? BECAUSE IF IT IS, I ASSURE YOU, YOU WILL NOT WIN.” With a nod to himself he continued getting the table ready. 

“Uhm.. I.. w-well-”

“OUT WITH IT!” 

Taking a deep breath you try to collect your thoughts. What was he doing, why were you in his living room. Looking around your world crawled to a halt when you realized that this was Sans house. This was Sans living room. “P-Payrus?”

“DO NOT ADDRESS ME UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEFINITIVE QUESTION IN MIND. WHILE KNOWING MY NAME GIVES YOU GREAT MERIT, I DO NOT WANT TO BECOME SICK OF IT FROM NONSENSICAL OVER USE,” Papyrus droned, waving his hand as he spoke. The sight would have made you laugh if he hadn't just broken your fingers what felt like hours prior. 

“What is it you want to know about? And why did you bring me into your house when you obviously think of me as a prisoner,” you ask, both thinking out loud and asking in earnest. 

There was a pause in conversation, and you stared at the skeleton with expectation as you waited for him finish setting the table. “HUMAN,” he finally shouted, making you jump, “IT IS TIME FOR DINNER. COME TO THE TABLE.”

You stare at him, and the table, baffled. He couldn't be serious. There was no way he was going to feed you more food after he had done all these terrible thi-

“NOW, HUMAN! BEFORE IT GETS COLD AND I LOSE MY PATIENCE!” 

You hurried to the table, your stomach pleading to be filled as you sat down and took in the sight of the feast in front of you; mashed potatoes with chives, honey roasted ham with brown sugar drizzle, buttered sweet corn, green bean casserole, served with what looked like a glass of wine. You mouth watered, and you started filling your plate. Papyrus began getting food for himself, but watched you sternly.   
“Do you know what monsters are made of?” Papyrus had let his voice become softer, heavier in tone and gentle so it didn't offend your ears. This made you look up from you food, finding him staring at you still but with sadness. 

“No, I can't say I know what monsters are made of, besides magic,” you offer, filling your mouth with food moments after you were done answering the question. You gave a pleased and enthusiastic hum as you experienced all the delicious flavors melding together. 

“You may laugh at this, human,” Papyrus continued, eating at a slow and thoughtful pace, “as most humans do, but monsters are made of magic…” Papyrus trailed off and stared at his plate. You watched and continued to eat, only stopping to call out to him. He jerked his head up, “kindness. We monsters were born to be kind.”

You stopped eating. Did you hear that right? “There's no way,” you finally said quietly, “you're all so-”

“Hateful?” Papyrus interrupted, but you nodded anyway as you ate more slowly, “I was once told that we weren't always so full of hate and anger. I suppose there was a time we monsters were loving and generous, but when the war with the humans began… things changed.”

Listening intently, you notice Papyrus's black gloves hands balling into fists. “I can not say for certain what happened, but the war hardened us, made us vicious, made us resent ourselves for losing Home and made us want to never allow it to happen again. Now that we're out of the barrier once more, do you know what this means?”

You're heart dropped, your stomach turning in a way that made you believe you'd had enough to eat. “You aren't thinking of getting revenge… are you?” you whispered to him, getting timid and a little anxious. Papyrus studied your face with dull, blank agitation.

“There was a time when even I, a relatively young monster, was overtaken by the extreme hatred that poisoned our souls,” Papyrus placed his silverware down and folded his fingers together as he spoke. “Revenge was all that kept a lot of monsters going. But… that is not the case anymore.” He stared at you intently, and as you caught his eyes he quickly looked to the side.

“Then what drives you now is…,”you thought out loud, reflecting on the hardships monsters must have faced all those years under that mountain and how it could hurt the mind. How it must have drove them nearly mad to know their world was so small, even though there was so much more out there that was just beyond their reach. You continued, “What drives you now is the urge to live.”

Papyrus sat up straighter, an orange blush crossing his face. He sputtered, “F-foolish human! THAT IS NOT IT! WE ARE THE SAME AS WE WERE! WE ARE SIMPLY GAINING THE NECESSARY EXPERIENCE REQUIRED OF OUR ULTIMATE MISSION TO TAKE BACK OUR HOME!”

“But you just said-!”

_SLAM_

The impact of Papyrus thrusting himself upward to stand made nearly every dish on the table jump. You held the sides of your seat, back flush against the rest as you looked up at the flustered skeleton. If you didn't know any better, you may have thought he was going to throw a tantrum. He gritted his teeth and you could see the battle going on in his head as he fought to find an excuse, but he was lost. You decided to speak softer, trying not to make him defensive.

“I believe that.. it’s very brave to want to live. It’s easy to hate and want everything and everyone around you to suffer, but…,” you looked at your hands, “only very strong people can want that and still choose to live.”

“It’s weakness,” Papyrus breathed angrily, a sadness you hadn't heard before peaking into his voice, “anyone who wishes to live alongside these… Fleshy… HUMANS!” Balling his fists, Papyrus nearly collapsed into his seat again, breathing out a sigh of defeat, “There is nothing strong about this feeling.”

A beat of silence fell. You hoped, for just a second, he would tell you to leave, but seeing Papyrus so visibly upset tugged at your heart. _I can't just leave him like this, I'd want someone to comfort me if I was this confused. That's what's wrong, right? He has to be so confused._

“Why are you telling me all this, Papyrus,” you say his name softly, and you could tell he appreciated the sentiment, “why let me see you like this?”

Papyrus looked at you for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to his hands. A part of you knew he didn't really know himself, but you waited for his answer patiently. It was all you could do. “I suppose,” he nearly whispered, “your soul made me want to speak with you. It is very rare.”

“My soul?”

“Yes, your soul, did you not hear me the first time?” He snapped, voice still hushed but edged, “You have a soul washed with integrity! It is- it's…” Looking to his hands again, Papyrus sat back in his chair with a deflating breath. “It is the same kind of integrity my brother has an affinity for. I thought maybe...” His thoughts overtook him and you knew Papyrus wasn't really telling you this, more that he was admitting it to himself. 

Gripping the sides of your seat, you look at your plate of food. You didn’t trust Papyrus, but something about his words seemed genuine. It was like he was a lost child, cruel only because he didn’t know any other way. “If you really want to understand me, go ahead. Ask any question you want to. I'll answer honestly,” you spoke softly. You were still afraid, but you couldn’t deny his earnestness.

Papyrus glared at you with suspicion before he caved and cleared his throat. His authoritative energy came back full swing. “OF COURSE YOU WILL, HUMAN. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!” He got up from his chair and began to pace at the opposite end of the table. A part of you tensed as your eyes followed him diligently. “NOW!” he slammed his hands on the table, “WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU DOING BACK AT THE PLACE OF ROMANCE YOU HAD WITH MY BROTHER?” You weren’t sure what kind of face you made, probably a bit surprised by the question, but Papyrus sneered. To him, at least, it was like getting called on and giving the right answer to a question that wasn’t asked.

“I was out taking a walk from work. I thought the ferris wheel looked pretty in the snow, so I wanted to get a closer look,” you replied, truthfully. There were no alternative feelings, no motives other than you just passing by…

“THEN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ALL OF THE CHALLENGE STATIONS INSTEAD OF THE WHEEL OF FERRIS? WHAT WAS SO CAPTIVATING?” Papyrus grin grew wickedly when you rolled your eyes. He couldn’t possibly think that you wanted to think about Sans then. You only wanted to get a closer look at the ferris wheel. That was the only reason you were there. Right?

Right?

You looked up at Papyrus and knew he could sense your indecision. But why, why were you indecisive about your feelings toward Sans? He was horrible to you. To Kye. He was just horrible all around, with no redeeming qualities big enough to justify anything that he had done. Yes there was nothing about Sans that could be Saved… 

You prepared a spoonful of mashed potatoes and thought of your answer carefully. “I…,” you hesitated, “I wanted to see the ferris wheel, but then… I suppose my mind did wander to your brother.”

“NYEHEHEHEH, OF COURSE! I KNEW YOU WERE THERE CHASING AFTER SANS LIKE THE LEECH YOU ARE! WHAT WERE-!”

“No!” you shouted, louder than you expected. “I wasn’t chasing after anyone! I have had a very rough couple of days, Papyrus! And your brother was the cause of all of it! ALL. OF. IT! Of course I would think about him! Of course I’d want to remember the good times! Of course I wanted to remember the friend that I lost the minute I woke up in this. God forsaken! HOUSE!” You stood from the table and backed away, hiding your face from Papyrus. You wanted to cry, but you couldn’t understand why. “I’m a joke to him! I was just a game. These questions won’t help you understand your brother. I barely understand your brother,” sliding your fingers over your tears and slicking back your hair, you look up at your kidnapper. 

Papyrus looked surprised, shocked even, that you had interrupted him. After a few seconds, you thought he would get angry. His brows knitted together and he moved towards you, grabbing your arm as you tried to move away from him. Forcefully, the scary skeleton knelt down and hugged you tightly. You shook like a leaf, overcome with a wave of sadness. What was this? Why were you so confused about a monster? One that tried to kill you, was capable of killing others, allowed you to be held prisoner and tortured. After a smaller squeeze from Papyrus, you grabbed fistfulls of his scarf and started to cry. The small gesture of kindness pushed you over the edge. 

As you hugged back, you heard the taller skeleton gasp. His head turned toward you and a shaky hand pet over your head. This made you burry your face against his black wool shirt, whimpering softly as you tried to keep in sobs. You had had enough of all of this. You just wanted to go home and have a nice shower… but you didn’t want to face the loneliness that was going to come from this. That came from every one. 

Papyrus cleared his face and gently pushed you off of him, not looking at you as he kept you at arm's length. “H-HUMAN,” he began, trying to regain his angsty authority, orange blush dusting his cheeks, “FORGIVE ME FOR PUSHING YOU. YOU HAVE HELPED ME A GREAT DEAL UNDERSTAND SANS.” He nodded, as if to pep himself up, and you couldn’t help but stare at his attempt to make you feel better. “NOW, SO THAT I CAN COMMEND A CONTINUED INTERACTION BETWEEN YOU AND I MUST HAVE AN OUTING!” 

“An outing?” you cocked your head to the side, “I don’t know Papyrus, you and Sans are kind of… too much for me.”

Papyrus scowled, “WE ARE JUST THE APPROPRIATE AMOUNT FOR HUMANS. AN OUTING IS THE PERFECT WAY TO CREATE FRIENDSHIPS! THAT’S WHAT HAS YOU SO UPSET, ISN’T IT?”

You gawked at Papyrus. “You can’t be seri-”

“YOU CAN NOT REFUSE,” Papyrus growled at you, his grip on your arms nearly crushing you, making you wince. “I AM VERY KNOWLEDGEABLE IN THESE SORT OF INTERACTIONS. I, THE HORRIFYINGLY HANDSOME PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY BROTHER AND I ARE NOT COMPLETELY VICIOUS AND CRUEL. I WILL MAKE YOU KNOWN ACROSS THE MONSTER COMMUNITY AS A FRIEND TO ME, ONE OF THE MOST TALENTED AND FEARED MONSTERS IN ALL OF NEW NEW HOME!”

There was a moment of silence. After a moment, you realized that his was Papyrus trying to be nice to you. A soft smile found its way on you as you sighed, resigned to the idea. “Alright, when do you want to take me on this outing?”

“TOMORROW! MORNING! FIRST THING!” Papyrus rushed his words, moving his face closer and closer to yours. You put your hand up to show him how close he was and he let you go entirely. Orange returning to his cheeks as he went to the kitchen. 

“H-hey! First thing in the morning? I want to go home first! I need to-”

“NO!” Papyrus looked popped his head out, a phone in his hand, “YOU MUST STAY HERE AND WE WILL RETURN YOU ON THE MORROW! I WILL CALL HER MAJESTY, SHE WILL BE MOST PLEASED TO HEAR YOU ARE NOT A LEECH.” He grinned mischievously as he looked back to press some buttons. “YOU WILL STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT. I WILL MAKE PREPARATIONS FOR YOUR STAY AFTER THIS CALL.”

Your shoulders dropped and you sighed, “Is there any way that I can take a nice shower, then? I could really use one.”

Papyrus nearly dropped the phone as he turned his back to you, phone now to his ear, “O-OF COURSE, HUMAN. THERE IS A BATHROOM JUST UP THE STAIRWAY.”

You take a deep breath and nod to yourself as the taller skeleton began to talk on the phone. Slowly, you went up the stairs. A part of you was relieved, but you didn’t understand why. At the top of the stairs there was a large mahogany door with a bunch of stickers warning to keep out. The second door was plain, while the last door had flames shooting out from it’s base. I wonder which one is Sans’s room, you found yourself thinking as you entered the restroom. The sound of your sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor made you realize that all of your things were back at the office.


	13. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical

Sans laid on the roof of his house and took a drag from his cigarette. You had to have gone home by now. It was getting late and there wasn’t much movement inside the house. Being at the bar was a bad idea. He had had too much to drink. All he wanted to do was talk to you, see you, smell you. Worthless sack of shit, he berated himself, you’re nothing more than a poison killing everything you touch. He lifted his boney hand above his face, holding the cig between his teeth. What was he doing?

His bed compressed underneath him. A squeak came when he sat up. He needed a drink. Sans stumbled in an attempt to stand, but he steadied himself when he got to the door. As soon as he opened it, he froze. The smell of shampoo and soap filled the air and it sent chills down his vertebrae. 

You were still there. 

His cigarette fell to the floor, landing on his toes. Cursing, Sans hurriedly stomped out the embers before looking just outside of his door. Taking a shaky breath, he took a step out. His metatarsals clacked over the hardwood floor as he made his way to the landing. That’s when he saw you.

Your hair was a mess against the couch cushions, and even though you had a pillow you were clutching the small gesture to your chest. So much of your skin was available to him, since Papyrus didn’t give you a blanket and you were weaRING H-HIS SHIRT!? 

Sans’ soul clenched. He wanted to see you in it. Wanted to know what was underneath it. Where you even wearing anything underneath?? Sans shook his head as he began to whimper. Your smell was intoxicating. He couldn’t get closer to you, he knew he’d mess it up. He knew he’d lose himself in that seductive scent. 

He was standing above you before he realized his body had moved. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he tried to bite back his panting. Shit he was drunk. Your skin glowed in the dark, giving off the feeling of ease, your sleeping form completely relaxed. He noticed you swallow, your lips coming together and parting with a soft coo. 

“F-fuck…,” Sans whispered to himself as he reached to move some hair out of your face. He growled internally. Why were you still here? Why were you so vulnerable to him? Why did he want you so badly… why did he want you to want him?

You stirred and nuzzled into your pillow. “You jerk,” you sleepily laugh before you return to your deep sleep.

Sans froze. You were dreaming. Was it about him? He was a jerk. He knew you’d call him a jerk. Sans gulped and knelt in front of you. He had to be stupid. Drunk. Same difference. 

“H-heh, that’s not very nice, sweetheart,” Sans whispered to your sleeping form. You seemed to think it was scary? Sans looked at you, pained but irritated. “Do… do you hate me?” he asked. Why ask that?! It’s not even like you could answer it. Not reliably at least. He just really wanted to know. 

Gulp

You hummed and stretched a bit. “Hah, I already told you…,” you drift back into sleep. Sans sat there, his nerves getting the better of him. He wanted to know. When would he be able to talk to you like this again? He didn’t know. He was desperate…

“I… do you like me?” He didn’t realize he had moved so close to you. His face was laying in front of yours, using the couch cushion as a rest. _Am I shaking? Sans thought to himself, why does she make me so nervous? She’s asleep for christ’s sake…_

“Of course,” you murmur. You muttered unintelligible things, and Sans winced to himself in disappointment. Of course? Sans moved away from your sleeping body and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. What does she mean “of course?” Is it supposed to be obvious? Doesn’t she hate me? Doesn't she want nothing to do with… Sans sighed and walked back up the stairs. He didn’t know what he was thinking. All he wanted to do was bring you up with him, but of course wasn’t a justifiable answer. 

It wasn’t a reason he could justify bringing you to his room…

His boney hand came up and smacked his face. He didn’t need to bring you up to his bedroom anyway! “AAAAARGH!!” He roared, slamming his door. Looking around, he found his guitar, acoustic. Choking it, he strummed the chords. What was this feeling? This feeling…

“When you were here before…,” Sans growled, his anger dissipating as he continued, “Couldn’t look you in the eye…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

_You were walking in the snow and breathed into your hands. It was cold, but you were warm enough. It was better than being directly outside. Kye was making dinner, and humming a sweet tune. You were happy, excited that you and your old friend were able to reconcile. “You need anything?” Kye grinned, wiggling his brows at you as you finished getting ready for work. You giggle._

_“Don’t you start,” you giggle back at him. He grinned his cheshire grin and put a top on one of the pans. He came over to you and twirled you into a hug. A kiss on the head._

_“Don’t push me away so lightly. What am I? A monster?” he laughed._

_You rolled your eyes. “Jerk,” you grin, pulling away from his embrace. He hummed, and watched you get ready. Then, as if something changed, you felt your hair stand on end._

_Kye grabbed your arm. “Don’t go into work. You don’t need to be around all those beasts,” his voice was still as cheery as before, but his gaze was killer. Was this the same Kye you were just talking to._

_“I can’t_ not _go into work, dork,” you laugh nervously. Kye’s grip tightened, anger leaking onto his face and goosebumps rittled your skin. At first, you were afraid his anger was at you, but when you look behind you… Sans._

_“Hey, mits off the dame,” he growled, “It doesn’t seem like she’s into that sort of thing.”_

_“Wh-,” was all you managed, before Kye’s face came next to yours. You tried to ask him what he was doing before you felt a hand on your back. Your words and his words suddenly were one. “What are you doing here, filth? You’re not welcome here.”_

_Sans looked at you sadly, but grinned. “H-heh… That’s not very nice, Sweetheart.”_

_Something about it made you feel strange. You didn’t want to hurt Sans, but Kye’s hand pressed into your back. “Go back to Hell, where you belong. You should have rot under that mountain.”_

_This was wrong. You didn’t want to say that, it was awful! Why were you saying it then? You tried to turn to Kye, but when you looked next to you Kye was no where. You were no longer in the apartment. It was just you and Sans in a black void. “S-sans I-”_

_“Do you hate me?” his eye looked up at you with earnest. His hands lazily in his pocket, wearing the same hoodie and red shirt he did when you first met him; Sans’ sadness overwhelmed you._

_“Hah… I already told you…,” you looked down to your feet, the air around you seemed to suffocate the two of you. You remember him asking a similar question before, and you had answered, right? What was the answer again? No… yes?_

_Sans looked away from you, only to pull his hands from his pockets in an attempt to say more than he could. Or maybe more than he knew. He took a step forward, “I… do you like me?”_

_Your face flushed. “Of course,” you hurriedly said, “Of course I like you Sans, you were one of the coolest people I was able to hang out with until…” You took a step back. Tears threatened your vision as you held yourself. Sans came closer, standing over you in the same way he did when you first met him, but this… this was softer. His hands came to your arms gently and he looked you in the eyes. Did he always look at you like that?_

_“You’re pathetic,” he murmured to you. You looked up at him, but his sad gaze didn’t change. “An idiot. Completely out of your mind. How did you even make it this far in life…?” His boney hand came up and swiped some hair from you agonized face. Why say this to you? Why do this again? “How could someone like you… ever love someone like me?”_

_“Wh-what?” You back away from him, “What did you say?” No, not again. No one would ever say something like that to you ever again! Especially not-_

_**Ker-klick** _

_Your insides froze at the familiar sound. You whip your head around to see a tall, thin man wearing a trenchcoat. His left eye lazed downward as his good one looked at the two of you. “Just give me the cash, and no one’s gotta get hurt,” the homeless man voiced. He was being sarcastic. You knew, you had seen it before._

_Sans stood in front of you._

_NO…_

_“Hey, we don’t have anything for you, just back off,” Sans growled. You had to stop them you had to do something. Why couldn’t you move? Why couldn’t you look away? No! You weren’t going to just sit by and let it happen again!_

_“Wrong answer,” the homeless man grinned as he aimed._

_ **BAM** _

“AAAAARGH!”

You volted upward, gasping for air as you whipped your head around. A dream. It was all a dream. Clutching the small pillow Papyrus had lent you, you took a deep breath and steadied yourself. Maybe you should check on Papyrus, to make sure that he was alright. Make sure Sans’ door was still locked so no one could have gotten in or something. 

With a curt nod you got up and checked the front door. Locked. That was good. At least some of your nerves were put to rest as you made your way to the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, you crept up the stairs, seeing the three doors all shut. With a relieved sigh, you started to head back to the couch when music grabbed you. 

It started off as something rough, but slowed down and turned into a familiar tune. What was that song? You remember listening to it when you were younger… Slowly, you made your way to the source of the music, the last door of the hall. Unlike earlier, the flames were gone and the door was slightly ajar. 

“When you were here before… Couldn’t look you in the eye…”

You peeked into the crack of the door and saw Sans. He sat under his windowsill, on his bed, strumming a grand auditorium acoustic guitar. Moonlight pooled over his unkept bed as he played, shaking his head back and forth slowly. “You’re just like an angel… Your skin makes me cry,” his raspy voice whispered. It was as if his fingers were moving on their own, his head against the wall and his eyes closed as he sang.

Your heart pounded in your chest. 

“You float like a featherrrr… in this beautiful world… You’re so fucking special. I wish I was special,” he trailed off, a sigh spilling from his teeth. “But I’m a creep,” he strained to keep his voice soft, “I’m a weirdooooo… What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here…”

He stopped playing. His teeth clenching together. Something about the scene reminded you of when he took you to the carnival. He looked so sad, so broken, and it broke your heart. After the dream you had, you didn’t want to see him like this. You couldn’t stand it. Even if he was the worst monster in all of the underground before, he didn’t deserve to look so… alone. 

“I don’t care if it hurts,” your voice came off horse from lack of use. You pushed the door open and saw Sans’ eye light staring you down. He saw you. “I wanna have control…”

“I wanna perfect body,” he hummed, looking back to his guitar, strumming it again.

“I wanna perfect soul,” you sang, not catching the look Sans sent your way. Timidly, you moved into Sans’ room and shut the door. You didn’t want to wake Papyrus and have to explain this to him. 

Sans scooted off his bed and stood as he strummed his strings. “I want you to notice… When I’m not around…,” his hushed voice sent a shiver down your body. You watched him take a step toward you. “You’re so very special. I wish I was special.” Sans strummed harder, looking at you with emotions you couldn’t pinpoint. Anger, sadness, confusion, and something softer… something needing? You stared back at him, your mouth open without words coming out. Your heart was beating so fast, and you didn’t quite know what you were doing, but this felt good. It was the right. You hadn’t registered Sans was playing the same chord over and over until he was right in front of you. You look at him, staring at his expression and knowing he wanted you to continue. But you froze.

Sans leaned closer to you, almost trying to coax you. “I’m a creeeeep…”

“I-...I’m a weirdoooo,” you looked down, hugging yourself. What was going on?? What was this between the two of you? Wasn’t it wrong? But… why does this feel so nice?

“What the hell am I doing here?” you both sang, looking to each other in surprise. Sans let out a short breath, pink fading into his cheek bones. The two of you stared at each other, almost expectantly. Sans broke the contact with a cough before turning away. 

“I don’t belong here…” he sighed as he put down his guitar by the side of his bed. After it was placed, he stood straight up and looked to the ceiling. 

You stood there, unsure of yourself. What happened? There were a few beats of your heart between the two of you got the courage to continue. You didn’t want to stop. He was having so much fun before… You couldn’t stand this air of defeat and sadness. “Sheeeeeeee’s ruuning out aagaaaaaain!” You took a step forward right as Sans turned to say something, your voice more confident. “Sheeeee’s ruuning ooooout~”

“Ruuuun,” he bellowed, looking you up and down.

“Ruuuun,” you took another step forward.

“Ruuuuuuuun,” you sang in unison, your closeness returning. This is what you wanted, you knew it, but you also knew this was wrong. The two of you were inches from each other as you panted out each verse. 

“Ruuuuuuuun,” harmonizing, you closed your eyes and listened to the sound of you two together. This was just like the Karaoke night, you two had had so much fun. What was it that made it awful again? Why were you so determined to be away from Sans again?

Without thinking, you lunge forward and hug Sans. He nearly fell over, hesitating to touch you. As he started to put his hands on your arms, you clutched his hoodie. It was cold and smelled like cigarette smoke and booze, but you didn’t want to let go just yet. “Whatever makes you happy…,” you sputter against his shoulder.

You felt Sans straighten. He obviously didn’t think you’d continue the charade you two had going just to keep the hug, but he relaxed a hair and wrapped his arms around you. He hummed. “Whatever you waaaant.”

“Y-...You’re so very special…,” you were getting overwhelmingly nervous. 

Sans leaned down and whispered in your ear, the smell of spicy alcohol wafting over you gently, “I wish I was speciaaaal… But I’m a Creeeeep.”

“I’m a weirdooo,” you hummed into his shoulder, hugging him a little tighter. You could have sworn you felt a chuckle rumble through his frame as the two of you sang, “What the hell am I doing here?”

“I don’t belong here…,” you whispered, pulling away finally and averting your eyes. 

“Y/n…,” Sans felt over your arms, his breath shaky and a grin goofily spread over his crimson face, “You’re a cock tease. You’ve had a rough day, you can’t be doing s-stuff like this.” 

Your eyes snapped to his, only to see he was averting his eyes from you. Sans was clenching his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. Was… was he trying to refrain himself? “S-Sans I came up here because I had a bad dream,” you stepped back and hugged yourself, “Not to do anything obscene.”

Sans groaned and ran his fingers over his skull as he walked away from you. After doing a breif half circle, he shot a dark glare at you and regained the closeness. You took a few steps back. “You come up here, to my room, looking like that, s-... sing with me and then expect me to think you didn’t come here for something? Are you an idiot? How’d you even get this far in life?”

You froze. “Wha-.. h-how dare you say something l-like that!” you back up and find your against the door. What was happening? How did things shift like this? You were starting to get scared. “Sans, don’t get so close!”

Sans slammed both hands on either side of you on the door. He looked at you with lidded eyes, his face in pain. You could only hold yourself together and stare up at him. What else did you expect really? A part of you wanted to cry, a part of you was too scared to move, but seeing the pain on Sans’ face was all you needed to understand. Deep down, you think you saw it from the beginning. Before you could say anything, Sans leaned forward, forcing his teeth against your lips. 

Instantly, you tried to push away, but Sans pushed into you more. He pulled at your bottom lip, biting precisely. You hissed from the pain, surprised at Sans taking the opportunity to slide a gelatinous red tongue into your mouth. As your tongues melded together, you started to melt into him. You deepened the kiss, a small groan coming from him as your hands cupped his mandible. His hands beside you strained, becoming less of an intimidation tactic and more of a way to keep him standing. You rolled your tongue over his, making him gasp, a shiver rippling through him. 

Before things got more handsy, you pulled away, sucking on his tongue and making a “pop” as you let go of it. Sans grunted and gasped, trying to catch his breath. “Sans, we can’t do this,” you whisper. 

You heard his fists clench beside him as he let his head hang. To your pleasant surprise, he nodded. “I’m… I’m really drunk,” Sans chuckled, looking up at you coyly, “Wouldn’t want you to rape me while I’m delirious.” 

Now was your turn to blush, your face becoming beat red. “I would never do something like that!” Sans’ smile dropped a fraction, but he stood and let you step aside while he opened his door. You nod and after taking one last look at Sans, step out. “Sorry I… teased you, I guess,” you offer.

The lights in Sans eyes went out. Was it something you said? “Y-yeah, no problem. I’m a sex fiend so no worries,” he seemed to joke to you, but something told you he was being serious. “Night, sweetheart.”

Before you could close his door again, you grabbed it. “What did you just say?” you asked in a whisper. That was twice now something from your dream hit home for you. At least you thought so.

“I said Night, girlie,” he growled in his usual irritated tone before he pushed you roughly and shut the door. You heard a loud locking sound before flames erupted from the bottom of the door. You made a small squee noise from the shock of the fire, but catch your breath a moment later. No, you had heard wrong. He didn’t call you sweetheart. Definitely not. 

As quietly as possible, you trek back to the couch. Just laying there made you paranoid. Were you sure the door was locked? No one was going to come in. You grab your pillow and make your way to Papyrus’s room. His door opened with ease, and you were nervous to find that taller skeleton fast asleep. Soft “nyeh”s came as snores when you shut the door behind you. _I won’t bother him by asking for the bed. I’ll take the floor. Look! An extra blanket, score!_ You rush to the closet to grab the extra blanket when you froze.

There was no more snoring.

“Human, what are you doing in my room,” came Papyrus’s agitated, but adorably sleepy voice. Almost like he was drunk.

“Oh don’t worry Mr. Papyrus, I just had a bad dream so I came up here to sleep on the floor,” you whispered to him, “Go back to sleep.”

You were spooked, a short yip coming from you when Papyrus picked you up prince-style; his eyes were still shut, but his irritation apparent. “Stupid human. I will protect you, I suppose, for the night. You best appreciate my mercy,” he murmured to you. You blushed a bit when he curled up with you in his bed like you were just a stuffed animal or something. 

You took a moment to observe him. He wore a black tank top and sweatpants, and his bedding was all black satin with red trim silk. He had large maps and war strategies posted around his room, along with figurines of famous human leaders from the past. Stealing a glance back at Papyrus’s sleeping face, you grin to yourself. Maybe Sans was a sex deviant, but Papyrus certainly wasn’t. You hugged your own pillow while Papyrus clung to your midsection. Secure, you didn’t have a hard time falling asleep.


	14. Welcome to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the monsters. And all that that entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been taking so long with chapters. There have been some serious road blocks in my life and I've had to dip down with some stuff. I feel like this chapter was rushed, so let me know if there is anything that doesn't fit well. I wrote all of this in one go. Thank you guys so much for understanding and keeping up with this story!

There was a lull of movement, making your sleep even more comforting. Was that toast you smelled? French Toast. You lifted your head to lean against… something. Probably the side of your comfy chair at home. When was the last time you slept this well? You couldn’t remember. It was like you were floating. Were you sitting up? Huh, weird. You let your head rest against the corner, relaxing into the gentle feeling of-

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

“H-HUMAN?! ARE YOU AWAKE! THE NERVE! M-M-MAKING I, THE FEARSOME AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE TO GUARD YOU FOR SO LONG!”

 

Papyrus’ voice made you jolt up, making him nearly drop you onto a hot stove. You let out a yelp and clung to the towering skeleton’s midsection. It was his turn to yelp, ripping you off him and holding at arm’s length. His face was irate and orange. “P-Papyrus!? What are you doing?” you wriggle in his grip, making him drop you. You landed on the balls of your feet, one of your ankles erupting in tingles. Hissing, you back up into the counter to help you stand. You were fine, but man did it hurt.

 

“IT IS YOU THAT SHOULD EXPLAIN, HUMAN! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAME TO ME FOR PROTECTION IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT! I WAS MERELY BEING DUTIFUL! IT W-WAS YOU THAT BEGAN BREATHING ON MY NECK W-WITHOUT WARNING! HOW CAN I PROPERLY DEFEND YOUR ATTACKS IF I’M TAKEN OFF GUARD?” Papyrus turned back to the stove and flipped the french toast angrily, trying to hide the glow on his cheekbones. 

 

You take a moment to recant the night before, realization tuning in on your sleepily brain. Right, you had gone into Papyrus’s room and ended up being carried to bed. A bit of blush pricked your cheeks as you looked back up at Papyrus. “Ah, well… Thank you Mr. Papyrus, for protecting me last night,” you offered, “I appreciate it.”

 

Papyrus’s whole body when rigid, standing straighter than before. After a moment, he hurriedly turned off the stove and put the toast on a stack next to the burner. He held the counter, taking in a deep breath before he picked up the plate of french toast and walked to the dining room. Not knowing what else to do, you hurried after him. Sitting next to him at the table, you eyed the multitude of breakfast foods already set up. The table was full of French toast, different variations of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and even waffles. You gasped, “Papyrus! You made all this while carrying me??”

 

He growled with agitation, “OF COURSE, IDIOT! I COULD NOT LEAVE A HUMAN IN MY ROOM UNSUPERVISED! YOU WOULD NOT WAKE, SO I HAD TO TAKE YOU WITH ME! YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR CAUSING SUCH AN ANNOYING INCONVENIENCE!” Papyrus wasn’t looking at you, a gloved hand cupping his mandible. Was he..was he embarrassed?

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Papyrus, I didn’t know you’d go through all that trouble. I’ll make sure to keep in mind you go above and beyond. I think it’s kinda sweet that you were so worried about me,” you chuckle lightly, watching him double take. Something about Papyrus put you at ease. He was fierce all right, but he had a soft side you could tell. Maybe he really wasn’t lying when he told you monsters were made with kindness.

 

“I see you two are getting along.”

 

Both you and Papyrus looked behind you to see a sleepy, shirtless Sans. He was rubbing one eye socket, the circles under his eyes darker than you remember. Seeing him sent a jolt down your spine. Images from the night before flood your mind and you suddenly found your plate very interesting. You couldn’t look at him. “DAMN IT SANS!” Papyrus slammed his fist on the table, “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING TO BREAKFAST WITHOUT PROPER CLOTHES ON? ARE YOU A SAVAGE?”

 

Sans chuckled, pulling out the seat across from you, “Boss, of course I’m a savage. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably not wear any clothes at all.” 

 

Your cheeks burned. Suppressing a heavy sigh, you look over to Papyrus. The tall skeleton shook his head angrily, mumbling about bad impressions in front of company. Papyrus began putting food on plates. “YOU WILL HAVE TO GET DRESSED AFTER BREAKFAST. WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT PARTY TO GO TO TODAY, AND I WILL NOT BE EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF THE QUEEN,” Papyrus growled, handing Sans eggs and french toast. The two of you cringed when Sans poured an ungodly amount of mustard on his food.  
“Sure thing boss,” Sans talked as he ate, “I’ll get dressed before we go to drop off the human.”

 

Your chest tightened. He called you a human again. Was he not thinking about last night like you were? Was it really not that big of a deal? You peek up to Sans, only to be startled by his black sockets grinning menacingly at you. Yep, he definitely wasn’t thinking the same as you. You quickly look back to your plate, only to be surprised by Papyrus taking it to fill it with food. “THAT WILL BE A PROBLEM, AS WE WON’T BE TAKING THE HUMAN HOME UNTIL AFTER THE PARTY,” he growled, “I HAVE CALLED ALL OF OUR COMPANIONS AND AM INDOCTRINATING THIS HUMAN INTO THE MONSTER COMMUNITY.”

 

Sans choked, an angry aura seeping into the room. “Mr. Papyrus, I don’t know if your brother will enjoy-” 

 

“WHAT MY BROTHER ENJOYS IS IRRELEVANT. THE QUEEN WILL BE THERE, AND HIS HIGHNESS. IF SANS DOES NOT COME, IT WILL BE RUDE,” Papyrus had softened his booming voice as he handed you your plate back. Two sunny-side-up eggs with french toast on the side. 

 

“But boss!” Sans slammed his hands on the table when he finally recovered, “Why the hell do you want a human around us monsters!? S-she! She… could be trying to infiltrate our ranks and-” Sans was hushed with a spoon to the face, making you gasp. Things were getting heated. 

 

Sans gritted his teeth and sat down again, angrily eating his food with great haste. Papyrus continued, “THE HUMAN WILL BECOME A BRIDGE FOR BETTER RELATIONS WITH THE HUMANS AS A WHOLE! THE QUEEN EVEN ACKNOWLEDGES THAT IT WILL BE GOOD PRESS FOR OUR INTER-SPECIES RELATIONS. FRISK IS VERY EXCITED FOR ANOTHER HUMAN TO BE JOINING US AND YOU WILL NOT DISAPPOINT THEM AGAIN.” Frisk. You had heard that name before, a couple days ago. They were the adopted child that freed the monsters six years ago, so that made them… twelve? Remembering back, weren’t they being carried by the queen when you met them? Yeah they were asleep. _Why would you let someone carry you around a fair when you’re twelve?_ you ask yourself, but dismiss it thinking about how Papyrus carried you around all morning. Maybe it was normal?

 

You were ripped from your thoughts by Sans tossing his silverware on the table. “This is shit!” Sans got up and went up to his room. You jumped at the slam of his door, leaving you and Papyrus to eat. You lost your appetite. 

 

“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN,” Papyrus reached over and put a large hand on your shoulder, “HE IS ONLY UPSET OF YOUR INDOCTRINATION BECAUSE YOU WERE ONCE A TOY OF HIS.” Papyrus grinned as if this was supposed to make you feel better, but with a sigh you nod. He wasn’t wrong. You smiled faintly and started to pick at your food. Why did you feel so bad? You didn’t need Sans’s approval, and Papyrus seems to have completely flipped his switch since last night. Maybe he was like this all the time? Monsters sure didn’t make any sense. “ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR MEAL, WE WILL GO AND PICK UP CLOTHES FOR YOU.”

 

“Clothes?” you ask with a full mouth, trying not to hum with every bite. Papyrus was really a good cook. He seemed to notice this and smirked to himself.

 

“OF COURSE CLOTHES HUMAN, ONE CAN NOT GO TO A GRAND INDOCTRINATION WITHOUT THE PROPER CLOTHES. THE ONES THAT YOU ARE WEARING AT PRESENT ARE NOT SUFFICIENT. DO NOT WORRY! I, THE GREAT AND AMAZING PAPYRUS, AM AN EXPERT IN FASHION AND ACCESSORIES!” he placed a fist to his chest and grinned smugly to himself. With great effort, you suppress your giggles. Did this guy actually break your fingers? You looked to your hands and noted that they weren’t broken anymore; if you didn’t know the effects of magic, you would have doubted it. Looking back at Papyrus as he ate his food, having picked up a paper to read as well. You smiled. 

 

Maybe monsters were kind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I-I don’t know about this Papyrus,” you stammered in front of Grillby’s. Anxiety started to fill your chest as the bass of the music from inside pumped into your feet. The memory of your last experience had your shoulders in knots.

 

Nearly an hour prior, Papyrus had taken you to a boutique and had you pick out what he deemed an appropriate outfit for the occasion. Sans hadn’t follower you out, but Papyrus assured you he would show up at the event. You had found a short, white, sleeveless dress with a black ribbon bowed in the back that framed your body nicely. Papyrus tried to buy it along with a flower hair piece, a small shoulder coat, and some black heels; making eye contact a few times as he struggled with the card reader. His face became coquelicot as he tightened his jaw, becoming irritated with the cashier lady. Eventually the woman, a large rabbit monster, said that he could pay later because he was a regular. 

 

Papyrus wore a sharp pure black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie, a red napkin in his pocket. He wore blood red leather gloves. You stole a glance at him, mentally pleading him to reconsider. Papyrus placed a hand on the small of your back, his sharp features softening as he looked to you, “HUMAN DO NOT BE AFRAID. WE MONSTERS OFTEN DO NOT SHOW YOUR KIND WHO WE REALLY ARE. ALLOW US THIS CHANCE TO RECTIFY ANY MISFORTUNES. I KNOW WHAT I AM ASKING IS A LOT, BUT THIS GATHERING IS ON YOUR BEHALF. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU.” 

 

Your heart skipping a beat as he looked to you for what you could only assume was permission to go forward. With a gulp, you looked back at the doors of the club and nodded. His grip tightened as he opened the doors to Grillby’s. The music surrounded you and the lounge area was packed from wall to wall. Everyone looked in your direction, making you shrink into yourself. After a moment of only music…

 

_HOORAAY!!!_

 

Monsters of all shapes and sizes threw their hands up in the air and ushered the two of you in. You hadn’t noticed how tense Papyrus had become until he relaxed against you, leading you into the crowd. Everyone was interested in talking to you, asking what made you take interest in monsters, some even recognized you from before. Dancers giddily asked you for beauty tips and permission to touch your hair. Some people didn’t ask for permission, but it only took a few growls from Papyrus for people to give the two of you room. 

 

A path cleared in the crowd and Papyrus lead you to Mettaton’s stage where two large goat monsters stood regally. One, you knew was Toriel. She looked down at you, her piercing yellow eyes staring into your soul. She wore a curve hugging black dress, a cobweb keeping her chest in place of the large V-neck line. The male monster next to her, you didn’t know. He stood taller than Toriel, expressionless. His eyes were yellow too, but they were much sharper; more deadly. He had flowing, ink-black wavy hair paired with a long goat’s beard. He wore a simple suit, but it strained against his body. His large, toned arms were crossed in front of him and he watched you and Papyrus diligently. 

 

He looked like he was king of Monsters. 

 

To your surprise, Sans stood next to Toriel, his hands shoved into the pockets of a black leather dress coat that fell below his knees. He wore a red dress shirt, a tie messily tied around his neck; his pants were all black and fitted, and he wore cap toe bal shoes. There was a tug in your chest. You tear your eyes away from him, looking ahead with Papyrus.

 

It felt like you were walking down the red carpet, people shouting and lights flashing in your face. _Don’t be scared of this_ , you told yourself as anxiety started gripping your ankles. _You can have fun with this. You can have fun_. You fought the urge to shrink into Papyrus by mimicking his demeanor and walking in unison with him. 

 

This got some attention.

 

When you finally arrived on stage, Papyrus glanced over to assess you. With a small grin to himself, the two of you came to stand next to the very fearsome Goat man. A single flick of his wrist and Papyrus had changed his position from holding your waist, to guiding your over his. You were surprised that he even bent to the side that you would feel more comfortable against his height. Before you could even process how it happened, Grillby’s voice made you grip Papyrus’s sleeve. 

 

All eyes were on Grillby.

 

“Welcome, everyone!” he began, very grandiose, “Tonight we have the party of the century! A human has been willing to come forward for our entire kind!” The mass of monsters cheered and there was a continued to dance as Grillby spoke.

 

You lean in to whisper up to Papyrus, “What does he mean, come forward for our entire kind?” Papyrus’s form halted.

 

Coughing into his hand, he whispered back, “Human, when you are indoctrinated, you will become quite popular. Monsters will come from all over to ask advice from you and seek guidance on how to live on the Surface.”

 

“What!?”

 

“As the only true human to be willing to be welcomed into our community, we will ask you explain the… human condition. We have no perspective you see,” Papyrus explained simply, as if this wasn’t important news. “Where our current Ambassador is ill-appointed and knows as little of the human world as we do, when you are indoctrinated you will become our new ambassador for our dealings with politics! Isn’t that exciting?”

 

Your jaw dropped at Papyrus proud face. He didn’t tell you that this is what was going on! You wanted to continue the conversation, but were startled by Grillby shouting your name.

 

“Everyone put your hands together for the Lovely Y/N!” Papyrus walks with you out to where Grillby stands; more like semi-drags you over. You were still in shock. As your mind raced on the idea that you were being thrusted into so much more work, so much political dealings that you hadn’t the slightest point of reference to even start to understand what you would be doing as an ambassador, you were vaguely aware of Papyrus taking the mic from Grillby and handing it to you. Your heart pounded in your ears as you absent-mindedly took it in your hands. 

 

The entire club was silent as you looked out on the crowd. Suddenly you could see faces of hope and excitement. You saw couples clasping to each other for support, and friends crossing their fingers to suppress their giggles. A lump grew in your throat as you realized that you couldn’t get out of this, no matter how much you wanted to run away. You felt the blood run from your face as you brought the mic to your lips. “I…,” everyone in the club had a moment of brief worry or expectation, “I am so happy to be able to be here for all of you.”

 

No one made a sound. 

 

Realization and relief washed over the crowd and a large guy in the back that looked like a walking UFO thrusted both arms in the air and roared, “YAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!”

 

Everyone roared and you felt your heart melt. You had never seen this side of monsters, and you were sure very few others had. There was no doubt in your mind that the monsters in this room were kind. You smiled back at the monster’s behind you, all of them seeming rather surprised. All except the black haired goat, he looked at you with an endearing smile. WHen you caught his eyes, you quickly looked away. Toriel was scary enough. Grillby walked up to you and reclaimed his mic, grabbing you by the shoulder. “I just wanted to say that when I met you previously, I mistreated you. Acted as if you were only just a human. I put you in a very…perplexing situation.” 

 

You were overwhelmed at the moment. The crowd didn’t help with their wolf shouts and ooohing, but your attention was stolen by Grillby bowing to you. He knelt on one knee, hinging his back forward with a fist to the ground, his mic hand against his chest to speak. “I formally ask for your forgiveness for my misconduct. Punish me how you see fit.”

 

The entire club seemed to flip a gasket. It startled you how everyone called out malicious punishments like lashings, dismemberment, even death. Everyone was shouting at once, even Papyrus gave a suggestion. You heard Sans chuckling in the back, making you snap a look of disgust back at him. You felt the pressure in the room and take a step away from Grillby, shaking your head. As everyone got more and more riled up, someone came from behind you and snatched the mic out of Grillby’s hand.

 

“All of you, you’re giving a bad impression,” a soft voice calmed the crowd, “Y/N can deal with her problems in a more private setting, when she is more adjusted to your expectations.”  
The crowd went silent. The larger Goat chuckled to himself at Toriel’s panicking as you came to realize who it was. 

 

Frisk. 

 

They wore a neutral suit, their hair framed their face perfectly. From where you stood, they looked like they could have been a very pretty boy. Or a mature and serious girl. You weren’t sure. All you could think of was how impressive it was that a twelve year old had such authority over such a large gathering of monsters. “Now, Y/N, please excuse their eagerness,” Frisk turned to you, their eyes lidded and sincere, and handed you back the mic.” You could feel your face heating up a bit and held the mic again, gingerly. What did they expect you to say now? Especially after all that… A part of you felt like anything that you said would have disappointed them in some way. What did they want? You looked out on the crowd and took a deep breath. You knew what they needed. 

 

“Thank you, uh, but I think it would be a good idea to deal with Grillby now. He did something to me that didn’t just show how devious he is, but made my being here uncomfortable all together,” you voiced, trying to sound confident. Frisk, thought their eyes were still lidded, seemed surprised. Grillby, who had stood while Frisk calmed everyone down, also seemed surprised, though he had a more devious look about him. You walked up to him, determination trying to fill you. You take a deep breath, “Grillby, what’s most precious to you?”

 

He scoffed, “Like I’d let everyone know that.” 

 

“As I thought, it’s your reputation,” you said simply, turning to the crowd. Snickers and jokes erupted, whispers on what you had on him. Grillby looked around, crossing his arms with agitation. You close your eyes and try to muster up all your courage, “Well, I know for a fact that you were beaten senseless by your best friend. He beat you very badly, and you let him go free. You must be a pretty empathetic guy to just let him go free after that.” 

 

Grillby’s face looked at you, confused, until the crowd started to murmur. “Grillby’s a big softy” “Who could beat Grillby?” “What interesting information.” Grillby gulped, his purple fire turning indigo the more he listened to everyone in the room scheming against him. He took a step forward. “H-hey, you were drugged when all that happened… how did you-” Grillby whispered curtly to you before he was interrupted.

 

“Elementary, my bright Watson,” you whisper back at him, glancing over at a black socketed Sans. Something told you he was mad, but you shook the thought away when you spoke again to the crowd. “Now I have your piece of mind.” Grillby took a step back, nodding toward you as he went to stand at the side of the stage. 

 

Papyrus came up from behind you, a devious grin on his face. He clasped your shoulder and roughly pulled you into his hip bones, stealing the mic, “WHAT A VERY INTERESTING HUMAN, RIGHT?” The club erupted in agreement. Music started playing again, lights flashed and you grin to yourself. You could get used to this kind of excitement. Papyrus leaned down and spoke in your ear, “Very clever move, human. You have impressed me.”

 

You were filled with **Integrity**.

 

A large paw placed a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder, making the two of you face the large goat monster. “If I may,” his deep, sultry voice hummed to Papyrus. The skeleton nodded and handed it over.

 

“My fellow monsters,” he rumbled through the speakers, “I know that you are teeming with anticipation, but heed my words. This human is special. Let us show her exactly what she’s in for.”

 

The entire club went black, and you were pulled close to Papyrus’s front. He moved swiftly, picking you up and running behind the stage and up some stairs. “Wh-what are you-!” you could barely hold onto the swift skeleton as he moved down a large catwalk.

 

“In our culture, there are some instances where emotion is acceptable,” Papyrus spoke quickly, quietly, “During such times, the guests of honor sit above and see how we are showcased. I’m sure you understand the concept of human Karaoke, yes?”

 

You pull yourself up some more on his torso, trying not to be jostled as he went down a smaller flight of stairs and into a side room. “Uh, y-yeah. I know Karaoke,” you stammer, finding your footing again and feeling a chair next to you. 

 

Papyrus cupped the side of your face, but the darkness hid his expression. His face was close to yours, “Please take this more serious than the Kareoke. This is how we can relate to one another, how we connect. When we are done, it will be your turn. It must reflect how you feel about entering our society. All attention will be on you, so be prepared.”

 

You were starting to shake like a leaf. There was so much pressure on you, how could you meet all of their expectations? You’re only one person! Without thinking much about it, you held onto Papyrus’s hands and tried to hide your face in the darkness. “I don’t know if I can do this Mr. Papyrus,” you whisper in the dark. Papyrus seemed to suppress a laugh before he stole back his hands and patted your head. And his presence was gone. 

 

You fumbled your way onto the chair when a flume of purple fire shows you where the stage was. “Let’s welcome our new human with the lover’s trio,” Grillby didn’t look up at the crowd, but just stood there as his flames enveloped his entire being; clothes and all. When the song started, you were surprised to see Papyrus and Sans standing next to him. They harmonized wonderfully. 

 

_I torture you_  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain 

 

You were familiar with this song, but hadn’t heard it sung so passionately. Sans recited the first verses, moving his hands to mime his lyrics; such as pulling at his collar. Grillby created a wall for Sans to walk through as he sang. For his last three verses, he looked up at you with curiosity. You could only offer great attentiveness. Was that really how Sans felt? Is that way he was the one to sing it? 

 

You had to agree, when you put in the context of what you knew about Sans, it fit incredibly. Maybe they really did take music more seriously than humans.

 

Next was Grillby, who threw very surprising hand signs up and used his fire as props while he sang. You were amazed when he fell to the ground during his fourth verse, only to dissipate into smoke and appear on the other end of the stage! Grillby also looked up at you, only his gaze was more menacing than Sans’s… he used pointed finger gun on you. You made a mental note not to give Grillby any more attention than was necessary. 

 

Then Papyrus sang. You were shocked that he could rap at all, impressed by his simple lyrics. He slid his head of of his shoulder, throwing it in the air and caught it back on his shoulders. He even improve changed the lyrics by switching out “Lil Wayne” to “the Queen.” 

 

He and the other two harmonized again, Sans keeping the bass, Papyrus the main voice while Grillby backed him up. They were haunting, begging for more pain at the end. You couldn’t help but the stand and clap for them, along with everyone else. Even while your ears rang from the loudness, you didn’t care! They were so good together! It was the single thought of having to stand up to that performance that made you nervous. What song was emotional? How could you express yourself, and tell them how you feel about this entire thing without seeming… like you’re trying too hard. 

 

You sat in your seat and listened earnestly as more monsters got up on stage to sing more songs of feelings of neglect and being jaded by the surface. It didn’t take long for you to start to realize that these monsters were literally begging for you to understand them, begging for you to help them understand you and your kind. As a duo cat and crocodile monsters finished _Girls Just wanna Have Fun_ , your mind landed on a single song that could possibly help these monsters understand that you hear them. 

 

You clasp your hands together as you tried to review the lyrics in your head, bringing your folded hands to your lips as you listened to a small dino monster with no arms sang _Dream_ by Priscilla Ahn. 

 

In the middle of everything, Sans’s voice comes from behind you. “How you liking the ceremony, human?” he spoke flatly, condescending?

 

“Sans? I had no idea that this was how Monsters felt. Is this why singing with you made you so… frustrated?” You turned to him, his eyelights pinpricks as he stared at you.

 

“No. That’s not why,” he looked away from you, leaning against the archway wall to your booth. “Papyrus sent me up here to see if you needed anything. Water or whatever. Asgore wants you to be as comfortable as possible  though I don’t know why he gives a rat’s ass,” he kicked his shoe. “So do ya need anything or-”

“I want to know more,” you turn back to the music. You didn’t want to hear Sans act condescending. Not while everyone was pouring their hearts out. You could hear his audible eye roll. 

 

“Look, girlie, you don’t want to get mixed up in all this. Trust me, it won’t suit your anti-living life-style,” he scoffed. You stood up and rushed out of the booth. “H-hey! Girlie! Where ya goin’?!” Sans jogged after you on the catwalk. 

 

“I want to go next!” you say over your shoulder as you rush down the second stairs, behind the stage. You looked from behind as the dino continued singing, your heart melting as his voice reached the high notes perfectly. You knew what you wanted to say to these monsters. To these people. 

 

You ran into Papyrus, knocking the wind out of you with an “oof.” “HUMAN!” Papyrus called, looking back at the performance, then kneeling down to your level, “What are you doing? I thought I told you-”

 

“Mr. Papyrus, please!” you gripped his sleeves, “I want to let them know that I get it. I know how they feel. I want to let them know I want to help!” Everything in you screamed to get out there. All the pain and sadness, the loneliness that everyone was singing about had your heart aching. You couldn’t stand just sitting there and not saying anything for so long.

 

Sans finally caught up, heaving heavily. “Buh… Boss. I couldn’t.. Hueg… She’s too fast,” he gasped, clutching his chest as he wheezed. 

 

Papyrus looked between the two of you, you could see the wheels turning as he thought about how to make this work. When he looked back at you, you tried to give him the most sincere and earnest puppy dog eyes. They worked. He nodded to you and stood, moving gracefully over to Toriel and whispered in her ear. This obviously didn’t please her.

 

“What!?” she rasped, hurrying over to you with Papyrus following behind, trying to reassure her. “You think that you can disrespect all these monsters by ignoring them?! As the future of-”

 

“Please!” you persist, glaring. Toriel shut her mouth and studied your face. With a heavy sigh, the goat woman glared at Sans. 

 

“You were supposed to keep her entertained and comfortable so things like this wouldn’t happen,” she growled.

 

“Hey!” Sans snapped, “She ran away from me, what was I supposed to do?”

 

“Stop!” you hush the two of them. “Please, just let me do this.” Sans was completely befuddled, and Toriel let out another heavy sigh. With a flick of her wrist, you rushed to Grillby, who was also surprised to see you down from your chair. You whispered the song you needed, and he shrugged. He seemed a little absent minded, but you didn’t have time to worry about it. As the monster kid finished, you rushed out and hugged him roughly. Taken off guard, he squirmed in your grip. “That was such a beautiful song,” you express to him before setting him back on the ground. He blushed lightly, staring up at you with admiration. 

 

You stood slowly and took the mic once again, “I know things are usually different in your ceremony, but I just couldn’t wait anymore. I see just what you need from me, and while this is all kind of sudden I’m more than happy to be a part of it!”

 

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS” came a voice from the back, a short spur of laughter rippling through the crowd.

 

As the music started, you let out a long breath to calm your nerves. This was what they needed. 

 

Your chest squeezed as looks of recognition ran through the club. While you were timid at first, your confidence grew as monsters stepped closer to the stage. Soon you were dancing rigidly to the music, walking along the stage to sing to individual monsters before you backed up and sang the chorus. Looking back, you see Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Grillby and who you could only assume was Asgore listening intently. You put more conviction, more passion into your lyrics. Soon you started dancing with the lyrics, turning the mic to the audience:

 

_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline 

 

It was thrilling! Everyone in the club sang with you, and as you finished the song there was an explosion of monsters all around you. They flooded the stage and started to touch you, shake your hands, rub your hair, anything they could do that you allowed. All of them were filled with hope, curiosity, and to your satisfaction, happiness. You may not have wanted this to be how things ended up, but you were glad that you could help. You were glad you got across to them. Asgore moved his way through the crowd and held up his large paw, the other resting on your shoulder. “Let the party, BEGIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readerchan sings Gasoline by Halsey


	15. Tall Dark and Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise.

Everything was changing and he hated it. When Papyrus told him that he was indoctrinating you, it lit a fuse inside him. After the party, Papyrus wouldn’t stop bragging about how obedient you were and how you seemed to be taking a liking to him. Sans simmered at the story of you going to bed with him. He clenched his jaw so tight, he thought he might break another tooth! Sans knew Papyrus hadn’t told you anything of what it meant to be indoctrinated into the monster community. He knew his brother was being opportunistic. The crazy goat ordered him to find a better ambassador when Frisk was having trouble with files years ago. 

 

Not that Frisk minded paperwork, but that suffocating cow wouldn’t stand for the kid having any sort of trouble. 

 

A few days passed and Sans was getting antsy. Asgore made it clear that you were going to be around more often, but how often was more often? The thought of seeing you after everything made his chest heavy. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into, and he couldn’t just tell you that everyone was going to use you! He had allegiance! He had **integrity!** And yet, a part of him felt more... **conceit**.

 

Sans sat at his desk and looked over Asgore’s orders. He wanted him to make something that would change the way people looked at Monsters all together; something to turn their stigma from scary killers to intuitive persons. It made Sans sick trying to think of something to make human lives better. He liked some of them, sure, but the majority of them were all about each other. Like a hornets nest just waiting to be thwacked. All Sans could think of were all the different kinds of sticks to use. 

With a heavy sigh, Sans let his head fall against his books.

 

_Do I wanna know?_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_Sad to see you go…_  
_Was Sorta hoping that you’d stay_

 

Sans looked toward his door and listened. Was… was that Papyrus singing? Without lifting his head, Sans blinked to the kitchen entryway. Papyrus had his back to him, but something didn’t seem right. There was nothing being made, no pots or pans or anything in the oven. _What’s the point of being in the kitchen if you’re not making food_ , Sans condescended to himself. 

 

Papyrus sighed heavily and looked out the kitchen window to the side of the stove. “Oh Ms. Y/N, have you not called upon me because I frightened you? I know I am terrifying…” 

 

Sans felt a spark in his soul. Y/N? Why was Papyrus thinking about you!? With a gulp, Sans made his presence known. “Y/N, huh?”

 

Papyrus swiveled around in shock, hands keeping his balance against the counter. “SANS! HOW **DARE** YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! I WAS DEEP IN STRATEGIC THOUGHT!” Papyrus crossed his arms and looked out the window again, “A SIMPLETON SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND.”

 

That’s irritating. Sans looked to the window, then back at Papyrus, trying to decide if he should touch on his brother’s singing or not. Instead, he went to the fridge. “Well, Y/N hasn’t been messaging me either. So it’s not just you, boss,” Sans sighed as he pulled out a thing of mustard. No matter how much he hated Papyrus, he cared. It was his baby brother after all.

 

Obviously this token of kindness was _not_ what Papyrus wanted from him. “OF COURSE SHE WOULD NOT MESSAGE YOU! YOU WERE BESTED BY HER AND NO LONGER FORM A CHALLENGE FOR HER METICULOUS MIND!” Papyrus slammed his fist on the counter, grimacing with disgust at Sans and his mustard. Sans ground his teeth. 

 

“Don’t forget that you tortured her! Why would she want to talk to someone who finds pleasure in causing pain?!” Sans growled, slamming the fridge door and chugging his condiment out of spite.

 

“WELL AT LEAST SHE KNOWS WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF! SHE HAS EVERY REASON TO RECOGNIZE MY POWER AND HORRIFIC TENACITY! AT LEAST I’M NOT SELF-CENTERED ENOUGH TO THINK THAT SHE WOULD WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THE PERSON WHO DID SUCH A TERRIBLE THING! THAT WOULD BE ABSURD! THAT WOULD BE…” as he spoke, Papyrus seemed to deflate, walking from the kitchen to sit at the dining table. Sans watched as his brother sighed heavily, holding his head in his hands. Admittedly, it tugged at Sans’s soul to see his brother like this, but at the same time something felt wrong. Like he was being jaded somehow. Sans scratched the back of his skull and tried to think of what to say. 

 

“I think what you’re looking for is impossible. No one wants to hang out with someone who’s tortured them. That’s just how humans are, boss,” he offered, trying to sound sympathetic. He knew how hard it was to make friends with humans when all they thought about was their own feelings. Like monsters, they usually took their own lives in consideration before they thought about what they were doing to others. 

 

This also didn’t seem to cheer Papyrus up.

 

He glanced over at Sans and then pulled out his phone. For a moment, he sat there and stared at it, almost like he was expecting it to light up at this most opportune moment. There was a long pause before a growl rumbled through his ribs. “You are right, brother,” he finally eased, “If I am to be a valued companion of the new ambassador, I must show her that I mean her no further harm.”

 

Sans dropped his mustard bottle.

 

Did he just hear that? Did Papyrus just say he was right? Did he really want to see you so badly that he was willing to look so weak in front of his own brother!? Sans felt anger growing inside him and he couldn’t understand why. He balled his fist and snatched away Papyrus’ phone, earning him a bone shaking roar. “SANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-”

 

“It’s for your own good Paps! She’s getting in your head! Soon she’ll be able to control everything about you! I won’t let that happen! I won’t let you become weak over some.. Some HUMAN!” Sans exploded back, smashing the phone on the ground. He stomped on it, smashing it into a million pieces.

 

Hand outstretched, Papyrus had a look of complete defeat. This sent a wave of joy through Sans. He was able to get one up on him. He was able to get his point across! Sans knew that Papyrus would thank him eventually! He would know that he was only doing what was best for him. 

 

A deep and heavy aura of hate and crippling anger filled the room, and Sans thought of what he had just done. Not only did he undermine Papyrus, but he smashed his personal phone. A phone that he used for contacting the king and queen and vise versa. With a gulp, Sans shrunk into his hoodie. “B-bro, I just don’t want you to get hung up on s-some-”

 

“ENOUGH! YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF VERY CLEAR, SANS,” Papyrus stood, striding towards his brother, a reminder of how much bigger he was than Sans, “BUT YOU MUSTN'T THINK THIS WAY ANYMORE. WE ARE NO LONGER IN THE UNDERGROUND. HUMANS ARE NO LONGER A THREAT. Y/N IS… GOING TO HELP US BECOME BETTER, AND I SUGGEST YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE.” Sans froze as his brother walked passed him, leaving the house without so much as a door slam. Looking back, Sans didn’t know what to think. He didn’t understand why he was let off the hook. Why was Papyrus acting so weird, and what did he mean by _”learn your place?”_ He knew his place! It was Papyrus that didn’t understand his place! It was Papyrus that was changing after a small talk with that… that…!

 

Sans ran up to his room and yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw the books off his desk, ripped the doors off his closet, broke the doors, pushed over his desk and started ripping out papers from his old quantum physics book. Everything was all wrong! Everything was wrong wrong wrong! 

 

_blip_

 

Sans looked down at the pages of his destroyed book and saw the drop. It was soon followed by another. _No_ , he seethed to himself, _NO!_ Sans shut his sockets tight, gripping the pages between his fingers and felt himself starting to hyperventilate. _NO! What is even going on! Why do I feel like shit? I didn’t do anything wrong! I said what every good brother should have! I was only doing what was best for…_ Who?

 

Sans opened his empty sockets and let the last couple of tears fall, assessing what he had done to his room. 

 

_What’s happening?_

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

You flipped through page after page, trying to find something that would help you understand monsters even a little. After the party, you had set out to find out as much about monsters as you could, since you would be the new ambassador, but the rush of enthusiasm was fading and you knew that if you weren’t thrusted into something constructive soon you’d lose all motivation. That wasn’t allowed.

 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your laptop and laid back in your bed of stuffed animals. The window in front of you gave you the perfect view of the snow covered tree branches and a large clearing with a man-made frozen pond. You needed a break. It had been a few days, and you had given your previous job an invoice that said you would be leaving. They were sorry to see you go, but were understanding. You weren’t going to be able to come in with your new job after all. 

 

Ambassador for monsters.

 

What does that even mean? How could someone just be appointed as ambassador of the monsters anyway? There was no press, there was no paperwork; at least not at present. While you kept in close contact with Asgore, the large goat man from the party, he was elusive and would rarely message you back. A part of you was worried that you were going to be without a job, and anxiety of bills and food ate at your mind. 

 

It was decided. You were going to go out.

 

As you launched off your bed, you thought about all the places that you could go. Sure there weren’t many bars around where you lived, but if you caught the right bus you’d be at the mall within the hour! You wanted to dress casual, but not too casual. You wanted to look nice! You didn’t need a reason, you just wanted it! As your confidence grew, you found a cute tangerine sweater and paired it with some grey and black leggings with designs of snowflakes on them. For shoes, you only had a pair of black sneakers. Close enough. Pulling all your hair together, you use a hair claw to hold it up. You were looking through your scarves when there was a knock at the door.

 

Who could that be?

 

Before answering, you looked through the peephole and scrambled to turn the bolt. “Papyrus!?” you exclaimed, studying his surprised but agitate face, “What are you doing here?” Papyrus squinted his eyes and looked down at you, annoyance getting ever clearer as you fumbled, “I- what I mean is, I’m surprised to see you! Come in, you must be co-”

 

“THE GREAT AND HORRIFIC PAPYRUS DOES NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU AND YOUR KIND. MY MAGIC KEEPS MY TEMPERATURE CONSTANT,” he grumbled, not moving to come into the apartment. 

 

As a breeze moved through your door, you shivered. “W-well, that’s pretty cool. I wish I had magic so I could do that. I’m always some kind of cold,” you laugh nervously to yourself. 

 

The two of you stood there in silence, the outside wind creating a soft static. Looking both ways before looking back up at Papyrus, you continue, “Are you… here with papers or something for me to sign? You know for becoming the ambassador?”

 

His eye sockets widened, almost out of realization before his shook his head and crossed his arms and looked away from you. “I HAVE COME HERE ONLY SO THAT I MAY MAKE AMENDS FOR MY… METHODS OF RECEIVING INFORMATION DURING OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER.”

 

“You mean after you tortured me,” you point out flatly. 

 

“YES I MEAN WHEN I TORTURED YOU!” Papyrus snapped, “HAVE WE EVER HAD A FIRST ENCOUNTER PREVIOUSLY!?”

You stood there, getting more and more confused as the conversation continued. “Actually, yeah. You and Toriel kind of tried to kill me at the fair, remember?”

 

Once holding and arrogant, mocking pose, Papyrus straightened at this revelation. Did… did he forget? “A-OF COURSE I REMEMBER! I WOULD NEVER FORGET THE FACE OF THE HUMAN WHO WAS BESTING MY SIMPLETON OF A BROTHER!” He crossed his arms again and leaned against your door frame suddenly, “BUT I AM NOT HERE FOR… REMINISCING.”

The way the word rolled out of his mouth made you acutely aware that Papyrus was leaning toward you in an effort to see eye to eye. While he was still looking down at you, it was less pompous and more sincere. “Please,” your teeth were starting to chatter, “Come in and we can talk. While you’re fine, I’m freezing.” You step away from your door to open it a bit wider. Papyrus squinted at you with suspicion, but eventually stepped in. He had to tilt his head to the side to come through your doorway, and when he was in he took only a few steps and viewed the majority of your home. A bolt of duty came over you and you began your metaphorical tour.

 

“This is my nook kitchen, and behind you is my laundry room. My living room is just in front of the kitchen, and over here is my room!” you opened your door a little wider and were surprised by Papyrus’s awe of everything. He walked in your room as if he were walking into a palace. His eyes looked over your desk, your bed, your small bookshelf; he let out a breath when he came to your window and looked out of it wistfully. “I know it doesn’t look like much… I’ve been meaning to get some decorations for the walls, but-”

 

“It’s perfect,” he murmured. Papyrus turned and rushed you, grabbing you by the arms. You could only stammer, palming the wall of your room in an effort to process what was happening. “You..,” Papyrus voice fell an octave, “I…”

 

He was getting so close to your face and you could feel the burn against your cheeks. Blinking a few times, you try to regain your composure. “Mr. Papyrus?” 

 

Like a spell had been lifted, he let go of your arms and took a step away. Clearing his throat, the tall skeleton took a step away from you, hiding his face behind his palm as he went into thought. You took this time to step away from the wall and out of your room. That was pretty intense for no reason. Quickly you look for your coat and keys, shoving your phone in your pocket after picking it up from the counter. “Well, it was nice to have you over but I was planning on-”

 

“Y/N.”

 

The sound of his voice sent needles down your back. Was he… upset? You slowly looked back at him, blush flooding your cheeks. He was leaning against your door frame, his own blush over powering him while he tried to hide it behind his gloved hands. “Y-you have captured my attention. It would be an honor if you’d allow me to take you on a…,” Your heart was drumming in your chest. Was he really about to ask what you thought he was going to ask? “A.. d-ehurm-date?” Papyrus hid his face further, almost as if he was ashamed to ask.

 

It was kind of a pathetic sight to see. 

 

Before you could stop, you started to laugh. Papyrus growled, enraged by your laughter, but this only made you laugh more. He was worse than Sans when it came to girls, that was for sure. “ARE YOU MOCKING ME!? I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IT’S NOT EVERY DAY I SHOW INTEREST IN SOMEONE! ANYONE! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I EVEN CAME HERE!” Papyrus stomped and screeched, but this only spurred you on further. He looked at you incredulously before he balled his fists and moved for the door. “FINE! IF YOU THINK SO LOWLY OF MY PRESENCE, I’LL LEAVE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR OWN LAUGHTER!”

 

Still laughing, you grabbed his elbow and tried to stifle yourself. He turned to yank his arm away, but he seemed to stiffen at the sight of you trying to contain yourself. “No no no, Papyrus,” you chuckled, “I’m laughing because of how forward you were about it. It was refreshing.” You were relieved to find him relax a hair, “I think it would be fun to spend time with someone rather than alone either way. If you want to take me out on a date, we can try.” You grinned. You never thought Papyrus would get so flustered, but the way his cheeks glew against his bone made you think that he was getting uncomfortable with being so close. When you let go of his arm, he yanked your hand back. 

 

“Th...then shall we be off?” He stood taller, speaking softer to you. Nodding, you left your apartment with Papyrus. He escorted you down the stairs, allowing you to use him for support, and around to the back parking lot. There, a cherry red Lamborghini with black trim waited for the two of you. Awe came over you as you let go of Papyrus’s arm to inspect the exterior. It looked mean, the front angled out and sharp. It beveled and sunk into its back tires so perfectly that your heart melted. The interior was all black, and there was something that absolutely made your heart sing.

 

It was a manual drive.

 

“Papyrus! Where did you get the money to get this!? It’s so! So beautiful! God it’s the most amazing car I’ve seen!” you gushed, being careful not to touch it while Papyrus chuckled and unlocked it from afar. 

 

“THIS IS THE LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4. IT IS THE LAST LINE THE COMPANY WAS MAKING MANUALLY, SO I CLEVERLY DECIDED TO USE SOME OF THE GOLD I HAD FROM MY DAYS IN THE UNDERGROUND TO PURCHASE ONE. TO ME IT IS A TRIUMPH OVER THE HUMANS WHO THINK I AM LESS,” he boasted the car’s grandeur. Putting his hands on his hips, Papyrus leaned back and laughed evilly. You couldn’t help but laugh too, especially since all you could think of was that Papyrus was a passive-aggressive sweetheart. Papyrus came to your side of the car and showed you how to open the doors. You must have looked star-struck because Papyrus smirked to himself as he helped you into your seat. 

 

He got in roughly, the purr of the engine sending a shiver down your spine. You were in a freaking Lambo! You eyed all the buttons and grinned to yourself when you noticed the chrome skull on the gear shifter. Papyrus followed your eyes and lifted his gloved hand, “Oh, you like this? It was a trinket that Sans bought for me. He told me that I could imagine it being the head of one of my enemies,” he grinned endearingly towards it before focusing back on the road and shifting into first gear. 

 

Silence settled between you as the two of you drove along the asphalt, your giddiness sinking into your stomach. Glancing at Papyrus, he was really handsome. His set annoyed glare on the road was softened, his mandible sharp and his teeth falling evenly with one another. He had scars on the right side of his face, like claw marks over his eye socket. It made him feel… powerful. He wore a fitted gentlemen's black long coat, deep red leather gloves, long black dress pants, and very imposing black boots. While he stared blankly ahead, you noticed a hint of sadness fall over him. It reminded you of…

 

Sans in front of your office building.

 

You quickly shook your head. “Would it be alright if I turned on the radio?” you asked halfheartedly, already reaching towards the dash. 

 

“Of course. But I would advise-”

 

** CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEALL!**

You quickly turned the radio off, frazzled by the volume. You glance over at Papyrus, whose agitation and embarrassment was written all over your face. He caught your surprise, his mouth open to defend himself as he looked between you and the road. Finally he shut his mouth and let the silence settle again. Not so gracefully, you nearly spit with laughter. You grinned and laughed wholeheartedly, contagiously; Papyrus looked at you with confusion before following suit and letting himself laugh with you. His laughing stopped when you put your arm on the armrest next to his. The two of you sat in comfortable silence as Papyrus drove. You ended up closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling the road under you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me for so much of this story! I have so many ideas for how things are going to work and what's going to happen next. I'm happy to say that the next chapter is more than halfway written, so you won't have to wait long for the next update. ^-^ Please leave any comments you have! I love getting feedback, and it inspires me all the more to hear from you guys! 
> 
> How is your date with Papyrus going to go!? What's Sans have to say about it!? Find out in the next episode of Oh the HuSansity!: Too Blue for You


	16. Table flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird.

“Y/n… Y/n,” someone nudged you softly, stirring you from sleep. After a deep stretch, you slowly opened your eyes to see Papyrus looking confused. His face was inches from yours. With a scream, you shot up in your seat. “NYEEH! WHAT IS WRONG!? DO NOT FRET!” Papyrus swiftly pulled you out of the car, lifting you princess style. 

“Papyrus!? Wha? P-put me down!” you squirm and try to push him away. Papyrus only grumbled and shut the door to his car. 

“MAKE UP YOUR MIND! ARE YOU DISTRESSED OR ARE YOU FINE!?” he barked at you as he carried you toward a restaurant. You hold on to his collar, trying to keep balance as he leaned toward you. With a growl, Papyrus swiveled you into a cradling hug. “Y/n... I apologize for scaring you while you were asleep. I understand that I am… terrifying, but please try to have a nice evening?” he hummed against your hair as he opened one of the glass doors. 

You blushed heavily, the heat of the restaurant washing over you. “I was just startled, really! Y-you can put me down, Papyrus.” He furrowed his brow, trying to determine something before shifting his gaze away and placing you on the ground. “Thank you,” you breathe, fixing your hair compulsively. This was all pretty out of the ordinary. Admittedly, things were getting awkward fast, but you didn’t want it to ruin your night! Papyrus was being so sweet to you, but you were sure that he really didn’t understand the human concept of personal space. 

Papyrus place a large hand on your shoulder and led you to… the cat monster from Grillby’s? You met his eyes and he went from his previous slouched and bored stature to a more professional, upright position. A growl erupted from deep inside Papyrus as you approached the cat’s host booth. “I trust you will not make a scene, Robert,” Papyrus squinted at the cat venomously. His ears went back as he turned his eyes to the taller skeleton, a feline grown of his own rolling in his throat. 

You decided to intervene. “H-hey Burgerpants, was it?” you grinned at the both of their glares. Burgerpants looked to you and nodded. 

 

“That’s what my friends call me. Even though the people who call me that aren’t really my friends,” he hissed. You took a step back into Papyrus, whose hand gripped your shoulder lightly before he let go; without a beat, he lifted the cat high into the air by the collar. “Y-you and your brother are the biggest pain in the ass! Let me go you overgrown chew toy!” 

“ROBERT!” Papyrus shook him violently, “GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!” Burgerpants gasped heavily when he was put back down on the ground, surprise and shock crossing his face. Then it went pale as he looked up at Papyrus, fear induced sweat beading on his head. “I am not here to hurt anyone. I am here with the Lady Ambassador. Or did you not attend the last gathering,” he narrowed his eyes with annoyance. 

You looked worriedly between the two of them, feeling more and more uneasy with how things were playing out. Knowing the kind of person Bur- Robert was, he wasn’t going to back down. Even if it was a good idea. Before he could open his mouth again, you grabbed his hand and laid your head on his podium like a prayer, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you hated that name. What would you like to be called? I mean… if you don’t mind me wanting to be your friend! I mean! Well I want to know all the monsters as Ambassador anyway, so… I was thinking of getting everyone together or something again so I could familiarize myself and all that but-”

Robert yanked his hand away from you, horrified. “Geez, what are you doing? You’re worse than the kid,” he held his hand close to his chest, shielding it from you. He looked to Papyrus then to you and shook his head. “I-it’s fine. I’m used to being called that anyway… Don’t look at me like that! Fine, if you want to be a real friend, call me Bob! That’s what my family calls me, but don’t let it go to your head!” he hissed at you. “I might as well have good relations with our new ambassador. It could help me get out of this shit job...”

“FOOL, YOU DON’T REVEAL YOUR PLANS BEFOREHAND,” Papyrus snickered into his gloved hand, his arms now crossed as Bob angrily pulled out menus from his podium and led the two of you into the restaurant. How did things resolve so quickly? You look to Papyrus, who only grinned.

The place had high ceilings, and beautifully cut mineral chandeliers. The theme was black and purple, but there were accents of yellow on the tables and trim of the seats. Floors had glow mushrooms that lit up as you passed them and set a kind of mood lighting. You blushed when the two of you found your way to a booth in the back. Your heart started to race when Papyrus removed his gentlemen’s jacket and placed it on the back of his seat before opening your seat for you. He wore a fitting, very flattering red turtleneck. A small candle with blue fire sat in the middle of the table as the two of you looked thoughtfully through the menu. You peek over to Papyrus who’s boredly reading the small text. You quickly look back to your menu.

You knew what you wanted. 

Closing your menu, you hum and lean on one hand. Papyrus glanced up at you and hummed to himself, also closing his menu and leaning his chin on top of his still gloved hands. “Y/n,” he hummed, “You are a very interesting human. I hope you realize that.”

Interesting, huh. “Uhm… I’m only human, Papyrus,” you chuckled a bit,butterflies eating at your gut. His red-orange eye-lights pricked at the darkness. They seemed to only get brighter as you spoke, his sockets lidding out of fondness.

“My intention was to acknowledge your purity,” he lulled, “I’ve never met someone with such a strong sense of self.” He passed his hand over the candle thoughtfully, letting the fire lick against the leather. You would be lying if said it didn’t send a shock through you. A part of you felt like he was somehow… touching you. You looked around and noticed that the color of the candles on other tables were different, even alternating between two or more colors. It was strange. Papyrus must have noticed your confusion. “What is it?”

“O-oh, nothing. I was just… wondering how they made the fire in the candles change colors. Are they laced with minerals or-”

“They aren’t real flames,” he interrupted, “The candles are connected to the a grid of magic that has been infused within the table’s obsidian. When sitting at these particular tables, they connect to your soul.” Papyrus looked up at you, wonder flooding over as you stared at the flames. “The more someone is true to themselves, the purer the color of the flames. Between us, you are more honest.” 

Your heart pounded and you suddenly became aware of the brightness of the candle. Papyrus chuckled and sat back in his seat, slowly peeling off his gloves. As you opened your mouth to say something, Bob cleared his throat beside you. He stood tall and looked at his notepad boredly. “Welcome to MTT Emporium where we pride ourselves in perfect customer service,” he droned, “I will be your waiter this evening, so don’t be shy. Would you like anything to drink?”

“We are ready to order,” Papyrus retorted, practically shoving the menus back at Bob. He took them with a grimace. “We shall start with two small salads, she will more than likely like a Cesar. You know my preferences. We will both have your most psychotic quiche. I will have the sea tea, and one for the lady as well.” You gawked at Papyrus. He was right about your order for food, but how did he know!? Bob jotted everything down curtly, ending his scribbles with a heavy period. He nodded and left, obviously irritated more by Papyrus’s presence than anything. 

You turn back to your skeletal companion. “That’s impressive…,” you fiddle with your silverware, “How did you know?”

Without his gloves, your eyes fall on his bare phalanges. Even though you saw Sans’s bare hands before, Papyrus’s were larger and gave a certain elegance to the bone. When you went back to his face, he caught your gaze with a knowing grin. “For I, the great and fearsome, Papyrus,” he chuckled to himself, “it is of the utmost importance to know what others are thinking. Their wants and… Well suffice to say I’m a person who makes it my business to know everything about others.”

With a gulp, you look back to the candle. This date just kept getting curiouser and curiouser. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans tore into his steak and growled as he watched you. He had arrived just before the two of you and had made it very clear that he was only here to make sure that you weren’t going to pull something with Papyrus. He watched as his brother made his usual jokes and you had the audacity to actually laugh. That string bean wasn’t even funny! That wasn’t even the worst part.   
The worst part was seeing the most beautiful shade of blue he could never have imagined and watching his brother casually touch it. Who the fuck did he think he was!? Sans ripped into the steak with his sharpened teeth, roughly wiping away the juices from his mandible. All he could think about was how much he wanted to touch that blue light. He wanted to make you laugh and fidget like that. He wanted to make your soul flutter like the flames of that candle. 

Sans shook his head. What was he thinking… As he watched from the darkness of his corner booth, all he could do was sigh. What did he care if you and Papyrus got along? If you and Pap got together, his brother would be nicer and he’d be able to have you around without having to deal with the tightness in his chest. He looked at his plate and noticed the light of his own candle. The majority of the flame was red, like his magic, while the inner core was a dingy under-saturated blue. He let his bone feel over the tip of the flame. His emotions were out of control.

He looked back over to you and noticed you looking around. He was under the table in seconds, sweat running down his skull as he watched you survey the area. _That was close!_ he thought, _She could have saw me!_ When you finally looked back at Papyrus, Sans relaxed. Holding the stem of the table, he stayed for safety, his hand feeling over the table to find the rest of his steak, eating it in his new hiding hole. 

Burgerpants walked by and sighed aggitantly. “That bastard better not have skipped his bill again,” he muttered, moving to pick up the remnant silverware and plate. Sans rolled his eye lights and poked his head out from under the table. Burgerpants stumbled back, catching himself before he could fall, “ASGORE! What the hell! Get out from under there!”

“Sorry kit-kat,” Sans snickered, “Asgore isn’t here.” Burgerpants glared at him, a low growl rumbling in his throat. “Chill, Burg. I’m on a _steak-out_ ,” Sans covered his teeth with glee. Burgerpants gave him a deadpan look of disgust. Ah the feeling of rejection from his peers. This was what Sans was used to, and he relished in it. Making others uncomfortable was his thing, and he did it well. He and the cat monster glared at each other for a solid minute before Burgerpants shook his head and turned away. 

“There better not be grease stains on the floor this time,” he spat before walking over to you and Papyrus again. 

For a split second, Sans thought maybe the brood-master was going to rat him out. He gnawed on his meat in anticipation, waiting for Papyrus to flip a table or something, but nothing happened. It made him nervous. When your food arrived, Sans started to think he should just go home. But then you started to eat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

The quiche was mouth watering. It was so full of flavor you couldn’t help humming graciously. It was like your taste buds were in ecstasy. It was pure bliss. Maybe it was because this was monster food, or maybe it was because you hadn’t had a decent meal in quite some time, but it was the most amazing meal you’ve had so far. When you opened your eyes for another bite, you noticed Papyrus staring intently at you. “W..what is it?” you ask bashfully. You put your fork down with the sinking feeling of anxiety coming on. 

Papyrus shook his skull and looked away from you. His words rushed out of his teeth, “O-oh! Nothing! It’s nothing, Y/n. I was just uh-um-er.” Papyrus cleared his throat and face-palmed. “You are just… a very interesting human.” You felt a pang of embarrassment, but you couldn’t put your finger on why. You continued to eat with less enthusiasm. Your date sighed, “I would like to formally apologize for torturing you before. Sans was very emotional about the whole ordeal. He was the one that brought it to my attention that torture isn’t taken as lightly among humans.” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull and picked at his food. 

You nod and thought about it. Papyrus had been very kind since that time, and it seemed like it bothered him. A part of you was torn. Sure he was sorry but that didn’t change the fear he put into you. Looking at him, it was hard to see the same Papyrus that had shackled you to a table and broke your fingers. The Papyrus in front of you was awkward, stoic, angsty, and humble. Were they even the same person? Before you were Papyrus’s enemy, but after the talk you became his friend; at least that’s what you liked to believe. “If you’re sorry for what you’ve done, you’ll have to show me with your future actions,” you finally say, “What you did was horrible, and there is no way to make up for it. If you really want to express how sorry you are, then show me.” 

When you look back to Papyrus, his face was orange. It took you off guard, the serious air around the two of you completely dissipating. “V-very well, Y/n! Have no fear, for I, the powerful and intimidating Papyrus, will prove to you that I mean you no harm with action!” he snickered to himself. He began to eat his quiche more confidently grinning to himself. You couldn’t help but to smile at his childlike attitude about it. It put you at ease.

 

Papyrus drove you home, warm banter filling the car on the way back. He walked you up to your door and bowed to you as you unlocked it. “Lady Y/n, thank you for this wonderful evening,” he hummed, “I would say that this date was a massive success!” His grin was triumphant and boastful. You chuckled.

“Yeah, tonight was fun! Thank you, Mr. Papyrus, for taking me out,” you smile, giving him your own short bow. Papyrus stood a bit taller, folding one arm behind his back as he scratched the side of his cheek bone. “What is it?”

“Well… the manu- I I mean traditionally, when a date is over, the two participants k-eeh uh…,” Papyrus blushed and coughed into his gloved hand. You felt your face burning at the insinuation.

“Ah!” you hid your face in your hands, “M-Mr. Papyrus that’s too fast! This was only our first date!”

Papyrus studied your face and grimaced. “I thought you said that you had fun, were you lying?”

“What?” 

“We went on a wonderful date! Don’t ruin it!” Papyrus barked. 

You looked up at him, confused. What the hell? Where was this coming from? “Papyrus, I did have fun, but I can’t just kiss anyone,” you tried to keep your voice calm. _Maybe he just doesn’t understand how human dates work_ , you rationalize to yourself. 

This didn’t calm Papyrus down. “What are you talking about!? I AM NOT JUST ANYONE!” he roared. Getting extremely close to you, gripping you by the arms again. 

“Papyrus! You’re hurting me!” you squirm against him, your arms burning as his phalanges dig into your jacket sleeves. This was taking a turn, and you had to think quickly.

“HURTING YOU? YOU’RE HUMILIATING ME! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET YOU-” before Papyrus could finish, you bent your knees slightly and volted your head into his mandible. He stumbled back, letting you go and groaning in pain and agitation. You held your head, partially stunned as you managed to stumble into your house. You locked the door just as a hard thump shook the frame. You looked through the peep-hole to see Papyrus’s skull hanging low, both of his fists against your door. What the hell had gotten into him.

Then something occurred to you that, for the most part, you knew you would never have thought of if he hadn’t told you about monsters.

“Papyrus,” you called to him, watching his agitated face shoot up, “I know that you are doing your best to be kind.” Papyrus stared at your door, confused. Every part of you was yelling for you to just call the police and get him to leave, but you knew there was more going on than was fair to assume. “I know that you had fun tonight too,” you continued, “and I know that deep down you’re just trying to impress me, the new monster ambassador. I just want to let you know that you were very kind tonight, and while the end was scary…” The look of anguish on Papyrus’s face was enough to push you to keep going. You knew he wanted, no, needed to hear this. “Still, I believe in you! I know you can do a little better. I promise-”

“Y/n,” Papyrus steps away from the door, his head down as he turns away from you, “You are naive… Thank you.” 

You watched as Papyrus left, turning and sliding down to your tile floor. Your heart was beating quickly and you took a few deep breathes. A knock on your door nearly scared you to death. “Y/n! Y/n, are you alright? I saw that monster at your door and I called the police! Let me in!” 

Uh oh.

It was Kye. He knocked at your door again, and you quickly opened it. “You did what!? Why would you do that!?” you nearly screamed at him.

Kye was surprised by your volume, but knitted his brow. “He was going to force himself on you! He was punching your door! What do you mean ‘why would you do that?’ I should be getting a thank you!” he yelled. 

“He wasn’t going to break down my door and you made the situation worse! What exactly do you plan on telling them, huh!? That a guy came and got a little upset? You don’t send people to jail because of misunderstandings! He didn’t do anything!” you countered back, balling your fists. 

There was a pause. Kye’s face contorted into disgust, “Y/n, that wasn’t just a guy and he wasn’t a person. He was a **monster**. What’s with you? After what that other skeleton did to you, you’re suddenly buddy-buddy with another one of them? What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into?” Kye cupped your face, making you gasp and tense from fear. His gaze was irrational, but searching for answers in your eyes. Answers you couldn’t give. “Don’t you get that I care about you? Stop being so reckless.”

“I am the new ambassador for the monster community, and you will not sit here and talk about monsters as if they are less than people,” you growled to him, pushing his hands away from your face. Kye’s brows lifted with fear, he took a step back as he shook his head. “Papyrus is a friend of mine and I will not have you ruining his life because you’re paranoid. If you can’t accept monsters… maybe you should find someone else to care about,” you murmur to him, turning back into your apartment and closing your door. You grabbed your phone and jumped when you heard a frustrated roar come from the hall. Kye was angry. Maybe. With a heavy sigh, you called the non-emergency line and explained that a previous call was made for you apartment about a monster and that nothing was wrong. The operator regretfully informed you that it was protocol to look into the matter and that you would have to answer questions. 

Annoying.

When the police did come, you answered their questions. They didn’t really believe you when you explained that you were the new monster ambassador and that it was normal to hang out with monsters from time to time, but you didn’t really care what they thought. It bothered you, still, that Kye was so racist against monsters. Your gaze kept falling on his door, behind the officers, and caution started to well up inside you. This racist side of Kye was new. You had never notice it before, but that could have been because you were too busy being infatuated with his charm and good looks. Something about this switch in perspective had you on edge. 

After the police finally left- twenty minutes of standing with the door wide open because you refused to step out and you would not let them into your home without a warrant- you flopped onto your bed and sighed again. It had been a long night. Looking at your alarm clock, the idea of it being midnight sunk you further into your mattress. 

Maybe a good night’s sleep would clear all of this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me. I know that this chapter is a little rushed, but I wanted to get this out before break! I won't be able to write until after New Years, so there will be a brief hideous. Don't worry though. I plan on getting right back to it as soon as I come back from break! Love you guys and don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! I love hearing from you guys and it motivates me to write more! Well, see you guys soon! Happy Holidays!


	17. The Value of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans figures out what he wants!

Sans stood at the foot of your bed and watched you sleep in the darkness. His soul thrummed in his chest. Moonlight was blocked by his figure and you snoozed softly against your pillow. Did you know you held onto it while you slept? Were you even aware of how sad you looked? Sans held his breath as you sighed and turned. A part of him didn't like seeing you toss and turn, but it was better than not seeing you at all. 

Really? Did he just admit that? 

His fingers gingerly touched his teeth and he couldn't contain the flame against his face. Your words rang in his head. 

_...I can’t just kiss anyone…_

But you had kissed him, right in his room and even if he had moved first you had kissed back. He tried desperately to remember the feeling of your lips against his teeth, the way you tastes. Sans kicked himself for pushing you out of his head so much, even though it was impossible to keep you out. With your form laying there, defenseless and open, he couldn't help but feel obligated to stay. You weren't in trouble but… 

_I can't just kiss anyone_

Had you known he was watching? Listening? Were you onto him from the beginning and playing with him? Sans let out a controlled breath as he moved in front of you. The way your flesh folded against your brow, concern growing on your face, made it hard for him to control himself. 

 

Sans followed Papyrus’s car on his motorcycle, gritting his teeth when he realized Papyrus was trying to lose him. What is he planning, Sans had thought, I know he saw me on the way out of the joint. It wasn't like Papyrus enjoyed being followed, as a matter of fact he hated it when Sans would tail him, but he usually let it slide. That time, his brother made it extremely difficult to track him. The fucker even put on a turn signal for the opposite turn he had taken. Sans had been patient and focused, but man was it a pain. 

It didn't really matter, Sans knew where you lived; though he doubted Papyrus figured that. He parked a few blocks away and hid on the top floor. He had been able to hear everything. His back was against the cement wall as he heard his brother suggest the kiss. 

_This is it_ , Sans whimpered in his head, _They're gonna seal the deal. That won't be so bad. Paps will lighten up and I’ll get to see her every day. With Paps._ He forced a sad grin as he put his face in both hands, trying not to hear what he obsessed to hear. Even your mocking disapproval sent a shock of pain through his bones. He knew Papyrus would get his way. Sans was only vaguely aware of an argument when those words rammed into his skull. 

“Papyrus, I did have fun, but I can’t just kiss anyone,” you tried to keep your voice calm, but the conviction was there. 

“What are you talking about!? I AM NOT JUST ANYONE!” Papyrus’s voice shook Sans. He looked to the stairs and debated whether he should do something. There was a scuffle. He was hurting you! Sans sat on the top step, frozen. He couldn't go against Pap… but the sound of a familiar thwack sent Sans back to his room. 

He just left you there. 

**Coward**

Sans held his skull in his hands, trying not to listen to his own thoughts.

**All you ever do is watch. Pathetic. You'll let them all die just to save your own enamel. You’d rather die alone than die for someone else.**

“No!” He whispered to himself, “There was nothing I could do! I tried everything before! There's no stopping the flow of fate.” Tears burned the rim of his sockets. 

**It's just an excuse. What if he had killed her? What if he had broke her? What if he had taken her as his? You’d sit there like a dog waiting for praise from your handler.**

“No! I'm not a dog! I don't just sit and do what I'm told!”

**He went out every night to die. And you loved it. Now you're just waiting for her to die, too.**

“NO! I don't want her to die! I just don't want her around! She's annoying! She doesn't look at me! She doesn’t know how to have a good time! She didn’t even try to stop me from leaving! She sat there and let me go! She never messages me! She…,” Sans let go of his skull and searched the floorboards for words. 

You did look at him. 

You laughed at his jokes. You helped him win games. You tried to understand him when he didn't want to understand himself. And after all he did to you… you kissed him. 

_**I can’t just kiss anyone** _

Sans grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, trying to muffle his turmoil. He remembered thinking that Papyrus would be back soon. He didn’t know how to face his brother. He didn’t know how to look at him, or talk to him, with the tightness of his chest constantly pulling him into rage fits. He didn’t want to… resent his brother.

The sound of the front door opening took Sans’s breath away, and before he could think about it he was back at your house. You were inside, but he could hear you talking with someone in your doorway. For a moment, he thought of dragging you inside and holding you close. It was quickly replaced by fear.

“If you’re only going to use my statement against him, you can forget it. Papyrus is my friend, he was just upset,” you dismissed a man in some kind of uniform. Sans stood in your room, peeking through the crack of the door. You looked even sexier from behind. 

The officer put a hand in the doorway. “Ma’am, it’s a very serious offence if a monster assaulted you. Up-and-coming ambassador does not give them diplomatic immunity agains-

“I know what you’re getting at and I am _NOT_ scared for my life, and I am most certainly not going to sit here and let you go on a witch hunt. Nothing happened. I don’t even have bruises,” you snapped. The officer, who seemed pissed as it was, removed his hand and let you shut your door. 

Sans shifted behind the door, waiting for you to pass by before he looked through the crack again. You had moved to the living room, where he couldn’t see you. With a sigh, Sans stepped away from the door and tried to collect his thoughts. Why come here? He didn’t know. He was worried? Maybe. He didn’t know if Papyrus hurt you, but everything seemed fine. He gulped and turned to the rest of the room. 

It was a mess.

His knees went weak. It was the best kept mess he had ever seen. You had clothes piled up together, papers stacked into mountains on your desk. Stepping further it, Sans noticed that you were trying to organized with drawers, but they were cluttered too. It was like walking into heaven. And the smell. While his room smelled like a gym, your room smelled like your perfume and dust. He knelt down and picked up a discarded shirt. 

“God I had to pick this room up,” you sigh before opening your door. Sans watched you from your closet, clutching your shirt in his phalanges. That was a close one. With one eye, Sans watched you search for something. Maybe the shirt? “Oh well,” you finally rolled your eyes and flopped onto your bed. He watched you absentmindedly pick up the alarm to the side of your bed and place it down again with a whine before rolling over and pulling up the covers. Sans let out a controlled breath when you flung your bra to the floor. You wiggled out of your leggings and pulled off your sweater, leaving you in only a tank top and panties. With a gulp, Sans noticed their plane color. Cotton. 

He looked away. What was he doing? This was his chance to see all the bits he’s been fantasizing about! When he looked back, your back was to him. He must have sat in that closet for hours, keeping the shirt close to him as he inhaled every so often, before he gained the courage to slide the door open enough for him to step out. Sweat beaded his brow as he made his way to the main door, but let his hand fidget just above the knob. What if Papyrus came back? He looked back towards you and thought long and hard. 

He didn’t want to leave.

 

So here he was, looking at your sleeping face with such yearning he could have punched himself. It made him sick, this feeling. All he wanted was to touch you, to hear your laugh, to see you smile, to feel you against him… He took a chance and let his fingers trace over your cheek. God you were so soft. He poked your nose and chuckled lightly to himself, before letting the bone touch your lips. It was almost instantaneous, the fire that flooded his face. 

Your lips gently kissed at his fingers, catching him off guard. Sans tore away his hand, watching you closely to make sure you didn’t wake up. His magic thrummed against his bones like a jackhammer. Seconds past before he scampered back to his knees and peeked over the edge of the bed. There you were, still kissing the air softly. 

It was fucking adorable. 

Sans blushed, a fleeting thought of being able to hold you over took him. Maybe he could just sneak into the bed and hold you. No harm in that, right? Sans reached to pull your blanket ever so slightly…

You flinched.

Sans quickly drew his hand back and ducked just below your bed’s edge. Were you awake? Was he caught? _I-I wasn’t doing anything wrong! S-so what if I’m caught. She’ll be happy to see me!_ Sans panicked to himself. 

**He let you go, chuckling lightly as you stumble away from him. “Listen doll, I saved you from a bad time. Don’t be so uptight,” his grin fell a bit as your jaw tightened. “I never got the chance to-”**

What? Sans closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. Why think of that? Slowly, he looked back over the edge to see if you were still awake. You had replaced your pouty kisses with a twisted expression that Sans couldn’t quite place.

**“What happened last night,” you ask sternly. You were trembling. Was it anger?**

Sans studied your face for a second. He had seen you make that face before, but he didn’t want to think about it.. As he drew closer, something fell in his stomach.

**You looked so hurt, but he couldn’t put your finger as to why. Something deep inside you flipped, and all your colored drained away.**

“No, it’s not like that,” he whispered to himself. This wasn’t the same. “Grillby was going to…” Sans looked at the way your lips thinned, how your brows knitted slightly upward. It wasn’t until now, that Sans noticed soft tremors rippling through your body. His hanging hand slunk back.

**You were afraid.**

He looked away and slumped to the floor. What was wrong with him? Glancing at the shirt still in his left hand, Sans closed his eyes and welcomed the squeaking sound of his mattress against his back. He laid your sweater over his face and inhaled deeply. God it was amazing. “So this is what girlfriend material smells like,” he chuckled to himself, rubbing the wool over his face. 

He could wait. 

Sans wanted to try to be good, try to understand, just like when the kid fell. Before he would just take and take and take, but the kid had always talk about patience and empathy. Papyrus latched onto the concept and Sans followed some of what the kids said, but he never really applied it to other humans. He wanted you to be closer to him. He wanted to be kind to you. For you. 

Sans pulled your sweater around his pillow and hugged it tightly.


	18. Making a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out with the old apartment, and into your new home! Your career as Ambassador is about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the long hiatus, I have been working two jobs and everything got way out of hand >.< I recently went to the doctors as well so I was unable to write for a short amount of time, which is why this is being posted on the 4th of April and not on the 31st of March. I will be posting more regularly from now on! Hooray! Every other Sunday morning I should have a new Chapter out for all you lovely fans, and I really appreciate all the support everyone has given me while I was away! So, without further adue...

“Phew,” you wiped your brow and looked around your small apartment turned box fort. Nearly two months had gone by and to your relief Asgore had paid your rent and utilities, as well as the cost of moving. 

“Don’t worry, dear Rosebud,” his grinned through the phone, his sultry voice making you relax from the anxiety of eviction. “I will take care of everything. Just be ready when I call next.”

From then on you went from store to store, finding any kind of free boxes you could to pack as much as you could. Aside from a backpack of clothes and some carefully bagged essentials, you were completely packed and ready to be moved. You carefully stacked your boxes in the living room, grinning at you accomplishment. You had even been able to pack your large book cases by disassembling them and placing them all in a larger box that was heavy. You left it where it was, sitting alone in your disheveled room. 

Finally, you were going to be moving into your new home that was funded by King Asgore as you worked as the new ambassador of Monsters. A press conference was scheduled to announce your position in two weeks so that you could get acclimated and get to know your surroundings. You felt grateful for Asgore’s charitable actions and didn’t know where to start with how to feel about this whole thing. It almost didn’t seem real. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be…,” you thought aloud as you looked through the peephole. 

Of course, it was Papyrus. After your date, the two of you went out often. It wasn’t intimate or anything, but it seemed that Papyrus deeply enjoyed your company. While he could be scary and had a tendency to blow-up about nothing, you managed to keep his temper down and were able to enjoy his company in turn. The two of you had gone out to many restaurants and window-shopped at the local strip mall. He kept his distance from you, never being closer than a foot, but he would grin and steal the occasional touch here and there. You had come to understand a softer, more compassionate side of Papyrus.

That side of him was elusive, as he rapped on your door a second time with more force. “Y/N! I MUST TALK TO YOU IMMEDIATELY! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!” his sockets were nitted together. What could make him so nervous?

You opened the door with concern of your own. “What is it Pa-” 

He pushed passed you and quickly shut the door behind him. Papyrus took you by the arm and led you into your room and shut that door as well. “Papyrus! What’s this all about?” you try to pull out of his grasp, not putting your all into it for knowing from past experiences that he was much stronger than you. He looked around the room and seemed to be pained. He was acting strange. 

“Y/n,” Papyrus looked to you and pulled you into a hug, “It is with heavy heart that I must try to dissuade you from accepting the ambassador position at least one more time.”

Oh.

“Papyrus, everything has already been set up. What do you mean dissuade me, you’re the one that got me into this position,” you chuckled a bit, kind of taken aback by his his embrace. It ended as sudden as it was received.

“But you can’t!” he knelt down to your level, looking you in the face and gripping your shoulders harder than necessary as he hushed his voice, “The life as an ambassador is not meant for someone as brilliant and precious as you.”

Ok. That made you blush.

You place a hand on his shoulder and shake your head. “I will not go back on my word to Asgore and all those monsters at Grillby’s. What brought this on again?” 

“Y/N,” Papyrus’s face scrunched up and he laid his head on your shoulder. “Please. If you are trying to get me to beg you, I will. I will beg for your safety and your life. I can not stand by and let those miscreants taint you any more than they may already have. Please!” Another hug. “Do not do this.”

With a heavy sigh, you wrap your arms around the large skeleton and grinned. This was not the first time Papyrus had come to talk to you about this. Not long after you spoke to the officer Kye had called, a number of humans got word of the new monster ambassador to be. It wasn’t surprising that there was an outrage that a human would be the ambassador of the monsters, a representative of “cave dwellers.” Many people protested that it was in bad taste for a human to represent all monsters, others believed that you were brainwashed and that the monsters were using you for some sort of agenda. You knew something like this would happen, and you were ready to receive the backlash. It wasn’t something new for you, but Papyrus was more than worried about the ordeal. 

“You know that we monster’s are cruel, but humans can be so much crueler,” he murmured into your hair, “I do not know what I would do if-”

“Papyrus,” you push away, “Everything will be fine. You worry too much. Besides, Asgore has assigned me a guard while I’m getting acclimated. I’ll be well protected”

With a growl, Papyrus gripped your shoulders a bit tighter when a voice came from further in your room. 

“Yeah Boss, I’ll be on her like white on rice.”

You look around Papyrus to see Sans. He wasn’t wearing his usual hoodie and gym shorts, replaced instead by a trench coat and collared shirt, black slacks and dark red tactical boots. He wore the emblem of the monsters on his cuffs, an evil look in his eye as he coupled them together. Now this was a surprise. You hadn’t seen or heard from hims since… well since the banquet. You had mixed feelings, so you decided to be cautious. “Y-you’re my guard?” 

Sans shrugged with an arrogant smile, much like when he first confronted you in front of your office so long ago. “I’m your guard,” he replied.

“And a pathetic excuse for one at that! You are not to inconvenience Ms. Y/N, as were direct orders from Asgore!” Papyrus stood, a look of disgust and hate growing on his features. Where was this animosity coming from, didn’t he trust his brother? Just the thought kind of made you uneasy.

Sans chuckled, “Seems I’m only inconveniencing you, boss.”

You stood between and eyed the two of them. “ If you’re here, does that mean I’m moving today?” You clenched your fists out of nervous habit, eyeing Papyrus before turning back to Sans. The smaller skeleton nodded and placed a hand on the box that held your bookcases; there was no way he could carry-

You blinked and it was gone. 

“My book case!” 

“Chill, human,” Sans grinned.

“Her name is Y/N and you will address her accordingly!” Papyrus snarled to his brother. “Why Asgore ignored my request for the position and gave it to you I will never understand!” Papyrus crossed his arms and stood closer to you. If those words weren’t so full of malice, you would have been flattered. 

Sans leaned his head to the side and mocked his brother by moving his hand a like a mouth talking. “You’re too emotionally invested boss. There’s nothing to be done. Asgore doesn’t want any… fraternizing,” he chuckled as he gave a knowing look. 

Crossing your arms, you counter with, “I’m sure you didn’t tell Asgore about your little game with me.” You and Papyrus narrowed your eyes to Sans, who visibly began to sweat. 

 

“Th-that was a whole lifetime ago,” he chuckled nervously, “besides, that was just a game. It’s not like I’m really interested. You give me a good laugh here and there, but trust me when I say you’re nothing special.”

You felt a tightness in your chest. Knowing and hearing something were two different things, but you told yourself that this wasn’t a surprised. Was there a part of you that wanted to hear any different? Your face must have given away your resigned sadness because Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder. Sans’ arms fell to his sides and his lights extinguished. You closed your eyes you took a deep breath.

Figuring out your relationship with that skeleton was not important right now. 

“Right,” you spoke softer than you meant to, “Then let me show you the rest of my things. I guess you’re teleporting them?”

“Yeah,” Sans rasped, seemingly lost in thought.

“It’s all in the living room,” you turn to Papyrus, “Mr. Papyrus, could you take me to my new house? I don’t want to be here anymore…”

“Of course, Ms. Y/N,” Papyrus bowed his head and picked up your backpack and other things with one arm. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sans gently hitting his forehead with the side of his fist. You decided not to ask. 

Papyrus led you down stairs and to his car that was waiting just as it had many times before. Beside it was a motorcycle you couldn’t help but feel was familiar somehow. Papyrus put your things in the back and the two of you started the long drive to a local monster hub called New New New Home. It seemed that the vicious and intimidating Asgore couldn’t be bothered with coming up with an original name. 

You slumped in your seat and sighed, looking out the window. “You seem distressed,” Papyrus murmured, his voice hushed and concerned. You could only breathe a laugh.

“I wasn’t expecting him,” you sigh wistfully. Turning back to Papyrus, you could see the struggle he was having within. It was kind of funny. During this time, you would think that a guy like him would be spouting off “I told you so’ and continue with “this is why you shouldn’t be ambassador.” Papyrus was very obviously holding his tongue. 

“Just say it,” you slump against the seat. It had long stopped bothering you, Papyrus’s need to explain the obvious and narrate all the bad going on around you as if it were going to open your eyes to things you already knew, but this time was different. He didn’t say anything. “I know you want to tell me something like ‘if something as small as my pig of a brother bothers you so, it is in my greatest and fearsome opinion that you should not become ambassador for there are many many many many more dangers’ etcetera etcetera,” you waved your hand in a carefree motion, still watching the world pass by.

Papyrus kept quiet, and it wasn’t until you looked at him that you saw why. His expression wasn’t the usual scowl of superiority, or even a grin at how pathetic you were being. Instead, Papyrus looked like he was in pain; almost as if he were trying to hold in everything. “It is too late to change your mind,” he finally replied, gripping his steering wheel, “This is all my doing. Had I been seeking out more lessons on kindness, this would never have happened. I am sorry, Y/N, for what you have and are about to experience with all monsters.”

This took you off guard, but the sentiment was so sweet you couldn’t help but grin to yourself. You gently placed a hand on his forearm. “I forgive you,” you hum before turning back to the window.

**_SCREEEEEEEETCH_ **

The two of you had stopped in the middle of the road, the force nearly, launching you from your seat. Before you could make an argument, Papyrus’ spoke first. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” he breathed heavily, staring at the steering wheel, blotches of orange tinting his cheek bones. “HOW CAN YOU BE SO COY AND SO INNOCENT ABOUT IT? ARE YOU LIKE THIS NATURALLY OR ARE YOU MOCKING ME?” He put his head on the wheel. 

“Papyrus,” you breathe, holding your chest as you tried to regain your composure. “All I did was tell you I forgive you.” You knew your voice was louder than you wanted it to be, your tonality wasn’t how you meant it, but you were overwhelmed. Who just stops a car out of nowhere!?

“I DON’T-”, Papyrus shouted. He looked to you morbidly. “I don’t know how to accept your forgiveness,” he finally said, turning back to the road and slowly continuing to drive.

What do you say to that?

After a few moments of silence, you lean your head against the door. “Maybe you can’t accept it, but it’s there,” you finally say, “You can’t choose how I feel about you Papyrus.”

Another moment of silence. With resignation, Papyrus turned the radio on. Heathens by twenty-one pilots. “Ah this one, I’ve been meaning to learn it,” Papyrus told you absently, turning up the volume as he drove, “I was planning to sing it to you on our next outing, but this is close enough. Please listen to it seriously.”

This was an average occurrence now. Papyrus often had a hard time expressing himself and he would sing for you instead. “As always,” you mused. Now that you had context, Papyrus, you could listen to the music and try to understand it from his perspective. It was obvious that he was worried about you, that he thought you were naive to the situation. The lyrics only fortified this idea. Did he really think so badly of the people around him? 

That’s when it hit you.

Papyrus didn’t think badly of his friends, as a matter of fact he respected them all. Your thoughts went back to when Papyrus broke your fingers. Finally, you realized that these monsters were just that, monsters. Sure they had some good aspects to them, and sure they were _made_ of kindness, but that didn't mean they _were_ kind You eyed Papyrus, worried. Maybe you had bitten off more than you could chew… It wasn’t until the last stanza that you realized that you being the ambassador was a bittersweet happiness for the monsters. Something that they needed more than they could express. Especially with their lack of kindness…

_Why’d you come you knew you should have stayed_   
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_   
_And now they’re outside ready to bust_   
_It looks like you might be one of us_

One of them… It wasn’t upbeat, and it was left trailing on a flat note. You looked over to Papyrus, but then down to the center console. He was worried for your sanity, for your safety, and he didn’t want you to go into this blindly. The least you could do was give him some peace of mind. “I appreciate your concern,” you murmured, “I’ll… try to be aware that not everyone has the same intentions as I do.”

Your tall skele friend grinned with satisfaction, nodding as the radio played more music that wasn’t important to the situation at hand. The two of you stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Honestly, you needed it. What were you doing? You didn’t know anything about politics and you barely knew anything about monsters. You could barely remember what you learned about _humanity_. 

Sitting like this, on your way to a new home with a new job that you could only imagine was nothing you’ve ever experienced before, made you anxious. Your chest was filled with butterflies and your stomach turned. 

What exactly did you agree to?

Before you could think more about it, you realized that Papyrus had stopped. “WE HAVE ARRIVED,” he shouted, making you cringe from the harshness of his voice. “Ah, my apologies, Ms. Y/n. I was just very excited. I helped pick out this home for you! I hope you like it!” You noticed his nervous laughter as he spoke and smiled in turn. 

 

“I’m sure it’s perfect, Papyrus,” you grinned. Your mood wasn’t very upbeat, but you needed to save face. There was no need to worry Papyrus anymore than you already had. Before he could open your door, you stepped out of the lamborghini and took your first look at the house. It was huge. 

You stood in front of a tall stairway up to a large black door. The house stood ominously on top of a medium hill that was beautifully cared for, Willow trees and rose bushes lining the front. It looked like a castle, towers erect on either side of the home. A patio wrapped around the first and second floor, a personal patio on the third floor. You were in awe of the Victorian architecture, silently taking it all in as you walked up the stairs. Papyrus, with your backpack of things, came up behind you, “Let me open the door for you Ms. Y/n.”

Reaching into his uniform, Papyrus pulled a large, but elegant skeleton key from a hidden breast pocket. “Sans and I thought it would be best to use magic on the house, to protect you,” Papyrus hummed as he turned the lock, “so we made the door only able to open with this key. Unlike a normal lock, which can be picke, this lock only allows this key to enter the hole. Any other object or key will be melted!” A laugh escaped you, making Papyrus glance over his shoulder with a triumphant grin. couldn’t hold in your awe as the door opened, revealing the interior. The floors were hardwood, a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The furniture was modern and the color scheme fit your tastes just right. It had a simplistic feel to it, and a large fireplace in the living room you now stood in melted your heart instantly. 

It was just your style. 

“Oh Papyrus,” you breathed as you spun around, “This place is amazing.”

“It’s some nice digs, that’s for sure.”

Your eyes shot to Sans strolling down floating stairs attached to a far wall, his trench coat gone. Now you could see how the red collared shirt fell over his bones, revealing some of his clavicle. “Papyrus…?” you hesitated, confused, “What-” 

With a heavy sigh Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry to say this, Ms. Y/n. As he is your bodyguard, Sans has been appointed to be at your side for all hours of the day. This means…,” Papyrus tried to suppress an irritated growl at Sans's smug grin as he casually walked over. 

“It means we’ll be living together,” Sans flatly. “Don’t worry too much about it, my place is in the basement. You’ll barely know I'm here.” He wouldn't look at you. 

Your chest seized. Living with Sans!? Shaking your head, “No,” you sputtered, “Someone else. Ashore has to find someone else.” You look to Papyrus who only shook his head.

“There is no one else who is capable of guarding you. I am at her majesty Toriel’s side. Undyne is at his majesty Asgore’s side. The rest of the royal guard is unreliable and not up to par to face the many many many possible dangers that could befall you.” Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, Sans is under strict orders not to make life hard for you. He will be at your side, but in the shadows. As he said before, you will barely know he is here.”

“That doesn't make me feel better!” You hugged yourself, “I'm going to have him creeping on me 24/7! I won't have any privacy! I-I-I”

“Shut up will ya!” Sans snapped, making you flinch into Papyrus’s side. He looked really angry, his expression darker than you’ve ever seen it as he got in your face. “You signed up for this! There's no turning back and you have no more say about it! Now I suggest you get acclimated quickly!” 

“Brother! That is no way to speak to-”

“She has to get ready!” Sans roared to his older brother. “We both know if she can't handle this-”

“REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!” 

_ **CRACK** _

“P-Payrus!” you gasped as Papyrus sent his brother across the room with a heavy smack. You took a step towards Sans, but hesitated when he pushed himself up and held his cranium, groaning in pain. 

“YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO VOICE YOUR OPINION!” Papyrus roared, moving towards his injured brother. A large radial bone materialized in his hand, and your heart quicken. He wasn't planning on beating him was he?? He wasn’t, right? The fear in Sans’s eyes told you everything. 

“Papyrus, please! Dont-” you reached out and grabbed his scarf, making him swivel quickly around ready to swing. The two of you locked eyes and his body stiffened. Even though your senses screamed to move, you held firm and found your voice. “Don’t hurt him,” you whispered, “You don't have to hurt him, so… Please… he gets it.”

There was a long moment of tension. 

Finally, Papyrus yielded, and lowered his arm. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and put a hand on your head, “I am sorry… you are right. I mustn’t be so harsh.” Still gripping Papyrus’s scarf, you look to Sans and see an emotion you never thought you would.

Anguish. 

You were confused, and when you blinked he was gone. A sigh from Papyrus sent a pang of guilt into your gut. Maybe he felt even worse, not only having you save him, but seeing him beaten. “Do not worry, Ms. Y/n,” Papyrus consoled, “Sans and I are… having a brotherly dispute, and I'm sure it is humiliating for him to be seen so weak.” He knelt in front of you, carefully pulling your tight fist open to release his scarf. Had you really been holding on so tightly? “I know that this has not been the most welcoming of home-comings, but I assure you that you will get used to his presence,” he held your hand gently, bringing it up to his teeth. You did your best not to take your hand away too quickly. 

Sometimes Papyrus was too forward.   
“I wish I could stay to show you around more, but I must get back to my duties to the queen,” Papyrus stood and turned away. “You have my number if Sans gets out of hand, I trust in your judgement of these matters.”

“R-right…,” you rasped, watching him leave. As the door shut, you were left in your new home feeling isolated and worried. _Welcome home_ , you thought to yourself as you looked around once again. Moving from the living room, you wondered around to find the kitchen. It was spacious with a big oven and fridge, much fancier than you were used to. As you looked through the cupboards and drawers, you realized that everything was fully stocked.

No need to buy food then. 

You moved back to the living room and cautiously walked up the floating stairs. The second floor was lined with four doors: the farthest was a master bathroom with a glass tiled shower and closed off bath, the next was a utilities closet filled to brim with towels and linens and emergency products like fire extinguishers and first aid, the third opened to an enormous library that where the far wall was french doors leading out to the balcony, and the last door was opened up to another set of stairs. You had to admit, everything was very exciting, and your curiosity got the better of you as you raced up the stairs. 

It was your room. 

All of your things were placed ever so diligently around the room, completely unpacked. It took your breath away. Your posters were hung just the way you liked them, your book cases lined one wall while a desk and trunk of clothes were at the other. Your bed was in the middle of the room, facing large floor to ceiling victorian windowed doors to your personal balcony. Everything was perfect. 

“Sans,” you whispered. Spinning around in your beautiful room that was completely organised to your tastes, and the only person who could have done it was him. But how did he know, how could he have guessed? And how did he get it done so fast? You grinned and shook your head. Maybe he didn’t hate you as much as you thought. 

_Grroooooooowl_

“Ah!” you clasped your stomach. Welp, you were hungry, and guess who had an entire kitchen of goodies? With a huge grin on your face, you made your merry way back to the kitchen. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, and you could find ways to enjoy yourself even with Sans constantly watching you from the shadows. If you didn’t think about it, it wasn’t as creepy, right?

...Right?

As you walked down the floating stairs, you started singing to keep yourself company. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans held his head between his knees, hands over his cranium as he desperately tried to calm himself down. What was he doing? Why did he even force the subject? He wasn’t ready to live with you, but thinking of Papyrus being able to spend every moment with you sent a flame of rage through him. There was no way he could have let him take this position. Besides, Sans and Toriel didn’t get along very well. But he had never expected what just happened, he had never expected you to...save him from Papyrus. 

No one had ever been able to stop Papyrus from beating him. No one ever tried. Sans thought about the face you made when you pulled at his brother’s scarf, how you innocently pleaded for his sake. It was too much. How could he expect you to believe he was going to protect you when he couldn’t even stand up to his own brother? Sans felt his cheek bones flame as your tender voice rang in his head. 

_Papyrus, please! Don’t… don’t hurt him._

“Ah,” Sans breathed heavily, unable to describe the pain and happiness he felt. He just didn’t understand why you didn’t let him do it. Why didn’t you let Papyrus beat him, after everything he did to you; after what he said to you today. You couldn’t be this good. You couldn’t be….

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmured to himself, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

_In the daylight,_  
I’m your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don’t know me,  
And soon you won’t forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent 

Sans looked up to the floor boards as music blared upstairs. Was that you singing to a metal instrumental? He listened.

_Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can’t resist this  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life! 

Sans felt his magic swell, and before he could think about it, he was in the kitchen. Your back was to him, but the sight took him off guard. You were bobbing your head, completely into the music, playing air guitar as you continued.

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (Oh God!)_  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed, (Oh God!)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry,   
Welcome to the other side,  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde! 

Sans hid behind the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room as you turned to get something out of a nearby cupboard. You were making dinner? The thought made Sans sweat. You were singing about yourself, to yourself. He couldn’t interrupt, he couldn’t move. 

He didn’t want you to stop. 

_I can be the bitch,_  
I can be the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risque,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy. 

As you sang the chorus again, Sans turned away and gripped his shirt at his sternum. This was the girl that bite him, that rammed her head into his mandible, that could dance like a stripper, and yet still make him think you were innocent and sweet. His magic thrummed through him, uncontrollable. He couldn’t keep listening to you, or he’d do something. This was private anyway, why was he eavesdropping? _Because she’s hot as fuck and I can’t help it_ , he resigned to himself. Your next verses sent a bolt of electricity through his soul.

_I’m the spider crawling down your spine,_  
Underneath your skin.   
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There’s no way to be sure,  
Which girl you’ll get tonight!  
(It’s me Y/n I swear! 

You chuckled to yourself, letting the music continue without your continuing. Still, you hummed and made soft beats as you stayed completely immersed in the song. Sans slid to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to grab you right now and spill the beans. He wanted to tell you everything. How he really felt, what you did to him. He knew you didn’t know anything. He knew you probably thought he hated you. He had made sure of it.

But he couldn’t stand this.

You were so close, you were right there, and fuck if you weren’t being a fucking tease! Swaying your hips while you filled the kitchen with delicious aromas from whatever you were cooking on your new oven. Sans stole one last look, but froze.

The two of you stared at one another for a moment before your face became completely red. He could see anger, surprise, and embarrassment flood over your features.

Busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! I've made a tumblr just for this fanfiction!   
> https://ohthehusansity.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you really like my fic and want to help me out, visit my Patreon where I will also post updates and give special rewards for those who help the most! <3  
> https://www.patreon.com/Skurlly
> 
> I know things are little rough for reader right now, but things are going to get a little more saucey in the next few chapters! Can't wait to hear from you guys! And thank you all for sticking with me! You're all my inspiration to keep writing!


	19. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes things better, in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter Moss by Cosmo Sheldrake

He was there, sitting on the floor, looking up at you like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You could feel your face burning as your mind went to the only possible thing he could have been doing. 

He had to have been listening to you.

The two of you held eye contact for a long time, your emotions getting out of control. Opening your mouth, you shut it again unsure what to say as your embarrassment, anger, and confusion built up. Beads of sweat started to roll down Sans’s forehead.

“Y-you!” you sputtered. 

“H-heheh, me?” he grinned nervously, using the wall to help him scamper to his feet. “I-I was just uh..”

“You were listening to me,” you murmured, turning back to your cooking. A large pot of stew was boiling on the burner and you moved your freshly sliced carrots from the cutting board into it. So much for not knowing he was there. You checked to see if the meat you had on a skillet was done cooking and flipped it. Maybe you needed more seasoning? 

You heard the familiar clicking of bones against tile, and your skin started to crawl. “L-look, for what it’s worth I kind of liked that song,” his nervousness leaked into his voice and made it crack slightly. You took a deep breath and turned sharply towards him, forgetting you had a knife in your hand. 

“Look buddy!” you snapped, “These living arrangements aren’t going to work if you’re being a peeping tom all the time! I want privacy! Alone time!”

“Whoa, whoa there! Hey, let’s calm down there bucko,” Sans shot back, hands up.

“You’re not going to harass me and take advantage of the situation!” you take a step forward.

“Easy! Easy!” a step back.

“Your game with me is over!” a step forward.

“Kinda genuinely scared here??”

“I’M NOT A GAME!” you screamed, pointing the knife forward, spooking the skeleton to fall back and scramble against the far wall of the kitchen; his eyelights were pinpricks. You could hear his bones rattling, the sweat rolling down his skull. Narrowing your eyes you stand up straighter and took a deep breath, “Do we understand each other?”

“Y-yeah, no sweat ,” he grinned a bit, maybe getting some courage back, “To be honest, I liked your voice so I tried to stay out of your hair.” Well that’s a surprised. You couldn’t control your eye roll, crossing your arms, knife at your side, and watching him slowly get back on his feet. “Hey don’t give me that look,” his angst coming back, “I gave you a compliment, didn’t I?”

“A compliment from _you_ doesn’t weigh very much when you’ve done nothing but make my life miserable,” you glared, “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.” Turning away, you go back to check on the meat on the skillet. Done. With one swift motion, you push it all into the pot. 

“Smells good.”

You sighed. You couldn’t keep being mean to him, or you’d be stooping to his level, but damn it if everything didn’t tell you to fling him out of the house. “It’s beef stew. Vi- A uh… I learned how to make it a long time ago,” you spoke absently as you placed a lid on the pot. 

A memory filled you with **sadness**.

Looking around, it occurred to you that you didn’t know where all the dishes were. A part of you thought to ask Sans, but you really didn’t want to engage in conversation more than you had to. You started opening up cabinets, one by one, from the bottom to the top. It was when you opened your fifth cabinet that frustration got the better of you. 

Sans’s chuckle came from behind you. “What are you lookin’ for?”

You could feel the steam coming from your ears. “None-ya!” you snapped, slamming the cabinet door you had open. 

With a growl, Sans narrowed his eyes at you and walked closer, making you shrink into yourself slightly. What was he going to do now? His long skele-arm reached for you, making you flinch. When nothing happened, you slowly opened one eye to see Sans reaching above you on a shelf you couldn’t see onto. From it, he pulled two bowls and his eye lights rested on your face without emotion. A blank stare.

He handed you a bowl. You watched his eyes look you up and down before he went over to the pot. “W-wait!” you grabbed his arm, “It’s not done yet you idiot! I just put everything in!”

“Then why the hell were you looking for bowls?” he disputed. 

In a flash, you had yanked the bowl from him and placed both of them on the counter behind you. “I wanted to get things ready beforehand,” you mumbled to yourself. You looked over to see Sans completely skeptical face. “What are you looking at me like that for?” 

“You’re a real piece of work,” he growled. “Where’s my thank you for helping you out? Am I supposed to grovel for you or something, what the hell is it gonna take for this,” Sans moved his hands between the two of you, “to be civil?”

Eyeing his hands, you thought about it. What would it take for you to feel better about this…? “You said you’d grovel?” 

You were surprised that Sans nodded steadily, as if he were actually willing to grovel for you. A part of your chest filled with butterflies. There’s no way. “Then Grovel, give me your best begging,” you said sternly. 

The look on his face was priceless. A mix of “you’ve got to be kidding me” and “what the hell have I gotten into.” Nonetheless, you felt your heart lurch as Sans got on his knees and put his head to the ground. There was no way this was real. He wasn’t really about to-

“Y/n,” he breathed. You stepped away from him, but were trapped by the counter. “I treated you very badly. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I’m ignorant and a monster. Still, I ask you,” he lifted his head off the ground and balled his fists, not looking at you, “ _Beg_ you, to forgive me. I am dirt. I’m worthless. I’m pitifull. I’m-”

“S-stop!” you hide your face in your hand. “Alright, alright! We’re civil.” You turned away. “N-now… go away. I-I’ll yell for you when everything’s done. I want to be alone.” You didn’t hear anything, and when you turned back to yell at him to leave you alone you saw that he had already gone. Putting a hand on your chest, you covered your mouth and slowly fell to your knees and felt tears roll down your cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered to yourself. To the memory. You held yourself and curled into a ball, taking deep hiccupping breaths to keep yourself from sobbing. “I’m so so sorry.”

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry….

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Shit.

Sans laid in his bed and listened to you gently crying upstairs. Maybe you didn’t know he could hear, but your soft apologies frustrated him. He did what you asked, why the hell were you so upset? He said everything he knew he knew to say, what he’s said before, what you probably wanted to hear. He knew it was all true, he knew that you hated him. 

So why were you apologizing? 

He wanted to go up there and hold you, be there, but you didn’t want him around. Sans draped his arm over his sockets and sighed deeply. He had to think of something of this was going to be a pretty shitty night. This wasn’t how he imagined the two of you would spend your first night living together.

That’s it!

Sans shot up in bed and scrambled around his room. It was a large room, sectioned off for a bedroom and commerce area where he had a couch, a tv, and a coffee table. Small windows lined the tops of the wall and under them were wall lights that gave the space a warm feeling. It was better than it seeming dank and moldy. Sans looked shuffled things around off his table, not minding papers that fell to the floor. Finding his phone, he started to type feverly. 

He’d make it up to you. He’d make you smile. You’d get comfortable with him, and then… Sans grinned as he felt his cheekbones flush. This would be so perfect, like one of those sappy-teen dramas. He could picture it perfectly, his magic thrumming along the surface of his bones. He was getting too excited. 

Send. 

_Hehe, she’s gonna flip_ , Sans snickered to himself holding his phone close to his chest. This was going to work. It had to work! “Now I just wait,” he closed his eyes and lounged on the couch. It didn’t take more than a second for his phone to vibrate. 

:Be there in 5:

Hehe, show time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

You had gone through all the drawers and finally found the silverware. With a dreary sigh, you swear that this house and this kitchen were too big. Just as you softly shut the drawer again, the timer on the oven goes off. _Finally, I’m starved,_ you hum to yourself as you make your way over to the pot of simmering goodies. A cloud of steam billowed out as you pulled the top off, a quick whiff let you know that it was done. You stared at the contents for a moment and then sighed heavily. 

Where did you see ladles again?

“Sans! Dinner’s on!” you called into your empty house. An ache went through you. You had to face him either way, and you should have known he’d be more of a presence in your life than Papyrus had let on. It was just the way Sans was, you supposed. He never knew when he wasn’t wanted. You absently sifted through the draws a second time when there was a knock at the door. 

You froze.

Who could that be? No one you knew knew you were here, and you had purposefully kept it that way. “Don’t worry, hu- uh Y/n,” Sans called from the living room, “I got it.” Really? Did he invite his probably just as dingy friends over? 

…

With a heavy sigh you scolded yourself for even thinking such a harsh comment. Here you were the monster ambassador and you were thinking poorly of people or monsters you hadn’t even met yet. Starting to zone out, you thought again about the huge responsibility you had naively accepted, as if this was some sort of novella where you would just magically have the confidence and the know-how to get the job done. You always jumped into things, you never thought anything through, and you never thought about the consequences of your actions. Shaking your head, you gently pull open another draw and smiled a little when you found the ladles. Picking up one of the bowls from before, you scoop yourself some of the stew. 

“O-oh my word, Papyrus went all out on this place,” came a scraggly voice. Hmm, a girl. You tried not to think about it. It shouldn’t matter who Sans has over.

“Haha, you know Papyrus,” came a more jocked tone, another girl, “He’s always ahead of the game. He probably knew that the ambassador would love this place weeks before she planned to move!” There was an obnoxious laugh, the first female letting out an airy laugh.

Bowl in hand, curiosity got the better of you as you moved to the living room leery and doe eyed. Sans was just closing the door behind two very different looking women who were obviously monsters. One was a short, and voluptuous lizard woman, her yellow scales and head crown reminding you of Sarah the three-horn [triceratops] from The Land Before Time, but with thick mad scientist glasses. Was she wearing a lab coat? Under it was a red and black lined sweater and black pants. The other was a…. A fish? Fins jutted from the sides of her face, long red hair pulled into a monk ponytail, and she was much taller than everyone. You might even say as tall as Papyrus. She wore a ripped crop top that showed off her impressive core, a heart over her chest broken by the tares, and heavily worn black skinny jeans. 

Did all monsters shop at like… Edge-Mart or something?

“Hey, look who it is,” the fish grinned a vicious razor tooth grin, “the lady of honor herself.” More than a little spooked, you flinched away from her as she marched over to you and shoved her hand in your face. “My name’s Undyne, remember it. I’m going to be the next Head of the Royal Guard,” she sneered. You tentatively took her hand, which she crushed in yours and shook you violently. With a yelp, you pull your hand away.

Dropping your stew.

“Aw man,” you breathed, looking at the mess you made. The bowl had shattered and you had to clean this up or it would make the nice hardwood floor sticky. Looking back up to Undyne, you saw uncertainty and embarrassment on her face. It was kinda cute. Shaking your head, you laughed in resignation and smile to her, “Don’t worry about it. There is more where that came from. I’ve just finished dinner, would you guys like some?” 

The two monsters perked up, moving into the kitchen with you. You pulled bowls from where Sans had gotten them before and portioned out some stew for them, keeping in mind of the mess you still had to clean. “Th-This is u-u-u-u-u-u-u-nexpected,” the short lizard woman stuttered. Did she have a speech impediment? “I never would have imagined eating a home cooked m-m-me-m-meal from the ambassador. Th-then again, wh-wh-when Sans messaged us, I didn’t really think you’d be home.”

Maybe she just got caught on certain words? 

“Wait where is Sans?” Undyne asked between slurps of the stew. She hadn’t waited for you to re-find the silverware.

“Uh,” you looked back towards the divide, “I could have sworn he was right behind us. Maybe he’s doing his own thing?” Undyne shrugged, accepting this as she leaned against the counter, sipping the stew like it was beverage. “Oh! What’s your name by the way,” you asked the smaller lizard lady. She smirked, an eye roll coming from Undyne as she lifted her head high and struck a pompous pose. 

“I am the Royal Scientist, the Left Hand to the King,” she smirked sadistically, “but we all c-c-c-can’t be as important as o-others.”

You narrowed your eyes at her slightly. Royal Scientist, huh. That explained the coat. “So, uh, how do you two know Sans? Papyrus told me that he was mainly a sentinel for the guard,” you scoop yourself another bowl and turn off the oven. “I could see him getting to know Undyne while he was in guard training, but the royal scientist?” You laughed at the absurdity.

Your laughter was met with nervous glances between the two.

“If Sans hasn’t told you about himself, and you’re living with him,” Undyne stood up straighter, “I think he may not want you to know. Which is odd, he’s kind of a bragger.”

“Yeah, b-b-b-b-ut I can understand w-w-wh-wh-why he wouldn’t talk about his work with m-m-me much,” Alphys said.

Ok, that sounded extremely interesting. “Sans worked with _you_? That must have been hard, having a tag-along.” Your grin was quickly wiped off your face by Alphys shaking her head.

“A-a-a-a-actually, it was Sans who did most of the research wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-”

“When they worked together. Sans is like some sort of rocket physics mathematical genius, or whatever,” Undyne finished.

“Th-thanks,” Alphys murmured to Undyne, looking away slightly.

This had you reeling. Sans was a genius? Like a genuine genius? The more you tried to think about it, you knew next to nothing about what Sans did while he was in the Underground, or even what he did now. You wanted to know everything. “What kind of research did you guys do? Did you study disease and make inventions?” You beamed, but noticed Alphys becoming more than a bit overwhelmed. “Er, you don’t have to answer me right now. I’m so curious about all monsters, and learning more about you guys is kind of my job now I guess,” you laugh nervously.

Undyne grinned devilishly. “Then why have all your questions been about bone-boy?”

You paled. Where they all about Sans? Maybe you had gotten ahead of yourself and you completely forgot to ask them about themselves! A knot pulled at your chest. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t sweat it, Y/N,” Sans growled from the back of the kitchen, making you jump. Undyne and Alphys seemed unimpressed by his entrance; probably used to him popping up everywhere. You didn’t know if you’d ever get used to it. “Undyne was just getting at something that doesn’t need to be got.” Sans and Undyne held eye contact for a tense moment before she huffed and looked back to her now empty bowl, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms, a leg against the cabinets casually.

“Wasn’t getting at nothin’,” she grumbled, seemingly to herself more than to Sans.

“You guys seem to be getting along,” he walked over casually, eyes lidded as Alphys moved closer to Undyne, “Chatting it up.”

You noticed the slight mood change, eyeing Sans’s casual demeanor and the girls’ caution. “Sans, is everything alright?” you asked.

“Peachy,” his tone irritated, but he closed his eyes and his angsty self came through once again. “What you didn’t make me a bowl?”

Flabbergasted. When you realized your mouth was open, you scowled at him. “You can make it yourself,” you retorted. Undyne let out a snort to which Sans growled and snatched the bowl off the counter. He grumbled something to himself, but you didn’t quite hear. “What was that?”

“I said, I thought things were going to be civil,” he snapped, getting himself some of the stew. 

“They are civil, you just need some manners!” you huffed, finishing your bowl and walking to the sink. 

 

Sans angrily pulled open the silverware drawer. “I don’t have manners? Look who’s talking, Ms. No-Thank You’s.”

“Speaking of No-Thank-Yous,” you spun around, “How about a thank you for the dinner that I’m sharing with you. I didn’t have to make enough for you!”

“Well maybe I won’t eat it!” Sans growled, his grip on the bowl making it visibly weaken, the whine of porcelain reaching your ears.

You took a step towards him, eyeing the bowl, “Don’t you do it.”

“Do what?” Sans barked.

“You know what you’re about to do!”

“Yeah and how do you know what I’m about to do, huh!? Some kind of Pyschic now!?” Sans growled, the bowl creaking more and your anxiety starts to flare. You had to get him to calm down, but you were angry too.

“Why are you always like this!? If you’re going to eat it, eat it!” you balled your fists and felt your eyes being pricked. No, not in front of company. “Just don’t act like I’m the one who’s supposed to make something up to you when I haven’t done anything but be nice to you! Even when you’re nothing but a mean spirited, overzealous, obtuse, know-it-all, NUMBSKULL!” You hadn’t realized that you had started yelling. Two tears fell when you looked up as saw the shock on Undyne and Alphys’s faces. 

Oh no.

As the world came back into focus, you looked back to Sans, who’s eye sockets were empty. It was always chilling seeing him make that face. You could almost hear him grind his teeth. “You don’t know anything about me,” he finally growled, tipping his head back and pouring the entire contents of the bowl down his throat. You flushed wildly, as he gently placed the bowl back down on the counter. “But I guess I don’t know anything about you either.” When he turned back his expression was softer. Your chest squeezed, and you turned away.

What was that just now?

“Y-y-y-you two seem to get along better than m-m-me and Undyne,” Alphys broke the tension with such ease. How? How could they talk so casually after you made a huge scene in front of them? “A-a-actually, Sans invited us f-f-f-for an anime n-night.”

“Well I wouldn’t say-,” Sans started to say.

“Yeah, you could watch with us,” Undyne chimed in, sounding more chipper than you thought the situation deserved. You looked back to them timidly.

If they were there, Sans being there wouldn’t be so bad. “I do like anime,” you breathed, giving a weak smile.

Sans cleared his throat. “My room has a really big TV so…,” he opened a door you had thought was another pantry and revealed stairs to the basement.

“Oh!” you jumped, running some water to get hot and started looking for a towel, “First I have to clean up that mess I made earlier!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sans waved at you, Undyne and Alphys having their own conversation as they started heading down stairs, “Just come hang out.”

“But it’ll-,” you looked over to the spot where the stew was and… well it wasn’t there anymore. It was clean. “When did…” Realization hit you as you looked up to Sans, who was already halfway down the stairs. He cleaned it for you?

Turning off the water, you trotted after them. You were surprised to see that the basement was just as extravagant as the upstairs. Sans had been right, he had a large TV, one that could have been at least 60 inches. Hie had a large couch that wrapped around the wall, so everyone could sit together, but Alphys was cross legged on the floor and Undyne was lighting a cigarette under a window. There was even a nice bathroom with a jacuzzi tub sectioned off towards the back, a door next to it that you could only assume was Sans’s actual room. “Get comfy, girly,” Sans spoke, appearing right next to you when you were at the bottom of the stairs.

“Whaaa!” you jumped, “Don’t do that!”

Sans laughed, Alphys and Undyne getting a chuckle from it as well. “It’s my job to be sneaky, girly. Get used to it.” With that he moved to the couch, and flopped in the middle. You wring your hands and take a deep breath. This was going to be alright. With a self-assuring nod, you go and sit next to Sans, who sits a little straighter. 

Were you making him uncomfortable?

“Alright, I b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brought three anime,” Alphys grinned. “Be warned, th-th-they’re pretty angsty. Th-th-there’s Elfen Lied, Trinity Blood- one of my f-f-f-f-f-favorites- and Big O!”

“Oooh, I’ll have me some Trinity Blood,” Undyne hummed, taking a draw from her cigarette, “I love that Ester girl. She’s totally my type.”

Alphys flushed a bit, and you giggled at the banter. “She’s a total dunce! She always causes problems with her goodie-goodie morals, making life hard for Father Able!”

You saw Undyne grin, Sans chuckling at the remark. “I think you’re just jealous,” Undyne cooed, “Don’t worry babe, that red-head ain’t got nothin’ on your rockin’ bod.” Another drag.

“Y-you two are a couple!?” your hands find the sides of your face as you flush in complete surprise. “I had no idea!”

Sans raised a brow, “How could you not tell? They’re like practically all over each other all the time.” You open your mouth to defend yourself, but Alphys interrupts.

“We’ve only been here for twenty minutes Sans, g-g-g-g-ive us some time,” her claws waving away the obvious jab, “U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-unlike you, w-w-we have manners.”

The three of you laugh together as Sans crossed his arms and shook his head, trying to brood but grinning to himself. Maybe that was just his face. “I think I want to watch Trinity blood too,” you voiced, “I’ve never seen it before.”

Undyne dropped her cigarette, cursing and quickly stamping it out, “For fucks sake put it in the disc player Al! We have to feed this girl some hot as shit philosophical angst!”

“I wouldn’t mind some hotness,” Sans grinned, sitting back in his seat as Undyne went to turn off the lights. You found yourself relaxing and sitting back too. This was nice. As Undyne and Alphys continued to talk about random characters who you had no idea about, you found yourself smiling. 

This homecoming wasn’t that bad. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Have you ever thought about this before ? Humans eat chickens and cows. Your kind drink the blood of these humans. So then, the truth is that something living on the blood of your kind exists. I am a ‘Crusnik’. A vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires.”

The audio was far off in the distance, another long lonely night by yourself, but tonight was fine. You were comfy. The music of the credits slowly drifted in and you wondered if another episode had finished. You had lost track. There was a shift under you, but you pulled your pillow closer. You probably were slipping off the couch’s edge, you did that alot. There were times you’d fall off your couch.

“Hey,” someone whispered to you, “Hey, you awake?”

“Mmmmm, I don’t work today,” you rolled away from the disembodied voice. It was probably your own head again, making up voices.

A chuckle and warm breathe rolled over your face, it smelled like stew and hazel coffee. Oddly pleasant. “I think it’s time for bed, sweetheart,” the voice whispered to you. You felt your hair move from your face, but it tickled and you rubbed away your hair drunkenly. Stupid hair. Another chuckle.

Suddenly you were weightless. It was like you were floating, but your head was dangling weird. Grumbling you try to sit up, only to be guided to a fuzzy pillow. This was much softer than the other one, and didn’t rub your face the wrong way. With a sigh, you relaxed and leaned against your floating couch. This is so nice.

“Hey, uh, I didn’t tell you before,” the voice rasped, swallowing hard, “but… I really like your cooking. Thanks for making some for me.”

You smiled. A genuine compliment. How wonderful. Whoever it was, you hummed and drifted back into darkness. You were softly brought back out of it again when you were laid in bed. Stretching out with a less than ladylike “Mmmmmmm.” Laying on your back felt nice, you didn’t understand why you didn’t do it more often.

“S-shit...Uh, here,” the voice cleared it’s throat, “L-let me just get your shoes off. Someone like you wouldn’t want to get your bed dirty, right?”

You shake your head. A dirty bed meant you were sleeping in dirt, and that was gross. You felt one shoe come off, then the other. Another, more pleasant, “mmm..” Wasting no time, you kicked your socks off and fumbled with your bra, pulling it out from your sleeve and flinging it in a direction. You didn’t really take the time to think of which. A breeze washed over you, and you shivered slightly, but were sated with your blankets being pulled over your midsection.

A heavy controlled breath washed over your face again, this time you knew it wasn’t your imagination. You groggily opened your eyes, blinking and squinting. “Sans?” you question, starting to get up, only to be pushed back down gently.

“Shh,” he cooed, “go back to sleep. I’m about to do some patrols, so it’ll make everything easier if you’re in bed.”

That made sense. You nodded, but had an odd request bubbling in your mind. “Mm, could you sing for me?” you murmured, already half asleep.

“What? Right now?”

You nod, listening to his shaky breathe. You didn’t know why he was so nervous. He sang so well at Grillby’s. Maybe he didn’t know what to sing? “Is ok if,” you begin.

“No, yeah sure I can sing for you, sweetheart,” he whispered, “But I have to be quiet. It’s late.”

You nod again and get comfy. Something about the gravelly sound of his voice put you at ease. Was it always this way? You didn’t know. The sound of crickets and frogs echoed in the background, trees rustling and the smell of dew grass filled your room.

_Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees_

_Legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe_

_Legend has it that when the sunbeams come, the plants, they eat them with their leaves_

_Legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of 23 degrees_

_But have you heard the story of THE RABBIT IN THE MOON_

_Or the COW THAT HOPPED THE PLANETS while straddling a spoon_

_Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune_

_And swapped her songs with swallows while RIDING ON A BROOM_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few_

_From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe_

_Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup_

_Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop_

It was so rhythmic. A part of you wanted to stay awake to listen to more, but you could already feel the heaviness of sleep taking you. As he continued, you relaxed and let his voice echo through your mind.

_Come listen up all ye fair maids to how the moral goes_

_Nobody knew and nobody knows_

_How the pobble was robbed of his twice five toes_

_Or how the dong came to own a luminous nose_

_Or how the jumblies went to sea in a sieve that they rowed_

_And came to shore by the chankly bore where the bong trees grow_

_Where the jabberwocky's small green tentacles do flow_

_And the quanglewangle plays in the rain and the snow_

_But have you heard the story of THE RABBIT IN THE MOON_

_Or the COW THAT HOPPED THE PLANETS while straddling a spoon_

_Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune_

_And swapped her songs with swallows while RIDING ON A BROOM_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few_

_From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe_

_Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup_

_Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop_

_Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees_

_Legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe_

_Legend has it that when the sunbeams come, the plants, they eat them with their leaves_

_Legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of 23 degrees  
_

_But have you heard the story of THE RABBIT IN THE MOON_

_Or the COW THAT HOPPED THE PLANETS while straddling a spoon_

_Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune_

_And swapped her songs with swallows while RIDING ON A BROOM_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few_

_From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe_

_Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup_

_Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I made it a little long, but I'm sure you guys won't mind, haha.  
> Let me know what you guys think! Things are going to speed up rather quickly in the next couple of chapters, so be prepared for the angst  
> and the bone crushing. >:D
> 
> Patreon~ https://www.patreon.com/Skurlly  
> Tumblr~ https://ohthehusansity.tumblr.com/


	20. All time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling a bit depressed in your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Day by system of the down (but mostly the instrumental)
> 
> *even when you're not singing, keep in mind it's playing in the background

When you woke up the next morning, your socks were missing and you couldn’t help but feel… lonely. For the past couple of days, you had been feeling like you were going into a low. Sans was nowhere to be found, so you couldn’t even talk to someone. You aimlessly walked around the house, reading to distract yourself, thinking about whether or not you should explore the town; you even made lunch and dinner for the two of you again, calling out for him to get his share. Still you didn’t see him, but you found his dishes in the sink. 

At least that let you know he was around. 

Today, you had decided to go out on the town and meet the monster community, so you dressed in a nice long sleeved black panda shirt with a red plaid skirt, high white and black bear stockings, and your favorite black haruta shoes . To your surprised, the village was pretty vacant. Even the stores were closed. It was fairly late in the afternoon, maybe around three or four, but one store’s hours were 8:30pm-2am. Who in their right mind would want to be out that late? As you walked down the road more, you noticed small venues here and there. A smile and friendly wave was greeted with grimaces and violent shutting of their doors. It hurt a bit, but you figured there were some monsters that were more prickly than others. 

You’d have to prove yourself, that was for sure. 

When you got home, you stood in your empty house and sighed heavily. In the kitchen, there was a wine cabinet filled to the brim with different wines and liquors. You must have stared at them for thirty minutes before you finally decided to pour yourself a drink. “J-just to take the edge off,” you hummed to yourself, but you knew better. You didn’t want to be focused anymore. You didn’t want to be lonely anymore, and you didn’t want to be free to think to yourself anymore. So with a complacent grin, you took a full swig from the bottle. It was a tart, red sparkling liquid, like red wine mixed with something. You couldn’t put your finger on it.

Another large swig, you abandon your glass and carry the bottle with you. As you moved into the living room, you held your head. A wave of intoxication hit you harder than you were prepared for, and you laughed to yourself. “Just what is this?” you asked out-loud, looking at the bottle. It read: _Sensual Red Mage-Wine: Le Petite Mort Rouge_

Blushing slightly, you giggle to yourself at the title. It was pretty arrogant. Mage-wine, huh? Pff. Whatever that meant. You hummed to yourself, you move to your fireplace and turned on the gas. A stack of matches laid on top of the mantle, and you fumbled to pick one out of the box. 

Strike one. 

Strike two.

 _All the bases are full_ , you diluted to yourself, _it’s all up to Y/n to make this final home-run!_ Taking a deep breath, you positioned the match on the black striking surface and held for a brief moment. _NOW!_

You lit the match. With a goofy grin, you cheer for yourself, pretending there is a large crowd all around you as you brought the match to the fireplace. The fire roared to life, causing you to stumble back a bit, falling on plush carpet.Mmmm, it was so soft. Papyrus must have had known that you loved soft carpet, but you didn’t know how. After another swig from your bottle, you place it on your glass coffee table behind you. Your focus was consumed by the fire, and suddenly you were back in your head. Memories started flooding in and you closed your eyes tight, holding and shaking your head lightly. 

It was too quiet. 

“Sans, if you here, I want some company!” you whined out, reminding you of a mad toddler. When nothing but silence answered you, you let out a deep sigh. This wasn’t good. How were you going to be happy all by yourself? Shaking your head, you tried to remind yourself that you didn’t need company to be happy? 

Wait…

Was that guitar music, you heard? 

No, it was in your head, but you could feel the beat in your soul. You fumbled to get your phone out of your butt pocket, searching the instrumental. Laying against the carpet, you let yourself bellow out lyrics without regard to who heard. Each word you filled with your emotions and hope that getting this pain off your chest would help. 

_Such a lonely day_  
_And it’s mine_  
_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_  
_Should be banned_  
_It’s a day that I can’t stand_

“Sheesh,” came a baritone voice from behind, “you don’t have to be so melodramatic, girly.”

With a gasp, you pushed yourself up to look up at Sans. He was dirty and on the other side of the room. You noticed scuff marks all over his face and coat, leading you to believe that he had gotten into a fight. The thought made you so sad. Sans lost his temper with his friends, with Kye, and now he was fighting? When would it end? “You’re the one who’s melodramatic!” you teared up, “Why are you all beaten up?”

He stiffened, and you saw sweat on his skull. “Uh, well, it’s kind of my job to make sure that you’re safe,” he answered carefully, “So when guys are lurking in the bushes and tailing you all day, I have to take them down a peg.”

“SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING ME BESIDES YOU TODAY!?” you gasped, causing Sans to relax and chuckle to himself. 

“You hang out with the boss too much,” he grinned, rubbing his temple slightly. 

You stared at Sans for a long time before you covered your mouth. “Oh was I too loud?” you murmured. There was a long pause before Sans bursted out laughing, holding his stomach and head, trying not to fall over.

“H-holy shit, kid,” he laughed, “That’s one way to put it!”

You watched him laugh and grinned. It was nice. This was the Sans you saw at the carnival. This was the Sans that had taken you on a date. This Sans… “Hey Sans,” you murmured again, leaning forward a bit, but unable to hold yourself up properly, “What ever happened to that husky doll you won for me? 

This was followed by choking. 

You laid on the floor and whined a bit, things were starting to spin. And that was an embarrassing question wasn’t it? Of all the stuffed animals that you didn’t get back… “What’s up with you, Y/n? You’re acting weird,” Sans laughed nervously, moving closer to you. He looked to the coffee table and cursed under his breath. “Shit, you drank like half of this thing! Y/n this is infused with magic! You’re fucking plastered!” He roared at you, making you cringe and whimper, holding your ears.

“Don’t yell at me, I’ve been feeling stressed,” you whined at him.

Sans let out an aggravated sigh, “Yeah well, you’re making my job a lot harder when-”

You rolled just your top half on your back to look up at him miserably, “Don’t be mean to me.”

A red tint pricked Sans’s cheekbones, and you thought, “Heh, it’s cute when he blushes.”

….whoops. Sans stared at you incredulously, only getting redder as he snatched the bottle off the table.

Sans covered his face, angrily. “Who’s blushing!? You’re the one who’s red in the face! You’re completely out of it! ARGH! I’m gonna get you some water!” He threw his free hand up in the air and started to walk towards the kitchen.

“NO!” you shot up, “Don’t leave me alone a-wauuh,” too fast. You immediately fell back to the floor, once again thankful for the softness of the carpet. You tried to see if Sans had staid, but you couldn’t keep your eyes open. “I don’t want to be left alone again,” you tear up, gripping the carpet. After a moment of just your sniffling, a low growl of restraint came from a distance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans covered his teeth, and tried to breathe easy at the sight of you. Did you have any idea how delicious you looked? Your large black sweater had fallen over your shoulder, it was obviously too big for you, showing your bra strap and a small glimpse of your cleavage. Your already short skirt was hiked to just below your panty line, your stockings hugging your supple legs… god your shoes were falling off your feet. With a gulp, Sans closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure, but the sound of your panting breaths was only amplified. “Y-Y/n, trust me,” he knelt down in front of you, “I’m not the guy you want around right now.”

He felt his magic swell as you groaned, in what he assumed was disappointment, but he could only hear ecstasy. Your form limply struggled to sit up, but it was obvious you had the spins. If he wasn’t struggling so hard to stay focused, he would have thought it was hilarious. He couldn’t do what he knew he shouldn’t. He couldn’t give in, but damn you were making it hard. He blinked into the kitchen and ripped a glass from the shelves, noting the glass of wine on the counter, filled the new cup with water and teleported to your side as fast as he could. 

Shit, he should have taken his time. 

You whined pathetically, rocking back and forth slightly, panting and moving your legs aimlessly. “Hey hey,” Sans growled harsher than he intended, “Quit movin’ around and let me help you sit up.” He gulped at your obedient nod. Helping you up was another test of his character. Your hands tentatively moved over his lap, and he tried to hurry up the process by placing the water on the table and pulling your form onto his lap. Your head fell back lamely, a quiet whimper with every shallow breath as you gagged at the bad angle, but he couldn’t bring himself to fix it. “Doll,” Sans whispered, in agony, “Just drink this for me, yeah? It’ll help you feel better.” He reached back and fumbled for the water, finally grabbing it and bringing it up to you. 

He watched as you struggled to lift your head, and a twisted thought cropped through him. He could give you the water easily if he gave you mouth to mouth…

It boiled inside him and the longer it took for you to get your head up, the more he couldn’t take it. “Alright this isn’t working!” he growled, impatience getting the better of him, “Pain in my ass, why didn’t you just drink the glass in the kitchen?” The cup went back to the table so he wouldn’t fuck up.

“I-I’m sorry,” you whimper, a tear running down your face as it contorted into complete defeat and sadness. 

Ok, not what he expected. “Hey, hey, hey,” Sans shushed, “No, hey, don’t be sorry, it happens. You’re drunk, doll. Shit, I wish I had a straw or something for you.” Sans cradled you in both arms and picked you up. “F-fuck, I don’t know what to do in this kind of situation,” he mumbled to himself, wracking his brain. Whenever his friends got too drunk they’d just fuck it out, but he knew that humans didn’t work like that. He knew you didn’t work like that. It wasn’t a huge thing in the monster community, but…

Your arm moved around his neck and you hugged him tightly, softly whimpering into his neck. He froze. “S-sans, am I really a pain in th-th-the ass? Am I annoying? I-is that why you don’t like me?” Sans closed his eyes as his soul dropped to his stomach. What kind of question was that? No matter how he answered, he would look like a weirdo! 

“C-come on, girly, I like you fine,” Sans grinned nervously into your hair, “I just don’t get what brought on this sudden need for alcohol. Were you trying to… _wine_ down?”

There was a moment of silence, his magic squeezing as he waited.

He was rewarded with a pathetic choked out chuckle. Sans let go of a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. A grin spread over his face as he moved to the stairs. He was going to take you to bed; it would be a hell of a lot easier to see you under covers than vulnerable and open like this. “Wha,” Sans hummed as you started to ask something, “What did the bartender say after Charle’s Dickens ordered a martini?” 

Oh no. 

“I don’t know, doll,” Sans started to sweat, “What did the bartender say?”

A soft grin tickled his vertebrae as you whispered, “Olive? Or twist?”

Shit, was that a literature and bar pun? Fuck. Sans’s grip on you tightened and he chuckled lightly, moving a little faster down the hallway, “Good one.”

“Oh, oh, I’ve got another,” you squirmed happily. Asgore Dreemur, you had more. “Why are men like coolers?”

Gulp. 

“Why?” Sans whimpered, starting to lose it. Just a few more stairs.

You giggled tantalizingly close to his mandible. “Load them with Bud Light, and you can take them anywhere.”

Sans nearly threw you on the bed. You landed with a “oof.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You grumbled, spreading out over your bed, you struggle to sit up. “What was that for?” you whine. Barely able to register the way Sans was looking at you, you lay your head to the side and pout. “I was just making jokes!”

“Yeah and they were pretty funny,” Sans said flatly.

With a sigh, you cover your eyes and bend your legs up. “You’re mad at me,” you whimper. Of course. What made you think anything was different? He had told you in the warehouse that everything was a lie before, nothing about the date and your fun was real. You had just been a game. “I guess you meant it when you said I-”

“You think I’m mad at you?” Sans growled, “I meant what? That you were a game?” 

Before you could retort, Sans was on top of you. Surprised, you tried to push him off, but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above you with one hand. Getting a little frantic, you tried to kick him off, only to have your legs forced around his waist. “Sans?” you started to sober up, his face hidden in the shadows above you. Even his eye lights were gone. What was he doing?

“You want to know the truth?” he gasped over you, leaning inches from your face. His eyes were lidded, a flush over his cheeks. “You can’t handle the truth, doll,” he laid his head against yours. 

“S-sans?”

“You’re so vulnerable right now, you know that? Do you have any idea how hard you’re making this for me? Do you need an idea?” 

Before you could question him, Sans rolled his hips against your core. Something thick, hot, and hard pressed roughly against you, making you gasp and moan uncontrollably. Sans groaned with you, laying his head onto your shoulder. His body went rigid as he pulled his hips away, your intoxicated mind causing you to whine and tremble. What was this all of a sudden? This wasn’t real. This was a dream! You closed your eyes and braced yourself. 

“I..,” Sans gasped, “I can’t control it when you’re like this. It’s so hard to keep it together, to keep up this facade of indifference. Do you have any idea…?”

This was too much! You couldn’t take it! “Sans,” you breathed heavily, pulling away as you panted, your clothes uncomfortable around you. “D-don’t…” Before you could finish your sentence, he was gone. With his weight off, you groan and roll over to hug your pillow. 

If he had just waited a minute…. “Uhhn, I didn’t want him to stop,” you groggily huff into the pillow, groping it gently before blacking out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

_huff… huff… huff…_

Sans nuzzled into your sweater and groaned as he pumped himself in and out of one of your socks. “Y/n.. _huff_.. Y/n!” Sans panted heavily, inhaling the scent from your shirt deeply, “Ff-fuck! Why’d you have to.. Nghaaa…!” Sans groaned as he pulled your shirt off his pillow and pulled it over his face. “St-stupid broad!”

The cloth of your sock was softer than his, and it moved over his magic so smoothly. Panting, he stroked himself roughly, holding your sweater over his nose, nearly gagging at his need. “Sh-shit! Shit!” Sans growled as his mind started to wander.

_Your intoxicated form squirmed under him, your shirt pulled up over your chest. “S-S-Sans!” you pant. The sound of your voice was agonizingly taunting. That look on your face was too much. The way you breathed, the way you moaned._

_Sans thrusted into you steadily, watching your body bounce against his pelvis. The small noises you made, he couldn’t get enough of it. “Oh babe, louder for me,” he breathed in your ear. His thrusts got deeper, harder. His own groaning echoed yours as your core squeezed against him. “Y/n! Ah, I’m almost there!” he breathed into your open mouth, taking in your expression. You looked up at him in ecstasy, sending him over the edge._

“UU-uuh!” Sans thrusted sharply into the air, cumming shoots into your sock. Breathing heavily, Sans huffed raggedly. Pulling your sweater off his sweaty skull, Sans grimaced. He peeled off your sock, groaning in exhaustion.

…

What did he even do up there? Would you even remember? If you did…? 

“Fucking… damn it,” he sighed, closing his eyes and letting his magic quell. There was no knowing how to handle this. And if Asgore or anyone found out…

He’d be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that I said I would update on Sundays, but I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out. I hope you like it, and like I said, a lot is going to pick up. Let me know what you think in the comments, I always love hearing feed back and getting ideas from you guys! I've already been suggested some really awesome music choices, and I greatly encourage more! I'm not updating any of the social media tonight- I'll update them tomorrow afternoon- but if you're lucky enough to get to read this when it's first out, pleeeeeeaaase tell me how I did. Haha. I look forward to hearing from all of you!


	21. Ms. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after your fun from drinking.

You woke up with a headache. The sun was too bright, and the sound of birds was nothing but unpleasant. “Note to self,” you grumble, “No more drinking mystery liquor in the cabinet.” How’d you get in your bed? Flashes of Sans carrying you and tid-bits of the night before flood your mind. You blush to yourself and roll over, hiding your face with your pillow and try to shoo away the memories. All you could remember was him getting on top of you and… you liked it. 

Squinting, you look around your vast room and notice a glass of water on your bed stand. With a note? As much as your head told you to stay down, you sat up and took a long swig of water. It tasted sweet, but your stomach lurched at the sudden contents. You fall back onto your bed with a groan and swat at the table for the note. With heavy sigh, you bury yourself in the covers and read the note through the dim light of your sheets. 

 

_Y/n,_

_i left you some water so you can get over your hangover. if you wake up and need something, text me. stay in bed, or you’ll regret it. if i find out about the house, you’ll regret it. don’t barf, or you’ll REALLY regret it._

_-Sans_

You huff and close your eyes with annoyance. What did he mean by “you’d regret it?” And why would you text him if you needed something? What if you had to go to the bathroom, what if you wanted to shower? A shower did sound nice. It would help you feel less sick, that’s for sure. Sitting up again, you take a deep breath and swing your legs over the bed side. You slowly start peeling off yesterday’s clothes, making a small pile on the floor as you got to your dresser. With a heavy sigh, you pick out some undies and an oversized pajama shirt that read “Party Hardly.” Now… you had to get to the bathroom. 

Usually, when you were living alone, you didn’t have a problem with your linen closet being next to the bathroom since you could just walk out stark naked. Now you had to worry about Sans. You take a deep breath, hold your clothes close, and make a break for the bathroom. You quickly, quietly, pull open the linen closet to get a towel. Making your way to the bathroom, you shut the door heavily behind you. 

Phew. 

 

The large tiled glass surrounding the shower made you a little weary, but when you stepped in you relaxed at the heavy distortion it created. The openness of it was welcoming and made you feel free; warm water fell over your back and you hum, fully content. This was perfect. Your headache was dulled by the soft shushing of the water around you. A tune echoed in your mind, and you figured since you didn’t have a radio, you could just sing to yourself. 

_Completely relax and let it all out._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Switch POV

Sans was reading the morning paper in the livingroom when he heard your bedroom door open. Son of a-! He had told you to stay in bed so he didn’t have to worry about your dumb ass puking everywhere or falling over shit. He grumbled and took a swig of his coffee, about to get up when he heard another door open quickly, shut, and then another door open and slam shut. Squinting at the ceiling, Sans wondered what the hell you were up to. When the shower started, he let out a sigh. Of course. You must feel gross after last night. 

_**S-Sans… don’t…** _

Sans picked up his cigarette from the ash tray and shoved it between his teeth, ignoring the burning against his marrow. Of course you would have rejected him, of course you felt gross. He basically..! 

Sans shook his head and took a long drag from the fag, taking it between his phalanges and putting the paper down. He put his head in his hand and sighed. 

He really was a sleaze. 

_Let me escape in your arms_   
_Baby I’m yours, baby I’m yours_

Sans looked back up to the ceiling. Were you singing? What did he care? You were probably just singing to yourself. Girls sing in the shower, right? Right. He shut his eyes and listened anyway. He liked your voice. It wasn’t perfectly tuned, but it was pleasant. When he opened his eyes, he was outside the bathroom door, blowing smoke through his nose. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

_Tell me is this freedom, baby?_   
_Chasing after danger, making my heart beat, woah_   
_Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our world’s collide_   
_Maybe in a million miles, on the highway through the skies_   
_Someday soon we’ll be together_

As you washed your body, your voice got caught in your throat. What were you singing about? Closing your eyes, you remember the weight of Sans ‘s body against your own and resigned to the idea that you liked it. You liked him on top of you. Closing your legs, you hugged yourself tightly. Why though? What made you like him so much? Was it just curiosity? Was it lust? He was nothing but trouble and made you feel bad all the time, manipulated your feelings for some sick game. Why? Why like him?

 

“Oh sans,” you hummed.

_Why you gotta go and make things so complicated?_

You tried to think of another song, but Sans kept creeping back into your head. “Sans…” you sighed his name again. It was as if all you wanted to say was his name, so you decided to say nothing for a while. The conditioner in your hair threatened to get in your eyes, so you closed them again and continued to wash your body. You hum and turn the heat up on the water. It was bad for your hair, but it was helping your headache greatly. As you rinsed your hair and body, you could have sworn you smelled cigarette smoke. “I really need to tell him that smoking is gross,” you murmured to yourself. 

Part of you felt like you heard something in the bathroom, a gasp, but you shrug it off as your paranoia. A hiccup in the water pressure more than likely. It was getting bad lately, your paranoia, no thanks to Sans. You giggle to yourself, giving your best Papyrus impersonation, “Maybe I am being ‘tainted by the misguided efforts of that loathsome pile of bones! I will have to rectify it at once! NYHEHEHEHEHE!’” You grin and hug yourself under the water. “Maybe I’ll call him,” you hum to yourself. Papyrus would be a nice change of pace. 

Rough knocks came at the door.

_Shit, he knows!_ you quickly turn off the water and wrap your towel around you. “AH! Don’t come in! I’m just getting a quick shower!”

“Well hurry up and get back to bed so I can get back to work,” Sans snarled from beyond the door. “If you’re not out in ten seconds I’m coming in!”

“You can’t be-”

“One!”

You dry yourself as quickly as you can, roughly rubbing and swatting around your form. You quickly pulled on your panties. “Two!”

“Shut-up will ya! I’m getting dressed already!” you nearly shriek, getting flustered. Fumbling with your large pajama shirt, you gently pat your hair dry. 

“What was that? You want me to jump to Eight? Well alright, kid. NINE!”

You step quickly towards the door, ripping it open. Sans’ smug face immediately melted into surprise as your back foot slipped forward, causing you to fall back. Everything happened in slow motion. As you reached forward, Sans caught your arm. You close your eyes and waited for the impact. When nothing happened, you noticed Sans’ heavy breathing in your ear. You were dipped over, Sans holding you by the waist, his other hand gripping your opposite arm tightly in an effort to keep you knee level. Sans looked over you, a light pink dust falling over his enraged cheeks. 

“You trying to kill yourself?” he growled, getting closer to your face, “Or did you just fall for me.”

There is a moment of complete bewilderment before you cover your giggling grin. Lifting yourself out of his grip, you shake your head, “You are _not_ smoothe.” You cross your arms, looking over to him smugly.

“You’re right, I tend to be a little… rough,” Sans lulled shrugging with a shit-eating grin.

“I bet you’re little,” you smirk, hiding your snickering as Sans’ smile fell.

“Measuring aside, time to get your ass back in bed,” he growled, making you giggle even more. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you take his hand, “I was just joking. Don’t make me go to bed.”

To your surprised, Sans jerked his arm away harshly. You look up at him, taken aback. His eyes were black and you couldn’t help but notice the steps he took away from you. “Sans?”

“Get to bed. Now.” His voice send a ripple of hesitation through you. Why so serious all of a sudden?

“Hey,” you stepped toward him, a hand out to touch him, “if you’re upset about that joke, I really am sorry. I didn-”

“ **i s a i d g e t t o b e d**.”

With a gasp, you cover your mouth and run without thinking. _What was that feeling?! It was like I could feel my sins crawling on my back!_ you nearly trip on your way up the stairs. Slamming your door shut, you breathe heavily and hug yourself. Quickly, you move to the side of your bed and grip your phone. You smash a text to Papyrus. 

You: Save Me. 

Holding the device to your chest, you sit on your bed and take deep breathes. “Ok,” speaking to yourself, “You just weren’t ready for it. He wasn’t mad, right? He’s just… He’s just…?” You couldn’t think of a reason he’d get so intense for no reason. Flushing from confusion and anger and sadness, you squeeze your eyes shut to suppress your urge to cry. Why did you feel like crying? 

_** BANG!!!!!! ** _

“SAAAAAAAAANS!”

You’re startled to hear Papyrus down stairs, a small scuffle following . You stand, turning to your door but hesitant to move further. After the look Sans gave you, everything in you didn’t want to leave the room. Fortunately, Papyrus burst in the room, his gaze falling on you with anger. You shrink into yourself and grip your phone to your heart, scared of how Papyrus would react to seeing you fine after you sent such a serious message. The clunk of his boots moved quickly towards you and tears came to your eyes. You didn’t want him to be mad too. You didn’t want to be scared!

“I, the terrific Papyrus, have found you, Y/n,” Papyrus knelt in front of you and placed a hand on your head. It was warm even through his gloves. Seeing his triumphant grin put you at ease. Unable to hold in your fear anymore, you launch into Papyrus and hug him tight. “Y-y/n!? W-W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I WAS UNPREPARED FOR YOUR ATTA-”

“Papyrus,” you breathe, shaking against his frame, “I… I’m sorry I called you unannounced. I just really needed to see you.” You hug Papyrus close and breathe easy. Papyrus wasn’t like Sans. He never got mad at you, just made heated observations. It didn’t surprise you that it took a moment for Papyrus to return your hug, even if it was loose and awkward. 

His large hands patted your back softly, seemingly unsure as to how to comfort you. You appreciated it nonetheless. “Y/n,” Papyrus glanced to you, “You are trembling. I do not mean to frighten you with my ferocious demeanor. I will give you a moment to compose yourself.”

A hollow laugh rolls from your lungs. “Oh Papyrus,” you give him a nice squeeze, “I missed you.” As you pull away, you sit back on your bed and sigh heavily. Your hangover was making you exhausted. “Would you mind staying with me today? Sans and I are… not getting along very well,” you smile sadly at the stern skeleton. He growled to the direction of your door as he thought it over.

“Of course, Y/n,” Papyrus stood,, “Do not worry any further. I, the horrific and fearocious Papyrus, will make sure that you are taken care of for today. May I ask, are you sick? You are very pale.” He leaned over you and touched your face gently, making you flush. 

Papyrus was always so forward. 

“I’m a bit… hungover,” you resigned, “I got into the wine cabinet last night and-” flashes of last night’s encounter with Sans made your face flush even more. You stuttered and tried to move away from the subject quickly, “a-and I’ve been feeling really sick this morning. I just took a shower t-to stop feeling so gross, but Sans made me rush and then h-he… made a scary face…”

Papyrus raised a skelebrow. “Sans? Scary? Hah! Do not worry, Ms. Y/n. I will make sure that Sans does not use his cheap tactics to frighten you. Here,” Papyrus stood up again, “I will return with all the proper materials for handling your Over hanging! Have no fear for I, the great and amazing Papyrus, will tend to your needs before you even know you are in need of them! But first, I must ask that you come with me to the foyer.”

“You want me to go down stairs? But Sans-”

“Do not concern yourself with the trivial nature of my brother,” Papyrus grumbled, “He is not usually one to cause so many problems. It seems that he may have even been trying to help, if you can believe that.”

Thinking about it, he had left you a note to talk to him about anything you needed. Maybe he was just trying to help, but it was a pretty forcful way of going about it. “If you say so Papyrus,” you shrug and stand with your companion.

Together, you walked into the livingroom, where Papyrus departed to the kitchen, and you couldn’t help but take notice of a large bag at the front door. You sat on the the large white couch, noting coffee and a newspaper with a word-search puzzle halfway done. Did Sans have a hard time with word search? You looked through the puzzle section and saw that he had already filled out the Sudoku in pen, and had figured out all the jumbled words. He even knew the words for the crossword puzzles. IN PEN. _Maybe Alphys wasn’t lying when she said he was a genius,_ you thought to yourself. There were words that you have never even heard of that he simply jotted down as if they were nothing. 

His handwriting was terrible. 

Just as you were looking over the words and their meanings, the sound of boots clunk against the wood floor. “Here I am,” you heard Papyrus’ rumbled, “Do not fret any longer, Y/n. The Great Papyrus is giving you aid!” In his hands was a tray filled with a tea set and some store bought pastries you had seen in the cupboard. The sight of such a fearsome monster like Papyrus bringing you tea filled you with **integrity**.

“Thank you Papyrus,” you found yourself smiling. Papyrus placed the tray on the coffee table. “Papyrus?”

“Y/n,” Papyrus retorted.

“Why is Sans so… difficult. One moment we were joking around and then the next he was so mad. His eyes went completely dark. Does he really hate me? Or is it all in my head,” you confided. You could tell by the way Papyrus was looking at you that he was conflicted on how to answer. As he finally let go of the tray, the skeleton put his hands on his hips and spoke sternly.

“Sans does not fully understand what it means to be kind to someone else. He was never shown kindness, except from their majesty Frisk, whom he has a very strong connection with.” Something about the way he said it made you feel a bit jealous. Sans had a strong connection with someone, so maybe that meant you could eventually get closer to him too? Papyrus continued, “While he does try to be ‘nice,’ I am afraid that I have made the idea of being ‘good’ very hard for him to grasp.” Papyrus looked to the floor. 

“You? What does that mean?”

Before Papyrus could answer, Sans spoke from behind the couch. “Who said you had the right to know?” his voice was normal, but you couldn’t tell if he was just his angsty self or if he really didn’t want you to pry anymore. You decided to turn to him and ask a different question. 

“Why can’t you just tell me about yourself, so I wouldn’t have to talk to other people about you?” This was a sincere question. He never talked about himself, even when the two of you were trying to be friends. You had told him lots of things, your name, your address, about your fond get away from the world, showed your love for stuffed animals, he had to know SOMEthing about you. But him? You knew next to nothing, other than where he lived, who his brother was, and that he was your guard. And that he was a genius. When you looked at him, he was looking away from you. 

“Nothing to tell. I’m not here to be your friend,” Sans said flatly, “I’m here to make sure that the terrori-”

“SANS” Papyrus intterrupted, “SENSITIVE INFORMATION! DOES THAT HAVE NO MEANING TO YOU!?”

You wince and held your head. Ugh. “W-wait, what about terrorists?” you glance up at Papyrus, whose anger turned to worry. His brow knitted and he glared daggers at Sans, who looked to the ground disappointed in himself. 

“Please,” Papyrus holds a hand up, almost like a fo apology, “We must keep you ignorant of some things until you are fully integrated into the Monster community. Do no ask me to tell you more about this, for I will feel obligated to answer. It is forbidden to let you know more.”

You looked up at Papyrus and nodded. It was understandable. “You don’t have to explain, I get it. I’ll let it go for now.” 

“Good, now, to get down to business,” Sans walked around the couch and sat next to you, leaning his elbows on his knees and wringing his hands. “I, uh…” he hesitated, “I’m sorry if I scared you back there, girlie. Sometimes I just kind of… Lost my cool. I’m not used to living with a human who’s so free spirited.” He gave you a rye smile, shrugging nervously. 

Shaking your head you give a quite, “It’s fine,” before grabbing a cup of tea. Papyrus hurriedly went to the front door and grabbed the huge white sack. “What’s all that?”

Sans chuckled and grabbed a cookie beside you, “So full of questions. You always so curious?”

“Well wouldn’t you want to know what’s in a huge white bag of stuff is in your house?” you huff, raising a brow. “Here’s the better question, why the sudden pleasantries? I thought you didn’t want me out of bed.”

Sans stiffened next to you, sweat beading on his forehead. “Well, you see,” he scratched the side of his head, smiling nervously. Was he blushing? You studied his face, only making him scoot away from you. “Don’t stare at me like that! I get all mixed up!” he snapped. 

“All mixed up? I’m just looking at you,” you reply flatly.

“He is trying to tell you that your stare makes his seat hot!” Papyrus laughed, “Sans, why do you not simply explain that her Pajamas make you happy? However… questionable they are in tase.” You look at Papyrus, then to your shirt. 

What was wrong with them? “I like my pajamas,” you nearly whine, perturbed Papyrus would knock such a classic pu- ooooooooh you got it. This made you smile. 

“I like your pajamas too,” Sans mumbled, looking away from you and sitting on the other side of the couch, his arms crossed. Brooding. What?

You put down your tea and cross your arms, mimicking his brooding with a vengeance, “You have a bad way of showing it.”

“What you say?!” he growled, snapping his head to you, nervous anger clearly visible all over his face.

Papyrus coughed. “Aaaaanyway, my brother was not _trying_ to scare you, Ms. Y/n. He was simply unable to voice his purest feelings because he is inept,” he grinned smuggly, placing the large bag of…. What the heck was in that thing? In front of the coffee table. Before Sans could say something else, Papyrus opened the back and dumped it’s contents onto the floor. 

 

It was full of letters. 

HUNDREDS of letters!

The size of the pile was impressive, and you wondered who they were all for. “The first of many duties of the new Ambassador is to answer all the mail of the People!” Papyrus exclaimed joyously. Your shoulders sank slightly at the thought of having to write so many return letters, but you immediately perked up again at the thought of all of the letters belonging to you! Quickly, you got up and started sorting through them, completely in awe. “Within these letters are the most intimate and personal questions that monsters want to know about Humans! There are even some asking how to be a better monster, as the idea of returning to our kinder selves is favorable to your kind,” Papyrus continued, “It will be your duty to answer every letter that is relevant and be as leaderly and frank as possible. There must be no room for error!” Papyrus struck a pose, one hand on his hip while the other pointed to the sky majestically. 

You tried not to let your rye smile turn into laughter. Papyrus could be over the top, but he meant well. Maybe that’s what made him so cool.

“Yeah, but you’re forgetting that I have to screen them first,” Sans’s voice pricked at your back. He was like a thorn in your side that you had some fond memories with and weren’t sure if you wanted removed. You carefully look back to him in question as he continued. “There are some real sickos out there, you know? We don’t want you to be traumatized by some prankster, and feel vulnerable so early on in the game. My job is to keep you safe: physically, mentally, and metaphysically. So don’t open any letters I don’t give to you, got it?” his hard stare into your eyes made you look away. 

Yeah, you got it. 

“Well, what are you waiting for! I haven’t had anything to do these past couple of days, and it’s literally been killing me,” you beamed up at a startled Papyrus, who seemed confused by your happiness, “I want to get started right away! Sans, please hurry and look at this one! And this one. Oh! This one has a cute little design on the back! I want to read this one!” You threw some letters at Sans. 

He caught them….. In mid air? You stared in awe as a red film seemed to cover the letters, keeping them hoving in the air. “Whoa,” you whispered.

“I’ll read them, when I read them,” he growled, “Don’t throw stuff at me, it’s annoying.”

Alright, if this was how he was going to be, you knew how to deal with this. You narrowed your brow and put on a serious face, baring your teeth and mimicking the small skeleton. “ _Don’t throw things at me, it’s annoying. I’m Sans and I’m so lazy I can’t read_.”

Papyrus’s laugh made you laugh in turn, discontinuing the impression. “THAT WAS A SPOT ON IMPERSONATION!”

“NO IT WASN’T!” Sans snapped, snatching the letters out of the air, “I can read loads better than you, and I bet recall what I’ve read a thousand times better too!”

You shrug. “Sounds like a whole lot of talk for someone who can’t even do his own dishes.” Smiling knowingly at him, you watched Sans’s face turn red as Papyrus laughed even harder. 

“IT IS TRUE! HE NEVER CLEANS!” 

“Alright, wise guys,” Sans grumbled, snapping a finger and materializing glasses from nowhere. 

“Oh whoa!” you exclaim, scooting closer to him from your place on the floor, “You wear glasses to read? But you have no eyes!”

“Rude,” Sans peered down at you from his spectacles, “I do have eyes. Just not jelly-filled balls of fibered flesh paper and a protein compact magnifying glass rolling around in my sockets.”

...huh? “So in short, you don’t have human eyes?”

“Oh, man. Look out everyone,” Sans’s grin turned up slightly, his sockets smiling along with him, “We might have a genius on our hands.”

“Sans!” Papyrus growled, but was cut off by an airy laugh. Papyrus looked at you with bewilderment, before sitting down next to you on the floor. “I am c-captain of the royal guard, so I am at leisure to read these letters as well,” he spoke softly, “If it would make you happy. I could help speed things along.”

With a wide smile, you grin and hug Papyrus, “Of course. I can’t wait to read these! I’ll go make you guys some lunch while I wait.” 

As you stood up, you were surprised by two skele hands reaching out for you to stop. “Y/n,” Sans’s voice came out stern, “Don’t even think about it. Go to bed.”

Papyrus scoffed at Sans, only to turn back up to you, “You seem as if every word is taking a large toll on you. I have never seen you this tired, and I am a master observer. Maybe it would be for the best to treat your over hanged head by taking a nap?”

A genuine laugh escaped you, it was short but sweet. As you looked between the two of them, you could finally feel what their true motives were, why Sans had been so strict with you this morning. “Thank you guys, for trying to protect me from myself,” you put your hands behind your back, “but honestly, that tea has me feeling much better, and I’m so excited to read all of these. I’m going to make lunch and get dressed. Don’t worry so much!” With a grin, you left the brothers looking after you. In the kitchen, you thought of what a skeleton might like to eat, but decided against the obvious and go with something simple.

It was peanut butter jelly time!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Switch POV

Papyrus watched Y/n leave and felt his magic ache. She was always so calm and level headed. He was envious. Looking over to Sans, he could see him furiously reading letter after letter, almost as if he were trying to read them all before you got back. Papyrus just sat and looked at the letter in his hand and knitted his brow.

Something was off. 

Never had he seen Sans so concerned with another person’s presence and well-being. His job wasn’t, in fact, to guard Y/n so extensively, but to make sure that no harm came to her before the banquet. He wondered if Sans had told her that, if she knew that soon she would be in this house all on her own and would rarely get visitors. Should he tell her? 

Papyrus closed his eyes and thought with his very smart brain and used all the cunning he could muster. He knew that Sans probably didn’t tell Y/n, much for the same reason he hadn’t told her what being Ambassador really meant. Sure these letters were to pass the time, but these were only the soft beginning. Would Y/n be able to handle everything? She seemed so fragile and hopeless sometimes, Papyrus couldn’t help but feel….

Responsible.

Usually, he wouldn’t need to feel responsible. Everything was business and nothing was personal. Having emotion and empathy were signs of weakness he came to eradicate from his person a long time ago, yet Y/n still spurred these feelings in him. Why? Papyrus looked towards the kitchen and spoke. 

 

“Brother, what do you think of Ms. Y/n’s person?” his voice was personal, knowingly quiet. His eyes caught Sans’s and there was a brief sense of agitation that was quickly wiped away by… something else.

“She’s nothing but trouble. All she ever does is mope, but she smiles at nothing. She’s definitely crazy, probably crazier than the goat lady,” Sans scoffed, “She goes out without even letting me know, almost gets assaulted three times while she’s in the village. It’s like she doesn’t even know what monsters are!” Papyrus watched as Sans closed his eyes and put his head in his hand, leaning against the couch rest. “And when she does stay at home, she’s getting into shit she’s not supposed to. She drank magic liquor the other night. It even said that it contained magic in the title! It’s like she’s trying to make my life a living hell.”

As Sans rubbed his temple roughly, Papyrus glowered at him. This was very dangerous, he knew this part of Sans. “You better watch yourself, Sans,” he murmured, “Not only is it forbidden to engage in any emotional affairs with Ms. Y/n…”

Sans looked up at Papyrus, his telling sweat rolling off his forehead. “But the one who will find a way to woo her is only myself,” Papyrus growled, standing tall. He hadn’t realized that he was crushing a letter in his fist as he continued, “Y/n. Is. Mine. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a moment of spite, Papyrus could see it in Sans’s face. It was enough to make him want to beat him right there. That look had gotten Sans into more trouble than he was worth, and if Papyrus hadn’t explained to Y/n that he would try to be gentler with his brother he would have done no less than beat him into submission. Sans was starting to gain his confidence against Papyrus, and he just couldn’t allow that. 

Sans was beneath him. In every way. 

“I get it boss,” Sans finally looked back to his letter, “She’s yours. In my opinion, you can have her. She’s pretty hopeless.” The words fell flat, the emotion not matching with the context. 

Papyrus knew Sans was lying.

“So help me,” Papyrus walked over to Sans, who shivered and quaked in his shadow. That was better, that was how things should be. “If you do anything that would cause Ms. Y/n’s feelings to waiver from me, I will deal with you. **Strictly.** ”

Sans gulped and diverted his eyes. He was going to back talk, he was going to undermine his authority! Papyrus fumed at his brother’s simple response, only to be enraged at the idea that maybe he already _had_ wavered Y/n’s affections! Before he could think about his words to Y/n, he struck Sans strongly across the face. 

He took it. 

That was it! It was nearly a confession! Papyrus grabbed Sans by the collar, choking his vertebrae roughly. There was no way! No way he would let someone like Sans be with Y/n, engage feelings in her in days that Papyrus had taken months to unveil! “You worthless sack of garbage!” Papyrus seeked against his brother’s face, “You’ve already done something, and you’re trying to hide it like the rat you are! How dare you think that you could hide ANYTHING from me, the most observant and cunning Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard!” 

“I’m sorry, boss,” Sans whispered, not looking at him, though the pain of his vertebrae about to snap evident on his face. 

A confession. 

Papyrus dropped his brother like he had burned him. In a way, he had. Sans coughed, and sputtered, the couch cushioning his fall making Papyrus frustrated and furious. While he had speculated, he had never thought, even for a second, that Sans would actually try to steal Y/n away from him. “You can’t have her,” he growled, a whine threatening his chords.

What was this? This sense of hopelessness? 

Papyrus clutched his chest and looked to the kitchen. It was selfish, it was cruel, it was not fair. This feeling, these feelings, inside him were all misdirecting his primary objective. Yet all he could think about was how she had sat next to Sans, always. She would casually touch Sans, and speak his name casually. Y/n was always so formal with him, so out of reach. He didn’t know how to let go, he didn’t want to let it go. More painfull aware of his weakness in front of his brother, Papyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “You just simply… can not have her.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Switch POV

Sans saw an unfamiliar expression on Papyrus’s face and was stunned in his seat. 

Weakness. Frailty. It was enough to make Sans want to stick his finger in the wound and twist. He wanted to tell Papyrus just how far away from him you were, and how little chance there was. He wanted to beat his brother down and show him that he wasn’t the all powerful and mighty tyrant he tried to be, but something in Sans tugged at the sight of Papyrus’s face engrossed in sadness and longing. “You just simply… can not have her,” he finally pleaded. 

And it was a plea.

His heart broke. He hated seeing Papyrus this way. There was no way he could tell him everything that happened, there was no way he could break his brother more. Deep down, Sans wanted to make Papyrus smile again. So he clenched his jaw, he looked down at the letter he had in his hand. A monster was asking what it was like to fall in love with someone, and how to know if a human loved them back. 

Sans closed his eyes. 

“You don’t have to worry, Pap,” Sans said softly, “I won’t take her from you. You’re the most powerful and charismatic monster I know. Who wouldn’t fall for you?”

This made Papyrus perk up, and Sans could see the inner reflection that went on in his younger brother’s head. He was probably thinking “he is right! I am the most powerful And charismatic!” or “Of course I am those things! How could I forget!?” This made Sans smile genuinely, but he felt jaded. Like he had lost. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from the monster community forever, but he had never expected Papyrus to recognise his inner desires with such ease. 

Maybe Papyrus really did care about him in some way.

That thought alone was enough to place the letter he was holding into the “readable” pile. Maybe you couldn’t help Sans and Papyrus figure out their feelings for you, but you’d definitely be able to help them figure out their feelings for each other. Sans sighed and reached for the letter Papyrus had in his grip, snatching it with a slight glare that prickled Papyrus’s feathers. “I’ve already read nearly six letters and sorted them, what’s that say about you, boss?” Sans laughed.

Papyrus fumed and stamped his feet. “I can read a hundred more letters and sort them more efficiently! You’ll probably try to traumatize poor Ms. Y/n on purpose out of spite you insufferable trash!”

“That’s a lot of talk coming from a guy who hasn’t read a single letter.”

“JUST YOU WATCH! I WILL HAVE THIS ENTIRE PILE DONE IN FIVE MINUTES!”

Sans grinned more sincerely as he watched Papyrus sit again, furiously reading through letter after letter. He was pretty fast. A part of Sans liked this excitable part of Papyrus, but there was always a disconnect somewhere. He had to find a way to fix this never ending cycle of Papyrus vs him. 

“I love you bro,” Sans muttered. 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?’ Papyrus screeched, turning bright orange as he punched the pile of letters. 

Sans tried not to laugh, but fained sadness, “Oh, what? The great Papyrus can’t tell his brother he loves him? How un _kind_ is that?”

It was like a fuse switched off in Papyrus. His entire body kind of just… looked like it was in crisis mode. Sans tried not to snicker as sweat beaded on his brother’s head for a change. Was he really having a hard time? Sans decided to put him out of his misery. “Look, you don’t have to s-

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS,” he shouted, not looking at him. Papyrus immediately started rubbing his mouth, “UGH, JUST THE WORDS MAKE ME SICK. I WILL NEVER SAY IT AGAIN, SO LET THAT BE SUFFICIENT FOR YOUR PITIFUL NEEDS!”

Sans chuckled and continued reading the letters. It was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry I have been gone for so long. Things have gotten crazy as I've been hired on as a book illustrator!  
> And honestly, there was a lot of time where I just didn't have any motivation or interest in continuing this.  
> That feeling has passed! I have discovered that I can not promise regular updates, but I do promise that I will not leave this fic to rot in the middle!  
> So updates may be few and far in between, but rest assure there will be updates. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that is still reading, haha. I know that I try your patience.


	22. The Come up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to get you out of the house, but falls into your heart ;0
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~***~~~

Papyrus had stayed late into the night, helping you understand certain questions certain monsters had and keeping you company. Sans left after sorting for patrolling the neighborhood early into the afternoon. He had told you he’d try to be back in time to say goodbye to Papyrus, but when your analog clock flicked to midnight Papyrus stood from his seat beside you and stretched.

“Her majesty will be wondering where I am at this hour,” he droned, “I do not mean to leave you by yourself, but I must get back to my own patrols.”

Finishing a sip from your tea, you smile, “Oh no worries Papyrus. Now that I have something to do, I should be alright. Thank you for today, I really enjoyed your company.” 

The tall skeleton nyehehed and struck a pose, “But of course! I am the most powerful and charismatic monster there is, after all. It is only fitting that you would enjoy being around me for an entire day! A privilege that few are honored to receive.” And with that he left you to your letters. 

You read late into the night. Starting with one: 

 

_Dear Ambassador,_  
_Humans overreact to all the jokes I tell them! They always say I’m too lewd or ill spirited, but that can’t be further from the truth! My Jokes are hilarious, here’s a sampler:_

 

_What’s worse than nailing five babies to a tree?_  
_Nailing one baby, to five trees!_

_Get it!? I’m cracking up just writing it! Let me know your honest opinion, so I can get my dad off my back about this comedy business._

_-Snow Drake_

And then another.

_Dear Ambassador,_  
_Like, every human I meet tells me that I’m too Catty! But I’m Bratty! How can I make them understand that Catty is Catty, and I am Bratty? Isn’t it obvious I’m an alligator??_

_-Bratty_

And another.

_Dear Ambassador,_  
_Why do humans have to use the toilet all the time? And why doesn’t their food heal me? Don’t you guys use magic? Isn’t that how they sealed us away for so long?_

_Anonymous_

And another.

_Dear Ambassador,_  
_Do you really think that you can change any of us into being stupid tag alongs with all these sniveling humans? I for one think that you should get humanity to kneel before us, since you know we’re tougher and stuff, and then maybe we can be at peace. After all, we deserve to be in higher power, right?_

_Anonymous_

And AnOther!

_Dear Ambassador,_  
_Why is it illegal to rape and kill on the surface? Isn’t it just instinct? Don’t you guys get that? If someone isn’t aware enough to defend themselves, why is it the person who utilizes that weakness for their own personal gain considered bad? I haven’t done anything to anybody…._

_I just don’t get it. Things were different back home._

_Anonymous_

You took a deep breath and sigh. These monsters were ALL misguided. What exactly happened in the Underground to make them so spiteful, so hateful towards life itself and everyone around them? As you struggled to find words to tell them, you realized that you didn’t know anything about Monster history, for the second time, and it dampened your spirits. You tried to answer the letters honestly, without coming off as pandering. 

_Dear Snow Drake,_

_Maybe you are trying your jokes out on the wrong crowds. I know loads of humans that love morbid jokes, especially ones like that. Try talking to “goths” and “emo” kids. They enjoy poking fun at the unavoidable suffering that is the Human Condition. I even have a joke of my own you can use any time:_

_What’s that hardest part about eating your vegetables?_  
_The wheelchairs._

_-Ambassador Y/n_

You looked over the response and nodded. That seemed good. Definitely helped that one! Now for Bratty.

_Dear Bratty,_

_I don’t know if you know this or not, but the term “catty” means to be spiteful or trying to harm others with your words. If you don’t like people calling you catty, maybe that means they would like you to be nicer. I’m sure many people realize that you’re an alligator, though some may mistake you for a crocodile._

_-Ambassador Y/n_

Rubbing your temple softly, you looked over the others. There was no way that you could help any of them with just a single letter. How could you explain things you didn’t understand? How could you tell someone else that something was wrong, when they had been living with it their entire lives? You just didn’t know how to word it. What did they mean, why couldn’t humans use magic? We could never use magic, from what you understood. As for the killing, rape, and… domination, you just didn’t know what to say to them. You didn’t even understand their head space to begin with, let alone why they would actually consider something like that. 

“You seem stressed,” Sans leaned over you from behind, making your heart quicken. You were starting to get used to him popping up. His skeletal hand rested on the table beside yours, his eyes reading over the scattered letters you were trying desperately to answer. 

A hollow laugh fell from your lips. “Stressed is one word for it. I don’t know how to talk to any of these monsters without making it sound like I’m attacking their way of living, you know? I want them to actually listen to me, not hate me,” you sigh lean your head in your hand, away from Sans’ head. You glanced over at him. “Would you like to help?”

Sans looked to you, then to the letters and made a face that clearly said “I really don’t want to help.” You laughed lightly. “I guess I can help if you need me to,” he grumbled, moving away from your seat and grabbing a seat of his own. “What’s so hard about writing letters any way? These are all pretty reasonable questions. You should have seen the ones that I didn’t let you read,” Sans chuckled to himself as he scooted a footstool over to the edge of the table. 

You looked up at him.

“Isn’t that a little high for this table?”

“Little High? I didn’t know you smoked,” Sans grinned smeared across his face. 

That joke wasn’t even that funny. 

Still, you found yourself chuckling and shaking your head. “Anyway… I just don’t know how to get into their heads. I mean, do monsters really want to take over humanity? Do they really think raping and killing people are the norm? Did hu-”

“Whoa, what kind of letters are in here,” Sans hurriedly picked up some of the scattered pieces of paper that littered your desk and read through them in seconds. “Damn it Papyrus! I’m sorry dame, these aren’t suppose to be in here. You’re not ready to address… these kind of monsters yet.” 

Sans went to put them in his jacket, but you just couldn’t let him take them away! You had already read them, what was the point of keeping them from you now? Your hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, making Sans flinch and fall back in his chair. He hit the ground pretty hard. “Oh! I’m sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t mean to push you, I just didn’t want you to take the letters,” you fretted, standing from your own chair to try to help. He held up his hand, as if to stop you from coming closer.

“Look, Y/n, I get that you’ve already read them, and you don’t see the point of me taking them away,” Whoa… did he read your mind or something? “But trust me, you’ll get these back when you’re better equipped to talk to monsters like this. You don’t even know about the War yet, so leave it alone.”

“But-”

Sans finally got to his feet, letters still in hand as he stood, “No buts. Look, now I have to go through this entire bag again to make sure that you’re not getting these toughies.”

You glared at him for a long while before sighing and handing the bag over to him. There was no point in starting a fight. “Make sure that I do get them back though,” you grinned to him, “I want to address them at a… letter time.”

Sans chuckled to himself and glance to you with lidded eyes. 

“You’ve been cooped up in this house for too long,” he murmured.

“What?”

Sans pulled out his phone and tapped it a couple of times before looking back up to you and put the phone back in his pocket. “I’m saying, you need a break, and not just from the letters either,” he grinned to you. “Get your shoes on, and we’ll go look around the village for a few before I put you to bed.”

You gave a deadpan stare. “Put me to bed? What are you, my nanny?” 

“Just go get your shoes on!” Sans growled. “I’m tryin’ ta be nice here!”

“Alright Alright,” you laugh, heading towards the stairs. 

“Oh and Y/n.”

“Yeah?” you looked down to him, holding onto the wall for support. Sans seemed to gulp at your quick response and coughed into his hand.

“It’s kind of cold out, s-so dress for my hoodie. I need you to wear it so monsters around town won’t mess with you, y-you know?” he scratched the back of his head nervously. You could see a light pink dust across his cheekbones. Your heart warmed at the sight. 

“I’ll dress around your hoodie then,” is all you replied before heading up to your room. 

You pulled out a white tank top with a black design of three ladies that made a skull, some torn black skinny jeans, and your ankle boots. For some bling, you hooked a chain to your belt loop and a pocket. Deciding to put your hair up, you figured a regular ponytail would do. When you thought you were done, you realized that you didn’t have any make-up on! _Oh well,_ you thought to yourself, _it’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone. They’ll love me like this! Especially since everyone is so edgy._

When you finally came down, Sans was gently tapping the back of his head against the wall at the foot of the stairs. “What are you doing? Isn’t that bad for you, or something?” you voiced. His eye lights shot up to you and it was like Sans shut down. His face was blank and he just kind of… stared at you. “Hello, earth to Sans?” you wave your hand in front of him when you reach the bottom of the stairs. “You in there?”

He blinked. Which is weird because a real skull doesn’t have eye lids. 

“Here,” Sans hurriedly took off his hoodie and handed it to you, still staring at you, though this seemed a bit more stern, “make sure that you don’t take it off. No matter what. If someone tries to grab it, hit them. If someone tries to take it, spit in their face. Something. Don’t Let someone take it off you. You got it?”

“From the sound of it, I don’t think I would _let_ it happen, so much as someone would force it,” you nervously laugh, thinking it was a gag. Sans’s furrowed brow told you it wasn’t.

“Letting, being forced to, in the Monster community, those two phrases are the same. If you can’t match someone else’s force, your not strong enough. If you’re not strong enough, anything can happen to you,” Sans wrapped the hoodie around your arms and brought it snug against your person, “If anything happens, and you can’t handle it, just say my name. Even if it’s a whisper, I’ll hear it. Got it?”

Your heart raced, and you pushed your arms through the jacket. “You’re making me a bit scared to venture into the village,” you reply honestly.

“Good,” Sans retorted, wrapping his arm around your waste. It surprised you sure, but you knew what was about to happen. You only needed it to happen once to know. Without thinking much about it, you held onto Sans tightly. Sans chuckled and shook his head. “No no no, girlie,” beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he softly pried your arms off of him, “I know a shortcut. Just let me lead.”

“A short cut?” you asked, as the two of you stepped into the kitch-

HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUTSIDE!?

Immediately you gawked at the sight before you, monsters wandering the streets and selling all sorts of wares. You saw a stand for poisons next to a bakery. A sign in the middle said “Are you feeling lucky?” Other monsters were crowding around an outdoor showing of new prostitutes for a local club. You watched in horror as someone from the crowd walked onto the platform and groped the girls. Further in, you could see more monsters drinking, loud music spilling out from different places and restaurants that were anything but welcoming. They all seemed like gentlemen's clubs and fighting arenas. “What even is this place?” you whispered.

Sans’s grip of your waist tightened, and he moved you forward. “This is how we live,” he said flatly. You looked up to see his nostalgia. The two of you made your way through the overly crowded streets as Sans started pointing things out to you. “Over there is our local torture center, where we can get fun toys for different pleasures and punishments. And over there is the Den. Most monsters go there to fight for money, and it’s a real hoot. Maybe we’ll stop in before we head home, honestly it’s pretty fun. Oh, look,” Sans grinned as he pointed towards a large sign of Mettaton laying seductively, little hearts flashing in neon as his image blew kisses to the crowd, “That’s my favorite hang out. I’d show you, but… we’ll I don’t think you’d be really into it.”

“It’s a strip club, isn’t it,” you said flatly, raising a brow to him.

Sans looked really shaken, and nervous. “W-well, not really a strip club s-so much as a… i guess humans would call it a… geez,” Sans put his hand over his face, “It’s a brothel.”

You put your hand over your mouth. Shut up. No way. “You get prostitutes?”you whisper behind your hand childishly. Really???

“Shit, there’s more in there than prostitutes!” Sans nearly roared at you, his face redder than you had ever seen, “People sing in there and no one squeals about how pitiful some of the guys are! In there… in there it’s ok to be weak.”

You couldn’t help but stare at Sans’ look of defeat and longing as he viewed the place. Looking around you took a deep breath. This place wasn’t so bad, not as bad as other places in the known world. A surge of confidence ran through you and you moved away from Sans to squeeze his hand in yours. Sans tried to pull away, but you were prepared this time, pulling Sans along as you made your way to the brothel. 

“H-hey! What are you doin!?” Sans rasped, his voice hushed as he angrily pulled at your hand, “You can’t be holding my hand like that out here!”

“Shut up, already. It’s not going to be the end of the world,” you look back to him. You were so excited. This was a place where monsters could be themselves! You wanted to see. You wanted to see what Monsters were really like, underneath all this edgy angst and robust violence. Just the thought made your entire being gitty. 

Sans didn’t share your enthusiasm as his face was becoming paler than normal. And he was already as white as bone. “We can go there, just not like-”

“Look what we have here, fellas.”

Before you could register who said it, a hand shot out and snatched your wrist. Without thinking, you let go of Sans, and were pulled into the crowd by a large snake monster. His face was of a boa constrictor, but the rest of him was humanoid. And buff. He yanked your arm skyward, making you hiss with pain when your shoulder was pulled roughly. “You’re a right pretty human,” the shrill snake grinned as his tongue flicked in front of your face, “How much do _you_ cost?” The maniacal laughter that came from him was enough to tick you off.

He was worse than human guys.

“Could you _not_ rip my arm off? What’s your problem? I was on my way to do something!” you roared, getting more than a bit annoyed that every time you tried to hang out with monsters in a more social setting, they tried to get at you somehow. “Don’t you have some eggs to eat or something?”

The snake monster scoffed, bringing his head closer to yours. “Hey boysssss, it lookss like we have a live one here.”

From the crowd, two more monsters emerged. One was a very tall, black gorilla looking monster. A large scar ran across his eye. The other, a fish monster… an angler fish. You shuttered at the site of him, he looked so creepy. The three of them laughed as you shuttered away from the fish man, the snake taunting, “What? You don’t like my friend here? I’m ssssure he’d love to get to know _you_!”

The snake shoved you towards the anglerfish, you bounced off his person. At the apex of your bounce, you tried to get away, but the fish man grabbed _both_ arms and chicken winged them behind you. You winced. _Damn it_ , you thought to yourself, _This happens every time I meet someone new! Every time! Can’t they just-!_

The fish monster brought his face down next to yours and and sniffed you enthusiastically. _You shudder in disgust_. “You smell good enough to eat, ehehe,” the fish monster grinned, his breath rank of beer and sushi. 

“Would you… MIND!” as you yelled, you brought your head forward and back into the fish monster’s face. He let go of you to hold his mouth, and you stumbled forward holding your head. Damn his teeth were hard! Holding the back of your head, you whip around to the monsters, “Would you guys leave me alone! I’m trying to have a nice time tonight with someone!” you called to them. 

A part of you wanted them to see reason. Show empathy.

But they didn’t.

“You little,” The snake went to grab you, but you dodged with a spin and ran towards the brothel. Sans knew that’s where you wanted to go, you’d meet him there! The three monsters ran after you. “Someone ssstop that human! Shhhe’s ours!” the snake roared, but none of the other monsters even turned their way to look at the commotion. As you ran by, you saw one monster make eye contact with you and then look away.

They weren’t helping, not because they didn’t want to, but because they didn’t see the point. 

You balled your fists. At this rate, they were going to catch you! You couldn’t run any faster, your lungs were heavy in your chest and the brothel was still a good ten yards away! Without much more thought, you roared, “Sans!” and stopped to rest. You heaved heavily, your legs wobbling under you. 

You couldn’t run anymore. 

The three monsters caught up to your quickly, their faces lustful at your panting form. You tried to stand up, but that only made it harder to breathe. “Be a good girl and come with us,” the gorilla growled, “And we won’t have to hurt you.”

Your head snapped to him. 

“I like *huff* you,” you pointed to the gorilla, who stood up a little straighter. The others looked shocked and angry. “You’re *huff huff* a good monster,” you grin sadly, “I don’t get *huff huff* why a cool guy like you, *huff* would hang out with these two losers.” You thumbed over to the snake and the angler fish, who roared in defiance; ready to charge at you. You saw on the gorilla that he was confused and didn’t know what to do. He looked at his friends and you could see him about to move to stop them; as if your kind words flipped a switch in him. 

The air grew cold as you blinked and Sans was between you and the three large monsters. You could see the magic flaming from his eye, and for a second he looked heroic. He was bent forward, his arms back as if to shield you from the others. “It isn’t nice to snatch away other people’s toys,” Sans chuckled, sweat running down his brow, “Too bad you won’t be able to learn from this.”

The world went to black, and all their was was you, Sans, and the three others. “S-sans?” you looked around nervously. He only moved closer to you and shot up his right arm. You watched in horror as the three monsters were volted into… a ceiling? Looking around again, it was like you were in a small cube, white lines defining the edges. Sans sent the guys into a wall, then to the other, back to the ceiling, and it was then that you noticed something truly frightening. 

You could actually see their health in little bars above their head. Was it magic? You rubbed your eyes but it was still there. As soon as you realized this, Sans materialized a bone pit on the floor and with a dark chuckle, said, “ **Bone** -voyage…”

Everything happened in slow motion. The looks of horror and complete fright of the snake and the angler fish, the look of resignation and acceptance of the gorilla, and the moment Sans let go of them. It was as if you could feel the absence of magic as the three started to plumet towards the spiked bones on the floor. With their screams and wails of “Asgore no!” and “I don’t want to die!” and nothing, got your feet to work. 

“NO!” 

Sans had caught them midair. You saw his confusion but held on firmly. Without thinking, you had grabbed Sans’s arm and were holding onto his sweater sleeve pathetically. Staring him straight in the sockets, you pleaded, “Please… don’t hurt them. You don’t have to hurt them.”

Sans winced at your words. 

The snake monster roared, “Don’t you dare!” You looked up at him in surprise. “Don’t you _dare_ pity me! Who the fuck are you to look down on me!? If you don’t kill me now I-”

“Dude, shut the fuck up!” the angler fish grabbed him the collar, “We don’t have to die like this! Over some stupid human! We’re going to be able to get out of this!”

“I get what he means though,” the gorilla voiced, looking you in the eye, “If we don’t die in this fight, everyone will know we were beaten. You might not see them right now, but everyone is watching. Waiting to see who the top monster is of this little escapade. Letting us go… will be as good as killing us. Only slower.”

“No that’s-”

“He’s right,” Sans murmured. You looked up at him shocked. No. No! “If I let them go, this crowd will only eat them alive. You think I’m killing them out of rage, but if anything… it’s true mercy.” Sans looked back to the monsters, refusing to look at you.

You couldn’t let this happen.

Your feet moved on their own, but you knew your intentions. Stepping in front of Sans, you opened your arms and stood your ground. This wasn’t how things had to be. “If you want to kill them,” you growled, “You’re going to have to go through me.” 

Sans closed his eyes. “That’s a lot of tough talk, seeing that I can still just drop them.” 

“And what if I stopped their fall?”

“Let this be a lesson,” Sans growled, “You can’t Save everyone.” 

He let go. 

Your mind worked a mile a minute, your feet faster than you could process the action. With a running start, you jump over the pit. Sans cursed and you could hear the sound of bones retreating into the ground, your body hitting the dirt hard as the monsters fell on top of you. “Th-that! That was crazy!” the snake roared, getting off of you like you had a disease, “Why did you do that!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” The angler roared, “Why throw it all away for guys that tried to-”

“We’re alive aren’t we? Shouldn’t you guys be thanking her or something?” The gorrilla laughed. Stuggling to get up, the gorilla lent you a hand. You took it with a slight grimace as the word faded back into color, and sound flooded your sense. It made you woozy. Your feet slipped from under you, but you didn’t fall far. Sans caught you from behind, shaking his head. 

 

“You’re just as crazy as the rest of us,” Sans laughed. 

It was met with a punch to the face.

He stumbled backward, cursing. Off balance, you steadied yourself. “‘Let this be a lesson,’ what kind of bull shit was that!?” you roared, “I told you to stop it! Do all monsters really think so low of themselves that they can’t even show mercy towards one another!?” Sans held his face and looked to the ground. 

The gorilla came up from behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Who are you? My name’s Lemme.”

“I’m Dan,” the angler fish came up beside you, smiling more pleasantly than before, “Short for Dangler, but humans always think that’s a weird name, haha.”

With a light shove from Dan, the snake looked at you nervously before crossing his arms and turning away. “I’m Skitz, not like it’ll matter anyway,” he murmured.

“I’m Loox!” came the voice of a small eyeball monster, from the crowd you had not fully registered was there. Around you there was a circle of monsters, all looking at the five of you. “I’ve never seen someone save a monster before! It was exciting!”

“Yeah, hey! My name’s Migosp! It looked like you were flying! Did you used to high-jump?”

“I’m Astigmatism!”

Suddenly there were a lot of monsters introducing themselves to you, the crowd closed in and were extremely interested in your actions, why you did it, what made you care so much for no reason, why you were an idiot. You laughed as all these monsters gathered around you, asking you questions and giving you their opinions. It was nice to see that even if all monsters were self-loathing, even though they were all so sad and defeated, they were still happy when someone was spared. 

Life was still important to them. 

A feeling of sadness hit your chest without warning, and you looked through the crowd to see Sans at the outer edge of it all. His eyes were blacked out, but his expression was… melancholy. “I’ll see you at Metta’s,” he said. It was almost like it was in your ear, as you watched him turn away. You tried to move away from the crowd, but people kept pushing you back into conversation. They wanted to know if you would really have been alright with throwing your life away like that, asking how you knew Sans wouldn’t kill you. 

“Sans wouldn’t hurt me, he and I are friends,” you say aimlessly, looking for him in the crowd as you tried to make your way through. Suddenly, everyone moved away from you. The sudden absence of bodies made you nearly trip over nothing, and you looked back to everyone. They all looked scared of you. “What? What’s wrong all of a sudden?” you turn to them, dusting off Sans’s coat and your jeans.

“She’s friends with Sans.” “Sans isn’t friends with anyone.” “Didn’t he-” “Shh. We’re not supposed to talk about that.” “It was him though.” “If they’re friends with Sans, how strong are they?” “Are they just as-” “No why would they have done what they did if they were?” “Is it a lie?”

Whispers echoed all throughout the crowd. Lemme stepped forward and gulped, reaching towards you like you were a wild animal. “What’s going on?” you ask him, stepping forward a bit too fast. Lemme quickly took a step back. “Why are all of you guys afraid of Sans? I know he has a temper.. And he can get a bit out of hand… but you don’t have to be afraid of him. He’s-”

“You don’t know Sans very well,” Dan murmured to you, looking around as if to make sure Sans wasn’t around to hear, “He’s one of the top dogs of the underground.”

“No one says anything to Papyrus, because it would sully his self-image,” Loox shivered, “Sans made it clear if anyone discouraged Papyrus, they’d be... dealt with.” 

“I watched when he-”

“Shh!”

“What?” you looked over to two whinsums who were holding each other in fear at just the question. “What did Sans do?”

Lemme looked around and came close to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “If I were you, and I’m glad I’m not, I would get away from Sans and his pose as soon as you can.”

“What?” you looked up at the concerned and scared gorilla, his face contorted as if it were painful hearing you ask again. “Why is everyone so afraid of Sans…?”

“Where we come from, in the Underground, mossst monsters didn’t know him as Sans,” Skitz came into view, “He wass never one to be very ssssociable and it wass apparent that only a select few could be among him.”

You pulled Sans’s coat close around you. A selected few? What did that mean? Skitz continuted, “Back at home… he would only show kindness and happiness when he would play at the local pub called Grillby’s.”

“Oh, I’ve been to Grillby’s,” you said with a gulp, “But-”

“Don’t interrupt!” Skiz seethed, walking closer to you and Lemme. His fists were balled and there was nothing but angry and frustrated sadness on his face. He didn’t even look at you as he went on. “Like I said, that was the only place he would ever show kindness or happiness. At Metta’s he would sing about anger and violence, and we all expected that from him. We knew he had no feelings of regret or sadness for the things he had done to so many…” the snake’s voice trailed off as he looked up at you finally. “Back in the Underground. We used to call Sans…”

“The reaper.” “Death.” “Leviathan.” “Leader of the Fallen.”  
“Devour of children.” “Shaperate of Sin.” 

The air of all the whispers around you send a chill down your spine. “Are you afraid, yet?” Skitz spat, “You should be. Hanging around him and his means you’re powerful, but if you slip up. If you make one bad move, you’re toast.”

A solemn agreement went through all of them, and you looked back to the brothel. Sans could scare all of these people? “But…,” you started, “But if that were true, if he didn’t regret anything, why would he let me live? Would that have been a ‘bad move’ trying to save you guys?” You turned back to Lemme and Skitz, who looked at each other unsure. “And what about Papyrus? He obviously cares about him if he would go through the trouble of making you guys not tell how strong he is… if he even is that strong,” you continue, holding a hand up as Skitz tried to interrupt this time, “And just the other day, Sans saw me drunk and not completely myself. He didn’t abuse me, he didn’t take advantage of me. When we first met, yeah Sans was rough around the edges, just like you guys, but also just like you guys he’s a real person. We went to the carnival together and he won stupid stuffed animals for me. He likes puns and is a total anime dork. He’s a genius scientist and is close friends with… with Frisk! Your current Ambassador, right?”

“Tsh,” Dan crossed his arms, “Frisk is leaving us because we’re too hard to deal with. They’re going to appoint another Ambassador, I heard.”

“I’m going to be the new Ambassador,” you stood tall, “and I’m telling you that no matter how mean or scare Sans may seem to you guys, he really isn’t that bad of a guy. Just like you guys, he can get lost in the ever present expectations you guys have for each other.”

Skitz looked at Dan. Lemme nodded and the crowd murmured. They didn’t understand what you meant. “Here, I’ll show you! Let’s all go to Metta’s and I’ll show you he’s not all bad. I know he’ll sing something to show you guys who he really is, but you have to be able to accept it and not make fun or hold it against him. Like you wouldn’t want others to do to you,” you urged. 

Lemme shrugged, “I don’t see why not. It might be nice, not being afraid all the time.”

“I like hearing Sans sing,” Astigmatism let out. Everyone looked at them, which they could only shrug and shrink into themselves.

“Then it’s settled. Maybe I can talk him into being vulnerable in front of you guys. I’m sure he doesn’t like all of you being afraid of him,” you start to head towards the brothel, trying not to pay attention to the doubt of the crowd around you. 

 

 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Switch POV

When Sans entered Mettaton’s Emporium, it was mostly empty. The few people that had been in the place left as soon as he got there. It was routine. If there was a crowd, they’d all stay, if there was a few, they all left. It was a norm Sans was used to. 

No one liked him. 

And for good reason. He was good at his job(s) and he knew just what to say to make people stay away. He was always… the best. With a sad grin on his face, he walked up to the bar to see none other than Burgerpants himself, rubbing away at glasses. “I would say I’m happy you’re giving me a reason to close early,” he said, “but I know Mettaton wouldn’t even think of it.” Sans looked at the stage. “Want to spill your guts out like everyone else, be my guest,” burg nodded towards the stage.

“I aint got guts to spill,” Sans sat at the bar and ordered a drink. He thought about how everyone crowded around you, how everyone accepted your bold move so openly. It was like your kindness radiated off you. It made him feel invisible. As hard as he tried, Sans didn’t know how to be kind. He didn’t even know how to show mercy. Burgerpants gave him seven shots. “Hey, look at you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were startin’ to like me or something,” Sans chuckled, downing the first shot like it was nothing.

“Didn’t you just leave Y/n in the village by herself?” he replied flatly, making Sans nearly choke. He crushed the glass in his hand. 

“What’s it to you, anyway?” Sans growled, downing the second shot, “It’s not like you to pick sides to anything.” Another shot.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, there might be an actual reason you were put in charge of watching her,” Burgerpants leaned back on the bar and stared up at the ceiling, “A girl like her will be eaten alive left alone with all us monsters. The ever present circle of kill or be killed is just a fact of life.”

Sans huffed and took his fourth shot. “Shows what you know, she’s out there making friends with everyone,” he growled quickly taking the next two shots at once, “Like she’s some modern day Mary Fucking Poppins or something!” Sans took his last shot and slammed it on the table. “She just loves making me look bad! That’s all it is! All she ever does is make me feel like an idiot!”

“Maybe you are an idiot, ever thing of that? Idiot..”

The two of them were silent for a long time before Sans let out a long sigh. “We have the same agreement as before, right? I let it out and you **don’t tell a single fucking soul** about it,” Sans growled, looking at the empty bar with apprehension. 

Burgerpants shrugged. “Like I said, I can’t close the bar. If people come in, that’s your problem. What do I have to gain from telling everyone that you’re a snivelling cry baby?”

“Tsh! No one wants to come to this dump anyway,” Sans growled, swivelling off his chair. He got on stage and looked in a secret compartment behind the speakers. An acoustic guitar lay untouched. He remember when he stashed this here during his first visit. This guitar was a deep blue color and the glass made it glitter like the stars he had always wanted to see. Sans was always disappointed that the city lights from the town surrounding the mountain blocked out the stars, so this guitar was the next best thing. He stood on stage and strummed the chords in a familiar tune. With a heavy sigh, he tried to get over his nerves. You might come in soon, so he didn’t want it to be too mushy… but he felt mushy. _She’s probably going to take her sweet time with all those other monsters_ , he thought bitterly as his strumming became more confident. Sans started off softly, to himself...

_The flowers of the new_  
_and laughter of the past_  
_They’re beautiful like you…_  
_Beauty unsurpassed_

_Gone with a whisper,_  
_you fall asleep like death_  
_Breaking through the earth,_  
_your smile shines again_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Switch POV

When you opened the bar door, you heard the sound of a guitar strumming. It seemed light and fun, but… sad? “Shh,” you turn to everyone behind you, “I think he’s singing by himself. Listen.” And everyone did, hearing the chords as Sans’s fingers fluttered over the strings. They all entered the bar with you, but before someone could clap, you grabbed their hands and held up your finger. If Sans heard you guys in here, he would stop playing. You just knew it. Everyone found seats in the bar, and were taken aback as Sans started to sing.

He moved with his words, his head rising and falling, shaking from side to side. He looked at his guitar as if he were speaking to it, trying to convey his deepest feelings to something. You sat in front of Burg- Robert? Exchanging glances and soft nods as the two of you listened. 

_My empty Gratitude,_  
_another empty thank you_  
_I finally learnt regret_  
_from words I’ve always said_

_Never meant to speak to hurt,_  
_yet it hurt to put in words_  
_Goodbye wherever you are,_  
_Goodbye unbroken heart_

You stared at Sans, completely enraptured by this song of his. What song even was this? The passion that came only pushed you back into your seat, a wave of understand and relatability rolled over you. Sans was really singing about his true feelings and… it made your heart swell.

_In truth I want to feel_  
_the truth I want to see…_  
_I’m trying to embrace your drifting heart and smile!_

It felt like it was only you and Sans in the bar, everyone was listening with such… enthusiasm. There were even a few people that put a hand to their mouth as realization came over them. Your heart felt heavy as you realized, alongside everyone else, that even though Sans was mean, bipolar, angry, and even… forceful, he really was just another person.

_Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes!_  
_I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light will never pass me by!_  
_I wonder what the stars that sparkling in your eyes are hiding from my mind!_  
_Hiding from my open heart and from your open heart!_

_Together, you and I will always be alive, connected close to you I’ll stay!_  
_As long as I can hold your hand, again and again, forever, I will find my way_  
_You may never answer back my call, but you smile back at me with grace_  
_And everything remains the same.._  
_This pain I’ll soon awake from_

_What I see will melt all away_  
_With my tears…._

Sans leaned into himself, strumming furiously as he sang into the microphone, letting his pain echo through the bar. You could feel his energy, his sadness and need for… someone, spilling out. Without thinking, you hugged yourself, bringing the fur of his hoody closer to your face as you closed your eyes. The sound of the acoustic guitar rang in your head and you could feel yourself getting out of your seat, standing.

Sans, eyes closed, calmed himself. Strumming his guitar more personally, looking at his hands thoughtfully as he sang. 

_A shape of broken line_  
_Will never be the same_  
_It’ll never find new life_  
_As a body of remains_

_A soul without a form_  
_endlessly it’ll chase_  
_But will my broken heart_  
_Find another place?_

A surge of energy ran through you and gasped at the lyrics. Just what was Sans singing about? You could feel your heart beating heavily in your chest… it hurt. Ached even. This was a side of Sans you had never seen. Was he really hurting all this time? Was this what Sans felt all the time? As the chords picked up, and Sans continued, you felt like you were being swept up in emotion. Such sincerity in his voice… it made you want to cry for him. It made you want to comfort him somehow. It made you want to stop him, but you couldn’t. You wanted to hear the entire song. 

_In truth I want to feel_  
_The truth I’ll never see_  
_I’m trying to erase how far we’ve walked in miles!_

Sans sang more strongly, sternly. Like he was fighting his own emotion, keeping his chords in check this time as he sang what could be considered the chorus, but he couldn’t hold it. As he continued, he became more passionate and emotion flooded out. Monsters had their heads leaned back, truly appreciating his words; others had their heads in their hands holding back their own emotions.

_Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears as I look up at the sky_  
_I keep on looking forward at it, hoping that I’ll find you soon enough in time!_  
_I wonder if the star that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside_  
_Hiding from my endless heart beat, from my endless heartbeat_

_Together, you and I will always be alive, committed, close to you I’ll stay!_  
_As long as I can hold your hand, again and again, then maybe I will find a way_  
_I can never travel back in time, but they smile back at me, those days_  
_And everything remains the same,_  
_This pain I’ll soon awake from_

_What I see will melt all away_  
_With my tears_

It was almost as if you could hear multiple voices singing alongside Sans, his words resonating so heavily. Without much thought, you had started walking towards the stage, not enough that Sans could see you through the overhead lights, but enough to see his feelings in more depth. Sans strummed his chords lovingly, leaning back to sing into his agony. 

_Replaying time again,_  
_Replaying time again_  
_Repeating time again,_  
_Repeating time again_

_Reflected in my heart,_  
_Reflected in my heart_  
_Your never-ending lauuughteeer!_

“Y/n,” he breathed. Your hand shot up to cover your gasp, a single strum from his guitar making something inside you pulse hard. 

_Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears.._

Then Sans made a noise with his mouth that made everyone flinch. You had ever heard it before, it sounded like a laser or something. Sans stood quietly for a few moments. No one made a sound, both from shock and a tinge of fear. You wondered what that noise was and why if made so many monsters shutter in their seats. As you looked back up at Sans, you saw that he was… crying. Small shimmering, red translucent tears were pricking at the edges of his sockets. It made tears prick your own eyes. Only to be put to rest by San’s ferocious return to his guitar. His voice was full of gusto and he was more sure of himself. Like he was attacking his own feelings. As he surged into the music, you could almost see the star-like shimmer of his tears falling away from him, the light hitting them perfectly. Or maybe it was just your appreciation for the overwhelming circumstances.

_Can you feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes!_  
_I keep on looking forward at you hoping that in time your light will pass me by!_  
_Now I know the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light!_  
_Guiding to my open heart and to your open heart!_

_Together you and I will always be alive, connected, close to you I’ll stay_  
_Time will never hold my tears or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain!_  
_All the colors forming back the life I knew when all remained the same!_  
_Somehow in a finite time, this time I’ll find my way out_  
_And I see I’ve barely reached youuuu_

_And your heart…_

You found yourself at the foot of the stage, looking up at Sans’s painful face sadly. “Alright,” he huffed, “Sorry you had to listen to all that junk, Burg. Hit the lights would ya? They’re annoying. Why even have a dark bar when no ones-” Light flooded the bar, and Sans’s face blanked at all the people in the bar. The sound of his guitar dropping was all anyone could hear for a moment. 

“S-Sans please don’t be mad,” you pipped. He snapped his head to you, his arms flying up in surprise, “I didn’t know that this song was going to be so personal! I just wanted everyone to know you weren’t all bad!”

“Y-Y/n?” Sans took a step back, red flooding over his face. He looked around and took a few steps back. “W-what have you done!” he roared. You flinched at the sound of his harshness, but quickly climbed onto the stage. It looked kind of silly, since you had to flatten down to your stomach to get up there, but you recovered and hugged him. This was not reciprocated. “G-g-get off! What the hell is wrong with you! Didn’t I tell you-”

Applause.

Sans stiffened in your grip as more people stood from their chairs and applauded him. You hugged him a bit harder. “Nobody thinks less of you Sans,” you murmur to him, “Everyone hurts. It’s ok.” There was a tremor before Sans gulped hard. 

“Alright. It’s time to go home,” Sans spoke into your neck, one hand wrapping you into a tighter hug. “Say goodbye to everyone.” Nodding you waved and called out goodbye to some of your other new monster friends. In time, the two of you teleported home. The darkness of the house was apparent, and the sudden silence had your ears ringing slightly. Sans hadn’t let go of you, however, so you let yourself hug him tight again. This time, Sans hugged you back just as tightly. His arms wrapped around you, his face nuzzling into your neck. You blushed as you enjoyed it. This kind of hug… was a little exciting. 

Sans pulled away slightly, talking in your ear, “Y/n… are you scared of me?”

Your arms still around him, you shake your head. “As scary as you can be… I’ve never been truly afraid of you, S-”

Sans let his face drift in front of yours, your cheeks brushing slightly. His eyes were lidded, and his expression serious. “Do you hate me?” his voice was an octave lower, sending goosebumps throughout your body as he brought his face just a little closer to yours. You became highly aware of his arms around you, one at the small of your back, the other along your arm. He was really close wasn’t he? Didn’t he hate being this close to you?

“N-no,” you managed, looking away from him, “of course I-”

Before you could finish, Sans traced his boney fingers against the side of your face and softly pushed you to look at him. He looked almost amused at how uncomfortable you seemed, tilting his head slightly as he brought his teeth centimeters from your lips. You gulped. “Do I disgust you?” he hummed to you. There was no time to answer as his teeth brushed against your lips and a flame burned in your chest, sparks dancing over your lips as you pressed into the kiss. You deepened it, letting your hands wrap behind his head to bring him closer. 

Sans grunted against your kiss, pulling away to take a breath, and coming back to kiss you more forcefully. His phalanges tangled in your hair as he pulled your waist against him. You couldn’t help but to nudge his teeth with your lips. Unlike before, Sans was holding back. This kiss wasn’t satisfying enough. 

You wanted more. 

With more confidence than you thought you had, you let your tongue drag over Sans’s teeth. He let out a pained groan as he let a red tongue escape his mouth, letting you pull it into your mouth. As the two of you pressed against each other, the kiss became more heated when Sans balled a fist of your hair and pulled your head to the side. He kissed down your neck and whined in your ear. A shiver ran down your spine. “Y/n,” his words were ragged, you could feel his hands shaking against you. “Do you have any idea… what you’re doing? Push me away.. It’s ok. It’s ok to hate me,” he seductively murmured against your skin. To your surprise, you let out a breathy gasp from the sensation of his voice reverberating against you.

Your response was to pull and press into him that your hips nearly touched. Sans growled and knocked your feet out from underneath you. Instead of falling against the carpet, you were met with sheets. It wasn’t your bed, so it must had been Sans’s… it was soft but firm. You sunk into it under his weight, and you feel him moving your legs around him. You looked up at him over you and felt safe. This felt good. This felt right. His lidded eyes looked up and down your body, soft tremors radiating through him. “C… can I,” Sans whispered to you, on of his hands slid your shirt up slightly. You take a deep breath and nod, letting your arms lift over your head. His eyes flicker to your wrists and grabbed them with one hand, keeping your arms above you. 

He let out a groan. “Oh mercy…,” he whispered breathily, before his shaking hand pulled your shirt over your bra. You looked away, squirming in a bit of embarrassment that he was just staring at you. You looked up at him from the corner of your eye and that seemed to make him blush. He was hesitating above of your cups, and not knowing what to say you rolled your chest up to his hand and let it fall back. Sans didn’t let his hand move away from your breast and slowly moved the structured fabric up. He gasped as your breasts came into view. “Save me,” he raspily moaned as he brought one of your nipples to his teeth. 

You couldn’t help but to moan breathlessly at the sensation, a hungry growl emitting from Sans. As his hand caressed the side of your torso, Sans let his tongue roll over your nipple, each gasp and noise you made making his fingers dig into you more, edging groans and words of worship from him. “I want all of you,” he groaned as a hand moved over your hips, pulling your leg up over him. He pressed his groin against yours, a familiar girth rolling into your jeans. You mule, your hips meeting his as the two of you roll and grind together, your head rolling back as the pleasure hits you. “Sh-shit,” he whined, “Fuck…” 

Sans licked up your neck and let his hand come back up to play with your breast, twisting and teasing your nipple as he lets his sharp teeth drag against your skin. A sharp moan come from you, and Sans breathed a nervous laugh as he fingers your hardening nipples. Sans let go of your wrists. “Keep them up there for me,” he panted, kissing down your body, his hand moving along your skin as he pulled his hips away from you. You whined at the loss of friction, the sensation of Sans’s teeth getting closer and closer to your jeans made you moan shyly. When you looked down, Sans was looking up at you with a completely enamoured grin as he thumbed open your jeans and unzipped them the his teeth. He pushed your leg through one hole before pulling them down the other leg, stopping at your knee. 

 

You fold your arms over your eyes, but Sans’s hand patted your stomach to make you looked at him. “Hey, hey, I want to see your face,” he hummed, “Keep ‘em up.” With another gulp, and the surpression of tremmors, you put your arms back up, keeping them under the pillow. “Oh such a good girl,” he moaned to you, his face centimeters from your panties. His teeth pressed against your core and you could help by yip. A soft chuckle came from Sans as he rubbed kissed against your panties, up and down the folds and to your thighs. He glanced over at you seductively and you couldn’t help but feel your face flush. “I could just eat you,” he rasped, holding your leg over his shoulder, his other hand wrapped around your other leg and holding your pelvis down so you couldn’t thrust against him. You whimpered at how needy you were becoming. And the way he kept staring at you down there…!

Gently, Sans pushed aside your panties and let out his breath. “Oooooh, look at you,” he purred, “it’s so slick…” Sans let his tongue fall out of his mouth, bits of drool dripping from his mouth as he licked his teeth. “I want to taste you s-”

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

Sans’s eye flared as he angrily looked to the direction of his door. You gasped and covered your mouth with both hands. “What! Who is it! Don’t you know what time it is!?” Sans roared, his gentle demeanor completely gone as he snarled in the direction of the door. 

“Sans! Somethings happened at the lab! We need you! Wake up Y/n! We have to go _now_ ,” came Undyne’s voice. 

In an instant you were teleported to your bed. You hit the bed with a soft, “oof.” Quickly, you pulled your clothes back on and rushed to fix your hair. If Undyne came to “wake” you herself she would know that you and Sans…. You shake your head. It wasn’t a bad thing! What you were about to do… it wasn’t bad! With a sigh you fell back onto your bed and placed a hand over your chest. 

Your heart was still beating heavily. 

It was in this moment that you decided that you liked Sans. As… more. He wasn’t just a friend. He wasn’t just _some_ monster. But did that mean he felt the same way? You thought back to the words of his song, but you weren’t quite sure… Maybe you were reading into it too much. Maybe he knew someone else with your same name, maybe… You shook your head. You needed to hear it from Sans. 

Your door flew open and you jumped as Undyne came into the room, wearing her full Royal Guard uniform. “Oh, great! You’re awake,” she rushed, “Come downstairs, we need to get you to the castle immediately!” 

“W-what about Sans?” you stammered as you got up. 

Undyne stopped and looked you up and down. She smirked to herself and shook her head. “Sans is already there. I’m sure he’ll want his hoodie back, soon, so let’s go.” As realization hit you, you looked down and were in horror to find that you were indeed still wearing Sans’s hoodie. As you hurried down the stairs, you wondered what had happened to have Undyne look so… shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeW_oWNs0wo
> 
> The song for this chapter \\(*v* \\)


	23. Shortcomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to grasp the whole situation, only to find yourself in some hot water.

Undyne opened the door to a pinnacle limousine in the shape of a carriage parked in front of your home. You climbed in, clutching a duffle bag full of clothes necessities that had been packed in a rush. The door shut curtly behind you as Undyne waved to the front of the vehicle. You didn’t have time to brace yourself as the limo lifted and began running down the road! Ghibli style. Letting out a squeal, you held onto the soft leather of the seats as a dark chuckle came from the front of the lounge area. Your eyes snapped to see Asgore, his red eyes shrouded from the streetlights, his fangs more prominent in the darkness, and for some reason it sent a chill through you. The interior looked classy goth, with deep auburn leather. The lights were all out, though they were in the shape of stars. 

“I’m glad you are taking these circumstances with ease,” he murmured, his large arms crossed as he lounged in a sharp white and red suit. Taking a deep breath, you yanked your seat belt on and eased into the fou leather.

Clearing your throat, you partially roll your eyes to the other window before looking his way, “Sooooo… what exactly are the circumstances? Undyne said something about a lab?”

Asgore’s smug grin dropped and the air stiffened. You shrunk into yourself at the intensity of his aura. “I was under the impression that Papyrus, or at the very least Sans would have told you by now.” He growled as you shook your head. “Of all the incompetent…,” a sigh, “I suppose they have their reasons. How much do you know about the Magicians?”

The two of you stared blankly at each other, the subtle rocking of the limo creating a slight tension as you thought hard. Shrugging, Asgore balled a fist and it was evident how much effort he was putting into controlling an outburst of some kind. “Do you mean… like party trick magicians? I know where we could find one sure, but-”

“NO!” he roared, catching himself by coughing into his paw. “No, not that kind of magician. There is much that I have to go over with you in a very short amount of time. You have to understand what is going on, now more than ever.”

“Ok,” you gulp,” This sounds really serious. What happened at the lab?”

Asgore shook his head. “It’s not what happened there that’s troubling. It’s who is there, and why.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

Sans slammed open the entrance door, startling Alphys into a storm of papers. “Where is he?!” he growled, crossing the room quickly and throwing all the papers onto the floor. Alphys shivered as she picked them up, annoyed but equally as upset. 

“H-h-he’s in ro-r-room 34,” she stammered. “Frisk is also in critical condition.Th-they-”

Sans didn’t wait for any more pleasantries, running towards room 34. Frisk could wait. His ribs burned as he ran down hallway after hallway, the pitter patter of his sneakers driving him insane. When he finally arrived, Sans jammed his hand onto a scanning pad, the _swurshhhh_ of the lift door made his soul lurch. He wasn’t ready to see this. Marrow soaked bandages wrapped around broken ribs, tied and taped together. A femur had been completely snapped, a cheap brace keeping it in the correct place. His already scarred skull bandaged and reddened. He laid motionless on a specialized carted bed, monitors beeping and an IV of concentrated magic strapped to his sternum. The overwhelming whiteness of the room was contrasted by a single over-head light, casting shadows on the far end of the room.

“P-p-pap..,” Sans choked as he used the door as a brace before he inched his way into the room. The horror of the scene in front of him made his breath quicken. It was as if he had the hiccups, but it was just his inability to take in air. “P-pap?” he whispered as he finally came to the bedside. 

He could feel it bubbling inside him. The rage. That familiar **pain**. As tears pricked his sockets, Sans reached out to touch his brother’s broken ribs, he needed to know if he was still... Agony filled him as Papyrus groaned and choked on the pain. His eye fluttered open to see Sans’s hand still on his chest, though not gripping the rib like before. “Thank the stars,” Sans chuckled desperately, “y-you had me goin’ there for a moment. I thought you had kicked the bucket.” He felt sweat run down the side of his skull, sure that his face was giving away all he felt. His anxiety was starting to inch its control over him the longer his brother stayed silent. 

“Y-you...idiot…,” Papyrus grimaced as he struggled to speak, making Sans’s smile to strain even harder, “no… no one could...ever… hope to kill the Great…. Ah.. and Powerful, Papyrus…” The younger skeleton hissed and shot his hand to his head. “Wh-where is y/n?” he breathily asked, and a wave of regret and disgust washed over Sans. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You gasp, bringing your hand in front of your lips, “Oh my god. What happened to them? Is Papyrus going to be alright? And Frisk… Do you know anything about their conditions?”

“They are dangerously wounded. Papyrus almost became Fallen…,” the king looked to his feet. “Frisk was almost lost.”

You gulp. Who could do this..? And why? “You said that it was… Magicians?”

“The Magicians are an old organization that stems all the way back to the Great War. They are the humans that can wield Magic,” Asgore began, “They were the ones that sealed us away in the mountain so long ago.

This was making your head hurt a bit. “I don’t understand, humans can’t use magic. I’ve read about how our souls are stronger than yours, but we don’t have the same abilities you monsters have.”

After a moment of silence, Asgore closed his eyes. “There was a time where humans and monsters could both use magic. We used to live in peace, and most monsters… including myself, were not always as cruel.”

“Oh, Papyrus told me a little about that,” you leaned in a bit, “He said that monsters were made out of kindness, that you guys didn’t used to be so… edgy.”

Asgore raised a brow and smiled. “I see there is much more that you do not know than there is that you do. There is no time right now, just know that the Magicians are a powerful group and they are indeed able to use magic. Some would go so far to say that their perversion of it over the years has made them godlike.”

You look at your feet and try to fathom what that could mean. _I hope Papyrus is ok. I hope Frisk is ok. Sans… if he got there before me, what he must be feeling right now…_

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

“She’s safe boss, no worries. I, uh, kept her away for a bit so I could get you ready to see her,” Sans lied, going to the closet. _Bandages wouldn’t be in here you idiot,_ Sans whined to himself, trying to keep it together. “We, er.. You wouldn’t want her to see you looking all bloody, looking that. Like you just got hit by a bus.”

He could feel Papyrus staring at the back of his skull as he fumbled and picked out a donated tank top and a long sweat pants. “Th-...thank you, Sans,” Papyrus wheezed. 

It nearly made Sans drop everything. Papyrus never thanked him. For anything.

“H-hey boss, no need to-”

“Stop calling me that,” Papyrus growled, some conviction returning to his voice. Sans tightened his jaw. “It.. it’s just the two of us,” Papyrus sighed, “We’re brothers… aren’t we..? Am I so terrifying… to even you…? Sans?” Another wheeze. “Brother?”

“Hey come on,” Sans laughed nervously, opening his arms in a playful shrug, “Of course I’m not a-scared of you, bo- er.. Bro. I call you boss because… you’re the best. I’d follow you anywhere.”

Papyrus stared at Sans a long time, his expression getting more and more angry before… “Fuck! A genuine compliment,” Papyrus looked away from his brother as a tear rolled down his cheek, “I am trying to be serious damn it!”

Sans struggled to keep his own tears from falling as the severity of his brother’s condition lightened slightly. “Haha, you know me, bro. I’m always... humerous.”

_silence_

“I hate you,” Papyrus growled pain edging its way back into his voice, “I wish you would go rot.”

“Looks like someone’s funny bone is broke,” Sans snickered as he rummaged through a draw for clean bandages.

Papyrus shot up with agitation and genuine frustration. “THAT IS NOT FUNNY! I AM SERIOUSLY INJURED OVER-! Gah!” Papyrus fell back onto the bed, writhing. Sans hurriedly got a cloth and wetted it at the sink.

“Easy bro! Don’t get so worked up,” Sans growled, trying to keep his own temper down. Nervousness and paranoia swept over him as he went to Papyrus’s side. The way his body quivered and twisted made Sans’s stomach turn. “Hold still boss.”

Papyrus took a deep, labored breath, and grimaced as he forced himself to lay flat on his bed while Sans undid his bandages. “J...just like when... we were in the Underground… r-right?” he grimaced. Sans was silent. Back in those days, Sans wouldn’t have been so affected by this. 

This time?

This time was more than enough to remind him exactly what his job was. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Asgore escorted you into the Lab, Undyne going straight to Alphys and placing a hand on the small monster’s shoulder. “How are they?” Asgore boomed, enticing a flinch from both of them. You looked up at the towering goat monster, noticing the slight worry in his eyes. Underneath it all, you were sure he wasn’t as composed as he’d want you to believe.

The lab was in disarray. Books and papers everywhere, empty chinese containers riddling the any counter space available, you wondered just how much time Alphys spent there. “Th-th-they are st-stabilizing. Sans was able to-”

“Sans is here?”

“Y-y-yes sir, he was very worried for-”

“I will go see him,” Asgore took long strides through the room, turning down a corridor and out of sight. You stood there, baffled and a bit anxious. Undyne and Alphys leaned against each other supportively. You couldn’t help but feel… out of place. A huge monitor with multiple screens caught your attention. Asgore walked from screen to screen before finally.. Nothing. You squinted and searched hard, but he was no where. 

Were there no camera’s in Frisk’s room?

“Hey,” you tentatively speak up, looking over to the oblivious lovers, “Where is Papyrus? Or Frisk?” 

Alphys looked up at undyne before adjusted her glasses. As she moved towards you, she placed her hands behind her back. “I d-d-do-don’t know if Papyrus would want to see you in his present condition. He’s pretty b-b-be-beaten up, and you know how nn-n-narcissistic he can be.”

There was a tense moment between the two of you, Undyne visibly trying to bite back something that you couldn’t quite understand. Something felt off, and you stared them down. Hard. “Papyrus is my friend. Narcissistic or not, he would want someone to come see him. I want to-”

“Right now you’re a suspect,” Undyne blurted out, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“U-u-undyne!” Alphys screeched out of astonishment.

“Asgore brought you here so that I… so I could keep an eye on you.”

This made you step back. “Me? Why would I do something to hurt Papyrus or Frisk!? I was with Sans all night, you can even ask him! You found me in my room!”

Undyne held both fists up, as if she were holding onto invisible bars. “Look, I don’t suspect you. I tried to talk Asgore down, but he doesn’t trust humans. Hell, he doesn’t even trust Frisk! He just won’t listen when it comes to stuff like this, you know? After everything that happened in the war, I get it. It’s just... things are supposed to be different now!” Undyne punched the wall beside her, making a large crack in the cement. Alpyhs fretted over the structural integrity, and you saw an opportunity. 

Seeing how much Undyne trusted you filled you with **determination**.

Without a second to lose, you bolted down the hallway. Undyne gasped and called out for you, Alphys scolding her to give chase, but you couldn’t let either of them catch you. Making a quick turn you tried to frantically remember where Asgore had gone on the screen. Left, left, right, left, right, straight! Each hall looked identical to the next, white walls and sleek metallic doors with a black streak through them. You panted as you ran through corridor after corridor, looking for any sign of Papyrus or anyone else. Your boot clicks echoed all around you. It was almost maddening. Soon you noticed that each room had a light by the door. All of them were red; that is, except for one at the very end of the hall to your right. Determination still flowing through you, you picked up the pace. Arriving at the door and panting heavily, it was irritating to find that it had no nob.

“Well haa shit huuh,” you heaved, looking over the metallic door. Getting frustrated, you started to knock heavily. “H-Is anyone in there? I’m looking for someone!” your voice cracked slightly. If you weren’t where you needed to be, Undyne and Alphys could see you on the monitors. They could be there to get you at any moment. Your fist met the metal hard as feelings of dread and uncertainty overwhelmed your system. If you really were a suspect in whatever happened to Papyrus and Frisk… did that mean that Asgore would even come after you if he found out that you ran from Undyne? Thoughts of what Papyrus was like before he trusted you gave you goosebumps. Would they torture you too? 

Panicking you slapped against the door repeatedly. “Please! I need to find him! I need to know he’s ok! Is there anyone there!?” you start to scream, “They think it was me, but I wouldn’t- I couldn’t! He’d be able to tell them it wasn’t me! Pl-!”

Suddenly the door pulled itself into the ceiling and you stumbled into a hard surface. “Oumff!” a large hand found your back and familiar laughter, though airy and strained, filled your ears. You looked up to see a rather smug looking, badly wounded Papyrus. “Have no fear, dear Y/n. I will protect you,” he rasped, letting a skeletal hand pet your head. 

“Oh, Papyrus,” the sight of him took your breath away. You looked over his wounds, noting the crutch he was using to walk, and stepped back quickly. “They… they think _I_ did this to you?” you let your hands hover over all of his bandages. You covered your mouth when it really hit you that Papyrus was close to death. “Papyrus, oh god, look at you. Let’s get you back into bed. At this rate, I’d have to protect _you_!” 

The taller skeleton shook his head and laughed, leaning on you for support as the two of you made your way back to his bed. “Forgive me for not answering sooner. I’m… well,” as Papyrus managed to sit on the bed’s edge, you waved him off.

“Don’t apologize. I was just…,” you looked down to the tiled floor, “I was afraid. Undyne said that… Asgore thinks I might have had something to do with this.”

Papyrus was silent for a moment. “I can understand his concern,” he chuckled, catching your attention, “I did leave your home so late… and when I arrived the queen and Frisk were…”

“Wait, Toriel was hurt?” 

“No,” Papyrus pet your head again. Maybe he was trying to comfort you, or maybe the comfort was for him, “she was taken. We have no idea what’s happened to her.”

You covered your mouth, the gravity of the situation setting in. With a gulp, you place a hand on Papyrus’s good leg. If it weren’t for you having him stay to help you with the letters, he would have been at his post. None of this may have happened if you hadn’t taken advantage of his want to keep you company. If you hadn’t encouraged his reckless behavior...Papyrus hummed and brought his boney teeth to your forehead. You gasped. “P-Papyrus!” You could feel your cheeks prickling as you flushed. 

“None of this is your fault, Y/n,” his good eye looking at you with earnest and sympathy, “I am able to think for myself. I am responsible for my actions, and I was the one that failed the queen. I am alright with this. Please, do not regret any moment we were able to spend together.” Seeing how exhausted he was, you didn’t argue. Instead, you pushed him to lay back on the bed. “Y-Y/n?”

“Rest, Papyrus,” you smiled to him, “I’ll be right here. If anyone tries to hurt me, I’ll be right by my Black Knight.” There was a pause. Papyrus gulped and nodded, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. His entire body relaxed and he fell asleep almost instantly. 

Biting the sides of your cheeks, you tried to hold in your inner turmoil. The familiar sting itched your eyes as you looked over Papyrus’s broken body. A long, light blue tube jutting out of his chest like a baby alien or something. You didn’t even know someone could beat Papyrus so badly. 

**Magicians.**

Whoever they were, they had officially earned the top spot on your shit list. Balling your fists, you hissed as tears fell onto Papyrus’s bones. You tried to keep yourself muffled so you wouldn’t wake up your friend.

That’s when something snapped into place in your mind. 

You didn’t know anything. About Monsters, the war, the time they spent underground; you knew absolutely nothing. Seething through your tears, you lay your head on the bed. Could you even do this? What kind of Ambassador doesn’t know anything about their people? Damn it, Sans had even told you that people were following you and you didn’t take it seriously! You let yourself become some naive, pampered, damsel that just expected everything to work out! The sobs came heavier now, your chest heaving as grip the bed sheets. 

“I swear,” you whisper angrily, “I won’t let this happen to anyone else! Not again! I won’t freeze up like before! I will do everything I can… to beat these… _Magicians_ down.”

Your sense of **Integrity** bubbled in your chest. 

No more running away. 

No more leaving things for other people.

This time, you were going to take matters into your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry I haven't been able to update this! I was finishing my illustrations and I just HAD to get them done! I hope everyone likes this! Please let me know your opinions!


	24. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans lets the cat out of the bad and things get a bit... handsy.

A soft jostling made you hyper aware of your surroundings, ripping you from your half sleep. You stood abruptly, flailing off the hood of Sans’s jacket and turning to meet your assailant. “Sans!” you whispered harshly, “Don’t scare me like that!”

Sans had ripped his hand back and moved away as you shot up from your seat. “Geez! Don’t be so jumpy, girlie,” Sans whispered, agitated, “I came to get you. Asgore and every-”

“No!” you threw your arms down and struggled not to start crying again, “Undyne told me that Asgore doesn’t trust me. They think I did this Sans!” You turned to Papyrus, sitting back in your seat in defeat. There was no way you could face a bunch of people that thought you were capable of hurting or even letting someone else hurt, Papyrus like this. The monitor to your right made quiet, syncopated beats in the space of the silence between you. Sans sighed heavily behind you and pulled up an extra seat. You didn’t realize there was another seat in this room, but things just seemed to appear whenever Sans was around. Looking at your fallen friend made you thankful for Sans’s company, but you were still wary. If you knew Sans at all, he had you in the number one suspect slot. 

Sans leaned his elbows on his kneecaps, gripping his phalanges together. A torn look crossed his face before he closed his eyes. “Do you blame us? You’re the first human since Frisk that we’ve ever thought of trusting… and as soon as we start getting comfortable with you this happens. Call us paranoid.”

The two of you sat silently, awkwardly. You let your eyes drift, landing on something that hadn’t been in the room before. A beautiful vase with three yellow flowers sat on the small table next to you. _Someone must have come here to see Papyrus while I was asleep,_ you thought to yourself. You couldn’t think of who, since everyone already here would have hauled you out of there. _They could have thought I was Sans_ , you rationalized as you noticed you were still wearing his coat.

The small black chairs you sat in were uncomfortable and made your butt ache. You stared blankly at Papyrus, trying to process what Sans meant by that. Six years… six years of being on the surface and the only other human in their whole society was you. You tried to remember any times you saw Frisk on TV or talking with the humans of the surface, but all you could recall were articles and news reports that deduced the terms and understandings of human-monster relations. They kept to themselves and only an elite few ever really mingled. Usually military, which made humans nervous. “Sans,” you whispered, “Were monsters really doing recon all these years?”

You could hear a small internal scream being contained in Sans throat, and when you looked over you saw how strenuous the situation really was to him. Sweat beaded his head, biting his thumb even though it didn’t have a nail. He whispered, “It’s… I can’t really-”

“Then what can you tell me? That you spent all six years picking up girls?” you spat bitterly. To think, you and this guy almost… With an internal sigh, you immediately regretted even making the implication. You could hear the surprise, the slight scooting of Sans’s chair telling you he sat up straighter. Was that what you were to him? Just another girl to pass the time? Or was he trying to seduce you for information about an organization you knew nothing about? Your fists tightened in your lap, knuckles whitening.

“H-hey!” Sans grabbed your shoulder and roughly turned you to him and murmuring close to your face, “Like you’re one to talk! You ran to that neighbor of yours pretty quickly when everything hit the fan!” What was he talking about? It took you a moment to recall your time with Kye. 

“Hah! Maybe you don’t know what friends are because I never slept with Kye!” you hissed under your breath, pushing his hand away. “You were going full penetration! And you licked some chicks _underwear_! Don’t you know how unsanitary that is?!”

Sans’s cheek bones were glowing a deep red as he barked back, “You’re just jealous I haven’t given you that kind of treatment, and for good reason! You’re a snarky little brat who agrees to stay at strange men’s homes! Do you have any idea what that guy thought of you?”

It was your turn to flush. You crossed your arms and turned away from Sans. “You’re the one who’s jealous! The only way I’d spend the night with you is if you were stationed at my house. I only slept over at your house because Papyrus asked me to.” What did it matter what Kye thought of you? You knew you could trust Kye! 

Sans stood and grabbed you by the back of the hoodie. “H-hey!” you voiced as you were pulled out of your seat and dragged out of the room, Papyrus not even stirring in his sleep to help. “Let me go!” you growl echoing through the halls. You wriggled your way out of the hoodie after being strung along at least two corridors down and one over. You turned ready to give Sans another roasting, but he pinned you up against the wall. Frozen, you looked up at his conflicted expression. The eerie silence of the hallways sat heavily against your chest. 

“Of course I’m jealous you dumb bit-,” Sans swallowed his words letting his head fall, “You’re a clueless, crazy, self-serving, know it all!” He snapped his head up inches from yours, rendering you speechless, “Everyone sees how… good you are! When you look at everyone else, it’s like you can’t get enough of everyone around you! It’s like you get off on leaving me out of your life!”

“Leaving you out of my…,” you scoffed and pushed back, your forehead against his skull, “You’re the one who used me as a game! You removed _yourself_ from my life! And then you bring up trying to be civil, but it’s like you use every opportunity to get me into bed!”

Sans growled, grinding his forehead into yours, “You really have no clue, do you! How stupid can you be? You blamed me for Grillby’s! It was written all over your face! Admit it! **You’re afraid of me!** ”

“What’s to be afraid of?” you hollered back, “You’re basically a thoughtless dolt who tries to make up for it by caving into your brother’s requests! If it weren’t for Papyrus, you probably wouldn’t even be _trying_ to be nice to me!”

“ **STOP BRINGING HIM UP!** ” Sans punched the wall so hard it cracked and fractured on impact, making you gasp and lean back on the wall, holding your tongue, “That’s what I’m talking about! Papyrus didn’t make me clean up after you! Papyrus didn’t make me volunteer to chaperone you!”

“You volun-?”

“Papyrus didn’t make me check in on you after the two of you had a fight in front of your house!”

“How did-?”

“Papyrus didn’t tell me to invite the girls over to brighten up your homecoming! Or to rescue you from Grillby’s lecherous tendencies! Do you have any idea how scared I was!?”

“Scared? You never-”

“It wasn’t Papyrus that saved you from those goons! It was ME!”

“I kn-!”

“And while we’re on the subject, I’m the one that decorated that fucking house! Always saying ‘Papyrus knew this’ and ‘Papyrus knew that!’ I’m the one that knows you best!”

“I-I didn’t-”

“You have no idea how much I hold back because of Papyrus! _But you know what!_ ”

“Wh-??”

“ **PAPYRUS DOESN’T CONTROL HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!** ” Sans roared in your face, stunning you into wide eyed shock. After he huffed a few times, anger and frustration replaced by realization. He quickly backed away from you. His face contorted into betrayal and nervousness; he dropped his hoodie, holding his skull in his hands as he yelled at himself. “Look at what you made me do! If he finds out, he’ll kill me! I made a deal with him!”

You shook away the initial shock, surveying the situation. Sans was trembling. Was he starting to hyperventilate? You took a step closer, only to have Sans back up against the opposite wall with so much force he nearly bounced off it as he slid to the ground. “Sans,” you knelt to the ground, reaching out to him tentatively, “Sans what are you talking about? Who-”

“Papyrus,” he choked out, curled into himself, “he begged me not to. He pleaded for me not to… How can I just disregard him like that? He’s my brother for star's sake! I can’t just take-”

“Sans,” you spoke softly as you cupped his mandible in your hands, making him look up at you. It was like you were a bright light, his eyes squinting painfully with frustration and fear and disappointment. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing you’d understand!” he spat, ripping his mandible away. This made you more than a bit worried. You moved to his side, wrapping your arm around his and leaning your head on his shoulder. It must have spooked him. He tensed and whipped his gaze to you, but you spoke before he could, “You’re right I wouldn’t understand. I don’t understand you, Sans. I mean… I could never really understand you, you know? I haven’t lived your life.”

“Tch, you got that right,” he growled.

“But,” you looked over to him, searching his face for… something you guessed, “I accept you for who you are. And it’s because I don’t fully understand you that I’m going to be misinformed unless you tell me about yourself. About who you are and how you really think.”

There was hesitation as Sans searched the floor. Maybe he didn’t know what to say, but you did. Even with all this shit going on, now was a better time than waiting around for another opportunity. “Sans… I like you. Like… like like you. You know?”

Sans slowly turned his gaze to you, astonishment filling his velvet red eyes before his expression turned incredulous. “Like like? What are you, twelve?”

“You!” you shot up, letting his arm go, “I was trying to create a tender moment you idiot!”

“Keep your tender moments to yourself!” Sans spat, “I don’t care if you like like like like me! You-”

“If that were true, why would you go through so much trouble for me?” you roared, “Didn’t you just yell at me because you like me too?” Your chest squeezed, butterflies licking your stomach lining. Sticking your heart out like this made you lose a bit of composure as you stood up, looking down at Sans. He stared up at with a confused grimace. “If you don’t like me, you better tell me right now. Tell me you hate me!” you spat at him, tears in your eyes out of anger, “Tell me that everything you said in the warehouse was true and that this has all been you just messing with me! If you don’t…” you lost your breath. Instead of continuing, you gritted your teeth, staring him down with as menacing a stare as you could muster. 

Sans starred up to you for too long, his gaze clenching your heart in a death grip as you waited for a confirmation. He slowly stood, looking away from you. It was as if he couldn’t stand all the way on his own, leaning against the wall lazily. “I… how can I say that,” he whispered, “I told myself I wouldn’t lie anymore… when you cry like that… for me… I just can’t lie to you.”

Before you could process what he said, Sans moved past you to pick up his hoodie. You whip your head around, your heart fluttering as thoughts of all the possible implications, “Does that mean-”

“Don’t!” Sans growled, making you catch your words, “I won’t deny or confirm it. I’m not trying to give you a reason to hold on or let go. I’m not the kind of guy that lets people into his life.” When he looked up at you, it was cold and unfeeling. “Whether you understand me or not isn’t in my job description,” he said plainly, “Right now, I need to get you to the briefing room. Asgore wants to go over some things with you.” Your heart sank as he pulled his jacket over himself. He began walking down the hall, hands in his pockets. After he had a good lead on you, he looked back and snarled, “Hurry up! We don’t have all day.”

For a few more moments, you stood still. Sans… did like you right? Something was holding him back. Taking a deep breath, you told yourself that if you really wanted to show Sans that you cared you had to accept that he just couldn’t feel for you right now. Swallowing you feelings you jogged after Sans down the hall, staying a few feet behind him in somber silence. Could you accept this? That he liked you but refused to like you? As you walked, you couldn’t help but zone out to the back of his skull. For someone so direct about everything, Sans was really complicated. _Maybe I should just give up on him. After all, I did only just start feeling like this for him_ , you try telling yourself, but that wasn’t true. A part of you knew that you had liked Sans for a long time. When exactly had it started? 

The sound of your sneakers and his boots matched rhythm after a while and you couldn’t help but think you might be fooling yourself in this who escapade of love. Maybe you actually liked Papyrus? You shook your head. The thought of doing what you almost did with Sans was a curious one, but you couldn’t bring yourself to really do it. You just… didn’t feel as compelled as you did when you saw Sans. Without realizing it, your gaze had gone down to your shoes. You looked back up to him, only to find him looking back at you. The two of you made eye contact and electricity went through your body, your face flushing heavily. Sans narrowed his eyes at you before he looked forward again. 

What the hell was that about!? 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

Sans tried to breathe steadily and keep up his poker face, but the feeling of you right behind him was overwhelming. And after all that bullshit you were spewing before??

**Sans I like you… Like _like like_ you**

Closing his eyes, Sans tried to focus on the sound of your sneakers behind him as his magic swirled in his gut. You had said it so casually, just like you said everything to him so casually. Didn’t you have any idea what you were saying!? Sans looked back to you, keeping his pace steady. If he didn’t keep moving he’d take you right here, right now. You were staring at your shoes with the same expression you had when you basically begged him to tell you he hated you. It was so pitifully sad, there was no way he could break you a second time. Sans had his fill of seeing you cry. 

Almost as if you could sense him looking at you, your pretty little eyes fluttered up to catch his gaze. He could almost see the steam roll off your face as you flushed heavily. _No way_ , Sans gulped. He narrowed his eyes so he didn’t see your obvious feelings. Forcing his face forward, Sans shut his eyes again, not able tell if he was over the moon or digging his own grave. It was no question that he wanted you. It wasn’t about whether or not he liked you or if he wanted to be with you… but…

**You just …. Can’t have her**

Sans winced at the memory. Papyrus was in love with you. So thoroughly that there was no way he could make a move. He had just gotten his relationship with Papyrus good again… no matter how much he… felt .. for you, he couldn’t give up his brother. 

Hopefully, you’d come to your senses and fall in love with Papyrus soon. Sans hoped that, if you just realized how much better Papyrus was for you, he could be happy that you were with someone who loved you the way you needed; who could protect you and give you comfort. You deserved someone like Papyrus. Sans winced at his own thoughts.

Afterall, he was just a sleaze. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

It seemed like the two of you were walking for hours. Eventually, you left the lab and found yourselves in a long hallway. You took an elevator and stepped out into a monastery. High pillars and beautiful mosaic glass let moonlight stream into a long hall bathed in a hollow blue. It was beautiful. For a moment, you thought you heard the sound of birds and you looked through the glass to see the reflections of you and Sans. You gasped as you saw yourself bathed in the blue light, and Sans was.... Completely covered in darkness. His skeletal being was grayed and his eyes were a brilliant red. It was like…

You were looking at a demon.

Gulping, you looked back at Sans as he walked in front of you. He looked the same as always. When you looked back to the glass, you gasped. His reflection stared back at you with contempt and a type of twisted eagerness. Shaking your head, you tried to tell yourself that it was all in your head but when you looked back the demon was still there, looking at you through the glass. Something about it made you want to stop, made you want to investigate further. To your surprise, your reflection was looking at you too, but you looked so happy. Even waved to you! There was a moment you thought to ask Sans about the glass, but you couldn’t help be gawk. How could this be happening? What was that light around you? Why was he so… dark? How could the reflections move on their own? You got so lost in your own thoughts that you slammed into Sans, not even noticing that he stopped. He looked back at you, “Tch, pay attention! We’re here.” You rubbed away the pain, San’s vertebrae had cracked into the bridge of your nose wrong. The two of you stood in front of a large door with the emblem of the Monsters embedded on the front. It was awesome. You shook your head and looked back to the glass, only to see your normal reflection. “What is it?” Sans turned to you, annoyed, “Seeing ghosts, hahaha.”

“Not… ghosts,” you murmured, staring at the glass for a few seconds more before turning back to Sans and walking with him to the large door. He seemed curious but didn’t bother to ask about it. As the large door wretched open, you spied a throne surrounded by yellow flowers. Sans walked in and to the side. Something about the room felt ominous and you hesitated before stepping inside. Once you were inside, the doors slammed shut hard enough to send wind flooding past you. Your heart started to race when Sans sighed to himself.

Asgore, Undyne, and what looked like dogs lined up in front of you. Dread started to set in as you eyed everyone in the room. “Wh-what is this…? I thought I was coming to have some… sort of conference,” you gulped. Taking a step back, you pumped into Sans. Before you could ask, he chicken winged your arms and forced you onto the ground. “Wha! What are you doing!? Sans!”

“Silence,” Asgore’s voice shook the room, “I don’t want to hear your words, rosebud.” Sans pushed your face into the ground, but you forced yourself to look up at everyone. Sans wasn’t looking at you, Undyne was indignantly looking away from the scene, Asgore’s gaze was guarded but full of contempt, and the dogs looked… hungry. The ground smelled dank and wet, the tiled floor grimy and rough. Cool, stagnant air hung parted as the large goat monster stepped forward and stared down at you. His suit from before seemingly incapable of getting dirty. He smiled that same amused smile he had given you maybe hours before. “Such a defiant face for someone so pretty,” he rumbled. “I’m going to ask you once. What was your involvement in all of this.”

“I DIDN’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS,” you screamed, wriggling under Sans’s grip. “What makes you think-”

“You aren’t asking the questions here,” Asgore cut you off, kneeling over you. “You seem so earnest, but with you humans, we can never tell. So there’s only one option.”

“W-wait, you can’t be serious!” to your surprise it was Sans, his fingers gripping your wrists a bit tighter. You tilted your head to see him enraged, “Doing that is against everything that we pledged when we came up to the surface! What about all that finding kindness bullshit!” he roared. 

Asgore only waved away his protests, completely dismissing the accusation. Instead, you felt a heavy weight crush you against the floor and all the air from your lungs was pushed from your mouth. The world around you turned black and each monster lost their color. You cried out but it was as if you had no voice. “I’m sorry,” Sans whispered to you, “I can’t let you go. You could attack us on accident, since-”

Asgore stood and a huge paw hovered over you, “Silence, Sans. If she is telling the truth we can explain everything later. If not… she will die.” Your eyes strained to look up as the pressure became unbearable like gravity was crushing you into the vined dirt. Squirming and writhing, the pain came to a head when a bright blue light materialized in front of you. _Please! I didn’t have anything to do with this_ , you thought, silently screaming. _Please believe me!_

“Interesting,” Asgore murmured to himself as he stood in the direct light, “She’s able to feel so entirely that her soul can speak.” The light subsided and inside was a small heart-shaped orb. It was a brilliant sky blue, the light pulsing like a heartbeat. It trembled, evaded Asgore’s hand as he tried to cup it. _N-no! Don’t touch it!_ you pleaded, succumbing to a numbness that filled your entire body, panting soundlessly against the floor. You didn't know what was going to happen, but everything in you screamed to stop them. Asgore directed his gaze to you, raising a brow as he hummed. “Sans. Come here.”

Sans stiffened and he hesitated. Eventually, his hands left you and he walked over to Asgore. You tried to move your body, but it just wouldn’t work. All you were able to do was breathe, but it didn’t even feel like you were breathing. Staring at the two monsters, you saw sweat running down Sans’s forehead. For a moment, you could have sworn he glimpsed your way. “I want you to try to look into her heart. After all, you and Papyrus are closest to her,” Asgore directed, placing a hand on Sans’s shoulder. 

Like the king had burned him, he shrugged off his massive paw and growled, “Asgore this is insane! She was with me the entire night! She doesn’t know anything!”

“He’s right,” Undyne chimed in, stepping forward, “She’s not like other humans! Just look at her soul! She’s not-”

“THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE,” Asgore roared, making everyone step back. “Now… do it.” He grabbed Sans by the collar and thrusted him towards the small heart hovering just in front of you. Sans took a deep breath. Hesitating again, he stared at your… soul? _Don’t do it… Please I don’t want anyone to see…,_ you felt with all your being, a tear rolling down your cheek as you used every bit of will you had to move your head to see him more clearly, but the weight of the world around you was too heavy for you to keep it up. 

Sans looked at you, uncertain, but looked away. “I’m sorry,” he murmured as his hand thrusted itself into the small heart and a fire erupted deep inside your chest. 

Before you passed out, the sound of your blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Another chapter up and I'm kind of excited to finally get started on the climb for this story haha. Upon request, I have officially posted a playlist for the fan fiction on my Tumblr of the same name! Wondering what I was listening to when I wrote a chapter, what a song that was sung sounds like and you don't want to look it up? Have no fear! I have it all put together in one convenient place!
> 
> Oh the HuSansity Tumblr: https://ohthehusansity.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I was wondering since I thought about it before to a very unorganized manner, would you guys be willing to give tips if I made a tip jar? I know it's asking a lot, but if I were able to have some funds coming in from here I would be able to take some time away from freelancing and have more time to write. This would mean a definite regular posting schedule and a wonderful way for you guys to support any further writing I decided to put up on ArchiveofOurOwn! Like I said, this is just an idea that I won't dabble in unless I get some feedback from you guys. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I can't wait to show you guys what the next chapter holds!


	25. A Tell Tale Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~~ATTENTION!!! CRISIS!!! HELP NEEDED!!!~~**
> 
>  
> 
> [ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)
> 
>  
> 
> I am writing this because I was just told that my job won't be able to give me my first check until the 10th, meaning I won't have enough money for the upcoming rent!
> 
> My rent is going to add up to be $462 at the beginning of the month.
> 
> After the third of the month, $30 will be charged with an additional $5 dollars being charged every additional day it is late! 
> 
> This will make my rent $527 when I am given my first check.
> 
> I am only being paid for orientation and the first week of work! That's three hours added to a 45hr week at exactly $9 an hour, coming up to be about $357 after taxes!
> 
> Please! To everyone out there! I really need your help! Anything will help! I need an additional $300, just to be safe, but I can't just pull it from nowhere! I have a credit card, but that only goes up to $200 and I don't want to use that credit for money I don't have, and will not have enough of in the future! Please! This is Level Dragon! Code Red! 
> 
> With this tip jar, you can give me as little as a quarter. Any small amount helps. Please help me be able to stay at my home and being able to write for you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

_I remember being a happy child. Or rather… there were times where I was happy. My mother was a slender woman. I look a lot like her now. Not the same, but I can see her in my face. My father was tall and had a stern look. His face was sharp, his hair was short and peppered with grey. He was a very reserved man. I remember him always staying in his study, telling me that there were things that needed to be figured out and mom would always tell me he was getting really into answering things that didn’t need to be answered. One night, I walked into his study late at night. There were pictures of missing kids pinned to his walls with sticky notes with words I couldn’t make out. When he noticed I was there, I remember how angry he got. Papers were everywhere and there was a lot of yelling. He chased me around the house. When he finally caught me, he held onto my arms firmly and forced me to look him in the eyes. “Don’t you ever go into my office, you never know who’s listening! How many times do I need to tell you to stay out? Never go in there again!”_

_That was the first time I heard about monsters._

_The first time I ever saw a monster was when I was five. I was running around the house, playing hide and seek with mom. She laughed whenever she found me, lifting me high into the air and spinning me around. “I’ve got you small human!” she would pretend to growl, “Now I will eat you and devour your soul!” My stomach would be barraged with kisses and I would laugh and laugh. She would then set me down and begin to count again. That day, I had decided to hide in my father’s office closet. I thought I was so clever. Little did I know there were alarms._

_Father came home furious. I heard him come home, slamming the door and heading straight to his study. “I was alerted, Eliza! There was something in my office!” he called. “No, honey, Y/n and I were playing! She might have-” “Don’t! I know something is in here!” He barged into the room and quickly started searching. I had never seen my father so furious, so determined. It scared me. I held my breath and stayed as still as I could as I watched him turn over the entire room. As he huffed over his destroyed study, his crazed gaze shot to the closet. I shut my eyes tight and huddled back behind some clothes and shoes. He got up and searched in a drawer, pulling out a gun._

_“What are you doing! Why do you have a gun out?!_

_“One of them is here. They must have found a way into the house! I’m going to dust them before they can take anyone else!”_

_“You’re crazy! Y/n is the one in here! Come out sweetie, it’ll be alright!” my mother called, but I was frozen. My father cocked the gun and started moving towards the closet. Mother rushed him, trying to grab the gun. “It’s Y/n! You’re going to scare her with this!”_

_”Shut up! You’re in on it aren’t you! All these years so close to the summit and you refuse to leave! You’re the one that brought it here!” My father over powered my mother and pushed her back to the ground. He pointed the gun at her._

_My mother tried to get up, looking up at her husband with… so much love. “You’re making a mistake love,” she cooed, gently reaching for the gun as my father started to shake from anxiety and what I hoped was uncertainty. “It’s alright. There are no monsters in the house. They’re all under the mountain. There’s nothing to be afr-”_

_**BANG** _

_I squeaked from fear, starting to cry as I hurriedly pushed myself against the wall as hard as I could. Fear surrounded me and I remember the chilling words of my father. “I won’t let you lie to me anymore,” his voice cracking. I must have made more noise than I had intended, his head snapped back to the closet. He quickly ripped it open and I was completely exposed. I threw my little arms up to shield myself from his gun, pointed directly at me. I couldn’t muster the right sentences and they all came out as soft whimpers for my life. My father stared at me a long time before he let out a blood-curdling scream. I looked up at him, crying and trembling, and his screams only became more gripping. He held his head and backed away from the closet, roaring, “LOOK AT WHAT THEY MADE ME DO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!! I CAN’T-” My father threw himself all through the room until he finally stood up tall with his back towards me, looking down at my mother. I sat hyperventilating in the closet, and my father’s last words were… “I’m so sorry…”_

_**BANG** _

 

Undyne looked away from the projection coming from your soul, Sans holding his hand firmly inside of its core. He struggled to keep his concentration as he watched, your unconscious body writhing with every painful memory. “Asgore,” Sans murmured, “There are a lot of memories of ‘monsters’ but this should at least give you an idea that she thinks of humans as mo-”

“Silence,” snarled in his ear, “I want to go deeper. Maybe around the time we were released, say seven to six years ago. Are there any memories of Magicians or monsters?” Sans began to sweat as he let his magic search your soul’s core. _This isn’t what I signed up for_ , he thought to himself, cursing as he pushed deeper into your soul. A gagging sound from your limp body made his stomach turn. 

“Asgore, what exactly are you looking for?” he turned his head slightly, “If we’re only looking, can’t we at least make her body comfortable?” Asgore stood a bit taller, looking down at him. Bastard was probably thinking of the different ways he was going to rip him apart. He came uncomfortably close to Sans, placing a giant paw on his shoulder. 

Sans tried his damnedest to keep from trembling. Taking a chance, he looked up at the king, keeping his gaze hard and unwavering. To his surprise, Asgore looked… conflicted. “Undyne, restrain her body and place her on the flowers. She can use my coat as a pillow,” he rumbled. Undyne was quick to run to your side. Sans was glad that she had taken a shine to you early. It would have been a pain in the ass if she was against you too. _Alright… hold on a little longer, girlie_ , he thought to himself as he focused on your next memory. 

 

_That winter was really cold. The first time I met him, I’ll never forget the look on his face. I was coming out of the Bursar, finishing the paperwork. I was dropping out of all of my classes. College life was just too fast, and too much. I needed to work to pay my bills, and I couldn’t keep up with the curriculum. I felt doomed. As I walked down the steps of that large brick building, I heard his voice. “What’s a pretty girl like you frowning like that for?” He cornered me against the large walls on either side of the stone steps. He was tall, his dark chocolate hair well kept and styled. He had deep green eyes. He wore a red scarf and a thick leather unbuttoned trench coat, a white sweater visible. His eyes were like a wolf, and his physique was… strong but slim._

_“I’m frowning because like every other human being, I have problems,” I answered honestly, giving him a snarky look as I crossed my arms. He seemed taken aback by my answer and laughed, shaking his head. I had thought at the time that he seemed like a punk, someone who would only cause me more trouble. When I tried to leave, he grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me back into the wall. “Hey! What’s your problem?” I yelled, pushing his hand off me._

_He gave me a cheshire grin and leaned in close. “I could give you a good time, turn that frown upside down,” he lulled to me. It warms my chest thinking of it now. I always laugh at how I responded._

**_Smack!_ **

_“Go find your cheap thrills somewhere else!” I scoffed at him, ducking under his arm and walking briskly down the road. I remember him telling me that that was the moment he fell in love with me. He chased me down the road, and I started to run from him._

_“Hey, I just want to talk with you some more! Don’t be like that! Come on, can’t we start over? Shit, why are you so fast!” he called after me, his boots having more traction than mine. I kept running with my worn sneakers. The snow made it difficult, and as I turned to yell at him to leave me alone I slipped. Everything moved in slow motion. As I fell into an intersection, a car drove towards my face. I thought I was going to finally be able to cash in on that insurance I had from work, but just as I was accepting my fate I was ripped back onto the sidewalk and into a wall of muscle. He had been closer than I anticipated and was able to grab my arm before I could fall. The car whizzed by, not even hesitating or stopping. “Are you stupid or something! Watch what you’re doing! You could have died!” he yelled, his angry face flushing as I looked up at him with awe._

_“Thank you.”_

_His name was Victor Yven Volkov. As an aspiring writer, he would often come to me to edit his work and to brainstorm. We became fast friends, and he would show up at my apartment on the daily. After a while, he started sleeping on my couch and spending bits of the mornings and evening with me. I would ask him about his home life, but he would never tell me. He always said, “I want you to see me for me, not for where I came from.” I never really understood what he meant until much later._

_One night, after a long day of work, I came home and the entire apartment was clean. He was setting up a fold out table in my living room. The house was dark and there were two battery powered candles on the table. As I stepped into the house I voiced, “What’s all this?” He hadn’t heard me come in and nervously bumped into the table as he turned around. Victor cleared his throat and stood taller after steading the table, slicking back his well-kept hair. “H-hey! Welcome home. I was, uh,” he looked visibly unraveled, which was unusual for him, “I was wondering if you would honor me with your time?” My heart warmed at the sound of his voice cracking. I remember feeling a bit relieved that all the lights were off and that there wasn’t the buzz of technology all around me as I walked through that small apartment._

_“This all seems so serious,” I airly laughed as he pulled out my seat. I sat and pulled it up to the table as he sat clumsily. The food he had made was beautiful, a stuffed chicken breast breaded with panko, instead of traditional seasoning or bread-crumbs, and spinach rice. Utensils sat perfectly placed at the side of my plate along with a glass of my favorite red wine. This all seemed too good to be true, and I remember trying really hard to keep my face from flushing as I thought about all the effort he must have gone through in order to get this together._

_“This smells so good,” I grinned to him, “Thank you so much for making dinner! On my way back I thought I was going to buy pizza or chinese.” He grinned and chuckled with me, the small paper on top of the candles flapping dutifully. He gestured for me to try it. I can’t remember what it tasted like… but I do remember it made my heart swell. I remember feeling so many ghostly flavors that are just at the tip of my tongue. All I remember now is salt._

_I had hummed graciously, something he had told me was always bothersome. I remember trying to hide my reaction as I complimented his work when he reached across the table and pulled my hand down from my face, holding my wrist tightly while giving me a serious stare. For a moment, I wasn’t sure of myself, but then… he said it._

_”I love you.”_

_A blur of summer time happiness. Smiles and intimate moments. Trouble with making a fire while camping. City pool splash wars. Smearing paint on his face while decorating. Crying about bills, a warm and always welcoming embrace. His mother’s death. Visiting her grave. Seeing him cry for the first time._

_“I cherish you.”_

_Whispers in the night. His hands through my hair. The smell of his cologne. The feeling of his stubble against my neck. His sultry voice. The way his body melted into mine. Being with him._

_Two years went by, monsters emerging from the mountain and a panic shook the city. I never felt threatened. That snowy day… we were embraced on our love seat and the news was on. A perky blonde that was too into fashion and pouty lips spoke like a child. “These monsters are not speaking to the public, but the people are in an uproar about public safety. One woman told the press she is petrified to leave her home knowing that unregistered beings of unknown origin are roaming around the city. [error name], what do you think the people should do in this situation of uncertainty?” The screen cut to a clean cut man with perfect hair and a dapper suit that looked more than uncomfortable. “Thank you [error name]. I’d say that the only sensible thing to do is act as though nothing has happened and go about your day as normally as possible. According to modern lore, it has been over two centuries since the monsters were sealed under the mountain. However, it has only been fifty years since a monster rose from the underground and murdered one of the children of old Mount Ebott Cove.”_

_Victor held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t worry too much about it,” I remember murmuring to him, staring blankly at the screen. “From what I read about monsters, they weren’t unreasonable before the war.”_

_“That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to worry about you,” he hummed, “You’re always getting on people’s bad side because you don’t know how to stay out of things. Just last week you punched a guy at the supermarket for making a comment you didn’t like. They were just chatting, I still don’t understand why-”_

_“She asked him why he couldn’t decide on whether or not he was serious, and he told her that she was a whore that no one else wanted. That she should have been grateful that he was even out in public with her. A guy like that deserved to be punched,” I told him, rather coldly. He only laughed at me. He understood me so completely. He was… perfect._

_Not long after the announcement of monsters arriving to the surface, Victor started to become… paranoid. He started saying awful things: what he would do if a monster came near me, how he wished all of them had died under that mountain, different ways to dust a monster that he had read in articles that preyed on people trying to protect themselves against a foe they knew nothing about. As much as I pleaded for him to let it go, to take things as they came, he refuted me. “It’s better to be prepared. You know I wouldn’t go out looking for trouble, like somebody,” he would wink at me. It wasn’t convincing, but I couldn’t help but tolerate his intolerance. I loved him…_

_One day he told me that he wanted to do something for me. Victor had a way of being romantic that always caught me off guard. It was obvious that he tried really hard and put so much effort into it. I couldn’t help but be happy he went to so much trouble just for me. It was that day… the day he asked me to meet him on campus, where we met, that I lost everything to a monster._

_I dressed warmly, in a large neon pink jacket with white fur around the hood with some galaxy leggings and uggs. My fashion was so bright and open. Snow was lightly falling and clouds blocked the sun thoroughly. I remember being so excited to see what he had planned. When I arrived, Victor was leaning against the walled stairs of the Bursars. His hair was a bit messy and he wore a leather jacket I had bought him for a birthday. His hands were in his pants and when he saw me, my smile was met with a somber look. Something about the way he smirked at me made me feel nervous. He tilted his head towards the back alley between buildings and I followed him, out of sight. “So… you told me that you wanted to do something?” I asked, looking at my feet and up at him as I played with my coat zipper._

_“I think that… we’ve moved too fast.”_

 

Sans winced as your body started screaming. Asgore and everyone else covered their ears as your chilling screams. “What is happening!?” Asgore demanded, his demeanor still menacing even as he cringed in pain. How the hell was he supposed to know? Usually, a body is completely still when the process was happening, but yours fought and reacted to every memory as if…

“I think this might be a painful memory,” Sans yelled over your cries, “She might not be able to process it! Maybe we should skip it and see if-”

“No!” Asgore roared, “We will proceed like normal!”

To Sans’s surprise, Doggo spoke up. “Sir! It doesn’t seem like she has any ties with the Magicians! We can’t just keep sifting through these memories! Look at her HP! She can’t take handle much more of this!” Sans hadn’t even looked. He quickly surveyed your stats and was taken aback.

LV 2  
**HP .5/2**

AT 5 (30) EXP:10  
DF 5 (15) NEXT: 18

Two? You only had two HP? And how did he not see that you had an LV of two? That meant that you had killed someone. One person. Maybe he had overlooked it because of how often other monsters have greater LV, or maybe he had gotten lazy since the fluctuating LV with Frisk. _Who? And How? She says that she would never hurt anyone, but…_ “Asgores right,” he finally yelled over your screams, “She may have low HP, but she has a record of killing if provoked! Even if it was just one person, it’s enough to show she’s capable! We need to keep going! We can’t afford to take any chances.” Trying to ignore your painful shrieks, Sans pushed his hand firmly against the core of your soul and used his magic to hold your soul firmly together. Just… an extra precaution, he told himself. 

 

_When I heard it, I was heart broken. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but he quickly lost his cool and comforted me. “I mean… I’m moving out. Like, you know, so I can get my shit together. I’m tired of you working so hard doing that dumb video job just so I can lounge around the house,” he half laughed, lifting my sullen face._

_It didn’t help. My heart ached and I started to cry. “Why? I don’t mind. I don’t want you to go! You don’t lounge around, you help out around the house. It’s been so long, what brought this on all of a sudden? What’s the real reason, Victor?” I held his wrists as he held my face, tears streaking my cheeks as I tried desperately to stay composed. His face looked strained, like he desperately wanted to tell me something, but couldn’t. He whispered my name as his expression contorted into pain and uncertainty. Then… something in him switched. It was like a switch that I could feel in my soul._

_“You’re pathetic,” he murmured to me. I looked up at him incredulously, but his steely gaze didn’t change. “An idiot. Completely out of your mind. How did you even make it this far in life?” Taking a step back, Victor shook his head and looked away. “How could someone like you… ever love someone like me?”_

_I stared up at him, completely crushed. “Someone like you? I love you because you are you,” I whispered through the buzzing of my mind. I felt how hard he flinched away from me. At the time, I had thought it was out of disgust, but over time I came to realize that he was doing his best to make things easier for me. He always wanted to make things easier for me, but there was nothing he could do for me today._

_**Ker-klick** _

_My world stopped at the sound of that gun. That disgusting gun. My entire body froze as Victor cautiously turned around to look at a tall, thin, crazed homeless man wearing a tattered brown trench coat, his afroed hair drooping and not managed. His left eye lazed downward as his good one looked at the two of us. He had a sadistic smile on his face, and it was obvious he was looking for trouble. Everything in my body ran cold, and I couldn’t find my voice. Victor, being the pseudo hero he always was, gently pushed me to the side of the alleyway. “Just give me the cash, and no one’s gotta get hurt,” he sneered. There was bloodlust in his eyes._

_To my horror, Victor looked at me and then the ground, only to give the stupidest and uncharacteristic response I’ve ever heard him say. “Hey, we don’t have anything for you, just back off,” he growled, reaching into his pocket as if he also had a gun. I wanted to tell him to run. I wanted to run, but I had started hyperventilating. The gun was pointing at us. The man held it so precisely and was pointing it at us. I couldn’t take it. It had me on edge in a way I had never felt before._

_”Wrong answer,” he grinned as he aimed._

** BAM **

_Everything happened in slow motion. The bullet went right through Victor’s neck. I was hysterical. It was almost an out of body experience, the fear on my face and my wide, horrified eyes clear as day to me. I remember moving, my fear driving me forward. The homeless man was shocked, seeming to have completely forgotten that I was there. I punched him in the gut so hard he dropped his gun. It was at my feet and as he knelt before me in pain, my entire being was completely numb with fear. Still hyperventilating, I rushed to pick up the gun and finally let out a scream as I shot the man 13 times. Breathing heavily, the echo of each bullet rang out around the campus. Shaking, I dropped the gun and wobbled over to Victor, who was choking on his own blood. I hastily tried to close the wound, desperately applying pressure._

_“You..nkgare always… trouble,” he choked, bugged eyed and gripping my arm._

_“S-sh-hh,”I hiccupped as tears rained over his shocked face, “You’re going to be ok! I… I’ll get you all bandaged up and we can go home… You can move when you’re all b-better!”_

_He gave me his cheshire grin, his face already pale and his eyes heavy. I knew he was fading fast, but I couldn’t bring myself to pull away from him. Victor weakly put a hand on my face and closed his eyes. “Too nkglate… but, Y/n,” he pulled my forehead against his, “You… weregh… everything nk… to me. I wish… I could have told you-...”_

_Silence_

_I sat there for a few moments, waiting for him to say more. “What?” I laughed desperately through my tears, “Tell me what?” I didn’t even register when his hand fell. I stared at his face, that cheshire grin, and felt my soul break. I remember shaking my head, begging him not to leave me alone. I remember screaming for him at the top of my lungs. I didn’t remove my hand from his neck until the ambulance came. The sirens weren’t even audible over my wails of pain. I cried over his body for hours and no one could take him away from me._

_After a while, I finally hit the numbing stage. A medic knelt beside me. “He’s dead,” he murmured, “You have to let him go.” He didn’t say it maliciously. He was genuine, sincere. His sincerity made me look up from my love and I started to hyperventilate all over again. He hugged me close and I let loose all my emotion in its purest form, no longer out of shock. The M.E. slowly pried my hands away from his shoulders and I was covered with a thermal blanket. I hadn’t realized how much of his blood covered my body, hands and arms. Even after I saw it, I held off on taking a shower, hugging myself in a desperate and hysterical attempt to keep this small bit of him close._

_I was never told who the homeless man was, and I was never charged with his death. The police filed it as a self-defence case and enforced the idea of me not showing up to court about the issue. He was buried a few days after, and I found out that he had run away from home. I met his family at the funeral, but they all stonewalled me. I knew they blamed me for his death. I stood over his casket for a long time, whispering soft words of love and longing. When they finally placed him in the ground, I ended up spending the night at the cemetery, drinking and pouring wine over his grave. The police found me in the morning with slit wrists from bottle’s glass._

_While I was in the stress unit I met an actual Monster for the first time. They were a ghost, and we became fast friends. Their name was-_

 

“SANS!” the doors of the throne room flew open. Papyrus rushed into the room, a crutch not slowing him down one bit. When he found you no longer in his room he made sure to look in the very first place he would know someone would take you. He took one look around the room and his eye flared when he saw you on the ground. What made things worse was Sans holding your soul as streams of your memories ribboned around the room in a beautifully tragic display of fluorescent blue. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I WAS IN ATTENDANCE OF THE ASSAULT AND I ALREADY CONFIRMED Y/N HAD NOTHING TO-”

“We know boss,” Sans murmured, his sockets blackened with deep bags under them. Asgore sat soberly on his throne, the dogs each silently sniffling. To Papyrus’s surprise, Undyne had her arm over her eyes, trying to hide her emotions or to shield herself from whatever happened. Papyrus let his magic dissipate as Sans removed his hand and let you soul hover above his palm. “I don’t think Y/n could hurt any of us even if she really wanted to,” he sighed as he spared her soul and allowed it to retract into her. 

You gasped for air and coughed heavily as if you were choking on the air. Papyrus knelt beside you and helped you sit up, but you wobbled and nearly fell forward. Passed out. “Y/n! Are you alright?” he called, worried. When you didn’t respond, Papyrus picked you up bridal style and even though he struggled to get back up he was able to shift you into one arm. The things you must have gone through, and he was powerless to do anything about it. “What. Did. You. Do,” Papyrus asked bitterly. 

Sans winced and sweat started to roll down his brow. Something that happened whenever Sans knew he was in trouble, or caught in a lie. Before Papyrus could press more, Asgore spoke, “We did a simple soul search. The results were… more than enough to prove her innocence.” Papyrus looked over the room, reading an overall theme of despair amongst the elite guardsmen and company. What ever they saw in you, it was enough.

“Of course she is innocent!” Papyrus spat at Asgore, “I am never wrong!” Before anyone could protest him taking you with him, Papyrus moved swiftly down the Judgement Hall. The audacity, to think that they would have such little faith in his word that they would cause you so much distress. Once the two of you reached the elevator, Papyrus sighed heavily. “I am so sorry...Please forgive them. They just… don’t understand,” he whispered to your unconscious body limp against his rib cage. He looked at your face, your eyes puffy and red from crying. Drool was drying on your chin. Papyrus wiped it away with his thumb and sighed again. He wasn’t able to protect you, he wasn’t able to do anything to stop this. Holding you just a little closer, Papyrus wondered if he would ever be able to actually shield you from Monsters and their treacherous nature. He wouldn’t blame you if you because frightened and ran away. 

The thought made Papyrus very sad. He didn’t want you to hate them, but who could forgive something so cruel and completely uncalled for? Not Papyrus. Just the image of his brother in that room made him sick. To think he would stoop so low as to just be another militia dog for the king. Even he, the noblest and highly esteemed head of the royal guard, knew when to question and to follow. A sense of regret and guilt fell over Papyrus as he thought of the many times he beat Sans into submission. He was not so innocent…

Once the elevator dinged, Papyrus started the short trek back to Hotland. You didn’t move once. For a moment, he thought you had stopped breathing but it was only because your breathing was so shallow. When he finally got back to the Lab, he collapsed as the door opened. “P-p-p-p-Pa-Pa-Papyrus!” Alphys hurried over to the two of you, “Wh-h-w-w-w-what are you d-do-o- doing out of your room??” 

Panting, Papyrus growled irritatedly as Alphys fretted over him. She eventually pulled up two floating beds and rolled the two of you on. While she brought Papyrus back to his room, she had left you outside. “Alphys,” Papyrus began, trying to sound intimidating through his pain, “Put her somewhere safe.” 

He couldn’t tell through her thick glasses whether or not she would adhere to his request, but she nodded either way. As Alphys left the room, Papyrus winced as all of the pain of his legs and ribs settled. The magic that was reconnected to his chest wasn’t numbing everything, but Papyrus knew he could take this small amount of pain in exchange for taking you away from that place. As he fell asleep, he morbid curiosity fell over him and he began to wish he had been there to see some of your memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~~ATTENTION!!! CRISIS!!! HELP NEEDED!!!~~**
> 
>  
> 
> [ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)
> 
>  
> 
> I am writing this because I was just told that my job won't be able to give me my first check until the 10th, meaning I won't have enough money for the upcoming rent!
> 
> My rent is going to add up to be $462 at the beginning of the month.
> 
> After the third of the month, $30 will be charged with an additional $5 dollars being charged every additional day it is late! 
> 
> This will make my rent $527 when I am given my first check.
> 
> I am only being paid for orientation and the first week of work! That's three hours added to a 45hr week at exactly $9 an hour, coming up to be about $357 after taxes!
> 
> Please! To everyone out there! I really need your help! Anything will help! I need an additional $300, just to be safe, but I can't just pull it from nowhere! I have a credit card, but that only goes up to $200 and I don't want to use that credit for money I don't have, and will not have enough of in the future! Please! This is Level Dragon! Code Red! 
> 
> With this tip jar, you can give me as little as a quarter. Any small amount helps. Please help me be able to stay at my home and being able to write for you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)


	26. Hate me Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up.

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

**_Beep_ **

**_Wer-kurshhh_ **

**_Beep_ **

**_Wer-kurshhh_ **

 

The sound of machines around you guided you back into consciousness. A dim lamp was on next to your bed, patches with magic seeping through them all over your body. You felt like shit. You hissed at a pain in your chest. It was like a weight hung on your heart, giving you a gloomy feelings that you couldn’t shake. You slowly looked around the room, your body aching and stiff. It was a lot like Papyrus’s room, the overall set up the same except for one thing. You were cuffed to the railing. Fleeting thoughts of being back at the Crisis Center flooded your mind, but current events managed to find their way back to the surface and you remembered where you were and why. The cuffs were leather, old school psyche ward cuffs. You wore sweatpants and a tank top, which made you blush a little bit as you wondered who might have changed your clothes. The room was dimly lit, and shadows were casted at the foot of your bed. It made you uneasy. With a heavy sigh, you laid your head into a loudly fluffed pillow, staring up at the ceiling. “I wonder what happened,” you whisper to yourself. Almost as if on cue, the door to your room pulled open. Your eyes shifted to your visitor, a numbness running through you. 

Undyne stood in the doorway, holding a large bouquet of flowers and some balloons. “Oh shit you’re awake!” she flushed as she awkwardly moved into the room, placing the flowers on your stand and tying the balloons to the bed railings. Staring at her, fear crept into your gut. You swallowed hard, trying to stay calm. She pulled up a seat next to your bed and sat up straight, fists on her knees as if she was very uncomfortable being here. Her long red hair was pulled up into a monk ponytail, and she wore a crop leather jacket. A thin, black mesh top showed her very muscular body, and she wore running pants with workers boots. Undyne noticed you staring at her and clicked her tongue. “I know you must… think really low of us right now,” she rasped in her pigentoned voice, not looking at you, “I wish I could explain everything and you know… make everything better. There’s no rewind button, you know?”

“You didn’t believe in me,” you murmured, closing your eyes as you felt really sleepy and hollow. 

A hand shook you hard and everything snapped back into focus. You were kind of peeved Undyne was touching you but you didn’t have the energy to push her away. “Hey!” she barked, “Stop losing so much hope! We’ve been trying to bring you back up to full HP for two days now!” Two days? It didn’t feel like you had been sleeping that long. “In order for the magic to work, you have to accept it. Please, let us help. We’re trying to make things better!” Undyne hissed, gripping your arm tight, “Do you really think we’re so bad that you can’t even accept us trying to save you?”

You looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?”

This made Undyne hesitate, a bit shocked, but understanding settling as she sat back down. “Of course you don’t know,” she muttered to herself, “You don’t know anything about us.” Her voice trailed off. There was a long silence, your heart feeling heavy as you agreed. “Ok, let me explain since no one else has,” she growled, gripping the side of your bed, “Look, everyone in the world have these specific stats. There’s HP, EXP, LV, AT and DF.They stand for HoPe, EXecution Points, Level of Violence, ATtack, and DeFence.”

You pull at your shackles and furrow your brow. “That sound like RPG nonsense. How are those even determined? Like, can you build stats? It just all seems unreal,” you sigh, shaking your head. _I just don’t understand._ Your head was already reeling from the drowsiness that settled deep in your chest. What was this feeling anyway? Why wouldn’t it stop?

“Listen!” she roared, shaking your bed out of impatience. You stiffened and looked at her, spooked. “If you don’t know any of this, you’ll never understand why...! Why we did what we did..”

A strained stare between the two of you ended with you leaning back onto your pillow and resigning to the explanation. “You’re right. I’ll try to listen,” you murmur. _I don’t really want to listen_ , you thought to yourself wistfully, but you forced yourself to stay in the moment. Even with this feeling in your chest, even though you didn’t know Undyne that well, you didn’t take her as someone that would lie. So you justified your attentiveness with needless empathy, and closed your eyes as she spoke. 

“These stats are a part of every living thing on the planet. Magic allows us to see and determine the stats of others, giving us the advantage of knowing when an opponent is at their weakest, or if they are stronger than us,” Undyne continued, breathless, “Stats are achieved by certain life decisions that you make as you grow and age. Usually, humans start with 10 HP and when they hit, maim, or even kill something else their EXP increases. If a person is exceptionally cruel, they will have a high LV, leading most to believe that their HP would increase as well. But that is not the case… Your HP is determined by how much you enjoy living, how much you enjoy your actions, how much you cherish your life against others.”

There was a pause, and you let it sink in. “So… if a person really liked hurting things, then they would have high HP, but if they didn’t their Hp would, what? Just stay stagnant?” you ask, getting more invested in the conversation.

“No,” Undyne said flatly, sitting back in her chair and taking a deep breath, “it goes down.”

_Goes down?_

“What do you mean it goes down? How is that even possible? People don’t just-”

“Have you ever heard of someone dying of a broken heart? Or wondered why humans are able to commit suicide?” Undyne murmured, “It’s because they lose HoPe. They lose their HP. When a person has an HP of zero, they die. Simple as that. If they lose HoPe, they have no problem with letting everything go.” The large fish monster put a hand over your shackled one and her face contorted with pain. “When we came to the surface, Asgore promised us that we wouldn’t use Human weakness against them, that everything was going to be a fresh start; that we all had the chances now we just didn’t have in the Underground. Coming to the surface was like… a cloud of sickness lifting,” she ground her teeth and swallowed harshly, “What we did to you… goes against everything that we fucking promised ourselves! I don’t even know how to say I’m sorry that I didn’t stop it, or even where to start with telling you what happened.”

Seeing Undyne in so much pain softened your heart. It was obvious whatever had happened, what put you in this medical bed, was really getting to her and you appreciated her sincerity. “I forgive you Undyne,” you said with a little less reverence than you wanted. Your coarse voice didn’t allow you to give proper inflection. She recoiled away from you. All you could do was turn your head to her, but it didn’t seem to help quell whatever feelings ran through her at the time. Without warning, Undyne stood and stomped out the door, taking one last pained look back before disappearing behind metal. The soft swish of the door didn’t add any dramatics to her exit, and you were left wondering what happened. 

With no one in your room, you slipped back into sleep. Flashes of Victor and of the Crisis Center plague your dreams. Your chest ached and it was hard to breathe at times. Drifting in and out of sleep destroyed any definition of time. “Please wake up,” a voice would cooe to you, “I know it hurts, but please wake up.” It was warm and comforting. A louder than necessary swish of a door pierced your ears. 

“Don’t bother her, swine. You shouldn’t be in here.” Harsh, like gravel against the bottom of a boot. You had a vague notion of who these voices were, but your mind was swimming in every direction. Soon you found yourself back in the blackness of your mind, the sound of beeping in the distance. A dream? You were standing in the darkness, a long white shadow stretching from your feet. Looking around, the sound of beeping only grew softer.

Then you heard… static. Covering your ears, the sound seemed to surround you. After a few minutes, you could almost hear a voice. 

“Interesting,” it gurgled. Was it a man? Symbols flashed in front of your eyes and your head felt like it was about to split. “You’re still not ready,” it hummed in thought, a giant mask floating into view. You tried to scream, but you made no noise. Falling back, the mask only hovered closer to you, one crack running to a sunken eye and another from eye to chin. Its false smile unnerving. “Focus. Pull yourself together,” the mask tilted, a giant hand with a gaping hole in the palm floating over top of you. You gasp and try to get out from under it, but the hand was too large. Looking up, there was a familiar scene showing in the hole, like a hazy film from a time you could barely remember. A ceiling to a hospital room. The lab. The Underground. Papyrus. Sans. “Time to try again. Try to stay stable this time,” it rumbled. Was it… irritated?

The hand slammed down. 

 

 

 

 

You shot up from your bed screaming! The shackles on your wrists restrained you from lifting too high from the bed. A strong pair of hands grabbed your shoulders. “Hey! Hey, HEY! Y/n, calm down,” Sans shushed. Whipping your head around, you saw the skeleton and focused on his face. No cracks. You looked around the room, breathing heavily and only now becoming aware of being drenched in sweat. 

“I-.. it was a dream?” you huffed and laid back into the bed, staring at Sans who stared right back. As your heart rate calmed and the beeping was clearer now than it ever was, you finally blinked and gulped some saliva down your dry mouth. “I don’t want to be here anymore,” you whisper to Sans. Everything smelled like medicine, the walls seemed too close, the beeping slowly drilling into your head as you struggled to come back into reality. His eyes lights shrunk, and his confusion turned to pain. And then anger. 

Looking over his shoulder, Sans paused before turning back and quickly undoing your wrists. “Alright sweetheart, I’ll get you out of here,” he whispered back, “We’re going to have to be really quiet.” As you sat up, Sans put a boney finger to his teeth and looked back to the door once again before scooping you up princess style. 

The smell of molding cheese and sweat bathed over you and you covered your nose, gagging in a struggled murmur, “Gah! You stink!” You tried to push away, but your movement was weak and your body didn’t respond well. What was wrong with you?

“Yeah, yeah,” Sans hissed, a red dust falling on his cheek, “Just deal, alright? Hold on.”

Holding your breath, you held onto Sans as he blipped into nothing. Within seconds you found yourself in a… bar? Sans growled and looked around the abandoned wooden shack of a pub, carrying you to a door that was partially broken. It opened with a loud creak, making you and Sans cringe as he slipped inside. It led into a nooked kitchen, stairs to the immediate right. Taking a quick survey of the kitchen, Sans quickly climbed the stairs and into…

A beautifully furnished and completely well kept bedroom. There was a bed lavishly large with purple silk pillows and blankets, the floor made of white granite. Tiny lights lined the walls, giving the room a warm feeling. Sans sat you on the bed and shrugged off his jacket, making his way to a side door. “Why did you take me here? Why can’t we go back to the house?” you finally voiced.

“Because everyone has kind of gone off their rocker since we did the,” Sans flinched before he finished the sentence. He looked back to you, bags under his eyes as he let out a sigh, “Let me tell you all about it when I get cleaned up for ya, alright sweetheart?” Even though he smiled, you felt anxious. What was with this new nickname of his? As soon as Sans was gone, everything was silent. Even the lights made no noise. You were sure they were powered by magic. The purple color reminded you of the color of Grillby’s fire and you wondered if this was his old bar. Was this his old room? 

The squeegee sound of the shower made you jump. You already had so many questions. 

You pulled the silk blanket around you and curled into yourself. Your head ached a bit, but you were in no way tired. Feeling the silk material between your fingers put you at ease. The whirring of water came to a soft end faster than you had anticipated, being accompanied by the muffled sounds of Sans getting dressed. _Wait_ , you thought to yourself, _if this is Grillby’s old house, why would he have a shower? Isn’t he made of fire?_ As the bathroom door pressed open, the sight of heavy steam billowing into the room made your heart quicken. Sans fazed into view in just his pants, a towel being rubbed furiously over his skull. Heat itched your cheeks as his tired, sharp eyes looked your way; his usual scowl somehow softer than you remembered it. Now that you got a good look at him, Sans was a lot leaner than you figured he was. Did his clothes make him rounder? Looking at his ribe rib cage made you swallow hard. When he caught you staring, his face became uncomfortable but still grimaced. “You doin’ alright, sweetheart? You’re spacin’ out,” he pulled the towel over his shoulders, seeming to be a bit weirded out by your gaze. 

You quickly looked to the floor. Shaking your head, you decided to completely obliterate this awkward situation and jump right into things! Even if your voice was a little shakey. “S-so spill,” you hug your knees and sink into the blankets more. Sans’s eyes went dark, a his cheekbones tinting red as you spoke, “What happened? What’s going on?” His shoulders sagged and he let out a hard breath. Scratching the underside of his mandible, Sans walked over and sat next to you on the bed. He leaned against his knees and pulled some cigarettes from his pocket. _Aw, come on_ , you thought, _I don’t want to smell that._ As Sans was about to light the cig in between his teeth, he stiffened up a bit. Did he flash you a look? After another sigh, this one more tired and resigned, Sans pulled the butt from his teeth and shook his head. 

“Where do I begin,” he murmured, “Everything I tell you will be completely out of context and… you wouldn’t even understand.” His deep voice seemed defeated and sad. You looked to the floor again and thought about it. 

Lamely placing a hand on Sans’s forearm, you asked the big question. “What happened in the War? What happened in the Underground that made everyone the way they are?”

Sans looked up to you and wrapped his hand over yours, causing your heart to flutter into a tizzy. He held your hand firmly to his arm as he spoke. “I don’t want you to know.” His tone was so honest, so sincere. As he looked at you, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelming empathy and you weren’t even sure what for. Just the pain and obvious confliction of his demeanor expressed that it wasn’t that he thought you shouldn’t know, but that he genuinely didn’t want you to. “I…,” Sans grimaced and looked away from you, hesitating on his words, “I want you to see me for me, not for where I came from.”

Something in your chest lurched and your hand instinctively recoiled. Sans held your hand hard against his arm, his expression growing more and more pained and uncertain. “Y/n I don’t want you to know about me because… I’ve done some pretty bad stuff. Stuff that’s part of everything. That’s part of the context. There are things about the war that… just shouldn’t have happened. If I tell you any of it, you won’t look at us the same. You won’t see the same monsters you’re so over joyed to help, ya know? I don’t want you to see us as...monsters.” He stared at you for a moment before letting go of your hand. 

Something terrified you about the way he worded everything. “Then… can you at least tell me what happened in that room? I don’t remember anything after you…,” gulping hard, you found your hand over your heart. A feeling of dread and sadness washing over your being as you tried to place why. 

There was a static that went through the room as Sans shook violently. You whipped your gaze over to his form, seeing him holding his left eye as red electricity flickered and buzzed out from between his fingers. His brow was scrunched into pure despair and anger and almost as soon as you could really see him, he turned away from you. “What we did was called a Soul Search,” Sans growled, gripping his knee tightly, “It’s a… twisted technique we learned to do while fighting the Magicians back in the War. I wasn’t there, but it was basic training in the guard. Searching someone’s Soul, like dipping into their consciousness and replaying every thought and emotion someone had at any given moment. In the Underground we used it as a means of interrogation, torture, and even… submission. What I did to you,” Sans cut off with a whisper. Abruptly standing, Sans crosses the room and lights his cigarette. He kept his back to you. “I know about… things I’m sure you never wanted me to know about. Stuff you would never have a reason to tell me. The things I know about you now… make me look at you differently. That’s how I know context is so powerful. I can’t even tell you I’ll just forget about it, because I just can’t forget it. I’m sure you can’t either…” 

Everything was confusing, and you felt your head feel heavy. “What… what do you know?” you asked hazily. As Sans turned around, your mind played a cruel trick of your eyes. His frame, that lonely look in his eyes, the way he held the cigarette between his fingers, and the broken air about him. Your soul ached for-

“I know about Victor,” Sans rumbled his reply. It was like a mosquito flew in your ear and the buzzing only got louder. All the blood washed from your face and you could feel yourself start to hyperventilate. Covering your mouth, you brought the silk blankets closer as if to shield you from the name alone. He continued, “I’m not talking about some movie being played out for me either. I had your soul in my hand, I was connected to the core of your being. I…,” Sans gulped hard and looked to the floor, “I felt everything. How much you loved him, how happy you were and how far into the rabbit hole you were thrusted into when…”

“You had no right,” you whimpered, tears welling as you forced the memory of his face from your mind. 

“I know,” he whispered back, turning away from you and taking a long drag from his cigarette. Sans put his hands on either side of his head, “The worst part is I can’t even say I’m sorry. I mean, it even sounds cheap in my head! Like who the fuck just says ‘sorry’ after some shit like that? No matter how sorry I am, it doesn’t even matter because fuck how I feel about it! I can’t even justify to myself why!” A large group of bones erupted from the floor of the room, creating a barrier between the two of you. You gasp and scoot back and away from the edge of the bed. Red magic seeped through the cracks of the floorboards, and the sight of Sans across the room sent real fear through you. His left eye billowed magic, the air in the room thick with energy. Seeing Sans completely enraged was... terrifying. “Here I was, thinkin’ you were just some innocent ball of goodness,” he roared in your direction, his cig falling to the floor as he grabbed at and invisible ball in front of him, “You’re always saying ‘i forgive’ and ‘don’t hurt’ garbage! When I thought of the nicest, sweetest, purest creature I’ve had the displeasure of ruining, _you_ always came to mind!” Sans ran his phalanges over his skull as he choked out, “And now that I know you’re not perfect… that you really could understand us, it makes me feel like complete shit. How could someone like you, someone who’s able to see all their problems in front of them, know there’s nothing you can do about them, and just be alright with being broken… how could someone like that look at me and see anything but an idiot? At any of us?”

The bones seemed to fade out of existence, the wood of the floors phasing back into their normal place. As San’s magic dissipated, the two of you stare at each other for a long moment. Five, ten seconds. A minute. If it were possible, it could have been an eternity. You held yourself and looked away from him. “I don’t look at you and think of an idiot,” you murmur into the sheets, “When I look at you, I see myself. I see myself in...well in a lot of people. You say you saw… felt everything?” Flicking your eyes to his direction, Sans nodded solemnly, “I don’t want anyone to ever feel like that. So alone, so desperate, so completely betrayed, or so completely broken. I don’t want to make anyone feel that way… because I never want to feel that way again.”

There was a long silence before Sans slid down the wall and sat of the floor, his skull against the wood as if he were in pain from just hearing your voice. When his eyelights finally looked back up to you, you tried to soften your scared and mortified face. 

“I want to know about the war. Why are you all the way you are? I feel that, now more than ever, it’s only right that I know.”

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~~~~~** Authors Note **~~~~~**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Everyone! Thank you all for your generous donations! Thanks to you guys, I was able to make my rent on time! I can not express how humbled I am by your generosity. I will do my best to post more regularly, writing 30 minutes a day and when I have some free time. I have recently gotten a full-time job, on top of my illustration job, so I will first make it a goal to post every other week on Sundays. I'm crossing my fingers my schedule permits me to keep this promise.
> 
> A Special thanks:
> 
> \- CosmisArtist  
> \- Haileyice7  
> \- Penquinb0mb  
> \- (Anonymous)  
> \- and Sans! (that's the name they put down but I was still so excited!!)
> 
> It's not too late to tip, as I am making it a regular button on my posts. I will not advertise for tips, as I feel that they are just that. Tips! If I am not posting up to par, I feel that not receiving tips is the punishment of not posting enough/ good content. I will do my best to be worthy of your praise and money!
> 
> Also, there have been a few fans asking for a playlist to be made for the fiction, so that they would not have to look up the songs themselves I'd imagine, and I have made one on my Tumblr page! This page is specifically dedicated to this fic, and I hope to post fan art and other such things in the future. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://ohthehusansity.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters! Things are about to get craaaaaazy!


	27. Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about monsters.

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

Laying back against a pile of pillows Sans had furiously placed behind you, there was an air of awkward tension left in the room after he made his way down stairs. Before he left, Sans had placed two or three fur blankets over you, trying to make you as comfortable as possible. “I’ll be right back. Let me prep ya for this, ya know?” he had growled. You relaxed into your pillows and were dozing slightly when Sans finally clambered back up. In one hand he held a tea cup and in the other was a whiskey glass. 

“Alrigh’, alrigh,” he grumbled. His feet clapped against the granite floor as he wobbled over to the bedside. Sans handed you the tea cup and and sat against the edge. You held the warm cup close, breathing in the steam. It smelled like the ocean. Sans swirled the amber liquor in his glass and watched you closely. It made you feel a bit uneasy. 

“So…”

A heavy sigh left his teeth and Sans slammed his cup on the bedside table. You jumped at the sudden sound and he quickly turned back to you, waving his hands hastily, “Whoa, hey, sorry! Sorry… I didn’ know it was gonna hit so hard. I..,” Sans looked away and shook his head. “Nevermind. Alrigh’... About the war…”

“Long ago Humans and Monsters lived together on the surface… but everything was rocky. The whole… soul thing wasn’t exactly a secret,” Sans let his hands wave through the air.

“Soul thing?” 

The skeleton closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. “Right… right, you don’t know anything,” he rumbled. It kind of stung, the way he said it, but you let the feeling pass. You scooted closer to him and listened carefully. “Look, humans and monsters both have these… how do I explain this,” long white fingers raked over his skull as he struggled to find words, “It’s the cumulation of your entire being. A pile of magic that holds everything that makes you you on a metaphysical level. If something happens to your soul, it happens to your body. You get th’ picture?” Sans swiveled his head to peek at you.

Was he drunk? You looked back to his glass on the end table and found it empty. When did.. You left the subject alone. “I think I follow,” you murmur.

A sloppy nod queued Sans’s progression, “Cool, cool. Alright, so what I was sayin’, the ‘soul thing’, I said, is that Human souls are much stronger than Monster souls. The reason for this is that instead of being made of magic, a human is made up of more matter. You guys are all organics and water. All your natural magic is focused in your soul, so it’s harder for you to use it freely and express yourselves through magic easily. It’s like… it’s like..” Sans crossed his arms and leaned back onto your legs. Without knowing where he was going with the conversation, you stare at him awkwardly. 

Of course what came next made you blush.

“It’s like when a human guy gets limp dick from drinking too much, you know?”

You pull your legs out from under Sans, face flushed and backing into your pile of pillows, “Sans!”

“What!? I was makin’ a similie or metaphor or whatever! Ah, forget it,” he huffed, sitting back up and grinding his teeth lightly. “ANYWAY, _monsters_ don’t have that problem. We’re completely made of magic with a very low content of matter, and our souls are very weak. Because our magic is busy keeping us together, our souls are fickle and aren’t very stable.”

 

“Now when a human dies, their soul can sustain itself for a long while until it shatters and their magic is dispersed into nothing, but when a monster is dusted their soul is almost immediately destroyed. Except for Boss monsters like Asgore and Toriel.”

The feeling of the fur around your body humbled you. “They… wear their age well,” you murmur to yourself. Looking to your hands. “Are there.. No other boss monsters?”

Sans flinched. “There used to be.” He turned to you and rested a hand over the fur above your foot. “The problem with all of it is that Monsters.. have the ability to absorb Human souls.” This caught your attention. You stared at the drunken monster, his gaze avoiding yours and his body relaxed. How could he be relaxed saying something like that? “There, right there,” he scooted closer, whipping his gaze to you and pointing directly in your eyes, “That surprised, that fear. That’s what started the war. There was an incident, a monster and a human decided to come together. Like, they soul bonded or whatever, which was totally taboo in the aristocratic and up-tight age of old, ya know? Humans got scared. Monsters were worried. Someone killed that human, and then War broke out.”

Gasp. “Killed!? They killed someone for bonding with somebody? Which side? Why?” your hands clasped over your heart. Your sense of integrity overwhelmed you. Sans chuckled at your fretting.

“Look, it’s over and done with. No one knows who killed her, but we were sure it was the Magicians working their own agenda. Humans became hysterical. When word got out that the human was killed, everyone assumed it was her partner monster trying to absorb what was left of her soul. War broke out quickly. We fought for what seemed like eons. As hard as we fought, humans and their… _determination_ , forced us to retreat into the mountain. Asgore and had to drag Toriel away from fallen humans, I heard. Apparently, the two of them were a very sweet and loving couple before they lost everything.” Sans picked up his glass and sipped some sharp smelling whiskey. Wasn’t that empty just a second ago? He sighed and downed the contents without a single hiccup. You gulped at how heavily he was trying to intoxicate himself. “But things didn’t end there. Not for us…”

There was a pause and it was deafening. In an attempt to comfort to him, you placed a hand on one of a his shoulder blades. Your hand seemed too heavy for him, his posture sinking to hunch over his knees again. Sans sipped more on his now filled glass. Seeing him like this… made your chest hurt. His voice dropped an octave and he continued. 

“At first, we had just retreated into the mountain. We were still negotiating with humans and everything was going smoothly, from what I’ve been told. Then… the monster who lost his mate went on a rampage,” Sans put his head in one hand, “He divided us monsters, those who thought humans should suffer for what they had done and those who were understanding of the human’s fear. It became a mad house. Asgore agreed humans should suffer, Toriel thought humans could be forgiven.”

“Apparently, without Toriel knowing, Asgore made a decision with the monster who had screwed the pooch on our freedom. Together they made several new ‘techniques’ to get information from humans and to subdue them from harming monsters. Asgore justified it as collateral coverage for the people. Humans were too strong, and if there was an effective way that we could fight back, or even to just show them that they were wrong, we had to use it or we could all have been wiped out.”

“Do you guys know the name of the guy that rampaged? What exactly did he do?” you murmured to him.

Sans looked to you, narrowing his gaze. “Why would you want to know that? It was some dead guy who no one cares about anyways,” he lulled. The sharpness he used to say “some dead guy” made you beg to differ, and you let your shoulders sag. Sans must have taken notice, “His name was…was Wing Dings. He was just a regular monster, you know? He became such a radical after everything went down, not that anyone really blamed him. It wasn’t long before he delved into dark sciences, experimentations, and ultimately blurring the lines between what was ethical and what wasn’t by taking unsuspecting humans in the night and just… dissecting them. A lot of monsters believe he’s a large part of the reason we all became so hateful. He would convince Asgore to send out teams to get… subjects. Humans he would extract souls from and do all he could and wanted to experiment on.”

Your hands slowly moved over your mouth and your head ached a bit. “Wing Dings…,” you whispered. Just saying the name made you feel sick, but it somehow felt… familiar.

Sans wrapped his hand gently around your wrist, pulling one hand away from your neck. When did you start gripping your neck? You looked up at Sans. “Keep going. I want to know more,” you could barely make audible. Shaking his head, your companion could only sigh heavily. He seemed to be doing a lot of that during this story. As he went to take another swig from his cup, you softly put your hand over the top of the glass. How swiftly his glare at you softened when you took the glass from his shaky hands. Humming, you placed his whiskey on the bedside table and gave him the cup of tea he had poured for you. Maybe he appreciated the sentiment, but Sans stared into the murky golden tea for a moment before continuing. 

“After a few months of people going missing, and a few important figure heads being found dead at the base of the mountain, the Magicians had all they needed to move forward with their ultimate plan. There was talk, sure, that the humans had a trump card, but none of us monsters really took them seriously. I guess it was just because, over time, monsters became disconnected with the surface. Without warning, while all the monsters slept in their crudely made homes in the small sections we had hollowed out in the mountain, Seven of the Human’s most powerful Magicians erected a magic barrier, making it impossible for monsters to pass through. We were effectively trapped, and there was nothing we could do about it.”

“Wait,” you interjected, “I thought you said that humans couldn’t express their magic like monsters. How can the Magicians make a ‘magic’ barrier?” Sans laughed sadistically. It startled you. “What? What?? You did say that humans couldn’t express magic like monsters could!”

Sans shook his head, chuckling darkly. Was he tearing up at this? “Geez, sweetheart. I said it was hard, I didn’t say you guys couldn’t use magic. I mean, stars how the fuck do you think you guys adapt so quickly? Magic runs through you guys just like us monsters, it just takes more concentration and control.” Sans wiped away his incredulous tears of amusement and sneered. A smile of melancholy replacing his usual angst. “The humans that had that kind of control are the single most dangerous beings on the face of the planet. Like Gods rogue with power.”

You study Sans for a moment. “Why did it take seven? If we’re so powerful, why so many?”

This must have been a question Sans was trying to avoid, his face darkening, turning back away from you and seething through his fingers spread over his teeth. “So that we could never break it. Not from the inside, at least. Even if all monsters did everything they could to raise their ATtack to their max, they would never have the ability to break it from the inside… Seven human souls were far stronger than all the monsters combined could ever hope to be.”

Another long pause. Without thinking about it, you scooted closer to Sans and wrapped your arms around his; laying your head just before his vertebrae. A slight prickling came across your cheeks as you felt Sans relax under your touch. Doing this felt...natural. Nuzzling into Sans back, you felt him look back at you. His voice reverberated softly against his bones. “We were losing hope… Monsters decided to go even deeper into the mountain. We dug through snow, swamp area, magma. We felt the cage around us, same way I feel you against my back. It was like each of us were wearing invisible chains, and we couldn’t take them off. Asgore and Wing Ding cut contact for a while after that. Asgore felt betrayed by the outcome, Wing Ding furious that Asgore wouldn’t listen to his theories on how to break the barrier.”

“Everyone just… wanted to forget. It was maybe… a century and a half after that, Toriel announced that she was pregnant. A thrum of hope surged through the whole Underground. Monsters were happy for the happy couple, and our hell was diminished by the good fortune of somebody else. I hear it was a very uplifting time for everyone. They named the kid Asriel and he was a beacon of kindness. More monsters started to remember how to be kind to one another, after simple conversation with the kid. He was like a medicine that everyone desperately needed during a plague of polluted angst and self-pity. There was nothing anyone had wanted more than for Asriel to grow up and have a good life,” Sans leaned his head back onto yours. “And then, after seven years of happiness and blissful hope… a human fell into the Underground.”

You shot up. “A human? I thought the barrier-”

“Only kept Monsters in,” Sans quickly finished for you. “Believe me, everyone was a buzz about it too. To top if all off, it was Azriel who helped this human get patched up. People think it was because the human that fell was so close in age with him, and the only other kid in the Underground at that time. His naive compassion compelled him to help. Asriel brought them to the throne room, and begged for everyone to give the kid aid. Asgore hesitated, but Toriel was quick to invite the human child into the society.”

“That sounds...insensitive. Couldn’t they have just helped them get home?” you quired. 

Sans, not expecting you to have asked such a question you were sure, squinted at you for a second. “Yeah, right?” he huffed, “Like, we were _only_ almost _wiped out_ by humans, why keep one, ya know? But Toriel wouldn’t hear of it, and after the kid was Underground for awhile everyone came to know them as Chara, Prince Asriel's adopted sibling.”

“Brother or sister?”

 

“Eeeeh, we monsters don’t really keep track of all that with humans. Plus, it’s not like we were gonna ask them, ya know? They didn’t need to choose, so we didn’t make them, and just referred to them as… them. They weren’t offended that we couldn’t tell or that we really didn’t care, and those that didn’t really like Chara weren’t being out right rude either. So it worked out on our end,” Sans scratched the side of his cheekbones, lowering his voice slightly at that last bit. “Anyway, Chara and Asriel became absolutely inseparable. After a while, people were more comfortable with Chara being around, and Hope started to rise again. People were finally starting to feel… genuine happiness. We had forgotted, for a few short years, that we had chains. It was what we had called… the True Pacifist Period.”

“But… when Chara came of age, I think it was their and Asriel’s tenth birthday, that a change happened in the human. No one saw it coming, Chara was always all smiles and laughed a lot. People just assumed they were… good,” Sans bent back over his knees and took a sip of the now cooled tea. You sat next him, the bed creaking as you moved, trying to give him some comfort. “Wing Dings… confronted Asgore with a report of a couple of monsters going missing in the Underground. Asgore and Toriel explained that the Underground was a treacherous place and it wasn’t completely unthinkable someone had just kind of fallen off the face of the map. That didn’t go over so well with monsters.”

“It didn’t take long for people to start getting nervous of Chara. Especially since Asriel started becoming really reserved and didn’t want to hang out with other monsters. He was only ever by Chara. One evening, Asgore found Chara and Asriel missing from bed. A search party was found and they found them both in a section of the Underground we called Waterfall, washing their hands. Like it was just something to do in the middle of sleeping hours. Wing Dings thought it was suspicious. Asgore thought it was suspicious, too, but he admitted to his then appointed Royal Scientist that he thought of the human as his child. He couldn’t understand why either of them would do things so… horrible.”  
Sans continued, “At the time, Wing Dings was finishing our advanced technology center. It was called the Core. It was Ding’s pet project, and with it he produced a functional source of electricity that could give power all throughout the Underground. The day he finished was a day to rejoice. Everyone was happy, except Chara and Asriel. When asked, they told others that iit would be too bright. Now I bring up the Core because, well… it had cameras on almost every corner. It was also built in a way that every room could be rearranged and changed using a single control pad.”

“Sounds like a maze,” you wonder allowed.

“Good,” Sans growled, “It was designed to make it hard for someone trying to get into it to find the center. It was also a decoy.”

You scrunched your brow, unsure how process. “Decoy?”

“Y-yeah! See, by this time, I was also around. You know? I… studied under Wing Ding and we came up with the idea that if Chara and Asriel were somehow makin’ trouble, the best way to prove it was to catch them in the act. Our lab was in Hotland, so we would spend most of our time there. When Dings finished the Core, he told me to stay in the lab while he did more calibrations there. It was all a setup. I guess he thought… maybe he could catch the kid without hurting them. Even with all his bitterness… he still tried to be compassionate. I didn’t understand it.”

“The way you’re talking about it, it sounds like he knew something was going to happen,” you laughed hollowly, “So what, did he accidentally hurt Chara and divide monsters even more?”

“No,” Sans shook his head and put his hand in his head, “Something worse. I remember… he had stabilized his latest… experiment and told me that if anything happened to him to use his notes to, uh… keep his experiments going. He went into the core that day and… Chara was there. They spoke civilly, but it was weird, ya know? Seeing it go down. Chara was smiling and laughing like usual. I never really took Dings seriously about that kid, but… Chara pushed him into the ozone, a highly corrosive gas that shattered him,” his voice softened. You sat there, thinking.

“Shattering him?”

Sans sat up and coughed into his hand, “Uh, melted more like it.” 

There was a tension in the air that made you think Sans was hiding something from you, but you decided not to push about it. Instead, you nudged for the rest of the story. “So… what did you do?”

“The only thing I could do. I took the video to Asgore. He was in shock and told me to hide it from Toriel,” he seethed, “Then… as if the kid knew we were trying to take precautions, they and poisoned Asgore with a half baked pie.” You rose your eyebrows, surprised by the idea of a child poisoning anyone.

“How do you know?”

“The little shit and Asriel made a video talking about it later. That and about a plan Chara was hatching to escape the heat. Toriel was taking care of Asgore, and scolded the kids. After Asgore got better, he had a home meeting where he explained he wanted Chara and Asriel to spend some time apart in order to teach Chara of the Monster way of life on a more personal level. Toriel, while understanding, didn’t enforce it, and their marriage started to fall apart. It was as if Toriel was becoming over protective, like she didn’t want to see all the evidence in front of her. It was kind of sad.”

You hummed and nodded in agreeance, but there was a soft pang in your heart. “She must have had so much faith in humanity. To see a child, of all the people in the world, be so cruel? I doubt I would believe it either,” you sighed. Sans glanced at you sympathetically, almost pitifully, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

“With Dings gone, and Asgore weak from recovering from being poisoned, no one could have seen what would happen next,” Sans’s voice fell into a seething whisper, “The twisted freak made a deal with Asriel… to allow them to take their soul. Chara poisoned themselves, drinking buttercup tea and Fell hard. Asgore barely made it back from that poison, and the kid was too small to fight it. Asriel was by his side when they muttered their last words. Apparently… they wanted to see the flowers in their village. When Asgore and Toriel found out, they were so wracked with grief they didn’t know how to comfort Asriel, let alone themselves.”

“Asriel, the poor kid, couldn’t handle Chara being gone. So he took their soul and went out of the mountain in an attempt to fulfill their last wish, like an idiot. I guess, originally, they had decided to get Asriel to absorb six more souls so that he could become a hypergod and break the barrier, but that’s not what fucking happened. Asriel was too good a kid. He carried Chara’s dead body to the small town.”

A gasp escaped you, your chest heavy. “The monster that supposedly killed a child fifty years ago was Asriel?”

Sans nodded and layed back on the bed, closing his eyes. “He never stood a chance. They had guns and knives. He didn’t even try to fight back. Instead, he only smiled at them as he picked some flowers from the town square. Then he just… walked back. Can you image? All that power, the ability to just wipe everyone out… and he just walked back. Like a fool,” Sans hissed bitterly, “when he got back to the throne room, Asgore and Toriel were fretting about where he went. They watched him turn to dust amongst the golden flowers. The already rocky couple had lost two kids in one night.” 

You swallowed hard. How could one even imagine something like that? Spending so much time loving and nurturing a small being that was just the spitting image of kindness… and to watch them die in front of you. Twice. You shook your head and leaned over Sans, “That must have been so…”

“Tragic?” Sans interrupted, “You could call it that. That day, something changed in the underground. Toriel went off her rocker, blaming Asgore and becoming hysterical. Asgore became aggressive, shoving all of the things that she didn’t want to hear in her face. They became… mean. Bitter. Hateful. Toriel left, and vowed she would be a better mother to the monsters in the Ruins. The only problem was that she didn’t exactly give them a choice. She became a control freak to say the least. Asgore… rife with anger and grief, assembled the Royal guard. They were instructed to kill any human that fell on sight.”

“Any human on sight!?” You sat up straighter, “That’s not fair!”

“Yeah, and neither was our situation,” Sans growled back, sitting up, “Don’t you get it? A single human child could have wiped out every last monster in the underground if they wanted to! That’s how much stronger humans were compared to us!” The two of you shared a hard stare before Sans continued. “That’s not even the worst of it. Asgore became a dictator and we guards men were glorified mercenaries. Anyone that spoke out against the king or for humans was dusted. I was one of the best… they called me the Judge. No one got to the king without going through me first. And no one gets through me…” Sans looked away from you and sat up again. “I… I’ve killed children. I’ve killed monsters. I’ve killed friends…,” Sans looked at his hands, flexing them open and shut. “The underground became a Kill or Be Killed arena. No one messed with you if you were strong. If you were weak, you’d better have kept your mouth shut. Monsters abused their power and others, they used their strengths as an excuse to harm and torture. Some people did it for fun, others did it because they needed to. I did it… because I didn’t care either way.”

Silence. Your eyes traveled over his bones and you couldn’t help but feel a bit… scared. When Sans slowly turned to you, his eyes flicking up to yours, you surprised even yourself by recoiling. You brought the fur closer to you. Sans stared for a minute before letting out a breathy laugh. A sad huff, his eyes knowing all too well what you were feeling. It made you feel… uneasy. “Why… wouldn’t you…,” you couldn’t get the words out. His gaze contorted into pain, his shoulders sagging and he turned away to put his hands in his hands. 

“Don’t ask me that. I can’t even tell myself… I can’t sit here and lie to you about why I did it. I enjoyed it… I enjoyed causing pain, how people looked at Papyrus when he would but the beat on them. I even… kind of enjoyed when Papyrus would beat me. It was the only way I could really tell what he was thinking, you know? Violence, aggression? It became second nature to me. Even when I was a relatively new cr-monster, uh, I was really indifferent about most things. Now? I feel… numb.”

Seconds passed, the eerie silence in the room hung heavily between you. Sans slowly stood up and started walking to the stairs. As he moved away from you, weariness flooded your senses. When did you become so tired? Fighting the sudden drowsiness, you shake your head. “Sans, don’t go. I still have so many questions!” you urged. He stopped at the top of the stairs, hand on the corner of the wall. 

Turning his head back slightly, he dug his fingers into the wall. “Look. I can’t stand you lookin’ at me like that. Get some sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours. I have to make sure we’re secure here.” As if a spell was cast, your eyes became too heavy to keep open. You lean into the fur blankets and pass out.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

Sans stiffly walked down the stairs and sighed when he got into the kitchen. He figured he’d be there. It wasn’t like this was a secret place or something, and with how protective he had been… Sans was surprised he didn’t come up to stop the story. Standing at the base of the stairs, he decided to start the conversation he really didn’t want to have. “I guess you found me, boss,” he murmured. 

Papyrus stood just out of the light, his eyelights starring his brother down. “You told her. You told her after I specifically demanded that she never know. Why… why didn’t you tell her everything?” Papyrus’s voice was hushed and reserved. His sharp gaze fell to the floor, “Are you really able to tell my thoughts only when I’m beating you?” 

This made Sans catch his breath. He had listened to everything? Everything? Sans shook his head and moved to the fridge of the nook kitchen. There was defeat in his voice when he finally found it, “It’s not like that, boss. I can tell what you’re thinkin’ just fine.”

“Ugh, you’re drunk. I can smell it on you,” Papyrus shielded his nose cavity with a scrunched up face, “Why can’t you ever be serious?”

Sans slammed the fridge. Fuck this interrogation. “You know what, Pap,” he growled, whiskey glass in hand as he pointed at his taller brother, “Just because I don’t go out and kiss ass all day doesn’t mean I’m not serious! I’m tired of all this bullshit, ya know? You’re always telling me who I am and what I do. I’m never gonna be good enough for you, you hear me! I’m never going to be anything other than an insane, bloodthirsty, cruel, idiotic, lazy sleaze ball who’s the stain on your reputation! **d o n ‘ t l o o k a t m e l i k e t h a t !** ”

He shattered his glass on the floor, the look of hurt and pity on Papyrus’s face swirled with the world around Sans. He took a few steps forward and leaned against the counter next to him. Without thinking, Sans felt his magic gathering in his eye, the pain of that old bastard of a scientist running through him like electricity. He looked hatefully at his brother’s mixed emotions and growled. “I don’t care what you, Asgore, or anyone else says. She asked me to take her away from there and I’m not going to sit around and let Asgore-”

Papyrus rushed forward, catching Sans off guard. Before he could really rationalize what was going on, Sans sent bones forward. “G-get away!” he panted desperately, flailing his hand forward and falling back on his ass. Bones cut through Papyrus’s scarf and narrowly missed his shoulder. There was a few seconds of shock before Sans realized that Papyrus was kneeling in front of him...in a loose hug. He didn’t even realize how bad he was shaking until his brother slowly brought him closer. What was going on? Was he going to choke him? Crush his spine? Sans wasn’t ready.

“I’m sorry Sans,” Papyrus murmured, “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this way. I believe that it was very…. Heroic of you to take Y/n, when you did. I came to make sure both of you were safe. I was… scared. I’m sorry that you’ve been shouldering this all on your own, brother.” No… not this… Sans gripped his brother’s leather armor, and buried his head into the familiar material. Tears, real ones, emotional ones, were accompanied by soft wails of pain as Sans let go of his pride and gave into his brother’s kindness.

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://ohthehusansity.tumblr.com/


	28. Wrap up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small clarifications

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

 

The sound of snoring brought you back into the waking world. Your body felt stiff, and your eyes were heavy. It felt like you were a bit hung over, but from what you weren’t sure. As you tried to move you find that you are stuck. The faint smell of cigarettes and whiskey surrounded you. It was comforting, but you really needed to stretch. With a slight wiggle out from under whatever you were stuck on, you were spooked by two pairs of arms pulling you in different directions. Quickly, you open your eyes and sit up.

To your right, Sans was curled up against you, his head buried into the side of your stomach with one hand wrapped around your waist. To your left, was Papyrus?? He had an arm around your shoulder, pushing your head into his ribcage. Unsure of how your taller friend got into the room, you move a hand and gently smack Sans’s forehead. “H-hey,” you whisper, “Wake up!”

Sans winced and groaned. He quickly shiften his head into your side, his fingers digging into your skin. You cringe, but try nudging him again. “Sans!” you whisper furiously. 

“It’s useless, he never wakes up this early in the morning,” a groggy, irritated voice murmured to you. You froze as Papyrus rubbed the bridge of his nose between his long phalanges. His grumpy face seemed more tired this morning as his lidded eyes met yours. “Sorry for the… unusual circumstances,” he grumbled, blushing a bit, “When I found you and Sans gone from the lab… I became scared. So I looked in the first place I thought that Sans would go. He used to come here a lot, you know.” 

He grimaced and looked at your position, seeming at a loss for words. After a few seconds, he pushed himself out of bed. “Ah!” he breathed, “I… well, I can explain. I promise there was nothing of ill intentions! I was just..” Papyrus coughed into his hand as he stood a bit taller, trying to poise himself. With a loud gulp, he continued with bated breath, “I was hoping it would be alright if I was able to protect you alongside my brother. After all, I am a master of espionage and stealth!” You stared at him for a long while, trying to process why he was telling you that. Eventually, it dawned on you that he was explaining why he was in bed with you. 

“O-oh, I understand,” you blushed before looking back at Sans, “I’ve run into this kind of situation before. I get it.”

Papyrus stiffened, giving you a hard look before he nodded. “I shall go downstairs and make some breakfast! We will have to move quickly to get you to safety. I have already chosen our next, most perfect and location! Nyehehehe!” And with that, the taller skeleton swiveled on his heels and marched down the stairs like a general. You giggled to yourself at how… cartoony your friend seemed. Was he always like that? Sitting up a bit taller, fixing your hair when you notice Sans nuzzling your thigh. 

Seeing his sleeping face made your heart beat heavily. His words from last night echoed in your mind. **I’ve killed children.** A cold sweat pricks your brow as your hand hovers over his skull. It falls gently to his forehead. Children he had said. Where had you heard something like that before? Monsters killing children… You never thought… Maybe he misspoke? It takes everything you had to grab his arm. **I’ve killed monsters.** A pain ran through your chest, and you swallow hard. Did that mean he killed… people? Just random people? Monsters? Humans? Just… just how lethal was Sans anyway? **I’ve killed friends.** You wince, your hand flinching away from his bones as goosebumps riddled your body. 

Sans really was…. Scary.

You tried to remember who Sans was and everything you knew about his personality. Sans said that he didn’t care either way about what he did, but somehow… you knew that it wasn’t true. Your first encounter with him wasn’t very… pleasant. Come to think of it… your first impressions with most of the monsters you’ve met weren’t all that great. Thinking about how he’s been hot and cold to you, what he said in the lab, and how he sang in the bar, Sans obviously had regrets. So why, then, were you trembling at the thought of him waking up? It was at this point you understood what Sans meant when he said you would look at him differently. Deep down you knew that the Sans from before and the Sans with you in bed now were one and the same. He was still...capable and willing to be who he was. Is. You took a brief moment to glanced to Sans’s sleeping face.

He looked like he was in pain. 

You wondered what he could be dreaming about, finally gaining the courage to lift his arm and pull your legs out of his reach. Slowly you inched your way to the edge. Just as you were almost out of bed, a hand shot out and grabbed your arm. You shiver, goosebumps of fear and genuine surprise riddle your body and you slowly look back to see Sans. He was still asleep. 

 

“Kid don’t do it,” he murmured to himself, his grip and voice dissipating quickly as he spoke. As his limp hand fell from your wrist, you couldn’t help but give an empathetic look before getting out of bed and making your way downstairs

Dishes clattered, quickly being followed by hushed hisses of frustration, and the potent smell of cinnamon filled the air. When you landed in the nook kitchen, Papyrus glanced over to you and grinned before he continued mixing something in a bowl. “I see you were able to elude my brother. You’re quite the escape artist,” he hummed to you. 

Like a church bell ringing in your soul, you looked at Papyrus and actually heard his words. He often would refer to capturing humans, you thought he meant ironically, those months you had gotten to know him. Such a small phrasing, such a minute difference in understanding, made you hold yourself as you thought about the first time you actually met with Papyrus. 

He had tried to kill you. 

The second time was not too different, he had tortured you with such ease. And now everyone else… is looking for you. Did that mean that they wanted to..? You shook your head and made your way to sit at the island table, just two yards from the broke doorway that led to the bar. Your voice cracked as you tried to stay composed, asking, “Is it true?”

Papyrus, who had started pouring mix into a pan, turned his bowl upright briskly and stood a bit taller. The sizzling from the heat of the pan cooking the cakes hastily filled the somber silence. As he grabbed a spatula, Papyrus let his head fall and he continued to work on breakfast. “You can ask us questions after breakfast,” he wrasped. With that, the two of you sat in the sound of mix being poured into the searing pan and cooking until there was a large stack of cakes on a single plate. Papyrus divided them up, his stack impossibly large, what you assumed to be Sans’s was only a few cakes shorter, and your plate only had three. 

Honestly, you didn’t think you could eat even that much. 

Papyrus placed the plates considerately, the two monsters sitting on the opposite side of the table from you. He placed a cup of orange juice and water in front of you while pouring a glass of whiskey for himself. There was a hiss of Alkaseltzer hitting water when Sans appeared to your right. A small gasp escaped your throat, the two skeletons wincing in unison. Each of you froze for a second. The sound of the Alka-Seltzer stagnated before Sans moved cautiously to the table. Papyrus waited for Sans to touch a chair before moving himself. They each were careful, aware, and heavily making an effort to not move too quickly, almost as if trying not to frighten a rare animal. Only when you eventually looked to your plate that you heard quick shuffling to become more comfortable. 

Nobody moved. 

You had a choice: ask them everything now and demand all the answers that they obviously didn’t want to give, or… eat breakfast. After thinking it over, you had agreed with Papyrus earlier, so you decided not to go back on your word. You picked up a fork and cut into the pancake, pouring some syrup on the side of the plate. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sans asked through slur.

You look up, trying to keep an unphased poker face as you. “What?”

Sans squinted his eyes. “Who puts syrup on the side of their plate?” he asked. You blink for a moment. He was acting like… nothing had ever happened. Why? Why would he be so out of the loop? “Well?” he griped, sipping his water and making a retching face afterward. That’s when Papyrus laughed.

“Look at you, you’re gagging over a simple Alka-Seltzer. You’d never hold up in the field,” he murmured. Was that… a joke? You watched the two for a moment, trying to grasp how they could just pretend that nothing was wrong here.

Was that a smirk you saw? Sans shook his head from side to side lazily, clearly still drunk from the night before. Or… heavily hung over? “Oh, you haven’t eatin’ half the amount of-”

“SANS WE’RE AT THE TABLE!” Papyrus whined loudly, startling you at first, as his face dusted with blush. Before Papyrus noticed your panicked expression, Sans quickly interrupted the silence.

“Aww, don’t make a Meowtain out of a molehill,” he winked mischievously to his brother.

You laughed. The sound caught Sans’s attention, and you both made eye contact. Your smile stilled. Papyrus covered his ears swiftly, “OH MY GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WILL BRINGS SUCH FILTH TO THE TABLE! SHOW SOME DECENCY, YOU UNCULTURED BUFFOON!” Sans sighed and tilted your head.  
“I don’t know Papyrus,” both shot you a look of surprise as you spoke freely, “I think it’s perfectly acceptable to tell tall tails at the table.” 

I was almost exhilarating to see the look of both relief and cringe from both of them. Sans started to belly laugh, leaning over his head to the table as he shook his head from disbelief. Papyrus also shook his head in disbelief, but he was not so thrilled. His fists covered his eyes as he grimaced, “OH NOT YOU TOO! I CAN NOT DEAL WITH THESE WORD GAMES SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!”

“Aw, cheer up Paps,” Sans wheezed, trying to regain control as he delivered, “I think it’s all about … Catitude.” Did you hear a drum and cymbal? You chuckle more as Papyrus dug his fork into his multitude of cakes. 

 

He snarled lowly, “You two are impossible to deal with.” You and Sans grinned and bother shared snickering at Papyrus’s cluelessness. As the three of you ate, you began feeling a sense of normalcy. Your friends became exactly who you had known them to be, but your questions still stewed in the back of your mind. 

After a few minutes more of sharing brief banter, conversation fell and the sound of utensils against ceramic. You took a deep breath and place your fork against the table. “Did… any of them suffer?” you decided to get straight to the point. Sans choked heavily on his pancakes, Papyrus flinched and looked away. Sans coughed and struggled to regain composure, so it was Papyrus who answered. “Y-you must understand,” he began, shrinking into himself as he carefully picked his words, “We wanted to get out of the underground by any means necessary. We were-”

“I ask,” you cut him off, “did any of them suffer?”

“Of course the suffered,” Sans growled. You looked at him, pained by how justified he sounded. Sans drank some of his water before continuing. “The plan was, get seven human souls and break the barrier. Sure, at first we tortured them. We weren’t exactly gracious when a human fell into the underground, but after maybe the third one we started just offin' them. It was easier, we didn’t have to work as hard and there wasn’t much we needed from them information wise. I guess you could say the answer to your question is relative to which kid we killed.”

You felt like you were going to throw up.

You took a deep breath. As hard as you tried, there was just no way you could act like this wasn’t a big deal. So how? How could they? Your fists tightened and relaxed as you struggled to think. “Ha-,” your voice caught in your throat. Papyrus seemed to instinctively reach out to you, but Sans put a hand over his. You looked to both of them, you were sure that your face was pale. Your body trembling involuntarily. After another deep breath, you tried to ask again. “How many… did you guys..?” How could you even finish that question? 

Sans must have known where you were going with it, as he leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette, and lit it as he answered. “I killed maybe four, personally,” he murmured.

“I…,” Papyrus was looking at the table when you snapped your attention to him. His voice taking you off guard. “I killed only one,” he clasped his hands together, “It was the first one to fall in the underground. It was the reason I was promoted to head of the royal guard.” 

“They,” you breathed, unable to look at the two of them as you too looked to the table, “They were the reason you were promoted. You’re not in the underground anymore, you shouldn’t refer to people as it.” Your chest ached as you thought about the families. Your soul ached as you knew that there was nothing you or anyone could do to fix this. This wasn’t something that could just … go away.

Sans breathed out a long cloud of smoke and looked up at the stairs, crossing one leg over the other as he sat back in his seat. One arm draped over the back. “Look, we get it. Alright? Up here, people are people, life matters, and there are ramifications for the things that you do, but that’s not where we came from. That’s not how we lived. Plenty of humans refer to monsters as ‘it,’ so don’t preach to us how we should or shouldn’t be. It’s just how we are.”

“Sans,” Papyrus voiced, concerned. 

“No!” Sans roared, slamming a hand on the table. You jumped, a small squeak escaping you as Sans glared sternly, “We. Are. Not. Humans. We’re monsters! We’re the thing that goes bump in the night, the things lurking in the shadows, the villains of this story! Get it? You can’t change who we are, what we’ve done, or what we’re more than likely to do in the future! So don’t sit here and look at us like that!”

“Like what!?” you piped out, getting more than agitated by Sans’s attitude. “Like I’m looking at murderers? By your own logic, this is exactly how I should be looking at you, so don’t try to pretend you aren’t bothered by all of it! If you really felt like this was at all justifiable, you wouldn’t be acting like such a… a!” You ball your hands and fight yourself with the words. 

Sans leaned in, narrowing his sockets. “Say it.”

“Brother, please, it’s obvious that Y/n is-”

“SAY IT!” Sans spat, making you flinch and grit your teeth. 

“Like a complete piece of shit,” you said coldly. Sans clearly didn’t expect those particular words. The three of you sat in tense silence as you and Sans glared at each other. You push your seat away from the table and head towards the stairs. Sounds of chair legs dragging across the floor let you know both brothers were attempting to follow. Swiveling on your feet at the base of the stairs, you were face to face with a worried Papyrus and a disgruntled Sans. “I need a shower. I feel… like I need some time to think,” you murmured as you turned back. 

“O-of course!” Papyrus voiced, “I will get you some proper clothes in secret! I am sure you will want to be comfortable when you have finished your diligent thinking.” Sans had nothing to say. You walked up the stairs and from the top, you could hear faint arguing between them. It gave you a slight sense of nostalgia. A part of you felt betrayed, another felt ashamed, but you knew that Sans and Papyrus were…. Sans and Papyrus. 

When you opened the bathroom door, you were pleasantly surprised to find the floor to be heated. You methodically get undressed and were relieved to see that the shower was pretty standard. The sound of rushing water drilled into your mind as you began to zone out.

Why were you here? What have you gotten yourself into? Is this worth it? Are you a bad person? What even defined being a bad person? Hurting people was bad, you were sure, but did that mean you could never be a good person again? The warm water eased a migraine that was forming. This was all… really concerning...

 

 

[ Digital Tip Jar ](https://digitaltipjar.com/skurlly?_external=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is my newest chapter! I hope it lives up to expectations, though this chapter is a bit short. I am already working hard on the next three chapters and there are some serious moments coming! More to come soon! Love you guys!


	29. Abra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a familiar someone.

“What the hell was that!?” Papyrus whipped around, hissing harshly. He grabbed Sans suddenly by the collar, taking him off guard and making him gag. After a moment of critical staring, Papyrus widened his eyes and dropped Sans abruptly. “Damn it!” he murmured to himself. Sans rubbed his neck, coughing. As he growled to his brother, he paused. Papyrus looked away from him. “Sorry,” he hummed, holding the wrist of his offending hand close to his chest.

Sans gritted his teeth and looked to the floor. “I… might have pushed her too far,” he wrasped. Papyrus’s eyes shot him daggers, but he didn’t mind. Sans felt awkward, but something about the situation was… nice. He looked up to his brother and shrugged sheepishly. 

Honestly, he had just wanted the conversation to end. The best way to end it was to tell everything as it was, without dispute. At least, that was his plan. He hadn’t really factored in your feelings, how you’d react, or… anything besides how he thought and felt things should have gone, really. Which was a first, since he was usually on top of situations like this. Maybe it was because you weren’t like him. You weren’t broken by everything…

Papyrus sighed and let his stiff shoulders fall. “I will be back shortly. I must find a way to get into the lab with no one being aware. They will more than likely have the place surrounded,” he grumbled. Sans shook his head at how minorly inconvenienced his brother was by the idea.

“Ey, you don’t have to go. I can go if you want,” he started, “I know how to-”

“No!” Papyrus growled, his eye glowing a hue of tangerine. This surprised Sans, leaving him in awe. Papyrus was never able to manifest his magic very well, only bone attacks. Once he decided that it was too hard to build magic, he had dedicated his time and efforts into perfecting his bone attacks, making them more lethal, and using strategy and hand to hand combat to make up for his weakness. To see such an obvious sign of magical control was.... Interesting. “I have been practicing,” Papyrus stood a bit taller and moved to the shadows, “I now know some short-cuts of my own, brother.”

Before he could say anything more, Sans blinked and his brother was gone. This was an interesting turn of events, that’s for sure, and Sans began to sweat a bit. If Papyrus was getting more powerful… where did that leave him? Shaking the thought from his head, Sans walked up stairs. The sound of water clattering against ceramic and flesh caught his ear like music. _Well, if I get to have some more alone time with her, Paps can get as strong as he likes,_ he thought. Sans closed his eyes. It barely felt like he took a step, only for him to find his hand laying against the wood of the bathroom door. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear you sniffling. Were you crying in there?

Sans pressed his ear harder against the door, straining to hear through the annoying water that hid your noises. His confirmation came in a sobbing whisper. “Oh god,” you groaned almost silently, “Why? What do I do?” There was a spitting sound before you quieted to sniffling again, and Sans felt shaken. He couldn’t do anything. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have told you anything. You were definitely going to hate him. 

**I’ve killed four, personally.**

Fuck why did I say that? Sans put his face in his hands and leaned his head against the door. He turned and sat to the side of the entrance, thinking about how breakfast went. Every response he gave, every reaction you had, made him wince. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just be like you? You were so open and honest and casual and… perfect. 

Was that how he felt? 

Sans softly hit his head against the wall, pulling forward and letting it fall back. No no no, get that out of your head. You were Papyrus’s and Sans was not about to mess up this new side his brother was showing. 

**I like, like like you.**

Hot prickling flooded Sans’s bones as he hid in his face in his hands again. Fucking. Like you’d still feel that way about him! Like everything wasn’t ruined the moment he took you to that room! Sans felt his face scrunch up in pain as a soft sob echoed through the tiles of the bathroom. He messed up. He messed up everything. He told himself he wasn’t going to make you cry anymore. It was a lie. All he would ever be able to do is make you cry. Sans sighed and pulled out his cigarettes. He remembered the way you had looked in the shower back at the house.

You were slightly distorted, but he could make out your body. The glass shower was part of the reason he had picked the house out to begin with and man did it pay off. You hadn’t known he was there, your eyes closed. Part of him felt disgusting for peeping on you so shamelessly, but he couldn’t help it. Right as he took a drag from his cigarette, you had sighed his name. He remember just how your voice tickled his sternum in a way that he just couldn’t place. “Why you gotta go and make things so complicated,” you sang, as you massaged conditioner into your hair. He held in the smoke. You had said his name again before ducking under the water, letting it flatten your hair against your scalp. In part, he was pretty nervous. He was also enraptured.

You were beautiful.

Sans had let out the smoke carelessly, but he couldn’t hold his breath. You had stolen it, and he didn’t even breathe. Seeing the way the water ran over your clad body was something he wished he had taped. His memory was too fuzzy. He was too mesmerized to memorise it. You had shook your head and muttered in disgust, “I really need to tell him that smoking is gross.” That was the day he found out you didn’t like the smell of cigarettes. The way you had scrunched your nose wrenched its image into his mind even now. Sans hadn’t known how to feel about it. At first he was enraged that you would have the nerve to try to tell him who to be, even though you never really told him and he was just assuming that you even would tell him to stop. Then he got confused because you never said anything about it, and you never asked him to stop when he smoked in front of you. And after that he was… self-conscious of smoking. He didn’t want to push you away any more.

Sans crushed the pack in his hand. 

No more.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

You got out the shower and sighed, feeling cathartic after having cried for a few minutes. Sometimes, you just need to let it out, and this moment of peace was better than during a crisis. Now that you had your cry, you really needed to think. What did you want to do now? Did you want to stay with Sans and Papyrus? How could you help any monster, knowing what you knew now? There was a heavy weight in your chest.

**Knowing that no one else would give monsters a chance, you were filled with integrity.**

If a person or monster just tried really hard, they could be good. Even if they were really bad, if they wanted to be good, they could become a good person again, no matter how bad they were. To you, it was obvious that the brothers wanted to be good. Papyrus was on board with that at least, and so were Undyne and Sans. The monsters in the village seemed quick to be kind as well, and you were certain that Grillby and Mettaton were kind. After all, they had been good hosts before falling into… bad habits. Not to mention Robert, or Bob, who was a snarky cat full of spunk and generosity. All the monsters you had met were not evil.

They were just misguided and in pain. 

Looking at yourself in the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped around your midsection, it dawned on you that every monster must feel so scared and lonely on a daily basis. They had little kinsmanship and were anything but united. Even if Monsters _wanted_ to invade humanity, they lacked the determination and the resolve to form together. They were afraid of each other and of the humans. Every monster must be thinking to themselves, “why is no other monster like me?” 

Just like the humans they hate. 

Walking over to the large door, you lean against it for strength and slide to the floor. The heat against your bottom was comforting, though just another reminder of how deep in hot water you were. How were you going make monsters understand that things needed to change without… outright telling them they were wrong? No one liked being wrong… and they never listened. Another sigh. Leaning your head against the door, you closed your eyes as you were blanketed by warm, comforting steam. 

Fifteen minutes must have gone by before you were startled by a strong knock at the door. Flinching away from the wood, you heard a muffled Papyrus coming from the other side. “Ms. Y/n! I have returned with your clothes! I was able to sneak them out of the lab!” Your heart swelled. You were still a bit on edge, but the thoughtfulness of Papyrus made it difficult for you to hold it against him. Papyrus was always thoughtful, albeit stubborn and a bit harsh. A smile crept its way onto your face.

“Alright,” you croaked, swallowing hard in order to keep your voice level, “thank you Papyrus.” You cracked open the door, standing just behind it and reached out your arm for the clothes. They were shoved roughly into your hands, and you took them haphazardly, shutting the door gently. You examined the outfit. 

The panties and bra were a simple white, since you were never able to afford the really cute things. Folded neatly over some black, tight, leather pants was a white fleece blouse. It was soft to the touch and a black bow was stitched under a rounded collar. You squeeze yourself into the leather and gently pull the blouse over your head. It fell just above your knees. It made you a bit uncomfortable how tight the pants were, but it was better than nothing. Now that you had clothes on, the steam and heated floors was becoming unbearable.

Opening the door, the cold air made you shiver. Slight whispers hushed as you stepped out. The cold was harsh on your throat and you coughed, hissing as your feet hit the cold granite floor. “W-what should I do about my other clothes,” you hum to no one in particular. A large body hurried passed. Papyrus promptly picked up your messy clothes and, with a small flush, shoved them into an empty backpack marked **filth**. It was brow raising the say the least.

Once the steam settled, you saw that that brothers had managed to get a duffle bag labeled **clothes** and a second backpack that read **food**. The two of them were pulling on the packs, Papyrus pulling the duffle bag over his shoulder when a pair of socks smacked into your face. “Get your shoes on, beautiful. We gotta head out,” Sans rumbled. The two of them scrambled around the bedroom, fixing the bed sheets and wiping down surfaces.

“Have we been found already?” you piped as Papyrus handed you some buckle boots. His face was stern, but tired? He looked exhausted actually. Before you could ask, Sans answered, “They have the Underground swarmed. We’re lucky we got what we did. Sooner or later, they’re gonna come lookin’ here and we gotta be gonezoe.”

You gulped. Quickly, you laced your shoes. Sans snapped a finger gun to the bathroom and the door slammed shut. You yipped, hugging yourself as Papyrus came up from beside you and put a hand on your shoulder. “Where we are going next is top secret. The only person who knew about it was-”

“Sh!” The room went silent and everyone listened. You couldn’t hear anything. “Someone’s downstairs,” Sans whispered, “Damn it!” Sans rushed over to you and wrapped his arms around both you and Papyrus, who was raising his arms in alarm.

“Brother! You can’t carry both of us, you could hurt yourself! You only have one HP,” Papyrus hissed under his breath, catching your attention. Only one? Sans caught your eyes and held your stare. The worry must have been written on your face because he gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue. 

“Shut up,” he growled, “Just hold on!”

His grip tightened and you felt your entire world go to black. You felt the air from your lungs leave slowly, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Why was this taking so long? Didn’t it usually only take a few seconds for Sans to teleport somewhere. You looked around. Sans and Papyrus were no where. Fear prickled through you as hot air huffed the hair if your neck. You attempted to turn around quickly, but it was like you were wading in water. Everything was silent, and there was nothing behind you. The fear didn’t leave.

“How interesting,” the gurgling voice came. It surrounded you and suddenly you felt so small in the vastness that was nothingness. You swished your head around at all angles, your hair and clothes beginning to float upward as you felt yourself sinking. Looking down, your feet were gone. You were disappearing into the darkness and it was getting darker, darker, and darker still… You tried to scream but no sound came out. Struggling, you writher and push to swim out of the darkness, but it just kept dragging you down! No! Why was this happening? What was this? “Quit struggling,” it growled, the masked face materializing in front of your face. Flinching back, you fell into the darkness. Like ink, it spread over your body. 

Kicking and smacking at what felt like nothing, a sharp pain washed over you as a skeletal hand gripped your face. Was that the same hand that smashed you back into reality before? It was normal sized now… but was equally disembodied. You wince as the fingers grip your face harshly. The mask came within inches of you. “You’re stabilized. So how…?” 

Was it… he.. Inspecting you? _Who is this guy?_

“Ah, so your soul can speak. Noteworthy indeed,” his voice became clearer and a… melting body appeared. You felt a hand on your wrist and the slight smirk of the mask turned into a twisted grin. The fear was overwhelming, paranoia and panic setting in as images flashed in your mind. “ _Just as planned. Soon you'll synchronize with the others. This is remarkable,_ ” it whispered in your head, “ _I wonder if I can harvest you as you are..._ ”

“NOO!” you screamed, blood running cold as you ripped your body away from its hands, “STAY AWAY!” It was a major shock to hit the floor, and you suck in air heavily.

“Whoa, hey! Hey!” “Ms. Y/n! What’s wrong?” The two brothers were kneeling in front of you confused and obviously worried, Papyrus keeping his distance for fear of scaring you further and Sans reaching out to you like you were a stray dog. You looked between the two of them, hyperventilating. The three of you had teleported. You remembered that much… Just as you were calming down, you glanced back over to Sans and the face of that cracked mask slid into view. 

“S-stay away!” you screeched, backhanding his hand away roughly. Hugging yourself, you scuttled to the wall of… wherever you were. You surveyed the area. It was a lab! Test tubes lined the walls, a large screen full of blueprints and diagrams of humans and their bodily functions riddled the walls. A large machine with hundreds of tubes coming from the top sat at the front of the room, a chair within shrouded in darkness. It sent a wave of fear through your very **soul**. It looked… familiar. Like a nightmarish Dè ja vue.

Pain ripped through your head and you screamed silently, holding together your skull. It felt like it was going to explode. 

“Y/n,” Sans whispered.

Your eyes met his and clothe hurt and shock in them quieted the world. Papyrus had knelt next to Sans, exchanging a worried glance. “S-sans..? Papyrus..? What’s happening to me?” you whispered, slowly letting your eyes fall back to the floor. 

“I don’t know, doll,” Sans scooted a bit closer to you, “what shook you up so badly?”

You tried to gather your thoughts. Taking a deep breath, you decided to confide in your friends. “It… started after I was knocked out in the throne room,” you laid your head in one hand. Trying to recount the first encounter with the masked man was hard. Even this most recent incident was becoming harder and harder to remember. Almost like… your memories were being ripped away from you just as they had formed. Like trying to remember a dream after fully waking up. “I saw a masked man,” you shook your head roughly, “In a black… void.”

Sans grabbed your arms, taking you off guard as he shook you roughly twice. “What did you say? What did it look like? Out with it!” he snarled, his eyes pinpricks. His usual snarky angst replaced with genuine rage and fear. Then, as if you had burned him, he retracted his hands. 

“Brother, she won’t remember,” Papyrus spoke softly, equally as frantic. If you hadn’t been hyper-aware of the situation, you may not have heard him. 

They knew something. 

 

“What do you know?” Your voice cracked , “Tell me!” You hug yourself, panic setting in the pit of your chest. If they knew something about what you were seeing, that meant it was real. It was all real! You hadn’t been hallucinating. The thought of that masked man being a real person sent shivers down your spine. Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder and sighed heavily. 

Just as he parted his teeth, a panel from the far wall slid open. Together, you all looked back into the darkness of the doorway and the anticipation of who it was sent goosebumps down your arms. “Do not strain yourself, my friend,” came a calm and collected voice, the way it floated in the air reminded you of bells. Papyrus instantly stood up and bowed heavily. You looked to him, confused as Sans let out a sigh of relief. From the shadows a small figure emerged. 

You remembered them instantly, and as their half opened eyes met yours you could see they also remembered you. They didn't smile, but gave a familiar and gentle nod. Why were they here? Wouldn't they jeopardize everything?? Weren't they with everyone else? As they stepped into the room, you could see that their straight, voluminous hair framed their face just right, their skin pale and ivory. They wore a very sharp looking school uniform, it was brown and tailored like a suit. The large, white, frilly bow on the chest confused you because they were wearing pants with the suit jacket. They had no other accessories either, their shoes plain black dress shoes. Even their face was a bit androgynous, their features soft but mature and serious. But the one thing that was just as striking now as it was when you first caught a glimpse of them at grillby’s was their watery amaranth eyes. You got mixed feelings from looking into them. They were the eyes of an ethereal being. An Angel. Or a Demon. 

Frisk crossed their arms and stood a little taller. “I have erected the barrier. No one is getting in. We only have three days until the press conference, so if you have any questions please direct them towards me. I will be your sole confidant for the remainder of this time,” the authority in their voice was inspiring, but it sent chills down your spine. They were only twelve for Christ sake!

Before you could even comprehend to ask anything, Sans also stood and followed Papyrus towards the door behind Frisk. You watched in horror. “W-wait,” you only whispered, “don't go. Papyrus… Sans..?” You felt pathetic as you tried to stand, your legs burning from the sudden used after being bent for so long. The cold metal of the walls you used as support only solidified the feeling that this may be the last time you would see these guys. “Please,” you painfully begged, “at least say goodbye…” 

To your surprise, Papyrus shot off running into the darkness, refusing to look back. It broke your heart. The sound of San’s steps quickening made your heart sink, and you felt yourself indulging your mind to speak. _They don't care. They never did. They were just being opportunistic. You don't mean anything. You are nothing. You will always have nothing. You will always be nothing._

It was the sound of sneakers squeaking on the floor, of bone against metal, that made you snap your head up. Without realizing it, you has started to cry. The tears blurred your vision slightly, slowly spilling over to revile Sans standing just at the donor’s edge. He had punched the frame. 

“I ain't tellin’ you goodbye, you hear me?” Sans growled. He looked back to you, and your heart jumped at his saddened face. It didn't match his tone of voice at all. When he spoke again, the crack was reassurance enough that he was just as scared as you were. “I ain't doin it! This isn't over, you hear me?!” With a violent shake of his head, he ran after Papyrus in the darkness, the metallic door shutting heavily behind him. 

Frisk clicked their teeth and chuckled. “He's always so dramatic,” they walked over to you casually and knelt in front of you, “Now, let's get you to a more comfortable place than this. The Lab isn't exactly safe at the moment. My barrier doesn't quite reach. So you'll need to follow me upstairs.”

“Upstairs…? We're back at Alphys’s lab?” You stammered, cold chills invading you as the child came closer. Their presence made you uncomfortable for some reason. 

Frisk lent you their hand and a bittersweet smile crossed their face. “This isn't Alphys Lab. It's Sans’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I finally start working on this regularly, life seems to throw some wrenches my way. I'm sorry that this took so long. Thank you guys for being patient.


	30. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk puts you in a forced position for growth.

Frisk pushed open a small hatch that led into a horribly messy office. The two of you had gone into the dark hallway, but they explained you were not heading in the same direction as Sans and Papyrus. That seemed impossible to you, since you were literally heading in the same direction, but you didn't persist. It probably had something to do with magic. 

After Sans and Papyrus had left, Frisk helped you pull yourself together. With great patience, they waited for you to adjust to your surroundings. You had asked some questions about the lab, where the brothers had gone, if they would be back, but they explained that Sans gave specific instructions not to tell you about it. Something about the secrecy left you feeling on edge. When they asked if you were ready to leave, you didn’t hesitate.

The office was maybe six yards by two and a half yards big, yet it was crammed full of papers and filing boxes. How Sans or Papyrus would even _fit_ in this room was beyond you. You could barely fit in this room! Still, the room put a bad taste in your mouth and you pushed forward as you followed your small leader. Frisk moved easily between the cravasses and crannies of the piles, barely touching the edges of any box or stack that came their way. You were a little envious of the elegance. 

At the other side of the papered jungle was a simple office door, which opened into another black hall. “Someone needs to call a decorator, these hallways are...,” you thought out loud, grinning as you continued, “unsightly.” 

Frisk shook their head and chuckled, “You and Sans must have gotten along well. I appreciate that about you, not many people can put up with him.” They looked back to you, their eyes shut this time. Were they walking around like that? That couldn't be safe. As the two of you walked further, you had to ask.   
“Why _are_ all these hallways black, anyway?” you found yourself humming, thinking as your tried to keep conversation. Sans seemed worried when he left, and it didn’t sit well. 

“Theses aren't hallways at all,” Frisk explained, keeping their pace as a door became visible in the distance, “These pathways are rips in time space, connected to each other by magic and an anchored organic material. Each door could lead to anywhere in the world if the creator of a pathway so chose. Sans likes to refer to them as ‘short-cuts.’ I have to admit, it's a lot easier to think of them like that than to actually explain everything else. I'm not a scientist like Sans or Alphys.” You nod and hum in thought as you pass through the door, arriving in a lavishly large studio suite that overlooked New New New Home. 

Awe overtook you at the sheer size and quality. To the far end of the room were floor to ceiling one way windows, tinted to see out, but reflecting light back outside. The floors were polished sandalwood, an unsaturated blue color for the walls. You stood in the living room and dining room at the same time, with a small kitchenette to your left, separated by linoleum and an isle counter. The dining room lights were covered by a bubbled mesh, the kitchen lights in the shape of cascading diamonds. On the far wall of the dining room was a large framed portrait of Frisk and all the other monsters grouped together. It looked like it was painted when they had first arrived on the surface, as Frisk had a much younger face. Just to the left of the portrait was an off hallway that must have led to a bedroom. 

“Is this… your house?” You asked absently, still looking around, walking aimlessly.   
“Nah, this is my training area. Mom made me get this half of the place because I kept sleeping in the gym. She was worried I would catch a cold,” Frisk sighed. They walked to the window and looked out wistfully, making you remember the circumstances at hand.   
You came up behind them and placed a hand on their shoulder, trying to give your support. “You must miss her… how are you feeling? I heard you were in bad shape when they found you after the attack.”

Frisk shook their head. “I wasn't in bad shape. It wasn't anything some ramen and a sea tea couldn't fix. I was a little rattled afterward, and honestly I didn’t trust you when I met you before. You seemed too… innocent. Like unrealistically innocent. How coincidental was it that on the very day you called Papyrus away from our home and kept him long past it was reasonable that my home was attacked by a long forgotten foe and my Mom was taken from me? I wanted to interrogate you just as bad as Dad, but Sans found me and explained the situation after the fact. Of everyone in the world, Sans would never lie to me about a person or monster, so I decided to help you get ready for the press conference. Someone like you is going to need it.” 

The unshakable determination of this kid was unbelievable. Their demeanor was cold and calculating, but at the same time it was soft and empathetic. It felt like they were open to almost anything, as if they were much older than their adolescent face let on. “Sans? Told you about me? Ha, nothing bad I hope,” you breathed a laugh, feeling your cheeks prick, “And what press conference are you talking about? I don't think I'd need a whole lot of help, I'm ok with public speaking.” The thought of being coached for questions by Frisk wasn't completely unthinkable, since they were the current monster ambassador, but for 3 days in a gym area? It didn't really click. 

“Did you forget? I suppose it has been a rather eventful two weeks hasn't it.”  
Like a thousand bricks falling on your shoulders, you remembered Papyrus mentioning a press conference to announce you as the new Ambassador of Monsters before you moved. “B-but it's just a regular press conference, right?” You stammered, a feeling of dread building up in your gut. To your dismay, Frisk shook their head.

“This will be a Monster press conference. Humans will be informed by interspecies channels, and only select representatives from the Human Government of Leinster will be allowed to attend. We are very isolated as a community, and rightfully so. Monsters are very suspicious of Humans. They don’t like mingling them and their affairs. That will change over time, I’m sure, but for now we have to play by Monster rules,” Frisk moved to the off hallway on the far end of the suite. They motioned for you to follow, and you did out of curiosity.  
“Monster rules?”

Frisk opened the door to what you had first thought of as an off bedroom, revealing a larger than reasonable arena. The floor was made of mat, and the walls were lined with the same material. Fifteen feet up, the rows of circular lights lined the ceiling. Stepping in, it was even more obvious that it was more than three times the size of the suit. You stood in awe, as your smaller companion ran passed. When they reached the center, they briskly put their hands on their hips and turned back to you. “Monster rules!” they cheered, puffing out their chest, their sudden change in demeanor left you jarred. A childish smile spread over their previously solemn face. 

“Care to... elaborate?” You weren’t getting it.

“Ugh,” Frisk rolled their eyes and palmed the bridge of their nose, “You’re going to have to showcase your strength and usefulness to the community as a whole. Short version? Gonna have to fight someone!” They seemed eager and excited. All the blood washed from your face as the words settled into your mind. Fight someone? You didn’t want to fight someone! “Monsters won’t listen to you unless you show exceptional skill and strength, at least, not all of them. Before I became ambassador, I fought Asgore,” Frisk boasted, looking away as an elegant hand at their chest, “I didn’t even have a scratch on me!” It reminded you of Papyrus when he would get fired up, putting you at ease a bit.

Still.

The thought of fighting Asgore terrified you, yet Frisk did it? There was no way they got through a fight with that large Goat without getting a single scratch on them. What if you were going to have to fight Asgore? Or worse? Someone that you knew? Your heart quickened at the thought, and before you knew it you were studying your shoes with uncertainty. “How?” you quipped, “How did you do it? You were so young.”

Frisk stood straighter and crossed their arms. There was a brief look of uncertainty before Frisk closed their eyes and took a deep breath. “I used magic against magic of course,” they murmured, looked away, “I was a magician before I fell into the underground.”

The world zeroed in on Frisk, your vision blackening at in the peripherals. _Did you hear that, my dear? They are one of the people trying to harm all monsters_ , a splitting voice rang in your ear. Wincing, you covered the offended orifice. _Look at those red eyes. They all have them. They’re all the demons that-_ “Stop it,” you hiss to yourself, shaking your head. As you looked back to Frisk, their amaranth eyes were slightly opened, sending glints of red back at you. 

Like a demon.

“I know this may come as a shock,” Frisk continued, looking at you poker faced, their eyes staring you down hard, “I was sent to the Underground to finish off the very people I have come to represent. From the moment I was born, I was trained to focus my magic and I learned the power of Will and Word. Soon, I was able to even manipulate the very fabric of reality. That’s when I was sent to the Underground.”

“You’re a magician!?” you snapped, letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. _They will try to kill you._ And what the hell was with this… voice? You do your best to keep your thoughts down.

“You asked me how I defeated Asgore. I’m telling you so you can truly understand that you have very little chance surviving a monster encounter,” they said coldly, “I need to teach you a lifetime of skills in only three days. At first, Asgore was going to have you battle a Winsum or something so that you could have more time, but after all that’s happened I know he’s going to want to fight you himself. Or worse.”

Your ears rang from the pounding of your heart, the door behind you shutting harshly. A scream escaped you. You stumbled back away from the wall, noticing the lack of a doorknob on the wall. _A-am I trapped in here?_ _This is what they want. They want to isolate you so that they can slaughter all the monsters. You’re in their way._ _No, Frisk is working with Sans. They wouldn’t hurt me. They’re going to teach me how to fight!_ You shook your head roughly. 

“You keep holding the side of your head. Are you hearing a voice?” Frisk asked. 

You snapped your attention to the teen. Just the look they gave you told you they knew something you didn’t. “I... no, I just keep having these weird paranoid thoughts. I used to have depression, and all this is more than overwhelming,” you answered, a heaviness weighing on your chest. You weren’t lying… so why did you feel like this?

Frisk shook their head. “Don’t lie. Hearing a voice is normal when you’re attuned with your magic. It’s actually pretty impressive. If you ever listen to that voice, bad things may happen,” Frisk pointed to their head, “I have someone talking to me, too. They were the ones that helped me through the Underground.”

“That’s just crazy talk,” you laughed nervously, “It’s just your own voice talking to you, right? That’s how people think! It’s nothing-”

“It’s a completely different, independent person,” Frisk said flatly, “The name of the person talking to me is Chara. They were the first child to fall into the Underground. They were just like me, but they never cared for monsters. The only one that they liked was Asriel, but they only liked that they could use him. So I don’t count it.”

Starting to hyperventilate, you let your frustration get the best of you, “Shut up! You heard that same story from Sans! I can’t believe that some independent individual is in your head! There’s just no way! It’s just you! You’re in your own head!” Your fists were balled, knuckles white. Why did you feel so defensive? Why were you getting so angry? 

“Chara is everywhere and nowhere all at once, but I can always hear their whispering. Im sure it’s the same for whoever is talking with you. If you listen to them, they will be able to grab hold of your soul from the shadows. The first thing you need to learn is to tune them out,” Frisk started walking towards you, “If you listen to them, you will become something awful.”

“P-prove it!” you stammered, finding yourself getting into a fighting stance. You didn’t want to fight, what were you doing? Your vision was getting blurry, your head was aching. Nausea set in and you winced as the words rang in your head. _They’re going to attack you. Just like I told you. Defend yourself. It’s kill or be killed. Don’t let them take you!_ Frisk moved closer to you, holding out their hand, fingers pointed at you. “Stay away!” you yelled.

Without warning, the world flashed into black and white and a dim representation of Frisk was in front of you. “Interesting,” a tug came from your chest and a ball of light immurged. The heaviness in your chest hollowed, and the light gently formed into a bright, deep blue heart just like it had in the throne room. The only thing missing was the crushing feeling from before. Seeing your soul made you feel… vulnerable. “Your soul is made of pure integrity. You must have had a rough childhood,” Frisk murmured. They brought their hand up and your heart was pulled in their direction. To your surprise, so were you. You slid over the matt floor by the tips of your toes, your chest constricting as Frisk wrapped their delicate fingers around the small heart.

With a swift motion, Frisk turned over your heart and showed you an inky black mass pulsating in its core. You gasp, the inky blackness gripping harder on your soul the longer you looked at it. “Wh-.. what is that?” 

“It’s the part of them that’s attached to you. The more uncertain you are, the stronger their hold on you becomes. You have to be honest and true to yourself to drown out their voice. Don’t forget it,” Frisk said coldly, their lidded eyes making you feel smaller than them. The only color coming from them was the red of their eyes. You fell to your knees. How could this be? Sans didn’t say anything about a black mass when he recounted the time he had your soul. “If you’re wondering why no one’s said anything, it’s because only you can see it,” you full attention snapped to Frisk’s demonic eyes, “The fact that you asked about it, proves that it’s there. I don’t know what it looks like to you, sometimes it’s different from person to person, but mine is a smear of coagulated blood. It’s darker than the rest of my soul, but i never realized it was there until… well, until it was much too late.” Frisk pushed your soul back to you, “I’ve done what is called an Action. While we’re in fighting mode, you have a choice to either Fight, Act, use an Item, or have Mercy. Fighting will allow you to cross the field to actually attack me. Act will let you check my stats, or even strike up a friendly conversation. If you have something with you that could heal you in battle, or even to make the battle take a turn, you can use it with the Item option. If you find that your opponent no longer wants to fight, you have the option to spare them by giving them Mercy. Self-explanatory, right?”

You stared up at them in disbelief. This wasn’t self-explanatory at all! They must have seen the uncertainty on your face. “Look, try it out for yourself. It’s your turn anyway,” Frisk crossed their arms and waited. What did they mean by _your turn_? With a gulp, you looked down to the floor and thought heard. What did you want to do? _Kill them._ NO! You shake your head and stood up shakily, taking a few steps back. Just to be safe. _They said to be true to yourself, to be honest. Focus._ Closing your eyes, you tried to quell the feeling of dread and uncertainty in your mind. With all the willpower you could muster, you let go of the mistrust you felt. The fear. The need to run. The idea that you could die. Honestly, you didn’t know why you felt these things in the first place. Frisk was never a threat to you before, and Sans trusted them. 

_**Sans does not fully understand what it means to be kind to someone else. He was never shown kindness, except from their majesty Frisk, whom he has a very strong connection with.** _

Why think of that now? Your soul glinted brighter. It may be silly… but it was what you wanted to know. So you asked. “What… Who are you to Sans?” The light of your soul illuminate the darkness of the black box the two of you stood in. Amaranth eyes snapped to you, their jaw tightening. A part of you felt that you shouldn’t have asked. Still, you held your gaze firm. You wanted to know. 

Frisk breathed out their nose and looked away in thought. “I don’t know if he would want me to tell you,” they said simply. You waited for a few moments, but they didn’t continue. It rubbed you the wrong way. You could feel the emotion, whatever it was, ripple up your back. Like spikes ruffling up along your spine. It made you… mad. They looked back to you, completely neutral. 

“Look at you, losing yourself over simply not getting your way. I remember when I was like you.”

The words shocked you, as you hadn’t expected them. You felt your head ache as fingers of pain wretched over your brain. As hard as you pressed your temples, it wouldn’t stop. Before you realized it, your hands were around your neck. You only became aware after you coughed for air, slowly removing them and looking at your hands in betrayal. Just what was going on with you? Frisk shook your head. “Hurting yourself will only make them stronger. Relax. If you really want to know, I’ll tell you our dirty secret. I suppose getting it out of the way will clear up some things for you, anyway. Just answer my question first.”

With a nervous gulp, you took a deep breath, flashing your gaze to their steely, unchanging features. “Go ahead,” you breathed. The feeling of fear dimmed your soul, your body starting to feel cold as tremors riddled your limbs. Why did you feel so scared… of a child? Whatever they had to ask you made you nervous. Frisk smiled. It was knowing… condescending. You felt scrutinized just by the simple change in demeanor. Their question weighed heavily on you.   
“How do you really feel about Sans?”

“He’s my friend.”

“Is that all?”

“Of course!”

“Really?”

You gritted your teeth and felt your palms sweat. “I answered your question,” you murmured.

Frisk shrugged, “You said something. It wasn’t an answer.”

Fucking! What was with this kid? It had been a long time since someone had pryde so heavily on your actual feelings. You felt impatient, cornered, defensive. You didn’t want to go into with them! Couldn’t they tell that? Frisk tilted their head, clearly waiting for you to give them what they wanted. Anxiety tightened your shoulders. The truth… the truth was…

You didn’t want to admit it. 

Not to yourself, not to Frisk. Sure you said you liked Sans to his face, but that wasn’t all you felt. You knew that’s what Frisk was getting at. They wanted to know the truth. The ugly truth. The truth you didn’t want to think about. The way you felt without all the justifications that you kept giving yourself.   
How you really felt about Sans.

“A secret for a secret,” they finally said, giving you some reassurance that whatever was said in this room would stay in this room. 

With a deep breath, you look to your feet. “He’s really scary,” you whispered, “When I first met him I thought… I thought he was hurting someone. Then he almost hurt me for bothering him! Whenever he gets mad I always get this… chill. Like he can see right through me. He has no respect for privacy, and he doesn’t even consider other people’s feelings. I hate that… I hate that he acts like that! I can’t stand how he acts like he doesn’t care when it’s obvious that he does!” Your voice started to raise and you shook your fists as you felt yourself go into a rant. It was almost like you couldn’t stop.

“I mean, the guy took me out on a date! I was scared half to death by Toriel and Papyrus, but he made a fool of himself just to salvage the night! He said I was a game, but then he volunteers to be my guard? He says he decorated my entire house, and it was perfect! How did he even know that I would like that kind of stuff? He sang me to sleep for christ sakes! And when I couldn’t stand being alone anymore he…,” you blush, “He started to act like he cared about me. He tried to make me feel at home. He protected me. I… I think he sang about me. Cried over me. How am I supposed to feel about that? About his dorky puns. About the way he gives me sideways glances when he thinks I’m not looking? About... when he forced a kiss on me. Or when he left too soon when I was drunk. Or before all of this mess!? We had just started getting along! It’s like he has a magnet inside of him that just draws me in! How am I supposed to feel about that? I’m scared that… I’m in love with a monster. Not just a magic being but… an actual monster. He told me about what he did in the underground… told me that it was who he was. He killed children, Frisk. He acts like he enjoyed every second of his life down there, like he reveled in the kill or be killed world it was. He almost killed monsters right in front of me! But still… I want him to be close to me. I want to make him… actually happy, you know? Not that angsty, grumpy indifference that he usually shows. How can I just… accept who he was? Why don’t I just… let this fear get to me? In my head, I still think he’s not a bad guy. Is there something wrong with me? I just don’t know.”

As the deep blue light shone brightly against your face, you could feel a single tear trail down your cheek. You looked back up to Frisk. Their gaze was just as indifferent as before, but their eyes were closed. A part of you felt relieved. Still, their silence was a bit eerie. “What’s wrong with accepting him for what he is?” Frisk asked simply.

Huh? “What do you mean? He’s killed children! He uses people… He’s hurt his friends and loved ones! The only person he lets knock him around is Papyrus, and even then I can tell he hates it. If Papyrus wasn’t his brother-”

“Sans would never hurt Papyrus. So that proves that he has empathy, and can be kind,” Frisk said bluntly. “One last question. Do you think that, if someone tries really hard, they can be good? Even if they’ve done something irredeemable, could they really be considered a good person if they tried hard enough? An old friend asked me that… many times. I found my answer. I want you to think about it.”

You stared at them as Frisk swiped their hand to the side and their soul, a deep crimson, a bit brighter than their eyes, emerged from their chest. You couldn’t see any smear of blood on it, so maybe they were telling you the truth before. “I have died three thousand, eight-hundred sixty-seven times.” A wave of reality hit your chest… how was that possible? 

“From birth I was trained in magic and concentration by my parents. They were part of the Magicians, an age old group dedicated to eliminating the monsters that were trapped by our ancestors deep in the belly of Mount Ebott. I learned Will, a form of magic that allowed me to delve deep into my soul and increase my soul’s basic trait, determination. This allowed me to continue forward without faltering. I also learned Word, the ability to manifest my desires and ideas into someone else, making them question themselves or to do as I say. They were basic skills, but still I was a master. Several children went Underground before me, and none returned. I said that I eventually came to be able to manipulate the fabric of reality, but that isn’t quite true. I inherited it once the previous child lost their will to continue. The ability allows me to Save, to Reload, and to Reset up to five years. It’s a gift that only Magicians can attain, and is only realized when they die.”

What on earth..? “What’s with all this RPG stuff when it comes to magic? This is all so unreal! I’ve seen magic, and I’ve been around monsters. How could you die and come back to life? That’s just not possible. There’s no way this is real,” you shook your head. Processing this was impossible. “How would they even be able to tell if-”

“Like I said, I died. And reset,” Frisk said simply, “When I was only a year and a half, elders started noticing that I knew things that ordinary children didn’t. I avoided accidents. I started talking more fluently than any child my age. I was able to walk. Eventually, my soul became so true that it shown through my eyes, they were originally brown. The first time I died, I was hit by a car. The second time I died, I had eaten some pellets. I guess they were poison. The third time, I accidentally electrocuted myself. Eventually the Elders pulled me aside and began training me in the ways of Magic. My parents… were relieved. They had become scared of me,” you watched as Frisk sat down. You sat with them, and noticed that the color in the room returned. Frisk must have spared you. It made you a little uneasy that even while Frisk was telling you what felt like a sad story, they seemed calm and collected. As if it didn’t bother them at all. Still, you listened intently, trying to understand as much as you could.

“Eventually I began my journey to find the entrance to the Underground. Once there, I had the choice to either save the monsters or to kill them all. Naturally, when I first went through the underground, I did nothing but kill. I killed everyone. It took me three years, but I killed every single one of them. Except… doing that cursed me forever. Now, I live with this voice. Chara’s voice. Eventually, I came to understand who they were. They tricked me into resetting… and doing things differently. The second time… I actually got to know the monsters. Became friends with them. It was hard, everyone was out to kill me. Why Chara wanted me to be nice to everyone… I didn’t know. Not at first. This wasn’t the first time we got to the surface. There were many times where we got to the surface… and the voice took over. Chara simply wanted to hurt me, too. After knowing them, after befriending them, I was forced to watch as my body was manipulated into killing them all over again, as well as others, until I was eventually killed. Only to do it all over again.”

“After a few run-throughs, I realized that Sans could remember my mistakes. It weighed heavily on my mind. It was one thing when no one remembered. I honestly didn’t think of the consequences, but knowing that every time I reset, someone else reset with me, made me second guess myself. Chara took over more frequently. I was helpless. All they ever did was kill over and over and over… they didn’t really care if we made it to the surface or if we were underground. Listening to their cries for help, their pleas for mercy.... It all weighs heavily on my conscious.”

You gasped. “When you say.. Reset… do you mean like… replaying time again? Repeating time?” Your heart beat heavily as you remembered the lyrics at the bar. Maybe you didn’t want to hear this. Maybe this was too much to handle. 

“Precisely,” Frisk nodded. “They called Sans the Judge in the Underground, and before I was able to fight Asgore, I had to fight Sans. Of the two, Sans was always stronger. We would spend so much time fighting each other. Sometimes I would prolong it just to keep talking with him. Other times I would die just so I wouldn’t have to kill him. There was one time… he looked me in the eye and asked why I kept fighting. He told me that he knew.. He told me that…,” Frisk looked into their hands and sighed heavily, “we were friends. And for the first time in any timeline… he spared me. Or at least… made me believe he did. I was speechless. I didn’t know what to do, but for the first time I was sure that I didn’t want to fight anymore. I didn’t want Chara being in control anymore. So I spared him as well. He offered his hand, a sign of friendship. I took it, and immediately was killed by a bone attack.”

Goosebumps riddled your arms as Frisk explained their death so casually. It was a betrayal. Sans lied to their face, killed them over and over again, and yet… they still trusted him? Frisk continued, “After that, I thought about discontinuing. I thought about just dying. If I did, someone else would go through the same things I was, and suffer just as I was. I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to keep repeating everything like before, either. So when I reset the last time, I decided to take some more time in the Ruins and in Snowdin. Sans and Alphys helped me with the voice of Chara, helped me control myself. It took a few tries. Luckily I had saved, so in the grand scheme of things it took less time. I’ve been alive, with Sans, for hundreds of resets.”

“You asked me who I was to Sans, what I am to him,” Frisk sat up straighter, their eyes opening slowly, “I am nothing more than a means to an end. Sans does not trust me, he doesn’t care for me. To him, our partnership is an end to his and everyone else’s suffering. We made a Promise. If I were to die, I would only ever reload. Never to reset again. Even though it’s passed the five year mark, Sans doesn’t want to ever have the fear of returning to the Underground.” 

You sat in stunned silence, looking at your fists. This wasn’t exactly the connection you had thought, but it would still have made them close. Surely there were more details to the story that were glossed over for one reason or another, yet you chose to accept it as it was. The thought of Sans’s closest confidant being someone he barely trusted made you feel… really sad. Sans usually kept things to himself, Papyrus shared that trait as well. Never talking about themselves, never showing their real thoughts and feelings. The rant and history Sans gave you in the room above the bar became much more precious to you, knowing very few others had ever seen him like that. Maybe… not even Frisk? Looking back at them, “Frisk… do you think Sans is a good person? Even though he betrayed you?” You didn’t really want an answer, but more of perspective. After all the bad Sans had done to you… you just didn’t know if there was a way you could forgive him.

Frisk stood and rubbed their knees to bring back circulation, swatting off non-existent dust from their bottom. You quickly followed suit and went to take a step closer, only for Frisk to put up their hand in a stop motion. Frisk’s voice was steady, endearing, and warm as they spoke. It made your cheeks prickle with blush as they stared into space explained, “No, Sans is not a good person. He is a good Monster. He only ever does what he believes is right, and as his morality changes, so do his actions. Sans never follows others expectations and never does what is expected of him because there is no use living like that in his mind. He does what he enjoys. He understands the consequences of his actions and weighs his options thoroughly. Sans is probably the most noble monster I’ve met because he always strives to make other monsters happy and quell their suffering. Sacrificing his own comfort when he can. He’s...very humble and kind. I wish you could see it.”

Probably without thinking, Frisk had slowly stood straighter, crossing one arm in front of them, resting their elbow on the top of their hand, the second hand fisted in a pinching contemplative pose that unknowingly showed their admiration. It set a heavy stone on your chest. _Maybe they’re not so much of a means to an end as they let on,_ you sigh in your mind. Still, that wasn’t what was important. More importantly, you agreed with everything they said. You just were unable to put it into words before. Knowing that someone else was able to see the Sans you only had theories about, made you made you smile with Frisk. “You must really care about him,” you hummed, resigned to the idea that maybe Frisk was an adversary, but appreciating them as a friend of Sans. 

“Now that your curiosity is sated,” Frisk quipped, “Let’ go back to the objective at hand.” The small child pulled a hair band from their pants pocket, pulling their voluminous, topical hair back into a cute princess ponytail. You were able to see the sharpness of their eyes more clearly, their features not only soft, but also rugged and stoic. They really were… handsomely beautiful. You quickly shake your head, remembering that Frisk was only twelve. “We will be going over how to use Magic.” You gawked as the color in the room drained away once again, your soul pulling from your chest and the empty feeling in your gut making you a bit queasy. You grimace. “Now.. prepare yourself. I’m going to attack you.”

There was little time to think before a larger than life, red wave erupted from Frisk’s hand. A yip, you jump out of the way, not even trying to block it. A familiar sound echoed through the room as the wave disappeared, like a lazer firing. You look back to Frisk, their demeanor unchanged as they waited for your response. “Wh- How did you do that!?” you called to them, hyperventilating.

Frisk shook their head and sighed. “Asgore isn’t going to allow you to just have con _ver_ **sation**!” Another wave raced toward you. With little time to think, you scampered out of its way, a lace of your shoe being severed. Seeing the fabric on the floor sent a pang of panic through your heart before you turned back to Frisk. “Do what comes naturally to you,” they called. _What comes naturally…,_ you look at your hands. How would you fight? Balling your fists, you punch the air towards Frisk. 

Nothing happened. 

Unnerved, you let out an undignified, “Uuh!!” Frisk only shook their head and rushed forward. Gasping, you quickly ran around the arena. They jump into the air and sent another wave your way. There was no time to think! Quickly, you tucked and rolled to the side. Golly, this was getting more intense by the minute! Back on your feet, running back to your starting position, you huffed heavily as the physical exercise started to become too strenuous.   
“It has to be something with a lot of emotion!” Frisk yelled, sending another wave, “Think of a weapon… and use it!” As you got to the other side of the arena, you breathe heavily. The last wave hitting the wall next to you drained the blood from your face. You wanted to believe that Frisk missed on purpose, but a part of you felt that they had simply miscalculated. What felt natural? What kind of weapon would you use? You’d never even held a weapon bef-  
A sickening thought ran through your mind as you looked back to Frisk. “I…,” your voice quivered at just the idea, “I can’t! I can’t do it! There has to be another way to fight Asgore!” Frisk sighed heavily, sending another wave in your direction. This time, you nearly tripped as you tried to get out of the way. The more you pushed forward, the harder it was for you to move. Dodging was becoming too much. You felt the mat material that hung on the wall, and closed your eyes as Frisk prepared their next attack. “I said I can’t!” you screamed, waving your hand in front of you, sweeping it to the right in an attempt to wipe away the attack.

To your surprise, there was an audible, “Oof.” The sound sent a shock of euphoria through your body. Frisk coughed heavily and pushed themselves up from the floor. “Wha-,” you looked to your hand and felt your heart quicken. A laugh brought you back into the present and Frisk’s eyes gleamed. The air thickened, and to your surprise Frisk’s demeanor changed entirely. 

Their amber eyes deepened to a crimson, and their childish smile twisted further up their face. As they got up, their laughter became hollow and mechanical. It was like they were gagging on the air they breathed, yet they were enjoying the suffocation of it all. The moment they make eye contact with you sends a rod down your spine. What was this all of a sudden. A heaviness filled the air. “Now this is interesting,” they seethed, “You have the same kind of magic as Sans. How coincidental.” They continue their sick laugh as you try to figure out what happened. One moment they were in the air, the next they were on the ground. “It’s fear that propels you, isn’t it? Sans was afraid of me then, and you’re afraid of me now!” Frisk sneered and shot forward.   
Before you could react, the kid was in front of you. With a hiss, you move your hand like before. You didn’t even touch them. They flew across the room as if a bungee cord was attached to their back. You were afraid, yeah, but that wasn’t why this was happening. You knew what this feeling was thanks to Papyrus. He had given you the answer so long ago, and you’d have to thank him when you saw him again. “If Sans was feeling the same thing as I am right now, he was _never_ afraid of you,” you gulped, unsure of Frisk’s change in personality and how things became so intense, but you balled your fists and roared to your small mentor, “Right now… I’m filled with **INTEGRITY!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long guys. I know that It's all sporadic, but I just want to let you guys know I really enjoy reading all your comments and letters of encouragement. You guys are really sweet and I appreciate all the feedback. Even when I'm having a hard time with my fiction, or even in life, knowing that people are enjoying something that I've created is just so amazing it barely feels real. I will keep my promise, and I will not abandon this Fic. Thank you all for believing in me!


	31. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small insight into a bigger picture going on in Ebott Cove!

Frisk rushed you, their eyes maniacal and hungry. You didn’t know what to do, so you kept pushing them back.Your efforts didn’t seem to phase them. With each swish of your hand, Frisk became more and more zealous. They would pump their legs faster, their breath would be ragged with excitement. As much as you kept running and dodging, as much as you kept flicking your wrist out of **integrity** , you couldn’t stave them off. It was like trying to fight a wild animal. Fear started to etch its way into your integrity, and it was reflected in the impact of your magic. They weren’t being flung back as far anymore, and it became harder and harder to concentrate on their movements. 

 

“Fight me like you mean it!” they growled, throwing another wave at you. You didn’t register how close it got to you until it hit your arm. The world zeroed in, your body free-fell in space before fire erupted from your very soul. A scream escaped you before agony set it, and you fell to your knees. The pain was worse than when Papyrus broke your fingers! It was almost as if your insides were splitting apart, the seams of your tissues giving way and unraveling. You looked to your arm and saw a long streak of red, but there was no wound. It wasn’t even bleeding. _How???_

Frisk ran up to you, breathing heavily and skid on their knees beside you. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” they frantically panted, “I didn’t mean it, I was too excited. It’s been so long since I’ve faced someone with integrity. I got carried away.” 

You quickly inches away from them. “Stay away! How can I expect you not to do it again when you seemed so eager to before!? There was nothing that I could do! You didn’t teach me anything, you just-”

“I know, I know,” Frisk knuckled the sides of their head, “I wasn’t thinking, I was unsure of how to-, I didn’t know your magic would be exactly like Sans’s, I mean integrity manifests in different ways! This was a bad idea, I have to let him know that-”

Just as Frisk whirled around to get up, you grabbed their arm. Hissing from your impulsive movement, you wrasp, “Papyrus said something like that before, too. That my soul is somehow… rare?” They pulled their arm away from you, holding up both hands as they moved back in a motion that you could only read as “stay here.” Like you were going to go anywhere with this pain in your arm. Frisk left quickly, a loud ruckus audible from the where you were. There was sound of a microwave door opening and shutting, and after what you assumed was the appropriate amount of time a beeping. Frisk hurried back with a plate. One it was a steak in the shape of a… a.. Calculator? 

“Eat this,” they shoved the plate into your face.

Ah, magic food. You tried to stand up, but everything in you was set aflame again. A thousand needles plunging into your left arm, the scarlet mark thrumming deeply into your muscles. Maybe even your bones. You were too busy trying not to bite your tongue to use both hands. Frisk made a nervous noise, flying back into the apartment suite. There was another couple of minutes before, “AHA!” They ran back in holding two ice cream sticks. The handed you one, and opened their own. 

 

“You’re really going to share ice-cream with me after you nearly tore off my arm?” you roared.. 

The kid only pushed the bar into their mouth and hummed with a heavy nod. You pulled the wrapper off with your teeth, discovering that it was a bright blue. Maybe blue raspberry? Curious, you plunge the bar into your mouth in the same fashion and were overwhelmed with the feeling of comfort and happiness. With a loud pop, you both gasp in unified joy. “What is this?” you hummed, still sucking on the blue treat as the pain in your arm seemed to wash away. The red wound grew dimmer and dimmer until it was completely faded. Eventually, you were able to take the popsicle from Frisk.

 

“This, my fellow monster enthusiast, is a new monster product called, wait for it,” Frisk stood up and spread their hands apart in an arching motion, “Nice-cream. Hate-cream guy is trying to get a new image on the surface and he came up with this, isn’t it great? I hope he sells well. I buy his stuff all the time!” Frisk bit into their bar and you cringed internally. How can their teeth even stand that amount of cold? Then again… they are only twelve. 

“Wait, you don’t know the guys name who makes these?” brow raised, you test your teeth on the cold and get tingles and bits of discomfort. In a different life maybe. “If you buy from him so often, I’d think it’d only be fair to know his name, right?”

Frisk hummed as they suckled on th last bits of their Nice-cream. Man they ate that fast. “Well, I don’t know if he wants me to know. I mean, I see him every weekend, and we were quick friends when I was in the Underground. His Hate-cream was really bitter and I absolutely hated it, which made him happy. So I kept buying them, you know? To see him laugh. He’s known Burgerpants longer, and even Burgerpants doesn’t know his name. I guess the guy likes to be aloof.” 

A small chuckle left you as you thought of Edgy McSmug-Burger Robert having a friend named Hate-cream guy. “I guess now everyone is going to know him as the Nice Cream Guy, huh,” you grinned. Frisk, reading the stick of their cold treat, snapped their eyes up to you. A sense of tension filled the room, but you couldn’t understand why. It was supposed to be a good thing, right?

“Yeah,” they hummed, looking back to their stick, “It’ll be good to have him be the Nice Cream Guy. Maybe people won’t be so mean to him.”

The two of you sat in quiet as you finished your Nice Cream, your pain long gone. With much hesitation, you finally asked, “Did you know how crazy you looked before? I know that must seem insensitive, like, who asks that, right? But after all that stuff you told me before… about the voices.” Frisk let their eyes close for the first time after everything. It was almost concerning because they didn’t seem to have the need to blink. With a heavy sigh, they nodded and fidgeted with their bow.

“When I get too excited, I lose myself in a sense. Chara often uses my stirring emotions to gain some control. The same thing happens when I’m stressed or scared,” they murmured, looking to the floor. “It’s hard being so ‘put together.’” They peer up at you, looking more like a child than usual. It was obvious that they were more than unsettled. Touch your chest in contemplation, wondering if you would ever lose control of yourself. The thought made you shiver. 

Frisk reals you back from your mind. “I can’t teach you, but I know who can,” they said briskly. With a curt turn, they move back into their small apartment. Quickly, you get to your feet and follow, unsure what they mean. They’re in the nook kitchen now, a wall phone in hand. Why hadn't you noticed it when you first came in? When you entered their line of sight, Frisk put a finger to their lips and pointed to the phone. 

Was that line safe?

“Hello my good friend,” they spoke softly, their voice monotonous, “I was wondering if you would be able to do me a well deserved favor? Of course, your cooperation will be greatly rewarded.” There was a hysterical voice on the other end. You could barely hear it, but when you knit your brow in confusion Frisk only puts their finger to their lips once more. After a long pause, they continued, “I need you to meet me at my arena. Take the usual short cut…. Haha, yes I adore when our visits as well. Can’t wait to see you again. Yes. Alright. See you in fifteen.” Frisk mated the phone with its receiver and quickly moved back toward the arena. They shut the door harshly, and knocked on it three times. 

“What are you-”

“Getting help. Don’t worry, I trust them,” they grinned, giving you an enthusiastic thumbs up. “For now, how are you feeling? Any lasting pain? Is your HP fine?” Frisk lifted their hand and flicked their wrist. Before you could answer, your soul lurched out of your chest and you were left breathless. It made you feel peeved that Frisk didn’t ask, but in retrospect they probably dealt with this a lot during their adolescent with the monsters. With that in mind, you tried to bear with the indiscretion. 

Frisk studied your soul thoughtfully. They turned it and inspected each side as if looking for something specific, but all you could see was the etchings of inky blackness that clunk to its surface. Just seeing it made your skin crawl. The voice had stopped during the fight, but you didn’t know if that was because you were in control of your emotions or because it didn’t want to talk anymore. You shudder to think that maybe it was the latter. “Do you see anything interesting?” you ask absently.

“Yeah, actually,” Frisk looked up, pushing your soul back to you, “you only have two HP. How did you even live after my attack?” Giving them a confused look, they only shook their head. “My attacks deal at least five damage at my present LV. I don’t understand how you could stay standing after that one hit. I would have needed to reload, but it’s almost like… you persisted.”

Persisted? You spoke quietly as you thought,”I have no idea.” You sit on the couch in the main room, looking out the window. It had gotten dark while the two of you had been fighting. “Hey,” you hummed. Frisk, who had moved to the kitchen and clicking around in the fridge, hummed in acknowledgement. “What do you think Sans is up to?” 

“Probably fighting for his life,” they explained seriously. 

You jumped to look back at the twelve year old. “What do you mean!?” 

They stood and looked back at you, a plate of cake and half gallon of milk in their hand. “They were supposed to have filled you in before I got in, but I guess they didn’t get the chance. You didn’t seem to be yourself then, so I guess it can’t be helped..”

Remembering earlier that day made you feel a little hollow. There was a bit of nostalgia to it as you looked out the window. The way Sans looked at you before... Frisk sat beside you, the couch creaking under the slight weight. They took a bite of their cake and hummed, looking out the window with you. “The plan is simple,” they began. 

“Strike and flea.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

Sans grit his teeth and rapidly tapped the edge of the table. He knew that his nerves would act up, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. He really was addicted to those cigs. Papyrus was looking through files, a permanent scowl falling over his features the more Sans tapped. It was all Sans could do to stay still. There was no way Sans could focus on the search. Especially since all he could think of was you! He just left you there with Frisk, of all people! He didn’t understand how Papyrus was so calm about it. He could barely wrap his head around what you had said! Sans hissed through his teeth and began rapping his fingers over the wood harder.

. 

Getting into the lab was more difficult than he anticipated. Papyrus had been right, the jump strained him. When they landed, you and Papyrus were thrown, your bags scattering as well. Sans collapsed to the floor heavily, coughing as his magic struggled to expand through his body. He had stretched himself too thin. Gagging, Sans huffed and rolled over to his stomach. “DAMN IT SANS! I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO TAKE ALL THREE OF US! I COULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!” Papyrus had chastised. Sans could barely register it, his vision was fuzzy and it was hard to think of anything other than where you had landed. “Y/n, are you alright,” Papyrus seemed to have had the same thought in mind. The silence that followed made Sans’s soul squeeze tightly. 

Papyrus was the one that noticed you against the wall. You laid there, motionless. He quickly went to your side but just as quickly moved away from you. Sans struggled to get his footing, managing to crawl over to where you were. “What’s the problem, bro, she alright?” he wrasped, desperate to hear that you were just knocked out or something. He could deal with you being knocked out. What he found was much worse. 

You were on your back, completely ragdolled along the floor. Pulling himself to his knees, Sans moved by your side and lifted you to sit up. “Sans…,” Papyrus whispered, a hint of disbelief in his voice that Sans wasn’t used to, “It’s just like… Don’t tell me she may be…” He knew what his brother meant. Your eyes were completely blacked out, the inside of your mouth seemingly a chasm of darkness. Papyrus was well aware of Frisk’s little “condition” and had even witnessed it once before, but this was different from Frisk. You had a look of complete shock, rather than joy, and your body was completely relaxed. It was almost as if you were asleep with your eyes open, while Frisk would always be very much awake. 

Sans stammered, “N-no boss. I’ve searched through her entire existence. She’s not like Frisk.” He looked up to his brother who grimaced at the reminder of the throne room. He wasn’t convinced, though. Your mouth open and shut like a fish trying to breathe. Papyrus still took a few steps back, shaking his head with uncertainty. It was obvious he was jumping to all sorts of conclusions that Sans didn’t have the mental capacity to explain away at that moment. All he could think of was that he needed to help you. 

With a gulp, Sans leaned you against the wall, trying to make you more comfortable. He took one of your hands, his other hand pushing your shoulder against the wall to keep you from slumping forward. Your forehead found a home against his neck. If he hadn’t been so worried, Sans would have relished how close you were to him, but instead all he could do was talk in your ear. “Sweetheart, come on. You can snap out of this. Just follow the sound of my voice. You’re lost, is all. Come back to us, babe,” he whispered to you, “I know we’re fighting right now, I know you aren’t very happy with me, but please come back. I-”

Sans choked on his words as you started convulsing against the wall. The thought of losing you to those eyes was a hell he didn’t want to imagine. His course whispers rose in volume, though he tried to maintain some sort of conviction,“Y/n, everything’s gonna be ok! You’re ok, I’m right here! I’m he-”

“NOO!” you screamed, ripping your body away from his and flinging yourself to the ground away from him, “STAY AWAY!” 

“Whoa, hey! Hey!” Sans lurched upright. He was left reeling, a pitfall ripping through his stomach. The black of your eyes completely dissipated, but you were in shock. He could tell from how you were hyperventilating and the way your skin paled. Papyrus was behind him in an instant, the sound of his gloves waning from how tightly he balled his fists sent a shiver down Sans’s back. “Ms. Y/n! What’s wrong?” You hadn’t even acknowledged the two of them, your eyes still searching the room frantically for whatever you had been battling with in your mind. He took the chance to reach out and touch you again, maybe to comfort you.

It was a mistake. 

The moment his hand came within inches of your face, your eyes locked on his. The sheer terror in them froze his soul. “Stay away!” you had screeched, smacking his hand away. 

 

When you mentioned the man in a mask, Sans didn’t know how to react. Were you really like Frisk? How hadn’t he seen it during the Soul Search? Something like a spirit possessing your body is usually a memory that really sticks out. He shook his head, pushing his paranoid deep into the back of his mind. Without thinking, he had stopped thrumming his fingers. A sigh escaped his teeth. 

Papyrus paused for a moment to let his gaze acknowledge Sans, but said nothing. He returned to read the files, leaving Sans to feel like he was somehow… in trouble. Sans put his elbows against his knees and sighed again. Papyrus hadn’t talked to him since the two of them had left the lab. Did he think Sans would lie to him about you? Maybe he was upset that Sans was so close to you before… A shiver went down Sans’s back. Maybe he heard what he had said to you? His fingers racked against skull the more he thought about it. Of course he heard, there was no way he didn’t hear! 

“Would you stop that rattling, they will find us otherwise,” Papyrus hissed after a moment, “Don’t be a simpleton.” Sans flinched at the insult. Yeah, he was angry at something. Damn it. Things were going so well too. Still, he did as his brother asked and pulled himself into a chair to help look through the stack.

They had broken into the Monster Empirical Records building, making sure not to be seen by the dogs that patrolled the halls. Knowing Asgore, every guard was looking for them with the intent to kill. Getting the stack of books and files from the main library was the hardest part. Luckily the setting sun had shadows casted all along the halls, giving perfect coverage. They slipped in effortlessly, but getting out was going to be a challenge. They had magic, sure, but they didn’t have night vision. Knowing where the patrols were was going to be a very dangerous guessing game, and Sans wasn’t looking forward to the exercise. As his eyes glazed over the files beneath him, something caught his attention.

An old, dusty leather bound book had folded edges sticking out against its original pages. Something small, but out of the ordinary. It wasn’t really significant, but something about it made Sans hum in thought. He knew the person who organized the library, a busybody who liked to keep everything perfect and neat. The lizard was always persnickety about his library, and Sans remembered how irritated he had gotten when he hired Sans to paint a new sign. A small grin itched its way onto his face as he pulled the book to him and opened it to the folded page. It wasn’t a part of the book, but it was almost as if someone was in a rush when they closed it prior. _Ametures_ , Sans clicked his teeth.

The page it was open to was a passage about the old war, and had an illustration of monsters against humans. Nothing Sans didn’t already know. He pulled out the scrap of paper, and started unfolding it. What he saw ate at his insides. “B-boss, check this out,” he pushed the paper in front of Papyrus roughly who growled in response. His expression changed immediately. 

“Th-this is…,” he rasped, “How could Asgore keep this from all of us for so long? Why didn’t he say anything?” 

What they now held between them was a map of New New New Home and all of Ebott Cover. However, instead of cities, it had a listing of every Magician facility in the area. As useful as that was, it was how they were organized that worried them. A complete circle. Forty-six compounds completely encasing New New New Home, and a short paragraph on the far corner of the map read: _The treaties are not holding and as factions grow more and more apparent, the Government may withdraw from dealings. Unrest is on the rise. The possibility of an Overground is eminent. No one must be alerted, panic will only quicken the presumably inevitable._ Sans looked back to the book. Actually reading it, the article was a historical recount of the war. 

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. There was a long period of peace before a monster-human union shook the land and created friction between the two races. After the untimely death of Lillie, a strong magician who advocated for the integration of monsters and humans into the same society, war broke out between the two races._

Sans squinted at the passage. “Lillie?” he read aloud, “All the stories I’ve read about the war never had the human’s name in there. What even is this book?” 

Papyrus pulled the leather from Sans phalanges softly. He scampered to look over his brother’s arm. “She was a magician?” Papyrus hissed, “There’s no record of her being a magician in any of the other archives! Why would they leave out such an important detail?”

_While the monsters had magic, humans had a much more potent weapon. Determination. After a long battle that raged for nearly fifty years, the humans were victorious. In an effort to end the war quickly after a hasty monster retreat, seven of the most powerful magicians sealed the monsters underground as the beasts slept. What was once a rolling hill soon became what is now known as Mount Ebott. The magic that encased the monsters molded the land and redefined our nation. Our monarchy faded and magic practice was discontinued throughout the land, and Humans were able to find peace knowing that monsters would never again cause them strife. It is said that whoever climbs the mountain are never heard from again._

Sans grit his teeth at the passage. Peace!? They was no peace topside! Sans remembered the countless news reports of war and conquering between nations, and even riots in the streets over something as simple as which colored breed of human was suffering more. Sans flipped through the book hastily and each passage was the same. They would read like any other lored archive, but there would be a spin to them. Something that would praise the humans, express the necessity of magicians, and the pure intentions of those who were against monsters.

It made Sans sick. 

His anger boiled over and he snarled at a page the showed a depiction of Asgore as a ferocious beast eating hordes of children. Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder before he could tear at the pages. “Sans we need to get back to the hideout. Bring the book, and all the papers that are under it. Someone is coming,” Papyrus instructed, placing a finger to his teeth. 

Before Sans could protest, there was a creek at the far end of the room. Both brothers snapped their attention to the noise, Sans put the leather book into his coat pocket. He wasn’t going to let something like this slip away, even if they got caught. Papyrus silently picked up papers of his own and placed them inside his suit, the shuffling of the pages caused whoever had wandered into the room to gasp. “Who’s there!?” a familiar pigeon tone called out.

“Ah! Undyne?” Sans relaxed a bit as he looked around a bookshelf. Papyrus, trying to stay quiet and also trying to scold Sans, made a gaggle of hissing and irritated shushes that Sans ignored. This was perfect! As he rounded to the other side of the crude shelf, a confused and half armored Undyne stood in shock holding the utility closet door halfway open.

Finally registering Sans, Undyne quickly looked behind her and slammed the door shut, pressing her body against the frame. “What the hell are you guys doing here!? Are you thick!?” she whispered harshly, “Everyone here is looking for the two of you! Asgore wants your heads on pikes!” Sweat ran down her scales, but Sans was too relieved to see a friendly face to care.

“News to us, Fish,” Sans chuckled, grateful that she was still on their side, “We need a way out of here. Care to help us out?” Papyrus, still tentative, looked out from behind the steel bookshelf, moving away a stray broom to stand taller. Sans could see the obvious bloodlust in his brother’s eyes, his guard still up. Even though Undyne was an ally at times, she could just as easily cause them trouble. 

She seemed to take the hint and lowered her gaze. “If I help you now, you know Asgore won’t keep me around for later.” Sans and Papyrus tensed their shoulders. Sans hadn’t thought she would openly pick a fight with them, but that’s what you get for trusting a fish-brain. The thought was quickly erased as Undyne looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. When she leaned back in the room, Undyne pulled a patrol planogram from her waistband and handed it to Papyrus. “You’re gonna have to beat me pretty bad to make it look like I was overpowered. Asgore won’t think it’s suspicious that you would give me Mercy since we’re part of the same Unit. Once I’m down, you’re going to have to run as fast as you can down this corridor. If trouble catches up with you, make a sharp left… here. It’ll lead you to a conference room that can get you outside in a pinch. Otherwise keep going down until this juncture. Turn right and you’ll see an exit.” Undyne pointed to key locations on the paper.

The sight made Sans feel a little low for not trusting the old friend. She probably knew that Sans wouldn’t have been able to remember it all. “Are you sure… I do not wish to hurt an alley,” Papyrus looked to Undyne. She and Sans raised their brows, taken aback by the phrase. 

 

“You… Captain, it’s our job to make sure the image of the Royal Guard is never tarnished, and all that right? The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend, but still an enemy. We can’t exchange pleasantries just cuz we’re on the same side,” Undyne hardened her gaze and Papyrus scrunched his face in irritation, looking away from her words, “I can’t let you walk out of this broom closet without even attempting to stop you. I won’t have the men looking me as a weakling, even if I am against the Captain of the Royal Guard!”

Sans understood where she was coming from, but like Papyrus he didn’t really relish the idea of cutting down Undyne. Something in his stomach felt… gross. This was a new feeling. It was really close to guilt, but almost like it was behind a wall. Ready to spill over, like ink in a sloshing dish. Sans didn’t like it. Still, Papyrus put his hand on Undyne’s shoulder and looked her in the eye, “When all this is over, I swear this effort will not be forgotten.”

Undyne, surprised again by Papyrus’s gentle demeanor, looked to Sans quizzically. He closed his eyes and shrugged. Maybe his brother’s mood was up because of the assist. Sans couldn’t tell at the moment. He wasn’t going to question it though. With a nod, Undyne backed away from the brothers. She opened the door behind her and walked out backwards. For a split second, Sans almost saw a hint of relief on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shutting the door in front of her quietly. Just as it was about to shut, Sans saw Undyne’s face scrunch up in fearful sadness. It shook him, and he made a mental note to take extra care not to hit any vitals. 

They were going to owe Undyne big time. 

A few seconds went by. It felt like nearly an hour, but then:

“WHO’S IN THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!”

Papyrus and Sans scattered as a barrage of spears came through the door. Sans cursed as he fumbled in the closed space. He watched Papyrus surge forward and start hand to hand combat with Undyne, and with a deep breath Sans called on his magic. _Remember, beat her up badly. No vitals_ , he told himself.

He grabbed Undyne’s soul and threw her backwards into a bone attack by Papyrus. Together, in sync, they surged through the now clouded corridor. The fight wasn’t over with Undyne, they knew, but they couldn’t waste time. Fighting and pressing forward were the only options. 

It was kill or be killed. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Switch POV

 

“Hey, you alright?” Frisk placed a hand on your shoulder. You were watching the moonlight from the living room windows. You had been spacing out for a while after Frisk told you the plan. Worried didn’t even begin to cut what you were feeling, because it wasn’t much of anything. You were so all over the place with fear and helpless mentality that even feeling worried was too much. So you stared out the window. 

The plan, to gather information under the noses of the Royal Guard, figure out where Toriel was, and steal her back before the conference so as not to raise alarm in both communities; to strike and flea. 

Where was Sans right now? What was he doing? What was he thinking? Your head was going in too many directions and recreating too many ugly scenarios to really focus on anything. Thankfully, you were pulled away from your head by a soft knocking at the front door. “Oh! It’s him! Fantastic, now we can get back to training!” Frisk hopped off the couch and scampered to the door. You watched them absently. How were you going to get your head to focus on training when you already felt so drained? 

Frisk opened the door and you shot up in your seat. “IT’S YOU!” you pointed, exclaiming incredulously as the tall multicolored robot ducked into the door. His feminine sharp eyes fell on you and he gasped in surprise. 

“It’s you! Well this certainly is an interesting situation isn’t it,” Mettaton’s voice sheepishly. Their four arms started to fidget, and it did not match the overly confident and flamboyant impression you had received at the dance club. Now that you looked at him with guarded unease, you could see that he was very much uncomfortable in his own… shell? “A-about what happened-”

Frisk interrupted, “You guys have met before?” They looked between the two of you, clearly disappointed that they couldn’t make an introduction.

“You could say that. Mettaton, was it?” you watched him nod.

He laughed nervously, “I- I’m actually really happy you remembered my name. Most people call me the Suicide Boothe after a… personal issue I had in the Underground. B-but I swear I didn’t mean you any harm. I was just listening to Grillby, a-and Sans put us in our place rather… violently. So no need to hold a grudge, right?”

It rubbed you the wrong way how scared he was of you. Then, almost like a gong in your mind, you realize that he’s not afraid of you, but what Sans would do if he found out he was here. Just the understanding made you more… melancholy. “I don’t hold a grudge, so you don’t have to worry. I, uh, I appreciate that you’re helping us out,” you grin childishly in an attempt to put an ease to the robot’s worrying. 

“Speaking of which, why am I hear? What’s the favor, darling?” Mettaton looked to Frisk, who had their arms crossed. They were pouting for a brief moment before shaking their head and letting out and chuckle. 

“Well… you’re not going to be happy about it,” they rub the back of their head, “I need help training Y/n for the conference in the next couple of days.”

You were sure you could see the color drain from the robot’s face, even though he didn’t have blood vessels. Mettaton looked to you, their coils and bolts rattling. “You mean…?”

Without much thought, you place a hand on one Mettaton’s arms, looking up at him. “I don’t think Sans will mind that you’re helping me. Besides, Frisk is here to keep things safe,” you try to reassure him. Still, his shoulders slump and a groan of dissatisfied anxiety escaped him. 

Frisk clap their hands. “Right! Now, I’ll explain everything in the gym. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long periods between updates. Ugh, I feel so neglectful. I hope you guys are still with me! Love all the comments people leave. They keep me going.


End file.
